


Situations and Complications

by kickcows



Series: Changes Universe [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 87,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their vacation has ended, Urahara is now making sure that Ichigo has to proper training to face the oncoming threat of Aizen and his army. Rated Explicit for yaoi, suggested situations, lemon in future chapters. Originally published on ff.net on 1/21/12. In progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the third installment to the ‘Changes’ saga. I just can’t leave these men alone. This installment will be dealing with what happens where ‘Vacation’ ends (the second in the series, as it were). It will be based loosely on canon. And I am using the term ‘loosely’ on purpose. Yes, these are familiar characters, but that’s about it. The story is going to be completely from the depths of my imagination. Which, if you’ve been reading these stories, should know can be quite...mature/explicit. I hope you’ll enjoy this journey with me. As always, I own nothing. All characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

 

*******

 

“Again!” Shinji yelled out from standing on top of one of the cliffs, watching the fighting that was taking place down below.

Ichigo groaned and shook his head. “I need to rest for a minute!” He yelled up at the blonde, who was now barking orders to Hachigen. Ichigo’s voice garbled in a rough tone thanks to the white mask that was present on his face.  He bent one knee, breathing heavily as he felt the mask slip from his visage. He could feel the perimeter widen, probably thanks to what was asked of Hachigen, now giving Ichigo more room to fight.

“No!” Shinji shouted. “No time for resting. Get up and do it again! This time, push yourself harder!”

The substitute shinigami groaned. “Come on, Hirako! I need a fucking break!”

“Just do as he says, Ichigo.” Ichigo turned and saw the one person that could make any dark day of his turn into something brighter. Standing next to Shinji was his lover and mentor, the fabric of his black haori billowing with the gentle breeze that filled the underground training center. He tipped his striped bucket hat down, shielding his eyes from the artificial light.

Out of nowhere, Hiyori’s feet came flying at Ichigo, hitting him square in the chest. Ichigo tumbled to the ground, the wind knocked out of it. “BALDY!” Hiyori shouted, her voice distorted thanks to her own Visored mask on her face. “Get back into it!”

Itching to grab the horn of her Visored mask in his hands, Ichigo grumbled under his breath. Hopping to his feet, Ichigo stood in a defensive stance, his feet spread to the width of his shoulders. Bringing up his right hand, he made his Visored mask appear, feeling Shiro’s power burst forth. “Shut it, shorty,” Ichigo growled, raising Zangetsu. “You never play fair.”

“Ah, but she keeps you on your toes,” Love’s voice projected from behind the manga he was currently reading on the sidelines. Mashiro giggled loudly, earning a glare from the substitute shinigami.

Urahara shook his head, watching the antics down below. “How’s his training going?” Urahara asked Shinji, the blonde squatting down on ground, watching Hiyori and Ichigo trade blows with one another. The Visored kept an eye on the stopwatch in his hand, having started the timer as soon as Ichigo had brought up his own mask.

“You’ll see,” Shinji said, his eyes going back and forth between the fight and the timer. As soon as the watch had hit twenty seconds, Ichigo’s mask quickly began to fracture, the teen’s power limit having run out. Shinji stopped the timer. “Damn.”

Urahara felt his insides twist as he watched the wind get knocked out of his lover again The smaller Visored had charged at him, having much more control over her power. He knew it was going to be difficult for Ichigo, but he also knew it was necessary. The stronger he was, the easier it would be whenever it was that Aizen was going to make his move. He heard Shinji bark out at Ichigo, his words sounding a lot harsher than they should have been.

It had been a few weeks since the two of them had returned from their vacation in Soul Society. Urahara had not wanted to throw Ichigo back into training so soon after having their nice retreat, so he had instructed for Shinji to just continue to watch him whenever he was not able to be around, knowing that Ichigo would be safe should anything happen. Nothing had, and with the way things were quiet in Karakura Town at the moment, it didn’t feel like anything would be happening soon. He knew it was always better to be prepared than to be caught off guard. With that last Arrancar attack that had almost taken Sado’s life, when the two of them had not been around to help in the fight, Urahara was almost hyper alert to the situation. With the help of Tessai and Yoruichi, each one of Ichigo’s friends was constantly under watch, without their knowing.

“Call off Hiyori. I think Ichigo’s had about enough for one day,” Urahara said, touching Shinji’s shoulder. The unspoken leader of the Visoreds gave a sharp nod of his head.

Shinji called down to them. “Oy! Hiyori-chan!” His voice took on a sing-song like quality that the petite Visored despised. “Time to stop playing with the shinigami!”

“What?!” Hiyori stopped suddenly, leaving the orange haired teen alone on the ground. Smirking to himself, Ichigo kicked his leg out, effectively making the petite blonde land flat on her back, her Visored mask quickly disappearing. “No fair!”

Ichigo stood up and brushed himself off. “No fair? Please. You kept attacking me when you knew my power was gone. How is that not fair?” He placed Zangetsu on his back, stretching out his arms. He looked up at the cliff and saw neither of the two men that had been up there before. _Huh. Where’d they go?_

“Looking for someone?” Urahara said, appearing behind him. Ichigo groaned, shaking his head. “What?”

“Nothing,” Ichigo said. “Are we done here?” He looked over at Shinji, who was walking over towards them. “I’m exhausted. I really don’t think I can take much more abuse.”

“Yes, we’re done here.” Shinji said, smirking. “However, I think you can take more, but seems to me that our surprise guest has put your mind elsewhere.”

A hint of a blush appeared on Urahara’s cheeks. “I informed you I’d be stopping by to see how things were going. It’s not that much a surprise visit.”

“To him,” Ichigo said, shaking his head. “I had no idea you’d be here.” He took his lover’s hand, squeezing it gently with his own. “Not that I’m complaining all that much.”

“Could you please knock that off?!” Hiyori yelled, glaring at the two of them. “At least take it outside.”

Sticking out his tongue at her, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Urahara. “What? Don’t like public displays of affection? Did no one ever shower you with love?”

“That’s enough, Ichigo,” Urahara said, chuckling. “We’ll be on our way, Hiyori-chan. Don’t you worry.” The shop keeper stepped away from Ichigo and began to walk up the long flight of stairs.

“Oy, Ichigo!” Shinji said, pulling the substitute shinigami back gently, holding him from walking up the stairs with Urahara. “Listen, we’ll do this again tomorrow after school, alright?”

Ichigo nodded, trying to pull his hand from the Visored’s firm grip. “What gives, Hirako? What’s with all the training?” Ichigo looked into his friend’s eyes, trying to get a read on what was going on in the man’s mind. “Why are you so persistent?”

The Visored let go of his arm. “Just come here with me after school tomorrow.” Shinji walked back over to the other Visoreds, leaving Ichigo alone on the stairs.

“Are you coming, Ichigo?” Urahara asked from the top of the stairs. Ichigo nodded and began his ascent, reappearing in the abandoned warehouse. “Did you want to come by the shop?” Urahara asked, looking Ichigo over. “Where’s Kon?”

“Probably at your shop,” Ichigo said. “So, yeah - I’ll walk with you back to your place.”

The two walked out of the warehouse after Urahara had used a Kido spell to allow them to exit, one that Hachigen had been made aware of when their training session had begun. Ichigo watched as the warehouse disappeared from existence once they were outside the barrier, knowing that it was there to protect the Visoreds, and whoever else was there. He looked at Urahara and saw that the man had a hard look set on his face.

“What’s on your mind, Kisuke? Doesn’t look like it can be all that good.” Ichigo asked as they walked through the streets, heading towards the man’s shop. “And don’t tell me nothing, because I know your nothing face. And this is clearly not your nothing face.”

Urahara shrugged his shoulders. “It’s really not all that important, Ichigo. I’ve just got a lot of things on my mind at the moment.”

“Like...?” Ichigo asked, taking his lover’s hand into his own. “You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?”

The shop keeper stopped walking and looked at him. “Of course I know that, Ichigo. I just...I’m a bit worried, that’s all.”

“Worried about what?” Ichigo placed a hand on Urahara’s cheek, stroking the barely there stubble that his lover liked to keep. “Everything’s been quiet here.”

“I know,” Urahara said, turning his head to lean into Ichigo’s touch. “And that’s what’s got me worried. It’s almost too quiet.”

“Why can’t we just enjoy the silence every once in awhile? Why must everything be all doom and gloom with everyone?” Ichigo asked, letting his hand drop from Urahara’s face. He shook his head as he headed up the steps into Urahara’s shop. He slid open the door and was greeted by a tiny mod soul attaching herself to his leg. “Hi Ririn.”

“Ichigo!” She wailed, hugging his leg as tightly as she could. “Where’ve you been?”

He bent down and gently pulled her away from his leg. “I’ve been out. Are you okay?” She stood in the palm of his hand, glaring at him. “What? What’d I do this time?”

“Nothing,” she twittered. “I just wanted to give you grief.” She laughed and jumped off his hand, making her way over to where the other two mod souls were.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Ririn. Just what I needed to hear.” He looked over at Urahara and saw that he was in a conversation with Tessi. _Where’d he come from?_ “Hey, Kisuke - do you mind if I go use your shower before I head home?”

“Go ahead, Ichigo. Tessai says that the others are all studying in the room up ahead.” Urahara said, giving him a soft smile. Ichigo felt his heart flip flop at that look, knowing that even though the man was on edge, he always had a smile to give to him, no matter what the circumstances were. Giving a small nod of his head, Ichigo walked back towards the back of the shop.

Passing by the back room, he stood at the sliding door and saw that his friends were sitting around, doing their homework. He stepped into the room. “Oh! Kurosaki-kun!” Orihime said, looking up at him. “Did you just get finished with your practice?”

“I did,” Ichigo looked over at his human body. Kon was currently staring at Orihime’s....”Oy! Kon! Must you?”

The mod soul scratched the back of his neck, a characteristic of Ichigo’s he had down pat. “What?” He grinned sheepishly. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

Ichigo walked over to him and hit him with the small wooden badge that Ukitake had given to him so long ago, and pushed it against his human body, popping the blue mod soul pill out from his mouth. He plopped the pill into the stuffed lion that was sitting at the table, already beginning to whine and harp on about how it wasn’t fair that he wasn’t in his human form anymore. However, Ichigo took no heed of it, as he allowed himself to fall back into his body. He stood up and stretched out his body, groaning as his muscles protested their use after sitting down for so long.

“Are you going somewhere, Kurosaki?” Ishida asked, looking over at him.

“I need to shower,” Ichigo said.

“But, didn’t you fight in your shinigami form, Kurosaki-kun?” Orihime asked, titling her head. “I don’t understand why you’d need to take a shower if you’re not in the same body as you were before?”

The substitute shinigami shrugged his shoulders. “I still feel sticky and sweaty. I guess it’s more a mental thing than a physical thing.” He walked over to the door. “Why are you guys here anyway?”

“Thought it would be better to be here than apart,” Sado said, his hair falling into his face. Ichigo’s eyebrow raised at that admission.

“Did something happen after I left school?” Ichigo asked. _Maybe that’s what Tessai was talking to Urahara about._

Ishida pushed his glasses up on to the bridge of his nose, the minimal light refracting off the lenses. “It’s nothing important. Just some abnormal Hollow activity. But we took care of it. And afterwards, we came here. It seemed the right thing to do.”

“Abnormal?” Ichigo asked, his stomach dropping. “What do you mean? Like, another one of the ones you’ve seen before?”

Sado shook his head. “No. It was not human. It was just a Hollow.”

“Why don’t you go take that shower?” A voice from behind him said. Ichigo turned around and saw that his lover was standing next to him. “It will do no one any good if you become upset right now. They said that they were fine, and that they took care of it. Don’t worry, alright?” Urahara’s grey eyes tried to convey to Ichigo to just drop the subject. Ichigo looked as if he were about to pick a fight, then took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Alright. If you guys say it’s fine, then it’s fine.” Ichigo made his way towards Urahara’s bedroom, leaving his lover to be with his friends.

The shop keeper looked around the room. “Tessai tells me that even though this was a Hollow attack, it wasn’t your normal Hollow. Is this true?”

The quiet giant nodded his head. “That’s what we just told Ichigo.”

“What made it different?”

Ishida looked at the pale blonde. “Well, as we were about to kill them, a Garganta opened up in the sky. Our first instinct was that a Menos was about to appear, but after awhile, nothing showed up. I’m not sure what that means to you, if anything. However, when it did finally close up, the Hollow we had been battling was no longer there.”

“It vanished?” Urahara asked, leaning against the door jamb.

Orihime nodded, letting out a soft grunt as she did so. “It did, Urahara-san. Of course, none of us were paying attention to it. We were more concerned about the sky, readying ourselves for a Menos attack”

“That’s alright, Orihime-chan. You guys did the right thing. A Gillian is not something to be unprepared for. And without Ichigo there, if one did appear, it would have been quite a difficult battle.” Urahara stroked his chin with his right hand, trying to figure out just what was going on.

“Urahara-san,” Orihime spoke softly, not wanting to disturb his thoughts. “Do you expect something to happen?”

The older man was quick to shake his head. “There’s nothing to be worried about. I’ll do some research, see if we can find some trace elements of this Hollow that disappeared. You all told Tessai where the attack took place, yes?” He looked over at Ishida and Sado and watched the silent giant give a sharp nod of his head. “Arigato. Did you lot want to stay the night here tonight?”

“No,” Ishida said, standing up. “If you say there’s no immediate danger, then there’s no reason to act as if there is. However,” the Quincy looked at Orihime, “it would probably be a good idea if Yasutora and I stayed at your place tonight, Inoue-san.”

“Hai,” Orihime said. “You two can have Sora’s room. I mean, his old room.” She looked down at her lap. “Sorry, Sora,” she spoke quietly to herself.

Urahara stood up from where he was leaning. “I’ll leave you to it, then.” He looked at the suddenly sullen girl. “Orihime-chan, I’ll have Tessai and Jinta come later this evening to your place, just to make sure everything looks okay. How does that sound?”

“That’s fine, Urahara-san. With Sado-kun and Ishida-kun there, we should be okay. What about Kurosaki-kun?”

“Don’t worry about him,” Urahara said, smiling softly. “He’s able to take care of himself. And, like I said, this is probably nothing. But until we have a better understanding, I know I would feel a lot better knowing that you all are safe.” _Never mind that I’ve already been watching your apartment, Orihime-chan. One can’t be too careful when it comes to the threat of Aizen and the unknown._

Orihime gave him a bright smile. “Okay! Arigato, Urahara-san!”

“Not a problem, Orihime-chan.” Urahara said. He turned around and headed back down the hallway, stepping into his bedroom, the scene a familiar one. He closed the door as he looked at his lover, sitting on his bed, drying his hair with a towel.

“I waited for you,” Ichigo said, looking down at the floor as he towel-dried his hair. “But I was becoming a prune, so I opted for just finishing up.”

Urahara took off his bucket hat and set it on his dresser before making his way to the bed. He sat down beside the teen and placed a hand on his knee. “Gomennasai, Ichigo. I didn’t expect to be in there for that long.” He placed a soft kiss on his lover’s moist shoulder blade. “I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me?”

“Tscch,” Ichigo scoffed, standing up from the bed. “Not likely, old man.” He walked into the bathroom. “What was so important that you couldn’t come and have a little alone time in the shower with me? You know I have to head home after this.”

Following him to the bathroom, Urahara sighed. “I know, Ichigo. I know. But, like I said, I didn’t expect to be there for so long.” He walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Come on, will you let me walk you home?”

“Depends,” Ichigo said, placing his hands on top of Urahara’s arms. He leaned his head back against the older man’s chest.

Urahara placed a soft kiss on Ichigo’s jaw, looking at the two of them in the bathroom mirror. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“That you’ll come upstairs with me when we get back to my house?” Ichigo asked, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against Urahara’s chest.

The shop keeper smirked. “What about Isshin?”

“Since when have you been worried about my father?” Ichigo asked, turning to look at him. “It never bothered you before.”

The pale blonde bowed his head. “I know, Ichigo. I just...I don’t want to overstep my bounds.”

“What’s wrong with living a little?” Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?” Urahara asked, knowing that there was no need for answer. “Come on. Get dressed. It’s getting late.”

“Got it, old man.” Ichigo placed a soft kiss onto his lover’s cheek. “I love you, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go before I change my mind,” Urahara said, pulling away from him. He walked back out to the bedroom and grabbed his hat from the dresser, setting it back on his head. He watched Ichigo get dressed, feeling the lower half of his body respond to his lover’s well-toned body, thanks to those extra sessions he’d been attending.

The orange-haired teen looked back at Urahara and smirked. “Like what you see?”

“Baka,” Urahara shook his head, a slight blush appearing on his face. He walked over to the door to his bedroom. “Come on, let’s go before the moon rises.”

Ichigo walked over to him and slapped his ass as he walked by. “What are you waiting for, Kisuke? We’d better get going!” The teen darted out of the room and ran down the hallway, laughing.

“It’s a good thing I love you,” Urahara murmured as he followed his lover down the hallway. He had a feeling that the walk would be rather short over to Ichigo’s house. And he really couldn’t find a reason that that would be a problem.

…

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, exposition - how I loathe thee. Up next, Ichigo’s house. ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s on your mind, Kisuke?” Ichigo asked as the two of them walked down a side alley, coming closer to where Ichigo lived.

Looking over at Ichigo, he gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “What makes you think there’s something on my mind?”

“There’s always something on your mind, Kisuke.” Ichigo said, chuckling. “I doubt your mind is ever quiet. Besides, you’ve been quiet almost the entire walk back to my house, and we’re almost there. So, naturally, I think that there is something wrong.”

The pale blonde shook his head. “No, there’s nothing really wrong. I’m just an old man who seems to be occupied by his thoughts.”

They had arrived at the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo turned and looked him in the eyes, his auburn eyes soft. “You know that you’re a terrible liar, right?”

“Ichigo...” Urahara said, averting his eyes. “Alright. Yes, there is something on my mind. But it’s really not that important. I just need to go and check the area where the others came into contact with that Hollow this afternoon.” _And hope that it’s nothing._

Ichigo opened the front door of his house with his key, transferring his book bag to his other shoulder. “So, does that mean you’re not coming in?”

“I...” Urahara began, but before he could finish he was interrupted by someone.

“Don’t pressure him, Ichigo.” Kon appeared from the side of the teen’s book bag, starting to stir up trouble. “If he’s got stuff to do, then he’s got stuff to do. Besides, I’m sure your sisters have made a delicious-” He was cut off by Ichigo pulling him out of the bag and popping the small, blue pill out of him.

Urahara sighed. “Was that really necessary, Ichigo? He’s just concerned.”

“Are you not coming in, then?” Ichigo said, his auburn eyes glancing into Urahara’s averted ones. He didn’t bother to address Urahara’s question. “Never mind. I can see that you have things to do. Good night, Kisuke. I won’t be able to come to the shop after school tomorrow because Hirako wants me to train again.”

Urahara could feel his heart breaking as he listened to his lover’s voice become almost detached. “Well, perhaps I’ll stop by the Visoreds facility, then.” He placed his hand on Ichigo’s shoulder and gently turned him around to face him. “Until tomorrow?” He leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss against his lover’s cheek.

“Alright. Be safe,” Ichigo said, walking into his house. The substitute shinigami closed the door behind him, leaving Urahara on the porch, alone. Turning around, he headed back out towards the street.

Taking a deep breath, Urahara could feel the familiar reiatsu of another shinigami. “Isshin? Is that

you?” He said, looking up and down the street. “I can feel you reiatsu, you know.”

“Of course you can,” Isshin appeared from behind a wall. “I’m just as capable of cloaking myself as you are, I just choose not to.” He walked over to Urahara. “What are you doing here so late?”

Urahara began to walk away from the Kurosaki Clinic, knowing that his friend would follow him. “Your son was training late, so I said I’d walk him home. I thought you would be pleased that it was me and not Shinji.”

“Is that the short haired blonde?” Isshin asked, walking next to him. Urahara gave a nod of his head. “I know when he’s outside of our house. I’ve picked up on his reiatsu.”

The shop keeper stopped walking and looked at him. “You can? That’s not good, Isshin. That means that Ichigo may be aware of his presence as well. I’ll have a talk with him and tell him to increase the level of his cloaking abilities.”

“Relax, Kisuke. He doesn’t know. If he does, don’t you think he would have said something to you by now?” Isshin said, continuing to walk towards the next block, the two of them walking the familiar path to his shoten. When they came to the next intersection, Urahara led them off to the left, rather than the right. “Where are we going?”

Holding Benihime in his hands, Urahara spoke quietly. “You’re probably right, Isshin. But it seems that he’s not that happy with me right now, so I don’t know. Maybe he’s upset at me because he knows I’ve got someone watching him. Maybe he’s just upset because we haven’t seen each other as much as either of us would like.” He sighed and placed Benihime on the ground. “We’re going to a place where Ichigo’s friends had a unique encounter this afternoon.”

“Aizen?” Isshin asked.

Urahara shook his head. “I don’t think so, but this is why I’m heading over there right now. You don’t have to stay with me if you don’t feel like it, Isshin. Tessai and Yoruichi should be there.”

“If you don’t mind the extra company, I’d like to join you.” Isshin said.

The two walked to the small area where the three had encountered the Hollow. Both Tessi and Yoruichi were there, talking to one another. “Took you long enough,” Yoruichi said, turning around to face them. “And you brought Isshin.”

“Nice to see you as well, Yoruichi-san,” Isshin bowed his head, smirking.

Urahara looked at Tessai. “Did you find anything?”

“No.” A man of few words, the bespectacled man shook his head.

Yoruichi walked over to them, her hands crossed over her chest. “Here’s the thing, Kisuke. There’s no trace of anything. If this is where Ichigo’s friends saw the Garganta open, there’s no residual of the tear happening. Which, if you think about it...”

“Is rather odd. So, you did find something. Although, it’s nothing.” He walked around the area and closed his eyes, trying to see if he could sense anything. There was nothing. “How very odd.”

“Do you think he’s trying to cover up his tracks?” Isshin asked, standing next to Tessai.

The tall man shrugged. “It’s hard to say with Aizen-sama.”

“Now, now, let’s not jump to any conclusions,” Urahara shook his head. “We don’t even know if he’s the one responsible for this.”

“Tssch,” Yoruichi said, shaking her head. “Even if it wasn’t him, it was a powerful Hollow that we need to be made aware of. Or, something else that can control the Garganta.”

“Someone opened a Garganta?” Isshin asked, his voice a bit aggressive. “Kisuke, why didn’t you tell me? Where was Ichigo?”

The shop keeper turned and looked at him. “I told you that he was safe. Why don’t you listen to what I say?”

“Right, I’m sorry. So, he was training at the time of this attack. Were the others hurt?” Isshin asked.

Tessai shook his head. “No.”

“I think this is all the information I was expecting,” Urahara said, sighing softly. He looked at Isshin. “I think you should head back home. If anything comes up, I will let you know.”

Isshin nodded. “Arigato, Kisuke.” He bowed to Tessai and Yoruichi. “Nice to see the both of you again.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yoruichi said, smirking. “Be on guard.”

Ichigo’s father walked back towards his clinic, leaving the other three standing in the street. Urahara looked at his two friends. “I’m going to head back to Ichigo’s place. I need to have a word with Hirako.”

“Okay. We’ll see you back at the shop.” Yoruichi shape-shifted into her feline form. Tessai bowed to him and walked towards the direction of his shoten, leaving him alone on the street.

Once he felt Isshin was far enough ahead of him, Urahara began to walk along the side of the street, keeping Benihime close to his side. He closed his eyes and felt the Visored’s reiatsu, just as Isshin had observed, albeit it faintly. He bounced and hopped up onto one of the telephone lines, and saw the short haired Visored sitting on top of a house a block away from the Kurosaki clinic. He used shunpo to make his way over to the man, who stood up when he landed next to him.

“Kisuke?” Shinji said, looking at him. “Is something the matter? Did something happen?”

Urahara shook his head. “No, nothing happened. Except, I need you to dampen your reiatsu more.”

“What? What do you mean? Could you sense me?” Shinji asked, genuinely concerned. “I thought I was doing an okay job.”

The pale blonde smirked. “If this is an okay job, then perhaps we should step it up to be an outstanding job. Isshin remarked how he could feel you.”

“Ichigo’s father?” Shinji’s eyes became enlarged. “He could sense me?”

“I’m afraid so,” Urahara said, nodding his head. “Now, I don’t think Ichigo has caught on yet.”

The Visored looked at him. “You still haven’t told him you’ve got someone watching him? Oh, Kisuke. Don’t you think that’s a bad idea?”

“Yes, well, I will admit that the situation isn’t ideal.” Urahara pulled his hat down, shielding his eyes from Shinji’s. “You can go for the night. Be back here tomorrow, first thing in the morning.”

Stretching, Shinji nodded. “You got it.” He began to walk across the roof. “Kisuke?”

“Hmm?” Urahara said, standing at the edge of the roof, about to jump down.

“Tell him. It’s going to blow up in your face if you don’t.” Shinji turned and began to shunpo across the houses, making his way back to the Visored facility.

Instead of falling to the ground, Urahara jumped from house to house, stopping at Ichigo’s neighbor’s house. He could see into his bedroom at the height that he was at, and saw that the lights were off in his room, appearing to be fast asleep. He saw that the teen’s bedroom window was ajar, making Urahara smile, yet his heart ache at the same time.

Ichigo was sprawled out on his bed, his head planted firmly into his pillow, his back to the window. After he had eaten with his sisters, he had trekked up to his room and got undressed and fell fast asleep. He was emotionally exhausted, after having to push himself over and over to make Shinji happy. He had left his window open because it had been hot in his room when he had gotten home, and never bothered to close it.

The weight shifted on his bed, making his eyes snap open. He was about to let out a loud yell when a hand clamped over his mouth. “Ichigo, it’s just me,”  Urahara spoke softly, not wanting to wake anyone in the house.

His breath caught in his throat, Ichigo sat up and looked at his lover, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. “Kisuke?” He panted softly, still trying to calm down his hammering heart. “What...What are you doing here?” He looked over at his alarm clock. “It’s 2 in the morning.”

“I know,” Urahara said, taking off his hat and setting it on the floor next to Benihime. “I...I felt awful when I left you earlier. I wanted to come and see if you were awake. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

The substitute shinigami shook his head. “You didn’t frighten me. I mean, you did, but it’s okay. I’m just glad I thought to yell first instead of attack.” A hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks as he laid back down on his pillow. “Kisuke...? What are you doing?”

Urahara had gone over to his bedroom door and had quietly turned the lock, making it so no one could burst into the teen’s room unexpectedly. Ichigo’s eyes stared as his lover began to remove his clothing, walking back over to his bed as he did so. By the time he arrived back to his bed, he was completely naked. “What? Would you rather I put my clothes back on?” He turned around and began to bend over.

Ichigo grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto his bed, effectively trapping the man into laying next to him. “Of course not,” Ichigo said, nuzzling the side of his neck. “I was still waking up...but now you’ve got my full attention, Kisuke.”

“Oh, do I?” Urahara chuckled softly. “Well, I suppose that’s good. I rather like having your full attention, Ichigo.” He turned his head and let his lips graze against Ichigo’s, the teen’s lips a touch dry. Ichigo moaned softly as Urahara raised his hand and began to stroke his thumb against his cheek, deepening the kiss.

The two let their tongues clash together in a dance for dominance, the older man’s relaxing to allow the younger’s to lead the chase. Urahara gently pushed Ichigo to lay on his back, keeping their lips and tongues interlocked as he began to lead the kiss. Ichigo moaned, trying to move back into the dominant position, but Urahara was persistent. He kept his hand planted firmly on Ichigo’s shoulder, the teen unable to move.

The orange-haired teen broke off the kiss, gasping for air as Urahara lowered his head to his lover’s neck, kissing the soft skin with great care. Ichigo’s hands threaded through Urahara’s, moaning softly. “Oh...how I’ve missed this,” Ichigo arched up as Urahara’s mouth began to travel down his chest.

Looking up at his lover, Urahara smiled. “As have I...” He pointed to the pillow. “Perhaps it would be a wise idea to mute yourself this evening? I know it doesn’t matter at my place, but we’re not alone in this house.”

“We’re not alone at your place,” Ichigo said, reaching behind his head to pick up his pillow.

Kissing the soft skin of Ichigo’s stomach, Urahara chuckled softly as Ichigo’s body arched off the bed. “Yes, but my tenants don’t care how loud you are. However, I’m pretty sure if your sisters were made aware of our activities, it would be another story, yes?”

“Point taken.” Ichigo said, laying back down, his head resting against his mattress as he covered his face with his pillow.

Urahara kept placing soft kisses along Ichigo’s lower stomach. When he got to his arousal, he stuck the tip of his tongue between his teeth and rubbed it across the head. Ichigo moaned loud, his moan muffled effectively by his pillow. “Besides, I like to drive you wild, Ichigo. Hearing your loud moans are a ridiculous turn on for me, I’m afraid. So, I do everything I can to hear them.”

He let the tip of his tongue continue to dance upon the crown, reaching up to hold Ichigo’s hips still.

His blonde hair fell into his eyes as he allowed his lips to slip over the crown of Ichigo’s arousal completely, sucking him further into his mouth as he listened to his lover’s muffled moans. Ichigo’s free hand reached down and gently pulled on Urahara’s hair, the shop keeper moaning in approval as he began to suck on Ichigo’s arousal with vigor. He felt Ichigo’s hand tighten in his hair, signaling to him that he was doing exactly what his lover wanted. Urahara pressed his nose to the soft orange curls at the base of Ichigo’s arousal, letting his tongue rub along the underside.He kept his left hand on Ichigo’s hip, making it so the teen did not buck against him wildly.

Throwing caution to the wind, Urahara released the grip he had on Ichigo’s hips and moaned low as the teen began to buck his hips, pushing himself deeper into his waiting mouth. Urahara began to suck on him faster, enjoying how rough Ichigo was being with him, reveling in how erotic the muffled moans were to him as he kept sucking on him harder. He felt Ichigo pull on his hair hard, sending a shiver through Urahara’s body as he relaxed his throat, preparing for what he knew was about the happen. He let out a loud moan as Ichigo released, swallowing everything that was given to him, sucking every last drop of his lover’s essence.

Ichigo removed the pillow from his face, panting hard from the lack of pure oxygen and from the intense orgasm he had just experienced. He looked down at Urahara and let out a low moan as he felt the man’s tongue rub up and down his sensitive arousal, locking onto the man’s grey eyes. “Kisuke...”

“Shhh...It’s okay, Ichigo,” Urahara said, licking his lover clean. He moved up his lover’s body and laid next to him. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against the side of his mouth. Before he could pull away, Ichigo had turned his head into the kiss, kissing his mouth. Urahara let out a surprised gasp, which Ichigo took to let his tongue enter his mouth, kissing him deeply. Closing his eyes, Urahara wrapped his arm around Ichigo and moaned into the kiss.

He let his tongue brush against Ichigo’s, hearing soft moans escape from his throat as Ichigo tasted himself on his tongue. They kissed each other like this until Ichigo had made it so Urahara was laying on his back, and he was now straddling his waist. Urahara broke off the kiss and looked up at Ichigo. “What...aah...what are you doing...?”

“Your turn to use the pillow, Kisuke...” Ichigo reached down and grabbed a scarf he had worn the other day when the weather had been brisk. Urahara stared up at his lover, not quite sure what he was doing, but then let out a low groan as Ichigo placed the scarf between his lips, effectively gagging himself from making too much noise. Grabbing the pillow, Urahara placed it over his face. And not a moment too soon, for as soon as it was over his face, Ichigo had lowered himself down onto his arousal, quickly pushing himself in as deep as he could go.

Both men let out loud, muffled moans as Ichigo began to roll his hips, pushing Urahara in deeper and deeper. With a thrust of his hips, Urahara felt Ichigo tightened around him as he hit his lover’s sweet spot. Ichigo’s nails dug into his pectorals, making the shop keeper scream out in delight, thrusting his hips harder into his lover. He gripped Ichigo’s hips blindly, holding them still so he could control the pace. Ichigo rocked his body against his, falling on top of his chest. Urahara could feel how hard Ichigo was, and began to rock against him, feeling his lover’s arousal rub between their two bodies. The bed creaked with the extra weight, but neither of them noticed. They only cared about what each was doing to the other’s body as they both chased after their release. Urahara felt Ichigo clamp down around him, and soon felt the hot liquid against his stomach as Ichigo reached his second climax. That last clench was Urahara’s undoing; he quickly followed his lover over the edge, moaning loud into the pillow.

They laid there, panting together and Urahara removed the pillow from his face, and Ichigo removed the scarf from his mouth. Ichigo stayed laying on him, neither of them wanting to move an inch. Urahara raised a hand up and gently brushed some of the hair out of Ichigo’s face. “We should have done that earlier...”

“I tried,” Ichigo said, looking up at him. “But you said you had to go and do something.”

Urahara sighed softly and closed his eyes. “That’s why you were upset with me. I’m sorry, Ichigo. I wasn’t thinking.” He held the teen close to him, hugging him gently.

“It’s okay,” Ichigo said, a soft yawn escaping past his lips. “You came back. That’s what matters to me, Kisuke.”

“That I did.” He ran his hand through Ichigo’s hair, watching as he yawned once more. “Get some sleep.”

Ichigo gave him a small nod. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

“Maybe. If I’m not, you’ll see me later.” He placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Sweet dreams, Ichigo. I love you.”

Soft snores filled the room, much to the shop keeper’s chagrin. He made himself more comfortable and closed his own eyes. He had forgotten how nice it was to fall asleep with the person that he loved the most, as the two of them had not had a chance to do something like this since they had returned. Before another thought could filter through his mind, sleep came upon him, clearing his mind of all thoughts.

…

* * *

**A/N** : Ah, pillows. How useful they are. ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

“ICHI-GOOOOOO!” The voice of Keigo echoed through the empty hallway as Ichigo walked to his classroom. Before the brunette made it to him, running frantically towards him, Ichigo stuck his arm out, knocking the youth to his back. Ichigo didn’t know why the teen bothered to run at him, when the end result was always the same.

“Ohayou, Kurosaki-san,” Muzuiro spoke in a soft lilt as he approached the two of them. He looked down at Keigo. “Why must you always do that? You know you’re just going to end up down there.”

Keigo stuttered. “B-B-But, but, but, but Muzuiro! He’s my friend! What’s wrong with being excited to see him?”

Ichigo left the two to continue their form of bickering in the hallway. He looked at the clock in the classroom and was surprised at how early he was. He had thought he was running late, after waking up to no alarm. Sitting down at his desk, he thought perhaps that his lover, who had snuck off sometime in the morning without his knowing, had set his alarm ahead. It would be something that Urahara would do, just to make sure he got to school on time. Shaking his head, he pulled out his notebook and got ready for class.

A few minutes before class was to begin, the door opened. “Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!” Orihime said, walking into the class with Shinji, Sado and Ishida. The three of them walked over to him. “How are you this morning?”

“Alright,” Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. “How are you?” His friends took their seats around him.

Orihime tilted her head. “Umm....I’m good!” She grinned, nodding her head. “We had a fun slumber party last night!”

“I wouldn’t say it was a slumber party, Inoue-san,” Ishidia said, his hand raising up to push his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. The light reflected off his glasses, obscuring them for a brief moment. Sado grunted in agreement, but Ichigo could see a small smile wanting to appear on his visage.

The buxom teen giggled. “But, Ishida-kun! We gave each other masques and painted -”

“That’s enough,” Ishida said, his face turning a bright pink.

Ichigo barked out a laugh. “Really? Can I please see your toesy-woseys?”

“No,” Sado said, his voice containing that smile that still refused to appear on his face.

The substitute shinigami shook his head, still laughing. “You guys sure know how to party.”

“Do you want to come by after school, Kurosaki-kun?” Orihime asked, smiling. “You know you’re always welcome to join us!”

“Can’t,” Ichigo said, becoming somber quickly.

“Oh?” Ishida turned his head to look at him. “Is everything okay?”

Stepping in, the Visored nodded his head. “We just have plans this afternoon already. If it weren’t for that, I’m sure Kurosaki- _kun_ would love to be there.”

Before Ichigo could give his own retort, Miss Ochi walked into the classroom. “Ohayou, class!” She dropped her book bag on her desk with a loud bang. “Time for a pop quiz!”

The students, as a collective, all groaned. Shinji turned to look at Ichigo and stuck his tongue out at him, his tongue ring reflecting the light for a moment. Ichigo felt his stomach drop as he saw the ring, his body remembering how it had felt on certain parts of his body.

_Stop that. He’s your friend. That was there. Nothing like that is going to happen here. Besides, Kisuke makes you happy. “Oh? Does he now? I seem to remember a certain someone feeling put out last night when his ‘boyfriend’ wouldn’t go upstairs with him. I’m sure that Hirako would be more than happy to walk you up to your room, and show you just what he can do with that delightful ring of his. And I do mean delightful.” Shut the fuck up, Shiro. I can’t have you here right now. Bug me in a few hours. “Awww...but this is more fun!”_

He took out a piece of paper, doing his best to ignore his inner Hollow, who was still teasing him about all the wonderful things that Shinji would do to him. He gripped his pencil too tightly, making it snap in half, the noise reverberating through the silent classroom. Sighing, he looked down at his blank sheet.

“Are you okay, Kurosaki-san?” Miss Ochi asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He gave a sharp nod of his head and looked back down at his paper, hoping she would not ask him anything else. She didn’t say anything else, making the orange-haired teen relax somewhat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sado looking at him. He met the teen’s visible eye, the other obscured by his hair. Ichigo pointed at his head, hoping that his friend would understand what was going on. Sado’s one eye grew wide. Ichigo shook his head, trying to make it clear nonverbally that there was nothing to worry about. Sado’s shoulders relaxed once more and gave a nod before turning to look at his paper once more.

The rest of the day at school passed with nothing major happening. Throughout the day, Shiro would pop in and out, taunting Ichigo into making a mistake. However, the substitute shinigami was having nothing of it. Once the final bell rang, Ichigo shoved everything into his book bag and stood up. He looked at Shinji, who was watching him. “We going now?” He could feel his adrenaline start to pump into his veins. Both he and Shiro were itching to fight, and Ichigo was about to just throw in the towel and let his Hollow out, after all the pestering throughout the day.

“Yes,” Shinji nodded his head. The two of them looked at Ichigo’s friends. “We’ll see you guys later?”

Orihime nodded as Tatsuki joined the group. “Hai. We’re going to go take a walk through the park, since it’s such a nice day.”

“Can I join you?” Tatsuki asked.

“Of course you can, Arisawa-san,” Ishida said, placing his shoulder bag on his shoulder. “However, I won’t be joining you guys today. I have to go and help my father at the hospital.”

Reaching out, Ichigo placed a hand on Ishida’s shoulder. “Just be careful, yeah?”

“I always am, Kurosaki.” Ishida said. Ichigo removed his hand and nodded.

“Come on,” Shinji said, taking his arm and dragging him out of the room.

Their afternoon session was a grueling one. Ichigo did his best to hold nothing back. After two hours, he had had enough and Shinji had dismissed him, telling him that they’d be back at it again tomorrow, but for longer. Ichigo had nodded and made his way out of the warehouse, heading outside. When he stepped outside, he felt the air begin to shift. _What’s going on?_

At that exact moment, Urahara looked up from reading his newspaper, clear on the other side of town. His heart began to beat faster as he could feel the increase in reiatsu. He stood up. “Yoruichi-san!” He yelled out to the cat, quickly grabbing Benihime.

“I know, I felt it too.” Yoruichi appeared beside him, back in her human form. “It feels like it’s coming from the park.”

The pale blonde nodded his head. “Let’s just hope that nothing serious has happened.”

“Or we make it in time so that that can be avoided,” Yoruichi said.

Pulling his hat down over his eyes, Urahara prayed that Ichigo was still in his training session. “Ikuzo.” He used shunpo to exit the shoten quickly, not bothering to see if Yoruichi was following him.

As soon as the reiatsu began to increase, Ichigo pulled out the tiny blue marble he had just placed back into his pocket and popped it into his mouth. He exited his body in his shinigami form and looked back at Kon. “Go back home.”

“What’s going on, Ichigo?” Kon asked, looking around. “Why are we still near the Visoreds place?”

“Something’s going on. I think it’s coming from the park. I’m going to go and check it out. Go back home, Kon. Make sure my sisters and dad are safe.” Ichigo took off, not bothering to listen to the mod soul hem and haw about how he never gets to do anything fun.

Racing through the streets, he looked up and could visibly see reiatsu flying through the air. _What the fuck is going on??_ As he approached the park, he saw a very large man, dressed in an all white uniform, preparing to strike down on what looked like Orihime. Increasing the speed of his shunpo, Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back and held him at the ready. With only seconds to spare, he made it just in time to stand in front of her, the tip of his blade stopping the larger man’s hand.

“Wh-Who are you?” The larger man asked him, his face unfamiliar. Ichigo took a look, unable to figure out what this creature was. He knew it had to be a Hollow of some form, for there was a giant black hole in the center of the man’s sternum. He had orange eyebrows, and two red marks on both of his cheekbones. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo could see Sado laying on the ground, injured. Orihime’s fairies were performing Sōten Kisshun. He turned back to face this new threat, knowing that he had no time to dwell on what had happened to Sado. All he knew was that he was glad he was able to stop the man from obliterating Orihime.

“Kurosaki-kun,” Orihime said, her voice trembling.

“Sorry for being late,” Ichigo said, turning his head towards her, keeping Zangetsu pressed into the Hollow’s palm. “I tried to get here as fast as I could.” He looked over at the second being in white, a male with alabaster skin and bright emerald eyes. Instead of the mask being underneath his face, as with the larger one, his seemed to sit on the top of his head. A horn of sorts was protruding from the side of it, covering half of his obsidian hair. There were two green streaks, that seemed to resemble teardrops, that went down the entire length of the man’s face. The man’s Hollow hole was placed at the base of his neck, right in the middle. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of these guys.”

He placed his left hand on top of his right wrist, letting his reiatsu increase. “Bankai.” His zanpakutō became the smaller, black blade. The larger man’s eyes widened for a second, clearly not expecting someone like himself to have mastered Bankai. He lowered his blade, keeping it to his right side, prepared for anything. “Inoue...stay back.”

“Hai,” she spoke softly, making her way back and away from the three men.

“Oy! Ulquiorra! Is this the guy?” The larger man asked, turning back to look at the smaller man.

“Hai,” his voice was quiet, pensive. “Who would have thought your antics would have brought him out of hiding this quickly.” The alabaster man looked at Ichigo. “Orange hair, a black bankai.” This man, Ulquiorra, spoke once more. “No doubt about it. He’s our target, Yammy.”

_Target? What does he mean, target??_ Ichigo showed no sign of trying to figure out what these two men were discussing. “I saved us the trouble of searching for him!” Yammy, the larger man, said, pulling his hand back to strike Ichigo in the same fashion he had tried to hit Orihime with. Ichigo raised up Tensa Zangetsu and blocked the attack as if he were swatting a fly away from his food.

“Did you hurt Chado? Were you the one to hurt his arm?” Ichigo asked, keeping his sword pressed against the man’s large fist.

“So what if I did?” Yammy asked. Ichigo raised up Tensa Zagetsu and proceeded to jump over the larger man, slicing the man’s right arm clean off. “Whaaaaa?!” Yammy screamed.

Ichigo stood back, looking at the man. “You’re still standing?”

“Would you like for me to take over?” Ulquiorra asked, his voice indifferent. 

“Shut up!” Yammy said, reaching for the hilt of the sword that was protruding from his left side.

“You’re resorting to use your zanpakutō for a foe like him?” The alabaster man continued to have a bored tone to his voice.

“I said shut up!”

“Zanpakutō?” Ichigo’s eyes widened in fear. _So, that sword at his waist is a zanpakutō. Cracked mask. The hole in his chest. What...what are these guys? Who are these guys??_

The larger man continued to draw out his large sword with his left hand. _“Switch with me!” Shiro, get the fuck out of here!_ Ichigo placed a hand over his face, beginning to falter. _“If you switch with me, I can take care of this guy!” Go away! I can handle this! I don’t need your help!!_ Before he was able to get his bearings, Yammy brought up his leg and kicked Ichigo, sending him flying across the park.

“Kurosaki-kun!” Orihime shouted, quickly standing and raced over to where he had fallen.

“STAY BACK, INOUE!” Ichigo shouted, not wanting to let his friend get hurt. He had to keep her and Sado safe. He had to take care of this man. He let out a loud groan as Yammy’s fist connected with the side of his head, making him fall to the ground. He saw Orihime fly through the air, the sound of a slap occurring only moments before. “Inoue!!!”

“Shut up!” Yammy said, pounding on Ichigo’s back more. The substitute shinigami groaned with each hit, unsure of how his body was still holding up. If he were to take more abuse, he was surely going to collapse and pass out from the pain. One more blow, and he felt his body give up on him.

_I can’t move...Fuck...oh fuck....How am I supposed to defeat him when I can’t move!_ He felt his body fly through the air as Yammy tossed him away, landing on his back. “It’s over, kid.” Yammy said. “Break apart and disappear!”

Urahara stood at the trees, the fear in his heart gripping it tightly as he watched the scene play out before him. He hadn’t gotten there in time. Almost in a whisper, he held out Benihime. “Chikasumi no Tate.” Before the giant’s blow could strike Ichigo, Urahara’s blood mist shield blocked the way, Yammy’s fist connecting with it.

Ichigo looked back and had never felt so grateful to see that black haori with white diamonds the lined the bottom of the haori. He felt his body relax, letting out a soft sigh. “Kisuke...”

“Hello there,” Urahara said, bringing Benihime down, Yoruichi standing to his right side. “Sorry I’m late, Ichigo,” he said, keeping his voice as positive as he could make it. He wanted to tremble and cry, sad that he was not able to keep his lover from getting hurt, but he knew that he had to stay strong.

Yammy smirked. “Coming between the two of us, that means you want to be killed first.” He reached back and made to strike Urahara, but Yoruichi put a stop to that. She grabbed his arm and flung him sideways, forcing the giant to be planted into the ground.

Yoruichi looked at Urahara. “I’ll tend to them.” He gave a small nod and handed her a small bag. He was thankful he had thought to grab the items before leaving the shop, just in case something had happened. She began to attack Yammy, until his face became firmly planted in the ground.

Picking up his lover, Urahara touched Ichigo’s face. “Are you alright?” He asked, his voice soft.

“I...I’m not....sure...” Ichigo said, closing his eyes.

“Just rest, okay? We’ll take care of this,” Urahara said.

The larger man got up off the ground. Yoruichi looked back at him. “You’re not a graceful loser, are you?”

Taking a deep breath, a red ball of light appeared in Yanmmy’s mouth. Yoruichi gasped. “Cero!”

Jumping up, Urahara held out Benihime and quickly spoke, “Nake, Benihime!” as the Cero was fired from the larger man’s mouth, deflecting the powerful force towards the grove of trees.

“That’ll teach you!” Yammy chortled, clearly pleased by his actions. The dust had yet to settle in the area, making it seem as if the man had won. “No one can survive that!” He saw that no one had been hurt. “What?! Who are you? How did you do that?”

“I redirected the energy,” Urahara said. “Would you like a demonstration?” He held out Benihime in his hand. Speaking loud this time, he shouted, “Nake, Benihime!” A red blast of energy escaped the tip of his zanpakutō, heading towards the larger man. Before it hit him, Ulquiorra stepped up and used his left hand to deflect the blast, causing both Urahara and Yoruichi to gasp at the action.

“Ulquiorra,” Yammy said, clearly pleased that his friend saved him. Ulquiorra struck backwards, hitting the larger man in the stomach, sending him flying.

“Baka. Why don’t you use your head? These two are Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi. At your level, you don’t stand a chance against them.” He began to walk away from the mess. “Retreat.” Ulquiorra lifted his right hand and made a Garganta appear.

Yoruichi glared at him. “Running away?”

“A foolish taunt,” Ulquiorra said, staring at her. “You do know that the odds are stacked in my favor, since you wish to protect those that lay there, close to death.” He looked around. “Our mission is complete. We’ll report to Aizen-sama that the wannabe shinigami he has set his eyes on...is trash. Not even worth killing.” The two disappeared as the Garganta closed with a hiss.

Ichigo looked at the ground, thoughts racing through his mind, none of them making any sense. He had heard what the man had said. He had felt how destructive their power was, but for them to say that they were working with Aizen? Did this mean that they were true Arrancar? Did this mean that what they had been waiting for was finally happening? He took a shaky breath, closing his eyes.

The ex-taichou walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Can you stand?” Ichigo gave a nod of his head, doing his best to stand up. He faltered, but before he fell back to the ground, Urahara’s arm grabbed him and held him up. “I’ve got you,” Urahara spoke quietly.

“Kisuke...” It tore at Urahara’s heart, hearing Ichigo’s voice full of despair.

“Let’s go back to my shop, so we can regroup. No one will judge you if you want me to carry you back.” Urahara continued to keep his voice soft.

Ichigo looked up at him, the tears in his eyes. “I....please? I can’t move very well right now.”

“I understand,” Urahara said, bending down to gather Ichigo in his arms. He looked over and saw that Yoruichi was gathering everyone else up. “Just rest, Ichigo. We’ll be home soon enough.”

The substitute shinigami rested his head against Urahara’s chest. “Okay...”

Holding Ichigo close to him, Urahara moved as quickly and as carefully as he could, heading back to his shoten. He said a silent prayer, hoping for no more attacks to occur. _Please, grant us a moment’s rest. That’s all I ask._ He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

…

* * *

**A/N** : Mostly canon material, with some added flare. Up next, the aftermath. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

They had made it back to the shop before the sky had decided to open up. Ichigo had fallen asleep in Urahara’s arms, exhaustion winning out. Being as careful as he could, he placed Ichigo in one of his extra rooms, Yoruichi tending the others in the same fashion. If he had thought they would do well to be together, he would have placed them all in the same room. But each of their bodies were damaged in different ways, and it would be easier to allow them to be healed.

“Is he okay?” Ririn asked, standing at the sliding door of the room. “He....he doesn’t look so good, Urahara-san.” Her voice was timid, unused to seeing the substitute shinigami in this predicament. None of them had seen him like this. Not in a very long time.

Placing a bandage around Ichigo’s forehead, careful to not jostle him too much, Urahara gave a small nod. “He’ll be okay, Ririn. He just needs sleep right now. Is -”

“I’m here, boss.” Tessai made his way into the room. “Do you want me to take care of Ichigo, or do you want me to take care of Sado?”

Biting his lower lip, Urahara closed his eyes. “Take care of Yasutora-san. Orihime-chan’s fairies have been alerted?”

“Hai,” Tessai said, still standing in the doorway. “What about Ichigo?”

“I don’t want to assault his body with kido just yet. I want him to try and bounce back as much as he can before subjecting his body to more,” Urahara sighed. “Ririn?” He turned to look at the tiny blue bird. “Would you mind going and get Noba and Kurōdo? I would appreciate it if the three of you would keep watch over Ichigo.”

Ririn nodded. “Of course, Urahara-san.” She walked away from the room and began yelling for the two other mod souls. Urahara chuckled qiuetly.

“What are you going to do, boss?” Tessai asked.

The three mod souls came back into the room and sat near Ichigo’s head. “What happened to Kurosaki?” Kurōdo asked . “He doesn’t look so good.”

“I will explain to everyone later what happened. For now, please just watch over him.” He ran a hand through Ichigo’s orange hair, brushing more of his hair off of his forehead. The teen let out a soft groan of pain, even though Urahara’s hand was barely touching him. Standing up, Urahara looked at the three. “If anything, and I mean _anything_ changes, come and find me.”

The three mod souls nodded and kept close to Ichigo’s body. Urahara walked out with Tessai, heading towards the room where Sado had been placed. “Just take care of him. I think...” He spoke very low, so that only Tessai could hear him. “I think that he did not survive, but thanks to Orihime-chan’s fairies being able to reverse what had happened, he survived.”

“Did you see who did this?” Tessai asked, the shock evident in his voice.

Urahara nodded. “Please excuse me, Tessai. I need to go and make a few phone calls.” He walked off, not really in the mood for telling him just what had happened. He was still trying to process everything. He could see the man with those piercing green eyes, mocking the two of them. It wasn’t something he had been prepared for, and he was still trying to figure out what had happened.

Wandering into his small storage closet, he walked over to his small desk and picked up his phone. Dialing the one number he did not want to dial, he took a deep breath and prayed that this would go a lot smoother than he was anticipating.

“Mushi mushi!” The sound of a young girl’s voice came on the line.

“Is Isshin there?” Urahara asked, placing his head in his hand. He could hear Kon in the background, talking real loud with, Urahara assumed, Ichigo’s other sister. He let out a soft sigh, feeling better knowing that Ichigo’s body was fine, for the most part. Who knows what sort of things happened to Kon this afternoon. He hadn’t bothered to ask Ichigo as they were making their way back to his shop.

“Yes! One moment, please!” The young girl said. “Otousan! Otousan!”

He heard the other man pick up another phone. “I’ve got it Yuzu!” The young girl hung up the other phone, leaving just Isshin on the line. “Hello?”

“Isshin.” Urahara said.

“Something happened.” Isshin said. It wasn’t a question.

“I’m afraid so,” Urahara’s voice began to waver. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “There’s been an incident.”

“I’m coming there.” Isshin said. “Is Kon safe?”

Urahara held his head in his hands. “Honestly, I’m not certain. Just...bring Kon here. Your girls will be fine. When he comes here, then I’ll have a talk with you.”

“Fine.” Isshin said. “I want one of your guys to keep watch on my house while I’m gone and Ichigo isn’t here.”

“Of course,” Urahara replied. “See you soon.” He hung up the phone and sighed. _Well, that went better than I had hoped._ He picked up the phone and dialed another number.

“What’s going on, Kisuke?” Shinji’s voice came over the line. “You’re lucky. I just came back up from the training facility.”

Urahara put his head back in his hand, closing his eyes. “So, you don’t know what’s happened yet, do you?”

“No....? Kisuke, did something happen after Ichigo left here?”

“Yes. Look, just come to my shop. I’ll explain when you get here. Also, whoever you’ve sent to watch Ichigo’s house tonight, send another. I need to make sure that house is protected.” His voice began to waver. “Please, Hirako...” He took a deep breath.

“You got it. I’ll be there soon.” Shinji hung up the phone, leaving the line dead.

Looking through his small phone book, Urahara dialed the last number. He was hoping that the teen would not be asleep, or would not be in a situation where he could not answer the phone. _I am so glad that I made them write down their numbers for me._ The phone rung once, twice, and on the third ring, someone picked up.

“Hello?” Ishida’s voice was groggy, sounding as if he had just woken him up.

“Good evening, Ishida-san.”

“Urahara?” His voice became more alert. “What’s going on?”

“I’m requesting that you come to my shop this evening. There’s been an incident, and I would feel better if you were here.” Urahara said, leaving out key details.

“Has Sado been hurt?” Ishida’s voice took on a frantic pitch.

Taking a deep breath, Urahara nodded his head, knowing that the other could not see him. “Please, just come here.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Ishida hung up the phone, clearly not pleased that Urahara had evaded the question. But the shop keeper knew better than to tell him his lover was hurt. He wanted the teen to get to his shop in one piece, not being reckless with grief.

He stood up and walked out of the room, thankful that the worst part was over. He headed to one of the small rooms and saw that Yoruichi was busy shoveling bowl after bowl of rice into her body. Urahara shook his head, fascinated by how his friend would replenish her body with food in a way no other human he knew could. “How are you feel?”

“I’ve been better,” Yoruichi said, pausing a moment in her eating. “I should have activated Shunkō sooner.”

“You did what you could. We both did.” Urahara said. “I think that if we had gotten there any later...”

Yoruichi picked up her rice bowl and began to eat again. “Don’t think like that, Kisuke. Don’t think in ‘what if’s’. We got there when we got there. Everyone is here.”

“Yes, well. And the others are on their way.”

“Did you call Isshin?” Yoruichi asked, looking at him from behind the rice bowl. “ Urahara nodded his head. “How’d that go?”

“About as well as I expected it too. It’s going to be a long night, Yoruichi.” He pulled off his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

Yoruichi nodded. “I expect it will be. I expect that we’ve got a lot of those coming.” She stood up and brushed off the grains of rice that had not made it to her mouth. “Do you want me to go to Seireitei?”

“Yes,” Urahara nodded, placing his hat back onto his head. “I...I don’t think I can leave here. I don’t think I want to. Not after what has happened.”

Yoruichi walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a good squeeze, knocking the wind out of his lungs before she let him go. “He’s going to be fine, Kisuke. Remember, no ‘what if’s’.” She stepped back and looked at him. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“With all the people that are coming here, yes. I’m sure I’ll be fine. Go and talk to Seireitei. Be back as soon as you can be.” He moved to the side, allowing her space to walk out of the room.

She gave him a smile. “We’ve got this, Kisuke. I know it doesn’t feel like that, but we do.” She disappeared and made her way down to hall, heading towards the opening to get down to the training center.

He began to brew tea as he cleaned up the rice bowls Yoruichi had plowed through. As he was setting them out to dry, he heard the familiar chime ring through the house, signaling someone had entered the shop. _Who will be here first?_

“Where is he?” Ishida appeared at the sliding door. _Of course, the young lover._

Urahara walked over to where he was. “This way.” He walked towards the second door on the right and slid the door open. There was Sado, Tessai sitting by his side as he used Kido to heal the quiet giant. Ishida rushed into the room and sat by Sado’s head. “Careful....he was hurt pretty bad.”

“Wh-What happened?” Ishida asked, placing his hands on his lap, the anxiety palpable in the room. “Why didn’t someone tell me sooner?”

The shop keeper placed a hand on Ishida’s shoulder. “We only just got back a few moments ago. It was a very rough afternoon. Just be with your lover for now, alright? He needs to feel you here.”

“I understand,” Ishida said. He began to speak in a low voice to Sado. Urahara saw a sudden shift in the giant’s sleeping position, and felt his heart give a little as he saw a small smile begin to appear on Sado’s face.

He heard the sound of the bell ring once more. Taking his leave from Sado’s room, he walked out to the front and saw Isshin, Kon and Shinji all standing together. “Thank you for all coming so quickly.”

“What happened, Kisuke?” Shinji asked. “Was it another abnormal Hollow?”

Urahara shook his head. “No” He looked at Kon. “Did you bring the lion with you?”

“Yeah, it’s right here.” Kon held up the small stuffed lion. “Why?”

The shop keeper looked at Isshin and Shinji. “If you’ll excuse me for just a moment.” Without waiting, he took Kon by the arm and led him to his room. He took Benihime and poked Kon in the chest, popping the blue mod soul out of Ichigo’s body and catching the blue marble with his hand. He placed the mod soul back into the lion’s body and gently laid Ichigo’s body down on his bed, feeling safer now that it was close by.

Kon stretched in his body. “Where’s Ichigo?”

“Across the hall. The other mod souls are watching him.” He pointed to the room across the way.

The tiny lion walked over to the room. “We’ll keep him safe.” The lion slid the door open and closed it behind him.

Urahara walked back out to the shop and saw both Isshin and Shinji still waiting in the same spot that he had left them in. “Would you two like some tea?”

“I’d just like to know what the fuck happened to my son,” Isshin’s voice took on a tone of anger.

Not bothering to offer again, he walked into the room where Yoruichi had been and poured three cups of tea, waiting for the other two to follow him in. When they were all seated around the table, Urahara began.

“This afternoon, there was a huge spike in reiatsu. After the Hollow incident yesterday, to say I was surprised that another one so quickly would be a lie. I was almost expecting it, yet I could do nothing about it. Both Yoruichi-san and I raced to where we could trace the energy. But we were not the first to arrive.”

“Ichigo.” Shinji said, taking a small sip of his tea.

Urahara nodded his head. “That would be a good guess. But, actually, from what we came upon when we arrived, I believe it was Yasutora-san and Orihime-chan that were first on the scene. I don’t know for certain, because everyone was hurt very badly after their fight. I plan on asking questions when they wake up, but for now, they’re all being healed.”

“What did this to them, to hurt them so bad?” Isshin asked. “It’s not.....” He let out a soft gasp. “No, it can’t be.”

Knowing exactly what his friend was thinking, it hurt Urahara’s head to have to give him a small nod. “The two that we met were Arrancar. In fact, not only were they Arrancar, but they seem to be the ones we’ve been expecting.”

“Aizen.” Shinji spit out.

“I’m afraid so,” Urahara said, sighing. “They even mentioned him by name. Calling him ‘Aizen-sama.’ They....” He did not want to tell them what else had been said, but he knew that if he didn’t, it would just make things more difficult for him later. He looked at Isshin. “It seems that they were sent there to observe Ichigo.”

The color ran out of Isshin’s face. “No.”

“We always knew that that would be a possibility,” Urahara said. “And it seems that I was correct in assuming that. I’d like to propose that he stays here, with me, until we can get a better understanding of what’s going to be coming next.”

Isshin gave a small nod. “Fine, Kisuke. Are the rest going to stay here as well?”

“Yes,” Urahara said. “I have no idea when there will be another attack. I know we would all feel a lot safer if everyone was centrally located.” He looked into his friend’s eyes. “I’m so sorry that I was late, Isshin. I didn’t mean to get there after them. I was hoping to get there before anyone else, but there...there just wasn’t enough time.”

Ichigo’s father shook his head. “Kisuke, I don’t blame you. You did what you could. I know that we’ve been waiting for this to happen. There’s a part of me that’s glad that it’s finally been presented to us.” He took a deep breath and stood up. “I’m going to go back home to my girls.” Isshin looked at Shinji. “You’ll still watch our place?”

“I will always have someone out there,” Shinji nodded. “We’ll keep you guys safe.”

“Thank you,” Isshin walked to the door. “Kisuke...thank you for telling me. I...I doubt that Ichigo would have.”

“It’s not a problem,” Urahara said, picking up his tea. “I’ll give you a call when he’s awake.”

“Thank you,” Isshin left the room. Moments later, the door chimed as he left.

Shinji looked at Urahara. “Why do I get the feeling you didn’t tell him everything?”

“They are strong,” Urahara spoke quietly. “So much stronger than I had anticipated, Hirako. And...they’ve been made aware of us.”

The Visored’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, the smaller of the two knew who Yoruichi and I were. By name. And by our fighting techniques.” Urahara slumped forward. “This is far worse than I had thought it would be.”

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. “So what? Of course they would be made aware of your fighting styles. Remember, you were a taichou when Aizen was a fukutaichou. It would make sense that he would know your fighting style.”

“I suppose,” Urahara looked at the table. “I don’t know when Ichigo is going to be up for training. I know that right now, what he needs most is to heal. I just pray that Aizen doesn’t send more here in the meantime.”

“Where’s Yoruichi? Was she badly injured as well?” Shinji asked.

“She’s gone to Seireitei. Telling them what happened here this afternoon. I would have gone with her, but...”

Shinji placed a hand on his shoulder. “Your place is here.” He stood up. “Why don’t you go and check on Ichgio? I’m not leaving here tonight. I’ll stay and make sure everything is okay.”

“Thank you,” Urahara spoke softly.

“We’ll come up with a plan tomorrow.” Shinji walked over to the door. “Don’t stress yourself out about it right now. There are more important things to worry about than that.”

Urahara nodded. “You’re right.” He stood up and walked out of the room, not bothering to clean up anything they had left behind. He walked to the room where Ichigo was and slid the door open.

“K-Kisuke...” Ichigo’s voice was thick from just waking up.

He sat down next to him and took Ichigo’s hand, being as careful as he could be. “You should go back to sleep, Ichigo. Now that you’ve woken up on your own, I’m going to start healing you.”

The mod souls quietly exited the room, not letting the two of them, leaving them completely alone. “Is..is everyone alright?” Ichigo asked. “No one...got seriously hurt, right?”

“Everyone is safe,” Urahara said. “Now, go back to sleep. When you wake up, you’ll be back in my bed.” He ran a hand over Ichigo’s face. “How’s that sound?”

Ichigo exhaled, groaning softly in pain. “Sounds....wonderful....”

“Rest now,” Urahara said.

Ichigo slipped back under, his closed eyes tightening in a wince as he tried to shift his body. Urahara began to silently began to kido on his lover. He hoped that when Yoruichi returned, she would be bringing good news. He could use a little right now.


	5. Chapter 5

As his lover had promised, Ichigo had indeed woken up in a bed. Whether or not it was Urahara’s bed, he couldn’t tell. But from the feel of the material, he was most definitely in a bed. He blinked a few times, trying to work the sleep out of his eyes before fully opening them. He tried to turn over, afraid that it would hurt, but found that he could do so with no pain.

“Good afternoon,” Urahara’s soft baritone voice soothed his ears, his lover’s grey eyes slowly coming into focus. “How do you feel?”

Stretching his back, Ichigo let out a soft groan as his back released air from its joints. “I feel okay...Better than I was expecting.” He yawned a tiny yawn. “What time is it?”

“It’s around 3 in the the afternoon,” Urahara said.

Ichigo tried to sit up. “Shit...class...” He began to panic, hating the thought that he had missed a day of school.

“Ichigo,” Urahara said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s Saturday. No class today.”

His eyes grew wide. “What? It’s Saturday?!” His heart began to pound hard in his chest. “But...but then....but then that means...” He couldn’t get the words out.

“You missed almost a week of school, yes,” Urahara said, his voice calm and soothing, contrasting with Ichigo’s constant stuttering.

“A week!! A week, Kisuke?!” Ichigo said, shaking his head. “I can’t miss that much school!”

Urahara shook his head. “Ichigo, you were not the only one to miss class like that. The others did not go to school either. Your teacher was contacted and told that you all had a horrible bout of food poisoning.”

“Everyone...?” Ichigo closed his eyes. “Inoue.”

“She’s fine,” Urahara said, nodding his head. “Thanks to her powers, she was able to heal herself completely, then worked on Yasutora-san.”

Ichigo stood up from the bed, wobbling for a second before regaining his balance. “Is she still here?”

“Yes, everyone is still here. We felt it safer to keep everyone centrally located for the time being.” Urahara said. “Would you like to go and see her?”

The orange-haired teen nodded. “Please?”

“This way,” Urahara took Ichigo’s hand, holding it gently.

Ichigo felt relief flow through his body the moment his lover’s hand touched his. He wanted to talk to him, find out just what had happened, but he wanted to check on his friends first. He couldn’t believe what had happened, still unsure of what or who he had fought with. He saw Urahara watching him as they walked down the hall together. He gave the man’s hand a reassuring squeeze, and smiled when a smile appeared on the shop keeper’s face. They kept silent as they walked towards the room which they had used on frequent occasion to house the sick and/or injured. Ichigo heard a scream come from behind the screen. Dropping Urahara’s hand, he quickly slid the door open and saw the cause for emotion.

“No fair!” Orihime squealed, shaking with laughter. “You’re not supposed to do that in the game, Ishida-kun!”

The three students were sitting at the round table, playing what appeared to be a board game. Judging from Orihime’s outburst, Ishida had just taken advantage of something. Trying to calm his racing heart, Ichigo looked back and forth between his three friends. “Inoue, I thought you were in danger,” he said quietly.

The strawberry blonde jumped up, blushing brightly. “Kurosaki-kun! I’m...I’m so sorry!” She bowed quickly. “I didn’t know you were standing there!”

“It’s alright,” Urahara said, chuckling quietly. “He just woke up and wanted to see how you were doing.”

She blushed deeply as she sat back down. “Oh...Okay.” She grinned. “I’m fine! Are you feeling okay?” She tilted her head, looking at him.

“Yeah,” Ichigo nodded. He looked around the room. “Chado?”

Sado gave a nod of his head. “Fine, Ichigo.”

“You sure?” Ichigo didn’t believe his friend. He remembered seeing him, lying on the ground, practically dead as Orihime’s fairies had been healing Sado while he had battled the unknowns. “The last time I saw you, you didn’t look so good.”

Sado smirked. “The last time I saw you, we were in class. I’d say that makes us even.”

“Good point,” Ichigo said. He looked at Ishida. “You okay?”

Ishida pushed his glasses up in his nose and gave a small nod. “I am, Kurosaki.”

Ichigo began to feel weak, and decided it would be best if he sat down on the floor, next to Orihime. “Kurosaki-kun?” She squeaked, unsure of what to do as he was starting to use her as a rest.

“Sorry,” Ichigo said, closing his eyes. He sat back up once the wave of dizziness passed. “I just felt a bit dizzy.”

“You’ve been asleep for too long, “ Ishida said.

“I think I needed it,” Ichigo said. He gasped. “My father.”

Urahara cleared his throat from where he stood leaning against the door frame. “Your father is aware of where you are at. He’s fine, Ichigo. Your sisters are safe as well. They are being looked after.”

“By who?” Ichigo asked.

“By friends,” Shinji appeared at the doorway. “I see he’s finally awake.”

Ichigo looked at him. “Are the Visoreds watching them?”

“Of course,” Shinji said, taking off his newsboy cap and twirling it on his right index finger. “Why else would I know about who is watching over them? Tssch.” Shinji smirked.

Ichigo looked at his friends. “But you all are okay?”

“More or less,” Sado said.

Standing up, Ichigo nodded. “I’m glad.” He looked at Urahara. “Can we go and talk somewhere?”

“Of course,” Urahara said. He walked out of the room. Ichigo followed him without question, and watched as he began to descend down the ladder to the training facility. He followed him down the long ladder, his muscles protesting at so much physical use after sleeping for so long. When he got to the last few rungs, he hopped off the ladder.

“What are we doing down here, Kisuke?” Ichigo asked, sitting down on a nearby boulder. He took a few breaths, hating that his body was not cooperating the way he wanted it to. He looked at the ladder and saw Shinji had closed the hatch, leaving the three of them alone in the vastness of the training facility.

Urahara stood in front of him. “I wanted to come down here because I know how you get.”

“What does that mean?” Ichigo immediately became defensive, the hairs on his arms standing up. “Kisuke, did you lie to me or something?” He stood up and took a defensive stance.

Shinji stepped in front of Urahara, blocking Ichigo’s view of him. “Hey, Ichigo. Relax for a moment and let him talk.”

“Relax? Relax?! I’ve been asleep for the past four days! I think I’ve done enough relaxing for quite a while, thank you very much,” Ichigo said, the anger in his voice evident.

“Right, and you almost died,” Shinji said. “So, why don’t you sit back down and stop acting stupid. Let him talk, Ichigo.”

Sitting back down on the boulder, Ichigo glared at him. “What the fuck are you even doing down here, Hirako?”

“I asked him to join me in this conversation,” Urahara said.

Ichigo met Urahara’s eyes. “Why?”

“Because of what happened to you, Ichigo.” Urahara stood in front of him. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I do. I fought against a really strong guy. And got my ass kicked.”

“Do you know who they were?” Urahara asked, his voice quiet.

“No, but I know one had an zanpakutō. Do you know what they were?” Ichigo asked. “You do. That’s why you’re being so secretive right now, isn’t it? What the fuck is going on, Kisuke?” He stood back up. “You know that I don’t like secrets.”

Shinji began stand up, but Urahara held out his arm to stop him. “After your fight with the larger of the two, Yoruichi and I fought against him and his friend. Do you remember the other man?”

“The one with the green eyes?” Ichigo asked, remembering how the one with green eyes had egged on the larger guy. But that’s where it ended. “Why?”

Urahara let out a soft sigh. “Well, when they disappeared with the Garganta, he left with a few parting words. Two words that stood out among the rest.” He looked at Ichigo. “It’s what I’ve been worried about all this time. It seems as if they work along side Aizen.”

“What?” Ichigo’s heart stopped. “Are you saying that...that those guys....they....”

“I don’t know what they are, yet. I know that they work for him. What they do for him, I’m not sure. But suffice to say, they reside in Hueco Mundo with him. I don’t know any more than that.” Urahara said, sitting down on the rock, a look of fatigue crossed his face.

Shinji looked at Ichigo. “You had better believe that you did the best that you could have with who you were fighting. From what I understand, Orihime-chan said that you did your best to protect both her and Sado. That you were able to take off the larger Arrancar’s arm.”

“So, it was an Arrancar. But then, why did he have a zanpakutō?” Ichigo asked, the anger having left his body after hearing the name Aizen.

Urahara shrugged. “That is the part we are not sure.”

“So, they were Arrancar?” Ichigo asked. “That we know, yes?”

The Visored nodded as Urahara spoke. “Yes.”

“Did Yoruichi get hurt?” Ichigo asked, his stomach dropping. “I...I couldn’t protect anyone, could I? I’m not strong enough...”

Urahara stood up and placed a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder. “You did magnificent, Ichigo. Stop beating yourself up. You did far better than I was expecting.” He took a breath. “No, she did not get hurt. Well, she did a little, but she won’t admit it to anyone.”

“Great,” Ichigo said. “Where is she?”

“She’s back in Seireitei. She left the night of the attack. We had to notify them of what had happened here, even though they should be monitoring this place already.” Urahara gave him a small smile.

“Did you know what was happening?”

“I had an idea,” Urahara nodded. “As soon as we felt the reiatsu change, we knew something different was going on. I’m sorry we couldn’t get there sooner.” He touched Ichigo’s face, the teen leaning in to his touch. “Hirako....can you please excuse us?”

Shinji was already walking back up the ladder. “I’ll be back in a few hours. I’m going to go and check on the clinic.” He opened the trap door and closed it behind him, leaving Ichigo and Urahara alone.

“Ichigo,” Urahara’s voice was soft. He closed his eyes, turning his face more into Urahara’s touch. “Ichigo, look at me.” He opened his eyes, looking into Urahara’s grey eyes. “You did everything that you could and more. I’m so proud of what you did.”

A tear slipped from the corner of Ichigo’s right eye. “But I didn’t, Kisuke....Orihime....She got hurt. She got hurt badly. And then....then....” He felt another tear fall and didn’t move to brush it away. He could feel the hot liquid rolling down his cheek. “Chado....Chado...I couldn’t get there in time...”

“You got there in plenty of time,” Urahara said, pulling Ichigo towards him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Urahara, hugging him underneath his open haori. “Try and look on the positive of this event.”

Ichigo rested his head against Urahara’s shoulder. “What positive? That no one died?”

“That is definitely a positive,” Urahara said, rubbing small circles onto Ichigo’s lower back. “Ichigo...I knew that something was coming. I knew that it was going to be bad. I just didn’t realize that it was going to be this bad.”

He pulled back from Urahara. “How....how long have you known?”

“The moment Aizen was surrounded by the Negación on Sōkyoku Hill.”

The orange-haired teen shook his head. “But...but why didn’t you say anything to me? Kisuke, I hate when you do that! Why can’t you just be honest with me?? Is that too much to ask?” Ichigo could feel his walls begin to crumble. “Am I only your lover because I give myself to you? Is that it? You just like me for the sex? You can’t trust me with something like this? Why do you keep these sorts of secrets from me?!”

“Ichigo, please...” Urahara said. “I didn’t mean it like that. I never told you because I thought we had more time. I thought that he wasn’t going to strike yet. By my calculations, the Hōgyoku that he took out of Rukia should not have matured already. But, I suppose that’s my fault for assuming he wouldn’t figure a way around it.” He reached for Ichigo, the teen allowing him to pull him back into his embrace. “You have to believe me, Ichigo. I was going to tell you. I just...I thought we had more time.”

Letting his head fall forward, Ichigo sighed. “Is that why I’ve been training so hard with Hirako?”

“Yes,” Urahara answered without hesitation. “I thought that if you learned to use more of Shiro’s power, rather than have him take over your body, we might stand a chance to fight off an Arrancar attack.”

He closed his eyes. “Looks like it wasn’t successful.”

“What did I say about looking at the positive?” Urahara said, placing his fingers underneath Ichigo’s chin, lifting it up to look at him. “Stop being so hard on yourself, Ichigo. You won’t win this battle by feeling sorry for yourself. I should know. I’ve been beating myself up pretty badly these last couple of days.”

Ichigo looked up into his eyes. “Why, Kisuke?”

“Because I love you, Ichigo. Because I couldn’t keep you safe. How you feel about not being able to protect your friends? Increase that by a thousand fold, and you know what I’ve been going through.” He caressed Ichigo’s face. “You mean everything to me, Ichigo. If I lose you? I...”

Ichigo silenced the rest of his sentence by placing his lips over Urahara’s, kissing him softly. He said a nonverbal prayer to whoever was listening to not let his breath be too horrid after being asleep for a few days. He heard Urahara moan as he kept his lips pressed firmly against Urahara’s. Ichigo broke off the kiss as he pushed on Urahara’s chest, pressing him against a boulder.

Urahara let out a low moan as his back came into contact with the cold stone. Ichigo pressed his body against Urahara’s, kissing the side of his lover’s neck. “Say it again, Kisuke...” Ichigo said, grinding against the older man.

“You mean.....everything....to...ah....me...” Urahara said, leaning his head back as their arousals rubbed against each other. “Ichi...go....you sure....?”

Nipping at his lover’s lower neck, Ichigo moaned low. “I want more...” He pressed his hips against Urahara’s. “Can we....can we go back upstairs?”

“What about the others?” Urahara said, letting out individual groans each time Ichigo nipped at his neck. “I...I don’t think I can stay quiet, Ichigo.” Urahara pushed against him. “You’ve been asleep for four days...”

Moaning, Ichigo bucked his hips more. “Then...let them...listen...” He lifted his head and looked into Urahara’s eyes. “Are you telling me that you didn’t once touch yourself at all while I was asleep... _taichou..._?”

“Mmm...no...” Urahara said, staring into Ichigo’s auburn eyes. “I was too worried that you wouldn’t wake back up.” His admission of what he had been battling silently came out, his voice barely a whisper.

Ichigo held Urahara’s face between his hands. “I am not leaving you. Ever. So, get that out of your head. Just because it took me a little bit of time to fully heal doesn’t mean I was dying. I knew what I was doing, Kisuke.” He brushed his thumb against Urahara’s lips, moaning softly as he felt the tip of Urahara’s tongue brush against it in a soft caressing manner. “So....how about it...?”

“How about...what...?” Urahara asked, his lips curling up into a smirk.

Reaching down, Ichigo cupped his lover’s arousal with his hand. “How about... _this_ , Kisuke?” Ichigo gave a gentle squeeze to Urahara’s very apparent excited arousal. “Did you want me to make _this_ feel good?”

“Kami, yes...” Urahara said, leaning his head back against the cool stone. “Let go of me...so we can go...upstairs...”

“No,” Ichigo said, reaching into Urahara’s pants. He wrapped his hand around his lover, giddy with lust and desire as he felt just how ready Urahara was for him. “I don’t think I can wait, Kisuke....I want to hear you moan right now. I’d rather have your moans fill my head than....than...” He stilled his hand and pulled it out, hearing the sound of Orihime’s body hitting the ground. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears begin to collect once more. “Damn it,” he whispered, his voice cracking.

Urahara wrapped his arms around Ichigo. “Shhh....it’s going to be okay, Ichigo. You shouldn’t be pushing yourself to do something you’re not ready to do right now.”

“But...I want to,” Ichigo let out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry, Kisuke. I didn’t mean to get you all riled up like that, only to just....just....”

“Blue ball me?” Urahara said, smirking. Ichigo blushed deeply and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. Urahara pressed his lips against Ichigo’s forehead. “Come on. Let’s head back upstairs. Now that you’re awake, we’ve got all the time in the world. We don’t have to rush back into this.”

The orange-haired teen nodded. “Good plan. Besides, I’m sure my mouth could use a good cleaning, maybe some mouth wash.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything...” Urahara said, chuckling softly.

Walking over to the ladder, Ichigo groaned. “Thanks, Kisuke. Really.” He began to ascend the ladder, adjusting his pants as he went up.

“No problem.”

…

* * *

**A/N:**  Up next, Ichigo and Kisuke....reconnect. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping off the ladder, Ichigo brushed off his clothes before turning around to offer his hand to the shop keeper. Urahara took his hand gratefully, skipping the last rung in favor of being back in his shoten. He also brushed himself off, as the dust from the training facility had made its way onto both of their clothing.

“I’m going to go and take a shower,” Ichigo said, looking into grey eyes. “What are you going to go and do?” He smirked, hoping that the open invitation would be taken.

Urahara scratched the back of a his neck, a habit he had broken himself of many years ago, but being around his lover so often that liked to use that gesture a lot when unsure of himself, he had fallen back into the old habit. “Oh, I don’t know? Go and check on the others, make sure that they’re okay?” He gave a small smile to Ichigo. “Now that you’re awake, they will probably go back to Orihime-chan’s place. They were all worried about you, Ichigo.”

“I know,” Ichigo said, closing his eyes. “That’s fine. Go and check on them. I’ll be as quick as I can.” He walked into Urahara’s bedroom, closing the bedroom door behind him.

He saw his phone was plugged into the outlet by the left side of the bed, his unofficial designated side. The small light on the top of his phone was flashing red, signaling either a missed call or a text message, or both. Ichigo flopped onto the bed and grabbed the device, flipping it open. He let out a soft sigh when he saw one missed call, but then quite a few text messages. One from his father, a bunch from Keigo - each one marked urgent, and that was it. He figured his father knew what had gone on, given the man’s relationship with Urahara. Pressing the number three down on his phone, it called his father’s cell phone.

“Moshi moshi,” Isshin’s voice rumbled into the phone.

“To-san,” Ichigo spoke into the phone.

He heard his father let out a relieved sigh. “Ichigo,” his voice was serious, so unlike his father. “You’re finally awake.”

“Hai,” Ichigo said, turning on his side. “I woke up a little bit ago. I...I take it you know what happened?”

There was a short pause. “Yes,” Isshin said. Ichigo was grateful the man did not lie to him. “I was made aware the night it happened.”

“You were?” Ichigo’s eyes widened, not expecting to hear that. “By who?”

Isshin let out a low laugh. “Kisuke, of course. He wanted to make sure that I knew what was going on, and why he beefed up the security of his friends watching our house.”

“Wait, what?” Ichigo asked, sitting up. “Friends watching our house? What are you saying?”

Isshin groaned. “He didn’t tell you about that?”

“No,” Ichigo said, feeling his anger begin to bubble back to the surface. “How...how long has someone been watching our place for?”

“Since you two got back from Seireitei.”

Ichigo was quiet, not sure what to say to that revelation. He was so quiet that his father began to talk again. “Ichigo? Are you still there? Ichigo?”

“I’m here,” Ichigo’s voice was quiet. “Thanks for the information, Dad. I...I’m not sure when I’ll be home.”

“It’s fine,” Isshin said. “I’m just happy to hear your voice.” Isshin’s voice had become soft, the hint of emotion just barely audible in his timbre. “Come home to see your sisters when you can. I know they miss you.”

Ichigo closed his eyes, tears beginning to form at the thought of his sisters. “I will, Dad. What did you tell them?”

“Nothing. I just said you were gone on a special school field trip that only the best students were sent on.”

Ichigo barked out a laugh. “If they believed that, then you’re a better liar than me. Even I wouldn’t believe that if you told me.”

“Yeah, well. They are a lot younger than you are,” Isshin said, grumbling.

“Right. Okay. Talk to you later, then.” They both said a pleasant goodbye to one another and Ichigo closed his phone, ending the call.

He set the phone back on the dresser, many different emotions running through his mind. He was happy to hear his father’s voice, he was upset at finding out Urahara had been spying on him, he was happy to know that his sister’s assumed he was okay, he was upset that Isshin was so blase about the entire event. Standing up from the bed, he walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

After brushing his teeth for a good five minutes, Ichigo rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash. He turned and reached into the shower, turning the water on to be on the warmer side. Stripping out of the clothes he was in, he quickly hopped into the shower and let out a low groan as the warm spray pierced his back. Secretly, he hoped that Urahara would just let him enjoy the shower alone, even though he had given the man an open invitation to join him. He had no desire to share the warm water with him, and after what his father had just told him, he needed a few minutes to let his anger calm down before seeing his lover.

_“You really think that he wouldn’t have someone watch you? Us?” Not now, Shiro. “What? You seem to be getting upset because he was just trying to make sure you were safe. What the fuck is wrong with that?” The fact that he didn’t say anything to me makes it a problem. “Maybe he didn’t want to worry you.” Or, maybe he just doesn’t like being completely honest with me. “Why aren’t you ever honest with yourself? Maybe that’s why he doesn’t want to be honest with you.” I’m sorry? What does that even mean? “It means that you know I was right. You should have let me help you fight on that day. But no, you had to be all honorable and heroic. And you lost.” Fuck you, Shiro. You keep that up, and I’ll make sure that you don’t come out again. “Hah! The King thinks he can control me? I’ll have you know, I could have taken over you that day. But you didn’t want me to, and rather than get in bad graces with your sex partner, I’d rather just let you fuck up your life in your own way.”_

The bathroom door opened quietly. “Ichigo? Are you still in here?” Urahara’s voice sounded through the bathroom.

_“Oh, look. Here’s your fuck buddy.” Shut the fuck up. Go away!_

Urahara sighed. “I’m sorry, Ichigo. I didn’t know that me coming in here would be a problem. I’ll leave you alone.”

 _Shit! I said that out loud!_ “Kisuke!” He called out. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

Pausing a moment, Urahara turned and looked at shower. “If you didn’t mean to say it to me, then who were you saying it to?”

“Shiro,” Ichigo said. He took a deep breath. “But yeah, if you wouldn’t mind just letting me finish up in here alone? I’ll be out soon.” He began to wash his hair.

The shop keeper walked back over to the door. “Alright, Ichigo. I’ll be in the bedroom.”

Finishing up in the shower, Ichigo felt a lot better, no longer feeling grimy. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, after drying off his body with the soft cotton. He opened the door and saw that Urahara was resting on the bed, dressed in only his green hakama and kimono, his haori off to the side and his bucket hat on the dresser. Urahara’s eyes were closed, so Ichigo decided to have a little fun with the man. He stood next to the bed, looking down at the peaceful man.

“Don’t even think about it,” Urahara said, grabbing Ichigo’s wrist and pulling him to lay on top of him.

Letting out a yelp, Ichigo grumbled as Urahara pinned him to his body. “What gives, Kisuke?”

“I know you thought I was asleep,” Urahara spoke into his ear, sending a shiver down Ichigo’s back. “Did you really think I’d fall asleep that quickly?”

Blushing, Ichigo shrugged, struggling less as he rested against Urahara’s chest. “I don’t know? I mean, I’ve been asleep for a few days. I can only imagine that you didn’t get much sleep, not knowing if I was going to wake up or not.”

“Baka,” Urahara let go of Ichigo, who rolled off of him to lay next to him on the bed. He saw Urahara close his eyes.

“You love me,” Ichigo said, chuckling to himself. “Hey, wait a second. I’m mad at you.” He turned and looked at his lover, and saw grey eyes looking at him, his mood instantly changing.

“My, you were just so happy a moment ago,” Urahara said, turning to face him. “What did I do this time?”

Ichigo raised his finger and tapped it against Urahara’s exposed sternum. “Why the fuck were you having someone watch my house without me knowing?”

“Ah, so you’ve spoken to your father, have you?” Urahara said, not even bothering to answer the question. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s fine, but that’s beside the point.” Ichigo grumbled. “Why hide something like that from me?”

Urahara reached over and placed an arm around Ichigo’s waist, pulling the substitute shinigami closer to him. Instead of trying to fight it, Ichigo allowed himself to be pulled. “Ichigo, listen to me. I worry about you a lot. I was worried that Aizen was going to make a move before you were fully prepared. Which...he did. But the attack came during the day. It was just a precaution to make sure you were safe.”

“Who’s been watching my house?” Ichigo looked into Urahara’s stormy eyes, trying to see if he could find the answer just by looking at him. “Tessai? Jinta?”

“Among others,” Urahara nodded his head. “But it doesn’t matter. You were safe. You are safe. Can’t you let it go?”

 _“Yeah, listen to him, dumbass.” Fuck off, Shiro. What did I say?_ “But...why couldn’t you just tell me?”

Urahara pressed his lips against Ichigo’s cheek, kissing him softly. “Because I wanted to keep you unaware. Please forgive me...?”

“You always do this,” Ichigo said, leaning his head back to look at him. “I....I don’t know if I can keep letting you do this to me. Do you know how difficult it is for me to put my trust into people, Kisuke? We always go through this same argument. If you could just learn to trust me, and let me know what’s going on, then I wouldn’t have to become upset like this.” His voice had taken a steely tone to it, becoming clipped.

Lowering his head to rest against Ichigo’s shoulder, Urahara let out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry, Ichigo. I really can’t say any more than those three words. You have to understand that I make stupid mistakes. I’ll do my best to make you more aware of what’s going on from here on forward.”

“Right. Here on forward. How am I supposed to believe that?” Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion beginning to set back into his body. “I want to believe you, Kisuke...I really do...but...”

Urahara raised his head up and looked into Ichigo’s eyes. “Then just trust me.” He lowered his head and let his lips gently brush against Ichigo’s, allowing the youth to pull away from him if he wanted. But Ichigo couldn’t resist him, as much as he wanted to. Opening his mouth a small bit, Ichigo let Urahara gently push his tongue into his mouth, letting out a soft moan as their muscles touched one another, sending a wave of desire through Ichigo’s body.

He laid back on the bed, pulling Urahara closer to him. Touching his chest through the small opening in his shirt, Ichigo let his nails graze across Urahara’s nipples. The pale blonde broke off the kiss to let out a low groan, his head resting against Ichigo’s shoulder. “That feel good, Kisuke...?” Ichigo asked, groaning as he felt Urahara’s hips moved against his own.

“Ichi...go...” Urahara arched his back as Ichigo’s fingers began to twist his right nipple.

Quicker than he could say ‘bankai’, Ichigo flipped the two of them, Urahara’s back now resting against the soft mattress. Ichigo untied the man’s shirt, revealing his pale chest. Lowering his head, he placed his lips around the nipple he had just been messing with, sucking on it gently. Urahara threaded his fingers through Ichigo’s short hair and pulled on the follicles gently. “Kami,” Urahara’s voice came out breathless, a soft moan escaping from his lips as Ichigo sucked on his nipple harder.

Relenting for a moment, Ichigo lifted his head to look at the expression on Urahara’s face. He smirked as he saw the man’s mouth opening slightly, a dazed look on his face. “More, Kisuke...?” He let the tip of his tongue flick against the pert nipple, watching Urahara’s eyes close as the sensation traveled through his body. “It looks you like don’t want any more,” Ichigo teased, his anger long forgotten, replaced by lust and want for his lover.

“Stop....being...a tease....” Urahara moaned, arching his chest up as Ichigo’s tongue kept flicking across his nipple.

Ichigo smirked. “Why should I, Kisuke...? Or should I say.... _taichou_?” He whispered the last word into his ear, knowing how much his lover enjoyed hearing him say it. And unlike the last time he had used the honorific on him, this time he would not allow his mind to wander to his bad memories. His hand reached down and untied the small knot inside the man’s hakama. “Someone’s prepared...” Ichigo smirked once more when he felt no other material underneath the hakama.

“Maybe...I did tha....ah.....when you were...mmmm....in the showahhh....Ichigo...” Urahara could not speak in a coherent sentence, as Ichigo had quickly removed the article of clothing and had begun to stroke the man’s arousal slowly, enjoying each moan that the man released because of his actions. With every action, there is a reaction, and the reaction that Urahara was giving him was making Ichigo anxious to hear more. 

Ichigo looked up at Urahara. “Taichou.....do you need to be prepped?” He let his tongue lap at the untouched nipple, while his hand still pumped the man’s arousal in a leisurely manner.

“Nggh......yes....” Urahara groaned, spreading his legs.

Sitting up, Ichigo raised his left hand and brushed his index and middle finger against Urahara’s lips. As the ex-taichou let his tongue roll out of his mouth, Ichigo pulled his fingers back, making the older man let out a frustrated moan. Ichigo met his grey eyes and placed his own fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Urahara groaned low as he watched Ichigo, the orange-haired teen putting on a show for him as he sucked on his own fingers. Feeling that they were wet enough, Ichigo let his fingers fall from his mouth, his other hand still wrapped firmly around Urahara’s hard arousal. He gently pushed his index finger against Urahara’s entrance.

“Taichou.....are we alone in the house...?” Ichigo asked, pushing his finger into the man’s tight heat. He let out a low groan as the man clenched around him.

Urahara leaned his head back and let out a loud moan. “Ahhh...y-yes.....” He tried to spread his legs more to make Ichigo’s finger go deeper inside of him. “No...no one....is here....”

“Then...I want you to be loud, Kisuke....I want to hear you scream for me...” Ichigo’s voice was deep, drunk with the power he had over the man laying on his back. He pushed a second finger into him, scissoring gently. “If you don’t, taichou....I’ll stop making you feel good...”

The ex-taichou moaned loud. “Ichigo.....” Urahara pushed back against his hand, moaning with each scissor of Ichigo’s fingers. “Can’t....wait....much.....longer...”

Pulling his fingers out of Urahara, he wiped them off on his towel, which had been discarded at some point. The substitute shinigami couldn’t remember when, but he was now as naked as he had been in the shower. He let go of Urahara’s arousal and traveled up the man’s body, even though the ex-taichou was whimpering for him to stay where he had been. Sitting on Urahara’s chest, his left knee on one shoulder, and his right knee on the other, Ichigo placed the tip of his arousal against Urahara’s lips, groaning at the sight.

Keeping his grey eyes locked onto Ichigo’s auburn ones, Urahara’s tongue lapped at the droplet of iridescent liquid that was secreting from the tip of Ichigo’s arousal. Ichigo moaned as he felt the wet muscle tease him, his lower stomach tightening. “Kisuke....just....just make it wet for me...” He placed his hands on Urahara’s thighs, thrusting his hips forward gently. The ex-taichou gladly obliged, swallowing Ichigo’s arousal into his mouth. His tongue rubbed against the underside of Ichigo’s arousal, making the orange-haired teen grip the man’s legs tighter. Before he lost it, he pulled himself out of Urahara’s mouth with a pop, both moaning at the loss.

Ichigo got between Urahara’s legs and placed himself at his entrance. Keeping his eyes locked onto Urahara’s, he slowly pushed into him, letting out a low groan as he was surrounded by the tight heat he had experienced before. It had been too long since he had been on this side, as he thoroughly enjoyed how Urahara felt inside of him. But after been asleep for days, he wanted to exercise his muscles, all of them. He watched Urahara’s mouth fall open in a silent cry as he raised his legs up wraps around Ichigo’s waist, pushing him in as deep as he could go quickly.

“K-Kisuke...” Ichigo moaned, closing his eyes to concentrate on not releasing just yet. He stilled his hips, allowing the man to adjust to him. He felt Urahara’s legs give him a squeeze, letting him know non-verbally that it was okay to move once more.

Pushing his hips forward, Urahara let out a loud moan as Ichigo found his sweet spot almost immediately. “Aah!!” As instructed, Urahara held nothing back, moaning with each thrust of Ichigo’s hips. The orange-haired teen let out a low moan as Urahara’s hands had found their way to his back, his nails digging into his back muscles, creating an exquisite pain that Ichigo thoroughly enjoyed. He began to thrust harder into the ex-taichou, each hard thrust was met with more pain to his back. Moaning low, Ichigo pushed in as far as he could go and began to push relentlessly against Urahara’s prostate.

“Ichi....Ichi....Ichigo....” Urahara moaned louder, practically screaming his name in effigy. Ichigo moaned, the intense feeling washing over him as he listened to his name fall from his lover’s lips, making him move closer and closer to the edge. Urahara reached between their bodies and began to stroke himself fast. Watching as the man touched himself, Ichigo could feel his body begin to tingle. He met grey eyes as he felt the man tighten around him, seeing the man’s mouth open, but deaf to all the noise in the room as he released mere seconds after him, unable to hold on any longer.

Urahara let his legs fall to the bed, making Ichigo lose what little balance he had left. Falling forward, Ichigo caught himself by placing his wrists out, landing just above Urahara’s shoulders. His wrists protested at the sudden action, but he was able to ride out the minor pain. He shook his head and began to chuckle softly.

“What’s...so funny....?” Urahara asked, rubbing one of his hands on Ichigo’s back. “I...I apologize if I hurt you too much, Ichigo. I got rather carried away.”

Ichigo lowered his head and rested against his lover’s chest, listening to the man’s heart beat fast. “It’s...fine....I like it...” He felt the heat race to his cheeks, embarrassed at admitting that he liked the pain.

“I’m glad...” Urahara said, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, Ichigo.”

Closing his eyes, Ichigo could hardly understand the words that Urahara was saying, for his brain was slowly shutting down, content in his post-orgasm haze. 

“Ichigo?” Urahara asked, looking down at the mop of orange hair. When there was no response except for a soft snore, Urahara shook his head and chuckled. “Figures.”

There was a soft knock on the door. “Come in?” Urahara said, grabbing the sheet to cover the two of them.

“You two sure take a long time, you know.”

Standing at the door was someone Urahara hadn’t been expecting to see.

Shrugging his shoulders, Urahara looked at the familiar face. “He’s been asleep for almost four days, Abarai. What do you expect? And besides, what are you doing here? How’d you get here?”

“Take care of him. I’ll be with that crazy woman,” Renji smirked as he closed the door, leaving his sleeping friend and stunned shop keeper in the bedroom.

…

* * *

**A/N:** Up next, we’ll find out more about Renji. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Once he felt Ichigo was asleep, and sleeping peacefully, Urahara adjusted their bodies so that Ichigo was laying on the bed, no longer laying on top of him. Grabbing his pants, he put them on quickly, trying to be as quiet as he could. He didn’t want to startle his lover awake, but he also wanted to find out just what the fukutaichou was doing in his shoten.

Urahara opened his bedroom door quietly, watching the sleeping substitute shinigami for any sign of waking up. All he heard were the gentle snores of Ichigo, which made a small smile appear on his face, his bangs falling into his eyes, obscuring his vision only momentarily. He closed the door behind him and heard a loud cackle come from down the hallway. Shaking his head, he headed towards all the noise.

Walking into the room which had previously been occupied by Orihime, Ishida and Sado was now occupied with a couple Urahara was most definitely not expecting to see. He saw Yoruichi watching his reaction when he saw just who was sitting in there. She let out a snicker as Urahara felt severely undressed, only in his drawstring pants.

“Abarai, why did you not inform me you weren’t alone?” Urahara asked, trying to keep his focus on the redhead, rather than the other persons that were in the room with him.

Renji chuckled. “Well, I never saw an opportunity in the short conversation we had.”

“That’s enough.” Urahara looked at Renji’s taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya, who was sipping his tea as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. _I wish I knew how he does that._ Urahara sat down next to the taichou, shaking his head. “Yes, Kisuke?”

Urahara scratched the back of neck. “I....I’m not quite sure why you’re here, Byakuya. Just exactly why are you here?”

“Yamamoto has decided it would be best if there were a few members of the Gotei 13 here to help in case there is another Arrancar attack.” Yoruichi said from across the room, a smirk on her face. “And I would have warned you, but it seems you were rather... _occupied_ when we returned from Soul Society.”

Heat began to color his pale cheeks, making the shop keeper speechless. “Oh, don’t worry about it!” Urahara looked at the buxom blonde who was sitting next to her taichou. “We all understand that you two needed some time. It was our poor timing.”

“Matsumoto...” Hitsugaya Toshiro spoke in a strained voice, his eyes closed tightly.

“Tssch,” another voice sounded from behind where Urahara was. There were two more Gotei 13 members, the one that had made the noise was wearing a burnt orange cloth covering his shinigami uniform. “I thought it sounded rather lovely.” Ayasegawa Yumichika said, his long false eyelashes batting playfully.

“You would,” his bald partner Madarame Ikkaku grumbled. “This is ridiculous. Why are we even here again?”

Byakuya set his cup of tea down. “Because you cannot survive in the human world without a gigai. And the man who you all keep speaking about is the one that will provide those to you.”

“Kuchiki-san,” Urahara’s voice trembled, his nerves getting the best of him. “I...I don’t even know where to start with that many Gigai.”

Yumichika let out a snort. “Well, you should still have our Gigai’s, from when we were here fighting the Bounts, yes? Or did you destroy those?”

“I destroy nothing,” Urahara said, quick to answer the fourth seat. “Yes, your Gigai is still here, as is Abarai’s and Matsumoto’s. However, I will need to create one for Ikkaku and the two taichou’s.”

Byakuya cleared his throat. “I only came to make sure they all arrived safely. I will be heading back to Seireitei as soon as everything is taken care of. So, I will not be needing a Gigai.”

“Is there anyone else hiding?” Urahara asked, looking at Yoruichi.

She shook her head. “No, but both Jushiro and Shunsui give their regards.”

“Wonderful,” Urahara said, the blush returning at the mention of the two taichous. “What am I supposed to do about Ichigo? He cannot know you all are here.”

Toshiro nodded his head. “I agree. It would be best to keep him uninformed until it’s absolutely necessary.”

“Awww...taichou....” Matsumoto whined softly. “I wanted to see him and his friends.”

“Might I suggest you all attend his high school?” Byakuya commented off-handedly. “This way, you all can keep an eye on him at school.”

Urahara closed his eyes, his control of the situation starting to slip away. However, he would be the first to admit that Byakuya did have a valid point. It would be easy to assimilate the shinigami into his school, have them watch over the others where he could not. He looked at Yoruichi. “I’ll be in the lab with the two shinigami.” He looked at the others. “I suggest you all go out for a few hours, as this may take a bit. And do not return here until I get Ichigo out of here. He does not have school until the day after tomorrow, so this may be a little tricky.”

“Just call Shinji,” Renji suggested. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind hanging out with Ichigo tomorrow.”

The shop keeper felt his heart clench at the mention of his lover spending time with the Visored. He knew it wasn’t necessary to be that way, as he trusted Ichigo and he trusted Shinji. The worry must have been etched on his face, more so than he intended, for Renji continued speaking. “I mean, you can always spend the time with them as well. I know my way around this place.”

“A good point,” Urahara said as he stood up. “Since you’re familiar with this place, why don’t you go and show the others where the lab is? I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He looked over at Byakuya. “When will you be leaving?”

The noble taichou gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “In a little bit, I suppose. Why?”

“Join me?”

Byakuya stood up and smoothed out his haori. The two exited the room, as the shinigami took back up their talking and bantering with one another. Urahara approached his room and looked at Byakuya. “Would you mind giving me a moment? I...I had only expected to see Abarai, so I did not feel the need to put on a shirt.”

“Go ahead,” Byakuya said, a small smirk gracing his face as he leaned against the wall.

Heading into the bedroom, he saw that Ichigo was still sleeping soundly, his snores filling the quiet room. Urahara grabbed a t-shirt, not wanting to put on the matching shirt to his pants, as he knew his lab was not the cleanest rooms in his place. He walked quietly back out of the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at Byakuya and began to walk down the hall towards the room he used to store the Gigai. He opened the door and heard Byakuya close it behind him.

“Ah, wonderful,” Urahara said, looking around the room at the assortment of Gigai. “It seems that I have two already available for both Hitsugaya-san and Madamare-san.”

“Kisuke,” Byakuya’s voice sounded from behind him. “Why did you want me to come in here with you?” The quiet nature of the taichou’s voice forced the shop keeper to keep his ears open.

He turned to look at him. “What is Soul Society’s plan?”

“There isn’t one,” Byakuya said.

Surprisingly enough, the shop keeper wasn’t shocked by this statement. “If there is no plan, why are the others here? I can understand why you would allow Renji to be here, as he’s been here before under assignment. But the others? And a taichou? Surely there must be some sort of plan.”

“I believe that the Gotei 13 want to wait and see what happens. Based upon Yoruichi’s telling of what happened when the two of you arrived, Yamamoto thinks that Aizen won’t be striking again.”

“You’re joking,” Urahara said, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t finished,” Byakuya said, smirking. Urahara stopped his next sentence and gave a small nod of his head. “That being said, the rest of the court decided that it would be in our best interest to send reinforcements to help, should his logic prove to be incorrect.”

Urahara let the air out of his lungs, unaware that he had been holding his breath. “And who do I have to thank for that?”

“Who do you think?” Slate-grey eyes held a hint of mischief behind them, causing Urahara’s heart to flutter for a moment.

“Jushiro,” Urahara ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

“And...?” Byakuya asked, the smirk growing larger.

“You?” Urahara’s eyes grew wide. “But....why?”

“I want to make sure everyone is safe,” Byakuya shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not my fault you both have gotten under my skin. Do you know that Renji still talks about when you and Kurosaki were in Soul Society?”

The heat began to race through Urahara’s body, unsure of what he was supposed to say to that statement. The taichou, however, didn’t let him have a chance to say anything before continuing on. “Would you like for me to go and get the others, so they can be in their Gigai, so you may be left alone with Kurosaki?”

“Please?” Urahara heard his own voice waver, still trying to process what Byakuya had just admitted to him. He leaned against the tall table where miscellaneous equipment was stored.

Byakuya turned and walked over to the door. He walked out, not bothering to say anything else, leaving the shop keeper trying to keep his body in check. He looked around and pulled the already used Gigai’s out from behind a cloth, and then placed the two unused ones on the table. He saw the shinigami walk into the room, Renji flipping on the light, forcing Urahara to blink a few times to let his eyes adjust to the light.

“Why were you in the dark?” Renji asked, tilting his head to the side.

Urahara laughed nervously once more. “I was in the dark? Huh, I guess I’m so used to the dimness that it didn’t even bother me.” Before anyone else could make a comment, Urahara began to speak again. “Alright, those of you that have been here before, you can see which is your Gigai. Please, if you will?” He gestured to the three bodies that were resting against the wall. He watched Matsumoto, Renji and Yumichika approach their Gigai. He looked over at Ikkaku and Toshiro. “Hitsugaya-san, this smaller model should be good for you.”

“Please, just call me Toshiro,” the small taichou said, looking at the blank Gigai. He walked over to it and pushed himself into the muscle mass, the Gigai immediately taking his shape, making him pass as a human.

Urahara gave a small nod of his head. “Alright, Toshiro.”

“Oohhhh, taichou!” Matsumoto crooned. “You look so cute in your small Gigai!” She bent over, smiling brightly.

Toshiro shook his head. “Matsumoto.....I’m warning you. Just because I appear smaller, I am still your superior.”

“Haaaiii,” Matsumoto whined. “Fine. You’re no fun.”

Ikkaku looked at the other blank Gigai. “Am I supposed to get into this?”

“That would be correct,” Urahara nodded his head. “If you please? I want to make sure the lot of you are out of here before Ichigo wakes up.”

The third seat of the 11th division got into the blank Gigai, it instantly transforming into a human version of the bald man. “Where’s my Zanpakutō ?” Ikkaku said, searching his waist.

“It will only appear when you leave your Gigai,” Yumichika said. “So, I guess you’ll just have to not have something in your hands.”

“Like hell!” Ikkaku said, clearly perturbed by this new information. “I need a weapon!”

Matsumoto giggled, shaking her head. “Come on. I think Urahara-san would like us to leave now.”

The shinigami filed out of the room, except for the redhead and the dark-haired taichou that seemed to have snuck back into the lab at some point. Urahara looked between the two of them. “Byakuya, are you leaving now?”

“I am,” Byakuya nodded. “Will the two of you escort me downstairs?” Now it was the taichou’s turn to request something of him.

The three headed down the hallway and Urahara opened the trap door. He watched Renji climb down first, followed by Byakuya. Stepping onto the ladder, Urahara closed the hatch behind him. When he got to the bottom of the ladder, he saw that both Renji and Byakuya were engaged in a passionate embrace, kissing each other with an unrequited passion. He cleared his throat, not wanting them to forget that he was standing right there.

Renji pulled away first, resting his forehead against the side of Byakuya’s left cheek, not wanting to put the man’s kenseiken out of place. Byakuya wrapped an arm around him and gave a warm embrace. “Byakuya...” Renji’s voice was strained.

“It’s going to be fine,” Byakuya said, keeping him close to him. “You know that I would not leave you like this if I did not feel it was safe.” Slate-grey eyes found Urahara’s watching him. “Make sure that everyone stays safe. I’ll come back when I can to visit.”

Urahara nodded his head. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to them, Byakuya.” He walked over to the noble man and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Leaning over, he pressed a soft kiss against the man’s cheek. “Better get back before Yamamoto worries.”

“I suppose,” Byakuya withdrew Senbonzakura from his waist, opening his personal senkaimon. Renji was about to say something, but the quiet taichou held up in his hand, facing away from them. “Goodbye,” Byakuya stepped through the sliding screen, the senkaimon disappearing as soon as he had stepped through.

The shop keeper looked at the redhead. “Are you going to be alright?” Urahara’s voice was soft, not wanting to make the fukutaichou more upset than he already was.

“I guess,” Renji said, his shoulders sagging. “Where am I supposed to go for the next few hours?”

Urahara rubbed the redhead’s back gently. “You can stay here, Abarai. I just don’t want Ichigo to know that the others are here. He already feels horrible for not being able to protect the other two from their attackers. If he found out that members of the Gotei 13 were here to supposedly help him...? I don’t think he’d take that very well.”

“I’ll stay in the back,” Renji said, shaking his head. “You’re right. He shouldn’t be made aware of us just yet. Can I....can I stay here tonight?”

The shop keeper smiled. “Of course you can. Your old room is still available.”

“Yeah, but that’s right next to where your room is. I really don’t want to hear you guys going at it again,” Renji groaned.

“Well, I don’t know what the alternative would be,” Urahara shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, it shouldn’t bother you that much.”

Renji grumbled under his breath. “Right, you try having to listen to him moan like that when you can do anything.”

“My, my,” Urahara said, smirking. “And here I thought Byakuya was just being nice.” Urahara began to ascend back up the ladder. “Perhaps, if Ichigo is feeling up to it, and you so desperately need a release, then maybe we could work something out.”

The redhead grumbled even more. “Right. You didn’t hear Byakuya tell me no touching. I can’t let him down.”

Urahara laughed, opening the door. He held out his hand to Renji. “Serves you right. Your hormones could stay in check for a little bit of time apart. They do say that distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

“Right. Fonder. More like painful.” Renji sighed. “Fine. I’ll go and hide out in my room. Let me know when he’s gone home. I’m starving.” The redhead walked down the hall and went into his old room.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Urahara walked back into his bedroom. He saw that Ichigo was still fast asleep, much to his surprise. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to him, pulling the teen into his embrace.

“Mmm....” Ichigo mumbled quietly, adjusting to his new position against Urahara. “K-Kisuke...?” Ichigo asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Urahara ran a hand through his short orange hair. “Go back to sleep, Ichigo. I just wanted to hold you for a little bit.”

“But...I’m awake...” Ichigo yawned as he looked up to stare at Urahara’s face. “Hi...”

“Hi,” Urahara smiled, cupping his lover’s face with his hand as he kissed him softly. “Did you sleep okay?”

Ichigo nodded and stretched in his arms. “I did. I had a weird dream, though.”

“Oh?” Urahara asked, moving to lay closer to Ichigo once he was finished stretching. “What was it about?”

The substitute shinigami shrugged his shoulders, yawning once more. “Now I can’t remember...”

“When you do, feel free to tell me all about it,” Urahara said, chuckling softly. “Did you want to go back home?”

“I suppose I should,” Ichigo said, sighing softly. “I’d rather not, but I guess it would be nice to see my sisters and father. No, wait. Just my sisters.”

Urahara laughed. “Yes, just your sisters.”

“Will Hirako be watching my house tonight?” Ichigo asked.

“Would you be happier if he wasn’t?” Urahara asked.

“No, no. I’d be fine with him watching over us. I....I’d feel better, actually.” Ichigo looked up at him. “Before I forget, thanks for watching out for my family. Sorry I got a little upset before.”

Kissing him softly, Urahara held Ichigo close. Pulling back from the gentle kiss, Urahara shook his head. “No reason to say thank you, Ichigo. It’s the least I can do.”

Ichigo pulled himself out of his embrace and stretched one more time. “Did you want to go now?”

“Whenever,” Urahara shrugged his shoulders. “If you’d like to go now, we can.”

The substitute shinigami nodded and stood up. “I think I’d like that.”

“Then, get dressed and we’ll head out.” Urahara let his eyes linger on Ichigo’s lower body, marveling at just how beautiful his lover was.

Ichigo squeaked and quickly covered himself. “Kisuke!”

“What?” He smirked, loving how self-conscious he had made his lover by just one little statement.

Ichigo threw a pillow at Urahara. “You’re terrible, you know that?”

“And yet, there you stand, still naked...”

“Kisuke!!” 


	8. Chapter 8

It was a quiet walk home. Ichigo didn’t have a lot to say, and was still feeling rather tired after not having been moving around for the last few days. One of the things he enjoyed most about Urahara was that the man did not feel the need to fill the silence. He appreciated the man so much for that, and really never knew how to tell him.

They turned down the small side street, fast approaching the Kurosaki Clinic and house. “You don’t have to come in, Kisuke,” Ichigo said, squeezing his lover’s hand gently. “I’m sure you’ve got things to take care of.”

“Are you sure?” Urahara asked, turning to look at him. “I don’t mind coming in, if it will make you feel more comfortable.”

Ichigo shook his head. “No, I think I just want to be alone with my family.” He ran a hand through his his hair. “Not saying you’re not family, but...”

“I understand, Ichigo.”  Urahara stopped walking. “I’m not certain what time I can come over and see you tomorrow.”

His shoulders sagging, Ichigo nodded. “I understand. I know that you must have been neglecting a lot of things, waiting patiently for me to wake up.” He stopped walking as well, quickly putting his arms around Urahara to hug him. “But....don’t make me wait all day for you, okay?”

“I’ll do my best,” Urahara whispered, holding Ichigo close to him. The orange-haired teen let out a soft sigh as Urahara’s hand began to rub small circles on his back. “Call me if you need to.”

Pulling back, Ichigo gave his lover a small smile. “If I do that, then I’ll never be off the phone with you. I always need you, Kisuke.”

“Baka,” Urahara chuckled. “You are a terrible liar.”

“I guess.” Ichigo kissed him softly before pulling back. “Okay. Wish me luck.” He began to short walk up to his front door.

Urahara watched from the street. “You don’t need luck.” Ichigo couldn’t see, but the shop keeper had a small smirk on his face as Ichigo walked up to the door.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ichigo said, shaking his head. He placed his hand on the doorknob and found that it wasn’t locked. _What the hell. He should be keeping this door locked._ Twisting the knob, Ichigo opened the door and stepped into his house. “Hello? Is anyone here? I’m home.”

“Onii-san!!”

Yuzu came running out of the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Ichigo in a death grip hug. Ichigo grunted as the air was knocked out of him, but quickly let it pass as Karin joined his other sister in hugging him tightly. “G-Guys, it’s not like I’ve been gone that long!” He wheezed out as both of his sisters continued to hug him as tightly as they could.

“We’re just happy to have you home, Onii-san!” Yuzu said, her voice pitched higher than normal. Ichigo saw that her eyes were watering as she let go of him.

Karin stepped away from him and nodded her head. “Dad said you were on a field trip.” He saw her raise her eyebrow at him. “Is that true?”

“Yes,” he said without hesitation. He tried to communicate with his sister that he would talk to her later, not when Yuzu was around. She seemed to understand and backed off, giving him a nod. “Where’s dad?”

Yuzu walked back into the kitchen. “He’s still at work. He should be home soon. He knows dinner is going to be ready momentarily.”

“Always looking out for us,” Ichigo said, ruffling his sister’s hair. She protested, but soon began to giggle. “I’ll be right back, okay? I just want to set my stuff down in my room.”

He walked up the short flight of stairs, listening to his two sisters continue to talk amongst themselves. As much as he enjoyed being at Urahara’s shop, he was happy to be back home. Opening his bedroom door, he walked in and closed the door behind him. Dropping his school bag onto the floor, he let out a huff of air at the sight of his room.

“I---chi----go!!!” A small stuffed lion began to run towards him.

Moving to the side, Ichigo heard the stuffed lion hit his closed door. “Hi, Kon. Sorry if you were worried about me.”

“I told him what was going on,” the small bluebird mod soul said from his bed. His eyes widened, not expecting to see her there. “What? I wanted to make sure he knew what had happened before harassing you.”

Ichigo sat on his bed. “No, no. It’s fine, Ririn. I just wasn’t expecting to see you here. Are the other two with you?”

“No, it’s just me.” Ririn jumped off the bed. “Kon, don’t pester him, okay?” She shook her tiny wing at him.

Kon pouted, crossing his arms over his small stuffed chest. “I was going to do no such thing. I don’t need you here to babysit me!”

Turning to look out his window, Ichigo saw a reassuring sight. Shinji was sitting on the roof of his neighbor’s house, his Zanpakutō on his lap. Sliding the window open, Ichigo raised his hand up. “Oy, Hirako!”

“Konbanwa, Kurosaki-san!” Shinji raised his hand, his cheshire smile crossing his visage. “Nice to be home?”

“Very much so.” Ichigo nodded. “Listen, I’m gonna head downstairs for some dinner with my family. I’ll be back up here soon.”

Shinji nodded, standing up on the roof. “Alright. Enjoy your food!”

“Do you want me to bring you back some? I don’t mind.” Ichigo asked.

The Visored bowed his head. “That would be very nice.”

“Okay. Then I’ll bring food up to you soon.” He closed his window and looked down at the two mod souls. “Can I trust the two of you to behave while I’m downstairs with my sisters?”

Ririn nodded. “Of course, Ichigo! I would never do anything him.”

“Liar!” Kon said, hopping up onto the bed with her.

Ichigo got up from his head and shook his head. “Just don’t make too much noise, okay?”  He headed out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Listening, he couldn’t hear the two mod souls bickering, much to his satisfaction. He headed back down the stairs and into the dining room. “Mmmm...it smells good, Yuzu. What are we eating?”

“Fried rice!” Yuzu said. “Sorry, we didn’t get to go shopping today like I had wanted to, so hopefully this is okay, Ichi-nii.”

Sitting down at the table, Ichigo smiled. “I’m sure it’s going to be delicious, Yuzu. Don’t worry about me. I’m just happy to be back home.”

The front door slammed open. “Hello??” Isshin came charging in. “Is...is that my family I hear?”

“Hi, Otou-chan!” Yuzu said, staying with her rice concoction. “Ichi-nii is back home!”

Isshin ran over to Masaki’s shrine, collapsing down in front of it. “Masaki-san...our boy! Our boy is home!!” The overly dramatic crying was beginning to grate on Ichigo’s nerves, but his sisters giggled in delight at their silly father.

“Knock it off, ojii-san.” Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. “No need to be that way. I’m home. Get over it.” He met his father’s eyes as the man began to quiet down.

Isshin walked over to him and threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Ichigo groaned, but secretly appreciated the rare moment of affection from his father. He knew that his old man probably had been just as worried as Urahara. Ichigo gave his father a small pat on the back, about as much affection as he was willing to show to the man who he would get into physical fights with. Isshin pulled back and gave Ichigo a pat on his face, a silent understanding passing between the two of them.

“Food!” Yuzu said, sitting the large bowl of fried rice in the center of the table. “Eat up!”

The rest of dinner passed by without incident. When dinner was over, Ichigo grabbed a bowl and began to put more rice into it. “You’re still hungry, Ichi-nii?” Karin asked, an eyebrow raised. “You ate so much already.”

Ichigo laughed nervously. “Can’t I still eat more? There’s plenty still, Karin.”

“Leave your brother alone, Karin-chan,” Isshin said. “Go ahead and take that up to your room, Ichigo. Just remember to bring the bowl back down.” The two looked at each other, Ichigo thankful that it seemed his father understood just who this food was for.

Taking the bowl and a pair of chopsticks, Ichigo made his way out of the dining room. “That’s not fair!” He heard Karin say to Isshin. “You never let us take food up to our room!”

“Now, Karina-chan, when you get to be Ichigo’s age...”

Ichigo didn’t bother to listen to the rest. Opening the door to his room, he saw Shinji sitting on his bed, staring at the two mod souls as they argued with one another. Ichigo shut his bedroom door and shook his head. “You two have been still at it this entire time?” He walked over to his bed and handed Shinji the bowl of rice. “Here you go. Did you want some water?”

“No, thanks.” Shinji said, digging into the rice.

“Ichigo!” Ririn said, running over to him. Ichigo bent down and held out his hand, allowing the small bluebird to step into his hand. “Kon is being ridiculous.”

“I am not!” Kon said, his black bead eyes narrowing. “It’s not my fault you don’t listen to reason.”

Ichigo held up his free hand. “Listen to me. This is going to stop right now. I’m too tired to deal with your constant bickering. Kon, leave Ririn alone. Ririn, leave Kon alone. You two can play nice together, yes? It’s been a very long week, and I just want to sleep in my bed, a peaceful night’s sleep.”

The bluebird hopped off his hand. “Sorry, Ichigo.” Ririn walked over to the closet, dragging Kon with her. “Come on, Kon. Let’s leave him alone.”

“But...but...” Kon shut up when Ririn threw him a death glare and pulled him into the closet, closing the door behind the two of them.

Flopping face first on the bed, Ichigo sighed loud. “That good, huh?” Shinji said, smirking. “You know they just care for your well being. That’s what they were arguing about. Who gets to keep you company.” Shinji set the empty bowl on his desk and got up. “Get some sleep. I’m going to go back outside. When you wake up, we’re going out.”

“Out?” Ichigo said, turning his face to look at the standing Visored. “Where...where are we going to go?”

Shinji pat Ichigo on the back as he stepped over him and crouched on the window frame. “It’s a surprise. Get some sleep, baka.”

“O-Okay...” Ichigo stuttered as he let out a loud yawn. He had forgotten how comfortable his bed was, and how it molded to his body perfectly. He turned his head back into his pillow, beginning to breathe deeply. He vaguely heard Shinji jump out of his window, but was almost asleep and didn’t have the strength or energy to make sure the Visored had made it back to his perch safely. Relaxing into oblivion, Ichigo fell asleep fast.

…

The next morning, the sky was cloudless, the sun shining brightly. Ichigo stretched out on his bed, happy that he didn’t have to set his alarm to wake up. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was just past 9 in the morning, a record for the teen. He was normally awake by 8 on the weekends, having to be up by 6:30 on school days. He sat up and let out a low groan.

“Finally.”

Ichigo let out a yelp as he heard Shinji’s voice. He looked over at his desk and saw the Visored sitting there. Covering himself with his blanket, Ichigo shook his head. “What are you doing in here?”

“Waiting for you to wake up. And you’re finally awake. Go take a shower. We’ve got somewhere to be.” Shinji grinned. “And why are you covering yourself up? You know you fell asleep in your clothes, right?” He let out a cackle.

Running a hand through his short hair, Ichigo blushed. “Right. Clothes.” He got up and saw that he was indeed still fully dressed. “Let me go take a quick shower, and then we can go. Okay?” He grabbed his towel from the hook on the wall. 

He didn’t wait for the Visored to say anything. Walking out of his bedroom, he headed to the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind him, before anyone stopped him. Ichigo turned the water on in the shower to be hot, but not scalding, and quickly got undressed. He stepped into the shower, groaning low as the water beat against his back, relaxing his muscles. Not knowing how much peace he would have in the shower, Ichigo began to wash up. His body was still a little stiff from not having much use, but hopefully their outing today would help get him back into shape. He didn’t want to be like this and then have another attack happen.

_“You’re such a wimp.” Shut up, Shiro. I am not. “Well, look at it this way. If you do get attacked, just let me take over. I can beat them, no problem.” Fuck off. When I need your help, I’ll ask for it. Until then, don’t meddle. “Awww....Come on. You’re going out on a date with the Visored today, right? Let me come out and play with him. He enjoyed it last time.” Shiro! I said no more! And it’s not a date. We’re just hanging out as friends. “Right. Friends who fucked.”_

Leaning his head against the shower wall, Ichigo felt defeated. He knew that there was partial truth to what Shiro was saying, as much as he wanted to deny it. Shaking those thoughts out of his mind, he finished washing his hair and got out of the shower. Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw that he could stand to shave. Taking the shaving cream can from the medicine cabinet, Ichigo lathered his face and grabbed his razor. Being careful with his face, as he hadn’t shaved in over a week, he moved the razor across his stubble, grumbling as the hair protested its removal from his face. He didn’t have the stubble that his lover had, but he still had enough that it bothered him. Rinsing off his face, Ichigo applied some aftershave, taking some of the sting away, and making him smell nice in the process as well.

Her wrapped the towel around his waist and unlocked the door. “Finally!” Karin said, her legs twisted together. “You took too long in there.”

“Sorry, Karin!!” Ichigo said, chuckling. “It’s free to use now.”

He watched his sister dash into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. He walked to his father’s room and knocked on the door. “Come in.”

“Hi, tou-san,” Ichigo said, opening the door a little. “I’m going to go out today. I should be back home later.”

Isshin looked up from his small work desk he kept in his bedroom. “Fine. I’ll be at the clinic.”

“Okay.” Ichigo made his way back out of the room.

“Ichigo?” Isshin said, standing up from his chair.

Pausing, the orange-haired teen looked back. “Yes?”

“I’m glad you’re home.”

Ichigo grinned. “Liar.” He headed out of the room, listening his father chuckle as he closed the door behind him.

Walking back into his room, Ichigo saw that Shinji was back outside. “Oy! Kurosaki-san!” Shinji waved. “Get dressed so we can go! Love is here to watch your place!”

Sitting on the roof was indeed Love, with a manga in hand. Ichigo nodded and grabbed some clean clothes and got dressed out of sight of the window. He grabbed his phone and knocked on the closet door. “Listen, I’m going out for a few hours. Feel free to go to Kisuke’s or stay here, it doesn’t matter to me.” Walking over to the window, he spoke to Shinji. “Meet me downstairs. I’m not jumping down there in my human body.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Shinji said, twirling his newsboy cap on his finger. “Fine.”

Ichigo made it outside without any bother from his family. He approached the Visored, who was leaning against a telephone pole. “Where are we going?” Ichigo asked, sticking his hands in his pocket, as there was a slight wind in the air.

“Just follow me, please.” Shinji said, grinning. He began to walk fast, making Ichigo take longer strides to keep up with the lithe Visored.

“Why are you walking so fast?” Ichigo grumbled, finally walking side by side. “Listen, if you’re taking me out to eat, you can forget it. I’m not hungry.”

“Awww...don’t be like that Kurosaki-san!” Shinji grinned, slapping his hand on Ichigo’s shoulder.

The substitute shinigami groaned. “Why the fuck are you calling me that?? What happened to Ichigo? Look, I know I got mad last night. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get upset at you. I was more frustrated that everyone was keeping shit from me. I hope you’re not treating me with kid gloves because of that.”

“Yeah, well.” Shinji said, coming to a stop suddenly. Ichigo ran into the blonde’s shoulder, stumbling for a second before Shinji’s hand grabbed his elbow and held him up. “I know how it looks to you. I get it. But you must understand, Kisuke is just trying to keep you protected.”

Sighing, Ichigo shook his head. “No, Hirako. That doesn’t excuse him from not telling me things. I mean, come on. He tells me he loves me, says he trusts me, but can’t tell me the truth about what was coming. It’s one thing to keep me in the dark. But he said he was expecting something like this to happen. He was expecting Aizen to try something. Why couldn’t he have said something to me??”

They arrived at their destination, a small pier that had carnival rides and extravagant fair food. Ichigo turned and looked at Shinji. “You’re joking, right? You brought me to a boardwalk?”

“What?” Shinji asked, placing his newsboy cap back on his head. “Come on. You need to let out some of the stress that’s in your body, and not through sex.” He dragged him over to a cat and mouse roller coaster, Ichigo shaking his head and chuckling.

Paying for two tickets, they got into the contraption. “What makes you think I need to blow off some steam?” Ichigo asked, gripping the lap bar as the small car took off, making it’s ascent up the first lift hill.

“You keep holding a grudge against Kisuke for not telling you about Aizen. Use your head, Ichigo. Why do you think you’ve been training with us so much since you got back from Soul Society?”

Before Ichigo could answer, they banked hard to the left, and banked left again, the fast turns making Ichigo’s stomach twist, making him holler out in delight. “I thought that he wanted me to get control over Shi....RO!!” Ichigo shouted as they whipped around a few more turns, before making their descent down the first hill.

“Right....to fight against the coming threat of Aizen!” Shinji yelled as they banked some more, the roller coaster moving faster and faster with each turn.

They began to go up and down a few small hills, Ichigo screaming “I HATE THAT MAN!” and laughing hysterically as the ride began to slow down. They crawled into the unloading area, hopping out as quick as they could, so the next riders could climb aboard. Ichigo grinned and took Shinji’s hand without thinking. “Come on!”

He dragged the Visored over to a swing ride, dropping his hand as he got out money to pay for the ride. “Sorry about that,” Ichigo blushed, not realizing he had taken the man’s hand without asking. “Force of habit.”

“I’m not complaining,” Shinji said, a small smirk on his face. “However, I don’t think Kisuke would appreciate it too much.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, pocketing his change and handing Shinji a ticket. “Yeah, well. He’s busy today, and said that he wouldn’t be around until later. You’re right. This is fun. I do need to let off steam that’s not through sex. Besides, the sex I would need to have in order to make me feel better, I can’t have it here. Kisuke doesn’t have the proper equipment here.”

“Ichigo!” Shinji burst out laughing. “Thanks for that over share. Really.”

Handing their tickets to the ride operator, they each chose a swing and sat down. As the ride began, Ichigo closed his eyes, just allowing himself to enjoy the moment. The wind blowing against his face, no other cares in the world, except for just what was happening. He had a feeling that it wouldn’t be like this again for some time. He was grateful that the Visored had dragged him out, instead of moping around his bedroom, waiting for Urahara to call him. Ichigo knew he had to just enjoy each moment, and he had to learn to just let his lover be. He laughed out loud as the ride began to pick up momentum, swinging his feet with each dip of the ride, the exhilaration racing through his body.

When the ride ended, they got of their seats. “How about some food?” Shinji asked.

“I’m starving!” Ichigo nodded, dragging the Visored out of the ride, heading to the small stand that advertised different types of crepes. “What do you want? I’ll buy.”

Shinji shook his head. “No, no. I can pay for my own.”

The two ordered their crepes and walked over to a small table, sitting down together. They watched as people rode the rides they had just been on, listening to the girls scream the same way each time they went down a hill. Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head. “Thanks for bringing me here, Hirako. I’m having a lot of fun.”

“Good,” Shinji said. “Want to go on another ride after this? I hear there’s a ride where you go really fast, and then go upside down.” The Visored smirked at the last part, and Ichigo couldn’t figure out why that was so amusing to the Visored. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Ichigo replied, finishing off his crepe. He hopped up from the bench. “Let’s go!” He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, making him stop in his tracks. Taking the phone out, he saw that he had a message from Urahara. _“I hope you are having fun at the boardwalk with Hirako. I’ll be by your place tonight late. If you want, I’ll spend the night?”_ Ichigo quickly replied. _“Yes, please. I am having fun. Was this your idea? ;)”_ He waited for his lover’s response. _“Guilty as charged. Go, yell some more. I love you, Ichigo.”_ Ichigo grinned and texted back a returned statement of love and placed his phone back in his pocket.

“Kisuke?” Shinji asked, noticing the immediate change of demeanor in Ichigo’s body.

The substitute shinigami nodded and smiled. “Come on, I want to yell some more.” They raced over to the ride which Shinji had just talked about, handing over the money to the ticket booth. They both screamed as they rode the thrilling ride, paying to ride the ride five more times.

It was exactly what Ichigo had needed. A breath of fresh air, and normal teenager thrills. He couldn’t wait to see Urahara in just a few short hours, hoping to not be too exhausted by the time they were finished at the fair.

…

* * *

**A/N:** Let’s just call this chapter the calm before the storm. Up next, an evening rendezvous with Kisuke. ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

They made it back to Ichigo’s place well after dark, as the exuberant teen wanted to ride some of the rides in the dark. Shinji was a good sport about it, even after riding the roller coaster four more times than he had wanted to. Ichigo knew he was probably pushing his luck, but he just enjoyed how free he felt. It reminded him of how it felt when he spars with his friends back in Soul Society. Ichigo looked at the Visored, who was sipping bottled water that had been purchased at the boardwalk.

“Did you want to come upstairs?” Ichigo asked. “Or are you back on watch tonight?”

Shinji shook his head, his newscap going askew. “After our day today? No, thanks. I’m about to pass out. I believe it’s Rose’s turn tonight.”

“Pussy,” Ichigo teased his friend. He let out an unexpected yawn, making the Visored bark out a laugh. “Shut up.” Ichigo said, blushing slightly.

“Now who’s the pussy?” Shinji grinned. “Here’s where I leave you. Kisuke coming over later?”

The substitute shinigami nodded his head. “Yeah. He didn’t say what time. And, it’s so odd.”

“What is?”

“He sent me a text. I...I didn’t know he knew how to text.” Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, standing to the side of the road. “I mean, I know he knows how to use a cell. I just didn’t realize he knew how to use the keyboard.”

More laughter filled the air. “I bet you anything that he was forced to learn by those two that live with him.”

“Jinta and Ururu?” Ichigo asked. “Nah, I doubt that’s true.”

“I meant Tessai and Yoruichi-san, when she stays there.” Shinji smirked. “But good on you for going for the younger generation.” The Visored bowed slightly. “This is where I leave you, Kurosaki-san. Have a pleasant evening. Try not to get into too much trouble.” He turned and began to walk away. “See you at school tomorrow!”

Ichigo shook his head, chuckling at the thought of Yoruichi yelling at Urahara to learn how to use a cell phone. He would have to remember to buy something small as a token of thanks to the persistent woman. Unless he had been right on who had taught the man how to use his cell phone in that manner. Opening the front door, he braced himself for the assault of his family berating him for being so late.

“Yo, Ichi-nii,” Karin said, speaking from her seat on the couch. “Have a nice day?”

The orange-haired teen nodded his head. “I did. Where’s Yuzu?”

“Asleep. She tried to wait up for you, but gave up about a half hour ago.” Karin turned to look at him. “You going to bed now?”

He let out an exaggerated yawn. “I think so. I’m really tired, Karin.” He began to walk towards the stairs.

“Ichigo, wait.”

Pausing mid-stride, Ichigo turned and looked at his sister. “What is it, Karin?”

“N-Nothing,” Karin said, turning back to watch the television. “Have pleasant dreams, Ichigo.”

He knew that there was something his sister wasn’t telling him, but he didn’t have the strength or energy to question her. He gave a nod of his head, forgetting that she couldn’t see him. “Thank you, Karin. You, as well. Don’t stay up too late. You know that tou-san doesn’t like that.”

“Eh. He told me I could stay up until you got home.” Karin’s voice held a hint of mirth, making Ichigo roll his eyes. “Night!”

Walking up the stairs, he headed into his bedroom. He saw that it was pitch black in his room, except for the natural light from outside. He was met with the most welcoming sight he could have hoped to have seen. There, on his bed, was his lover, fast asleep. He hung up his track jacket on the hook by his door, careful to not make too much noise. Sleeping curled up next to Urahara was the small bluebird, his own mod soul nowhere to be found.

Ichigo gently lifted Ririn up off the bed, holding her in the palm of his hand. “I-Ichi-nii...?” Ririn’s voice was quiet.

“Go back to sleep, Ririn.” Ichigo quietly opened the closet door and placed her on the small pillow that was on the bed that had yet to be removed from Rukia had stayed with him so many moons ago. He saw Kon curled up on the opposite side of the small mattress.

The tiny bluebird let out a soft snore, signalling that she had gone back to sleep, despite the minor interruption. Ichigo slid the closet door closed, the door barely making any noise. He stripped out of his clothes, keeping his boxers on. Walking over to his bedroom door, he quietly turned the lock, making sure that the two of them would not be interrupted by anything. Glancing outside, Ichigo saw that Rose was a few houses away, but kept a diligent eye on his house. Ichigo crawled underneath the sheet, hoping that he didn’t jostle the bed too much.

“You know, for someone that’s trying so hard to be quiet, you’re doing a pretty terrible job.”

Ichigo groaned, seeing a smirk on his lover’s face. “Kisuke...I thought I was quiet enough!”

“You know that I can feel your reiatsu when you’re three miles away from me, yes?” Urahara cracked his left eye open, his pale grey eye shining in the soft light.

“Really?” Ichigo asked. “I thought I had a better handle on keeping it suppressed.” He laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. “I’ll try and do better.”

Urahara took Ichigo’s hand and pulled him back to his body. “You’re doing just fine. I doubt anyone else would have noticed it. I just...I’m tuned to you, that’s all.” Urahara brushed his lips against Ichigo’s forehead, the gentle kiss set Ichigo’s nerves on fire. He adjusted his body to lay comfortably next to Urahara. “How was your day?”

“Long,” Ichigo said, placing his head against Urahara’s chest. “I didn’t realize how late it was.” He turned his head, and looked into his lover’s eyes. “I hope you weren’t waiting here for too long.”

The shopkeeper shook his head. “No, not really. My apologies for falling asleep. It was a very long day for myself as well.” While Ichigo had been occupied with the Visored, he had been dealing with the taichou, fukutaichou’s, and the third/fourth seat of Squad 11. It was difficult, trying to figure out where to place them all. As it stood, both men from Squad 11 were staying with Sado, for the time being. Urahara didn’t know how long the silent giant would tolerate the two of them, but he had no other options. He looked down at Ichigo and began to run his fingers through his short orange hair. “Did you have fun with Hirako?”

“I did,” Ichigo said, nodding his head. “Maybe you and I can go there one day?”

Urahara smiled, continuing the gentle motion of running his fingers through Ichigo’s hair. He liked watching the expressions on his face. “I think that would be nice. But, I should warn you. I get motion sickness.”

“What?” Ichigo sat up, Urahara’s hand falling back to the bed. “You get motion sickness??”

“Guilty,” the shop keeper blushed. “But, I have no issues with just watching you have fun.” He let out a soft sigh as Ichigo resumed his position, his head back on Urahara’s chest.

“I just didn’t think that someone like you would get motion sickness.”

Flicking his lover’s ear playfully, Urahara smirked as Ichigo let out a groan. “What’s the supposed to mean, hmm?”

“Kisuke!” Ichigo grumbled, rubbing his ear. “Why’d you do that?”

He pulled Ichigo up further on his chest. Moving forward, he let his tongue run over the bright red skin on Ichigo’s earlobe. He felt Ichigo shudder against him, a low moan coming from the teen’s throat. Urahara licked the mark once more, earning him the same reaction as before. “So I can do this to you...” Urahara spoke softly into Ichigo’s ear.

“Ooh....I see...” Ichigo moaned, as Urahara kept nipping at the shell of Ichigo’s ear. “Kisuke...”

Urahara gently rolled them, so that Ichigo was laying on his back. “Yes, Ichigo...?” He looked down and was met with lust-filled auburn eyes. “Got an itch you need scratched...?” Urahara pushed his hips forward, letting out a low moan as he made contact with Ichigo’s equally stiff arousal.

“Fuck....” Ichigo pushed back against Urahara. “Yes...”

Reaching down, Urahara slipped Ichigo’s boxers off his body, as Ichigo’s busy hands began to take off his clothes for him. He let out a sharp gasp as Ichigo’s hand grasped his arousal tightly. “Just for...a little bit...” Urahara moaned, leaning his head forward as he pushed against Ichigo’s hand. He didn’t want to release this way, he wanted to be buried deep inside of his lover.

“Kisuke...you know that room you have in Soul Society..?” Ichigo’s question made Urahara groan low, unable to answer with words, as the images of that particular room began to fill his mind. “We need...something like that...here...”

Bucking his hips forward, Urahara groaned once more. “Kami, yes...But...now’s...not the....time.” He pulled his hips back, forcing Ichigo to stop touching him. He looked into his auburn eyes once more. “Lube...?”

Ichigo reached underneath his bed and grabbed the small bottle he kept there. Urahara sat on his knees and watched the orange-haired teen uncap the bottle and pour a generous amount into his palm. Shivering at the sight, Urahara closed his eyes as he heard the bottle drop to the floor and felt the bed shift with Ichigo’s weight being transferred to a different position. Seconds ticked by, the anticipation high, as Urahara waited for the cool liquid to touch his throbbing arousal. He could feel it bouncing with a will of its own, impatience starting to make its way into his body.

“Need me to touch you, Kisuke...?” Ichigo whispered into his ear, making the shopkeeper moan low. He tried to sense where his lover’s hand was, but was having no luck with it. After the remark about the room at his estate, his sexual needs were quickly escalating. “What if....I just use this lube on myself...? Would you watch me get myself ready for you, Kisuke...?”

His eyes snapped open. Ichigo was laying back on his back, his legs spread wide. Urahara gazed down at his lover, not sure if he was allowed to move or not. He bit his lower lip, groaning as he watched Ichigo tease his own entrance with his wet finger. Urahara wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to keep his hands to himself.

“Look at me, Kisuke.”

He met Ichigo’s eyes, staring into his eyes as he listened to his lover moan as a second finger was added. “Please,” Urahara groaned. “Ichigo...let me watch you stretch yourself for me...” He licked his lips, anxious to see.

“Just for...a second...” Ichigo closed his eyes. Looking down, Urahara saw Ichigo’s fingers buried deep inside of him, his body aching to be where Ichigo’s fingers were. He saw Ichigo’s own arousal pulsate as he continued to push his two fingers deeper inside of himself.

Unable to stop himself, Urahara leaned forward and gave Ichigo’s arousal a slow lick, the substitute shinigami letting out a low cry. Urahara kept lapping at the stiff muscle, listening to the sounds of Ichigo’s fingers working deep inside of him. He licked the tiny droplets off the crown of Ichigo’s arousal, letting out his own low moan. “Take them out...right now.” Urahara didn’t care how demanding he sounded. He needed him. Now.

Ichigo complied, his fingers slipping out of his body fast. Urahara grabbed his hand, wrapping it around his own arousal, taking the small bit of lube that was still on Ichigo’s palm. Stroking himself quickly with Ichigo’s hand to coat himself, he moaned low at how good it felt, and how much better it was about to feel. He took Ichigo’s hand and placed it above his head, using it as leverage. Urahara placed himself at Ichigo’s entrance, pushing just the tip into him. He met auburn eyes, those eyes filled with equal amounts of both passion and need. Gripping Ichigo’s wrist tightly, Urahara thrust his hips forward, pushing himself deep into Ichigo.

“Ahhh!!” Ichigo moaned, trying to move his hand out of Urahara’s grasp so he could touch his lover. But Urahara was having none of it. He liked keeping Ichigo trapped, and from the way that Ichigo was moaning, he was enjoying it as well. “I want to....touch you...” Ichigo moaned, pushing back against Urahara’s thrusts, groaning at deep Urahara was inside of him.

Urahara rocked his hips, groaning with each thrust. “Not....yet...” Ichigo let out a soft whine, the sound going straight to Urahara’s core. He loosened his grip on Ichigo’s wrist, making it easier for him to move, if he wanted to. Ichigo moaned louder as Urahara kept thrusting deep into him. Ichigo’s warmth was pushing Urahara closer and closer to the edge. Giving up on keeping his hand restrained, Urahara let go of his wrist completely. Reaching between their bodies, he wrapped his hand around Ichigo, stroking him in time with each thrust of his hips.

“C-Close...K-Kisuke!!” Ichigo cried out, pushing against Urahara’s hand. “Don’t....stop...”

Never one to disobey his lover’s orders, Urahara rocked his hips faster, pushing himself in as deep as he could go. He watched Ichigo’s face become slack as he felt warmth begin to spread over his hand, having hit his lover’s sweet spot dead on. Ichigo’s body tightened around him as the orange-haired teen rode out his orgasm. The tightness sent Urahara over the edge, making him moan low as he let his own orgasm overtake his senses.

After resting for a few moments, Urahara pulled out of Ichigo, collapsing on the bed next to him. He closed his eyes, trying to get control of his breathing. Ichigo turned over, resting his head back on Urahara’s chest. The shopkeeper placed his arm around him, barely able to move his arm.

“Will you be here in the...m-morning...?” Ichigo let out a loud yawn.

Chuckling softly, Urahara pulled his lover closer to him. “Probably not. But you’ll come by the shop after school?”

“Course...” Ichigo said, his voice slowly beginning to fade. “Don’t I...always...?”

“Yes,” Urahara said. He didn’t want to say that the last time he had been to school, he did not come to the shop, but that wasn’t his fault. He was about to continue speaking, but heard Ichigo snore softly. Shaking his head, Urahara placed a kiss on the top of Ichigo’s head. “Sweet dreams, Ichigo. I love you.” He closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

…

Ichigo awoke the next morning to an empty bed. As much as he knew it was better this way, it still killed him that he couldn’t wake up in his lover’s arms. Sitting up, he stretched his upper body before standing up. He grabbed his boxers and slipped them on, not wanting to give whatever Visored that was outside an unnecessary show. He grabbed his towel and made his way out of his bedroom, heading for the bathroom.

Once he had gotten ready for school, Ichigo headed down to the kitchen. “Onii-san! Breakfast is on the table for you!” Yuzu said from the sink.

“Thanks, Yuzu.” Ichigo dropped his bookbag on the floor and sat at the table where the small bit of food was. He saw that Karin was just finishing up her own food. “Morning, Karin. Sleep okay?”

His dark-haired sister nodded her head. “Yes, Ichi-nii. You?”

“Yep,” Ichigo grinned. He always seemed to sleep better when he knew Urahara was next to him. He ate his food in silence, quickly devouring it with gusto. Once he was finished, he stood up. “I’m off to school. I don’t know what time I’ll be home tonight, so I can fend for myself for dinner.” He placed a kiss on Yuzu’s head as he dropped his bowl into the sink. “Thank you for breakfast, Yuzu.”

“Welcome, Onii-san! And I’ll just make you a plate, so you can heat it up whenever you do get home!” Yuzu smiled.

Karin groaned. “Don’t baby him, Yuzu!’

“Why not, Karin-chan? He’s our brother!”

Ichigo didn’t want to get in the middle of a fight between his sisters, so he grabbed his bookbag and headed out the door. When he walked outside, he saw his friends waiting for him, but they didn’t look like they had when he had last seen them. “Inoue? What happened??”

Orihime had her arm in a sling. “Yoruichi-san said it would be better for me to keep it in a sling, rather than overuse it today.” She looked down at the ground. “Gomennasi, Kurosaki-kun.”

“Chado? Are you okay?” Ichigo looked at his tall friend, who appeared to be alright. “Nothing is wrong, right?”

Ishida pushed his glasses back up on his nose, the light reflecting off of the lenses. “Kurosaki-san, everyone is fine. It’s just a precaution that Inoue-san is taking. The sling isn’t necessary. Everyone is fine.”

“But...when I saw you guys, you seemed to be fine.” Ichigo said, shaking his head. “Why didn’t you just tell me then?”

The four of them began to walk towards the school. “We didn’t want to worry you,” Sado’s low voice carried over the din of traffic. “We’re fine, Ichigo.”

“Fine.” Ichigo didn’t want to bother his friends any more. If they said they were fine, he’d have to believe them. He was still stiff from not moving around too much, among other reasons, but he tried to not make that too obvious. As they approached the school, Ichigo looked between all of them. “What’s our excuse this time?”

“Food poisoning.” Ishida said. “If they ask for a doctor’s note, my father has already consented to provide those for us, if necessary.”

Ichigo stopped walking. “What? But your father hates the shinigami.”

“Yes, well. It took some convincing, but I think he’ll cooperate. If he doesn’t, there’s always your father, yes?” Ishida said, pushing his glasses up once more.

“I guess?” Ichigo said. “Then how do we explain Inoue’s arm?”

“I got into an accident.” Orihime said, nodding her head. “Kurosaki-kun, it’s fine. Please, don’t worry.”

He ran a hand over his face. “I can’t help it. I...” He shook his head, not wanting to finish that sentence. _I couldn’t protect you..._

They all walked into the school, heading towards their class. “I-CHI-GO!!!” Keigo came running towards them. Without missing a beat, Ichigo held out his arm, causing the running teen to stop and fall to the floor. “Ouch!!”

Ichigo didn’t bother to look at the teen on the ground, as he knew he was fine. They did this every single morning. “Where’ve you guys been?? You’ve missed so much school!”

“Sick.” Ichigo said, walking into the classroom. He didn’t bother to say anything else. His friends took their seats near his, all just keeping their thoughts to themselves.

“Sick?! Sick?!?! Mizuiro, did you hear what he said? He said he was sick!!”

Muzuiro sat down at his desk, looking at his phone. “So? Leave him be, Asano-san.”

“Asano-san?!?! Why do you have to be so...formal with me!!”

Before the two could carry on, Miss Ochi walked into the classroom. “Alright, everyone. Settle down.” Ichigo kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with his teacher. “Ah, nice to see you’re all feeling better again. Seems like we’ve got a full class again.”

“Sorry we’re late!” Shinji skidded into the classroom with Hiyori.

The two Visoreds walked over to the two empty seats in the next row over from where Ichigo was sitting. “Yes, well. See that it doesn’t happen again.” Miss Ochi said. “Now, where were we?”

The rest of the class day passed without further incident. Once the day was over, Miss Ochi asked Ichigo and his friends to stay behind, so they could play catch up on their work. Ichigo didn’t mind, as he really didn’t feel like doing much of anything, his body drained of energy from having to listen to her lectures all day. He stood up at the front of the classroom, working on a problem on the blackboard, when he heard a commotion in the hallway. He tried to not pay any attention to it, as he didn’t want Miss Ochi to throw another erasure at his head.

“I think it’s down here, taichou...” _That voice....Why does it sound like...._

Ichigo looked over at the door and stopped writing, his hand stuck in its current position. Standing at the classroom door were his friends from Seireitei. “Yo, Ichigo. Nice to see you.” Renji grinned, standing with Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and the voice he had heard before - Matsumoto. And they were all wearing his school uniform.

He just stood there, unable to process what was going on. “Well, aren’t you going to say anything?” Renji walked into the classroom with the other shinigami.

“Are....are you really here?” Ichigo asked, finally finding his voice.

The redhead nodded. “We are. Come on. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

“No shit.”

An erasure hit the back of Ichigo’s head. “I will not tolerate swearing, Kurosaki-san!” Miss Ochi said.

“Gomennasi,” Ichigo muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He looked over at his friends and saw that they were gathering their things up. “May we be dismissed?”

Miss Ochi nodded. “See you all tomorrow.”

Quickly grabbing his book bag, Ichigo walked over to where Renji was leaning against the door, talking with Shinji and Hiyori. He grabbed the redhead’s arm. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Renji asked, looking at the substitute shinigami.

Ichigo sighed. “Where else?”

“Urahara’s shop?”

“Yep. And when we get there, you can tell me just what the hell you guys are doing here.” Ichigo said, shaking his head. He still couldn’t believe that his friends were here. He just didn’t know why they were here. _Guess I’ll find out soon enough._

...

* * *

**A/N:** I wonder what’s going to happen when they get to Urahara’s shop? ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter 10

“Boss.” Tessai stood in the doorway of Urahara’s small office in his shoten. Looking up from his paperwork, Urahara saw the reflection of the dim light in his office bounce off of Tessai’s glasses.

He set his pen down on the desk. “Yes, Tessai? Is there a problem?”

“Not yet, there isn’t.” Tessai said. Interest piqued, Urahara waved his hand to encourage the other man to continue his train of thought. “Can you not feel that?”

Closing his eyes, Urahara sighed when he felt what the other man was suggesting. “It feels like Ichigo.”

“Hai,” Tessai said. “If I were to gauge his mood by his reiatsu, I’d say that he seems a bit unhappy.”

Urahara kept his eyes closed, trying to focus on the reiatsu of his lover. “It would appear so. Any guess as to what may have made him this way?”

“Maybe it’s because the others found him at school?” Kurōdo’s pink ears flopped around as he peeked his head into the office.

The shopkeeper nodded his head. “That is probably a very accurate guess.” He stood up from his desk and smoothed out his black haori. “Thank you for making me aware, Tessai.” He looked down at the small mod soul. “Thank you for your input, Kurōdo-san. It might be best if you and the others stay away for a bit. I have a feeling things are going to be a little tense around here.”

“Mondai nai.” Noba bowed his head, appearing out of thin air, and began to drag the pink purse to another part of the house. Urahara was grateful for the quiet mod soul, knowing he could count on him to keep the others in line, if necessary. He grabbed his striped hat from off of his desk and placed it on his head.

“Well, I suppose we should be prepared for our guests.”

“How many will be here, sir?” Ururu asked, her small frame coming out of storage room with Jinta close on her heels. “Should we prepare tea?”

Urahara nodded. “That would be wonderful, Ururu-chan. I have a feeling it’s going to be a full house. No doubt that all of our visiting members from Soul Society have made their presence known to Ichigo today.”

“Hai,” Ururu bowed her head. “Come along, Jinta.”

“Awww...I want to say hi to the pineapple head!” Jinta said, willingly dragged to the kitchen by the younger girl. Urahara kept the smile off of his face, happy that his two charges seemed to be getting along well.

He walked out to the main area of the actual shoten, and busied himself with the small broom he kept there, pushing the dust from one area to another. He saw a lithe black cat slip into the room, trying to go unnoticed. “You know, that’s impolite.” Urahara playfully scolded his friend.

“What? I didn’t want to bother you. You seemed deep in thought,” Yoruichi spoke, her voice deep. She trotted over to him, curling around his leg. He bent down and began to pet her head.

“Are you staying in that form?” Urahara already knew the answer, for if she came over to his legs, he knew that was her subtle way of acting the part of a real feline.

Purring, the black cat nodded. “I don’t want to be a distraction.”

“And yet, you’re here, rubbing yourself against my legs. Yoruichi-san, you are one complex kitty.” Urahara chuckled, continuing to pet her head. He stopped when he heard a gaggle of voices approaching his shop. “It seems like everyone will be here very soon.”

“Are you prepared for this?” Yoruichi asked, her golden eyes looking up at him. He shook his head, not wanting to voice his immediate concern. “You know that he’s going to be very upset. You shouldn’t have kept this from him.”

The shopkeeper let out a low sigh. “It was for the best. Do you know that he had a normal afternoon yesterday with Hirako? Do you know that that is exactly what I wanted him to have? All of this,” Urahara gestured around his empty shop. “This isn’t how a teenager is supposed to live. He should be out there, living his life. He shouldn’t have to be the one to deal with Aizen.”

“Well, then, he shouldn’t be involved in a relationship with you either, if that’s the way you want to play it.” Yoruichi said, her tail swishing behind her. “But I don’t see you discouraging that.”

“I love him,” Urahara spoke quietly. “I can’t change that, nor do I want to.”

The black cat snorted. “Then stop saying he should live a normal teenager life. He’s chosen this path, Kisuke. You might as well stick by him. But, like I said, you can’t be upset if he gets mad at you.”

“I know,” Urahara bent his head. “I wish there was an easier way of doing all of this.”

“There is. Don’t lie.”

“I didn’t lie, Yoruichi. I just....” Urahara scratched the back of his neck, not meeting the kitten’s gaze.

Footsteps on the porch announced the arrival of their guests. Urahara did not get to complete his sentence, as the sliding door was pushed to the left, letting in the new arrivals. “Konnichiwa, Urahara-san!” Orihime walked into the shop first, followed close behind by both Sado and Ishida.

“Oh! Konnichiwa, Orihime-chan!” Urahara bowed his head, tipping his hat. “My...we’ve got quite a few people here today.”

“Cut the shit, Kisuke.” Ichigo said, walking into the shop with Renji. “You must have known they were here.”

His stomach twisting, Urahara lowered his head. “Kurosaki...” Toshiro spoke firmly, yet kept a soft tone.

“I thought we agreed you weren’t going to come in here like that,” Shinji said, flicking Ichigo’s ear.

“Ouch!” Ichigo yelped, grabbing his ear. “What? It’s the truth, isn’t it?” He rubbed his ear, not bothering to look at Urahara. The substitute shinigami continued walking, heading to the room off to the side of the shop, where the others followed after him. Urahara’s stomach twisted as his lover blatantly ignored him when he walked by.

Orihime placed a hand on Urahara’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Urahara-san. Kurosaki-kun is just...”

“It’s fine,” Urahara placed a hand on top of Orihime’s. “I’m not upset.” He gave her a small smile, happy to see her frown turn up at the sight of his own smile. “Why don’t you go in there? Ururu and Jinta are making tea.”

The bubbly, buxom girl nodded her head. “Alright!” She walked off to join the others in the room.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sado appeared from behind, standing close to the Quincy.

Urahara was happy that Ichigo’s friends were so concerned about him, but he knew that his lover had every right to feel the way he was feeling. “I’m positive, Yasutora-san. Please, you don’t have to ask after me.” He held his arm out, indicating that the other two should join the rest of the shinigami in the small room. He was amazed that everyone had fit in there. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself level-headed. He walked into the room, where he saw everyone was seated around the round table, speaking quietly in their groups. “Now, what brings you all here?”

“Ichigo wanted to know just why we were here,” Renji said. “He suggested we come here to meet.”

Lifting his head, he saw auburn eyes glaring at him. Urahara did his best to not flinch under the teen’s gaze, even though it was killing him inside. “Very good.” He decided to meet his lover head on. “What have they told you?”

“Nothing, yet.” Ichigo grumbled, breaking eye contact the moment Urahara spoke. “I thought it would be better if we all came here, as there are less eyes and ears to hear us.”

Matsumoto let out a mumble. “I suggested Inoue’s place, but I was overruled.”

“Ran, there’s no way we would have fit into her apartment,” Renji said, shaking his head. “You must be insane.”

Urahara coughed slightly into his hand. “Yes, well. It’s not like this room is any bigger than that.” He looked at Renji. “Did you want to inform Ichigo just why you’re here?”

“It’s like this,” Renji began. “You see -”

“Tea?” Ururu walked into the room with Jinta, who began placing cups down in front of the group. Renji stopped speaking, allowing Urahara’s charges to dole out the tea. Once everything was poured, Ururu bowed low. “If there is anything else?”

The shopkeeper shook his head. “No, Ururu. You’ve done well.” He leaned against the wall, and watched as both Ururu and Jinta left the room, sliding the door closed behind them. “Now, Abarai...you were saying?”

“Right. It’s like this. You know that Yoruichi came to Seireitei to tell us what happened, yes?” Renji said.

“Yes,” Ichigo nodded. “She went after the attack happened, as I understand.”

“Has anyone told you just want an Arrancar is?” Renji picked up his tea and sipped it.

Urahara closed his eyes, hoping that his lover wouldn’t glare at him like he thought he would. Rather than egg him on, he kept his head down as Ichigo answered the redhead. “No. I just know that they appear to look like humans.”

“Did you know that they have the power of both a Hollow and a shinigami?”

He couldn’t avoid Ichigo’s eyes any longer. Urahara opened his eyes and saw that his lover’s eyes were now on the redhead. “That’s why he had a Zanpakutō, then? Because he has shinigami powers?”

“Exactly,” Renji continued. “What makes these Arrancar different is that their masks are removed, granting them the power of both a Hollow and shinigami. There were a few that happened naturally, which is the type that Sado fought before, and I’m pretty sure the one that they met while you two were on vacation was of that nature as well. But these two that you met, there’s no doubt that they are the result of Aizen and his use of the Hōgyoku.”

Urahara felt his heart pang at the mention of the object he had been responsible for. Yoruichi kept herself curled around his legs, a soft rumble emitting from her chest, the soft purrs doing little to calm the inner turmoil that Urahara was currently experiencing. It pained him to watch Ichigo’s face go from anger to wonder, back to anger and then hurt.

“So, what are you guys doing here? Who sent you here?” Ichigo asked.

“Yamamoto-soutaichou,” Toshiro spoke. “Prior to these events, Soul Society and Seireitei had a ‘wait and see’ attitude. However, he recognizes now that that might not be the best way to play this out, so he sent us here. No one expected Aizen to succeed so quickly.”

“Okay, I get that. But why you guys, specifically? Surely there are others that could have handled the assignment.” Ichigo began to sip his tea, it having gone unnoticed until now.

Renji began to speak once more. “Well, Yamamoto suggested I go, since he knows that we’re friends. And then he told me to find someone I trust to go with me. So, I asked Ikkaku.” Renji groaned. “And, since Ikkaku was coming, Yumichika said that he had to come to.”

“I would never go on a mission without him,” Yumichika defended himself.

“And then, Ran heard about what we were doing and said she wanted to come too. And that brings us to Hitsugaya-taichou, who was sent to keep an eye on everyone.” Renji took a deep breath.

Ichigo shook his head. “Well, I’m honored that you guys are here. When did you get here? This morning?”

“We’ve been here since Saturday!” Matsumoto let out.

All the shinigami groaned, save for Ichigo. By mistake, Urahara decided to look over at him and could see that the anger that had been there before was back in full force, if not even more obvious. “I see,” Ichigo said, standing up. “Well, I guess that means you guys already have a place to stay.”

“Sit, Kurosaki.” Toshiro said, gesturing for the orange-haired to sit back down. When Ichigo didn’t move, Toshiro spoke once more. “Please, sit back down, Kurosaki. We haven’t told you the rest.”

Urahara begged his lover silently to sit, hoping that his thoughts would reach him. Yoruichi uncurled herself from Urahara’s legs and walked over to Ichigo. “Listen to what he says, Ichigo.” Yoruichi’s voice was gravelly.

“Fine.” Ichigo sat back down, the sound of his backside hitting the ground echoing through the quiet room. Sado sighed as Ishida pushed his glasses back up on his nose. “What?” Ichigo threw a look at the two of them.

“Nothing,” Sado met Ichigo’s gaze, his own unwavering. Urahara had hoped that Ichigo would not direct his anger towards his friends, but it seemed as if that was a lost cause.

“May I continue?” Toshiro asked, looking around the room. Urahara gave a small nod, and saw the others around the room do the same. He was curious as to what was going through the minds of the two Visoreds. He was grateful that neither of them spoke up, and just kept to themselves.

Ichigo shrugged. “You asked me to sit. So, I’m listening.”

“It’s true that an Arrancar is born when the Hollow removes its mask. But, removing the mask from your....run of the mill Hollow wouldn’t get you much of anything. If someone were to declare war on Soul Society, then they would have to use something greater than a Menos.”

“Wait, what? There’s something out there that’s stronger than a Menos?” Ichigo asked, his voice strained.

“From what we’ve gathered in the past, there are three classes of Menos.” Toshiro continued. “The one you battled prior to these two, the extremely large Hollow, that stands seven stories tall - that’s a Gillian. They would be considered a small fry, compared to the other two.”

Ishida pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Did you say small fry?” The Quincy’s voice stopped the taichou from continuing on.

“Yes. I did. Because, compared to the strength of the other two, they are most definitely the weakest of the bunch.” Toshiro looked at Ichigo. “The next group would be the Adjuchas, who tend to lead the Gillians into battle.”

The shopkeeper watched his lover’s face become paler. “And the last?” Ichigo asked, his jaw slack.

“The last would what is called a Vasto Lordes. They are human in size. Their power is stronger than that of a shinigami taichou. Their combat level is higher than a taichou.” Toshiro’s voice was quiet. “If there are more than ten Vasto Lordes under Aizen’s control, then it will mean the end of Soul Society.”

Auburn eyes met Urahara’s, the earlier anger long gone. Now, all Urahara could see were the eyes of someone facing the undeniable truth, he could not win this battle alone. “Aizen has got his eye on you, Kurosaki.” Toshiro said, forcing the silent bond to break between Urahara and Ichigo.

“What?” Ichigo turned and looked back at Toshiro. “What do you mean?”

Shinji coughed into his hand. “I think that’s enough information for now.” He stood up and stretched his legs out. “I don’t know about you, but my ass is sore from so much sitting.”

“Sure, that’s what you want us to think,” Yumichika said, batting his long eyelashes.

Ichigo stared at Shinji. “No, Hirako. I want to hear what he has to say.”

“Kurosaki-kun,” Orihime tried to get the substitute shinigami’s attention. Urahara was grateful that the girl was trying to keep the peace, but he knew his lover’s will was stronger than anyone’s in the room.

“Damn it, Toshiro! Just tell me what you meant by that!” Ichigo said, slamming his hand down on the table.

The white-haired captain grumbled low. “Can’t you remember that I have a title?”

“Apologies, _Hitsugaya-taichou_.” Ichigo’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“All I meant is that Aizen is the reason those two Arrancar came and fought you. They were there on his orders. They were there to observe you for him. No one else. They didn’t just show up in the human world because they became lost.” Toshiro’s temper was starting to flare. “They were here to report back to him. They were there to see where your strength lied.”

Ichigo stood up quickly. “Arigato, taichou.” He fled the room fast, no one able to stop him.

The room erupted as everyone began to talk, trying to talk over each other. Urahara sighed, having a feeling he knew where his lover ran off to. He looked around and caught Shinji’s eye. The Visored nodded and walked out of the room.

“How could you tell him that?” Renji asked Matsumoto, the buxom girl avoiding his eyes. “You heard what Urahara had said. It was best to say that we had just gotten here today.”

Matsumoto mumbled quietly, “I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“Kuchiki-taichou had said it was best to not inform him of our being here until absolutely necessary.” Renji said, torn between scolding Matsumoto and getting up to go and find Ichigo.

Urahara cleared his throat, pulling his fan out of his pants pocket. He began to fan himself, waiting for the others to look at him. When he finally had everyone’s attention, he flipped his fan closed. “Now then, thank you for coming here. I suggest we adjourn for the afternoon, as there isn’t much more that we can do.” He looked at Toshiro and Matsumoto. “Where are the two of you staying?”

“With me!” Orihime stood up, adjusting the sling on her arm. “Is...is that okay?”

“Of course it is,” Urahara said, nodding his head. He looked at Ikkaku and Yumichika. “What about the two of you?”

“Still unsure,” Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders. “We’ve managed so far.”

The shopkeeper sighed. “Well, if you need a place to stay, now that the cat is out of the bag, you two are welcome here.”

“They can stay with Sado,” Ishida said, looking at his silent lover. Sado nodded his head in agreement. “I mean, that is, if they want to.”

“He does have a spacious apartment. And I would feel better if there were two shinigami at your level to stay with the two of them. Perhaps Yasutora-san and Ishida-san can show you two where it is?”

Hiyori jumped up. “What about me?”

“I have a feeling Shinji is going to be a while.” Urahara bowed slightly. “You’re more than welcome to stay here.”

“Nah,” Hiyori shook her head. “No, thanks.” She looked at Toshiro. “Something wrong, baldy?”

“Excuse me?” Toshiro asked, looking at her. “What did you just call me?”

“I said -”

“Hiyori, if you wouldn’t mind?” Urahara got between the two of them. “Perhaps now is a good time to head out.”

The small Visored walked towards the sliding door of the shop and quickly turned to face Urahara. “Next time, don’t get in my way, old man.”

“Of course,” Urahara chuckled. He knew that the girl had more bark than bite, as was his experience back in Soul Society, but chose not to tease her any further. He waited until she was gone to head back to the room. He saw that the others were starting to gather their things. He saw the redhead lost in thought. “Everything alright, Abarai?”

Renji turned and looked at him, blushing. “Yeah. Just thinking.”

As Sado and Ishida were walking out with Ikkaku and Yumichika, Urahara touched Sado’s shoulder. “I’ll have Ichigo call you in a bit. I think he needs some time to process everything.”

“Mondai nai,” the silent giant spoke the words he had heard the alien mod soul say to him earlier in the afternoon. He knew there was a reason why he liked both Noba and Sado. They always went straight to the point, there was no hemming or hawing. “Have him call Inoue.” He took Ishida’s hand, the Quincy giving him a reassuring smile. Urahara was pleased that the two of them were still in tune with one another.

“I will,” Urahara said. He watched Orihime walk out with Toshiro and Matsumoto, the two quibbling back and forth with each other like the true friends that they were. He turned and looked at Renji. “So, do you want to talk about it?”

The redhead shook his head. “Not really. Aren’t you going to go and find Ichigo?”

“I know where he is,” Urahara said, shrugging his shoulders. He watched as Yoruichi jumped up onto Renji’s lap, where the redhead began to pet her mindlessly.

“Then why don’t you go and find him?” Renji asked. “You don’t seem like the type to avoid a confrontation.”

Chuckling softly, Urahara gave a small shake of his head. “I’m not really avoiding it, Abarai. I recognize I made another mistake. He will not be very happy with me, whenever I do approach him. I think it’s best to let Shinji take the brunt of his anger, in case he says something to me that he cannot take back.”

“What do you mean?” Renji kept petting Yoruichi, the black cat purring happily.

The shopkeeper shook his head. “I’d rather not discuss it right now. Please, make yourself at home.” He looked at the black cat. “Play nice, Yoruichi.”

“Mmm...” Yoruichi purred loud.

He got up and made his way down the hallway, heading towards the opening that led down to the training facility underneath his shop. He could feel Ichigo’s reiatsu spike and ebb in the most haphazard manner. “Boss?”

Urahara saw Tessai standing in the hallway. “Yes, Tessai?”

“You sure it’s wise to go down there right now?”

“I’m so glad everyone is so concerned for my well being. I’ll be fine. How’s dinner coming along?” Urahara asked, changing the subject quickly.

The larger man shrugged his shoulders. “It should be ready in about twenty minutes. Do you want me to go down there with you?”

“The less people down there, the better.” He didn’t bother to keep talking, grateful that his old friend wasn’t the one to keep pestering him for more answers. He opened the small trap door and began to descend down the ladder, pulling the door closed.

His breath left his body as the reiatsu in the immediate area was overwhelming him. Urahara made it to the bottom of the ladder, only to quickly dodge out of the way of Shinji. He saw that the Visored had his mask on his visage, his Zanpakutō out. “Hirako?” He stepped out of the way as he watched the familiar black wave of Ichigo’s attack, Getsuga Tenshō.

“What are you doing down here?” Shinji’s voice was garbled. “I need more time!”

Purely on instinct, Urahara spoke quickly. “Chikasumi no tate!” The blood mist shield absorbed the energy of Ichigo’s second wave attack. He looked up and saw that the white and red striped mask of Ichigo’s inner Hollow was on his face.

“Aw....does someone not want to play?” Ichigo’s garbled voice taunted him. _Is it him? Or is it actually Ichigo? Did I make him that upset?_ “Come on, fucker. You know that he’s angrier than shit at you.” _Shiro._

Urahara kept the blood mist shield up as Shiro made his way over to him. “I understand that. I know that he’s got every reason to be upset with me. Will you let me talk to him?”

“He doesn’t want to fucking talk right now. He wants to fight. And so a fight he’ll have. Now, back the fuck off, old man. Shinji and I were having some fun, trading blows.” The black and yellow eyes seemed to be full of amusement. “And I ain’t talkin’ about just sword fighting, if you know what I mean.” The Hollow grabbed his groin.

The shopkeeper knew that the Hollow was trying to make him upset. Judging from the denials that were being yelled at him by Shinji, he knew that the Hollow wasn’t speaking the truth. Not that it mattered all that much. He had hoped that Ichigo would not decide to do something like that if he wasn’t around, but he knew that he had pushed his lover into a state which could have easily been avoided if he had just told the truth.

“Nake, Benihime.” He swung his sword at Shiro, and watched as the Hollow held Zangetsu in front of him, blocking the energy attack effectively. “Enough. Let me speak to him.”

He watched the mask disappear from Ichigo’s visage and moved forward to catch the falling substitute shinigami. “Stay back!” Ichigo screamed at him, falling to his hands and knees on the floor.

It pained him to keep himself away from his lover. “Ichigo...”

“Get....out of....here.” Ichigo seethed. “I am not ready to talk to you.”

Sheathing Benihime, Urahara nodded his head. He turned and saw Shinji had removed his own mask. “I’ll be upstairs.” Shinji opened his mouth to say something, but Urahara held up his hand to firmly stop him. “It’s fine. Just....keep at it.” He walked over to the ladder and began his ascent.

“Mask on. Now.” He heard Shinji command his lover. He didn’t bother looking back, for he knew that Ichigo needed time right now. He opened the trapdoor and dusted himself off.

He only hoped that through this rigorous exercise, Ichigo would listen to his side of the story. Sighing, Urahara pulled his fan out and began to fan his face, trying to make the cool wind make the water that wanted to make its way out of the corner of his eyes disappear.

...

* * *

**A/N** : Well, someone is pretty upset. Remember what I said at the beginning of the story. “Loosely based on canon”.  Up next, a reconciliation? Or something else? ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

After what seemed like hours, Ichigo finally felt balanced again. He looked at Shinji, and saw that his friend looked worse for wear, which is what he imagined he looked like as well. He placed a hand on the Visored’s shoulder and gave him a gentle shake.

“Thanks, Hirako.” Ichigo’s voice was raspy. He had shouted too much, using Shiro’s power to fight back and forth with the man.

Shinji shook his head. “No need to say thanks, Ichigo. Look, I know that it’s probably not my place to say this, but your boyfriend -”

“Stop,” Ichigo pleaded quietly. “You don’t have to continue. I know what you’re going to say.”

“Do you?” Shinji looked at him. “Fine. What was I going to say?”

“That he’s an idiot? That he keeps lying to me because it’ll make me feel better?” Ichigo walked over to the ladder. “It doesn’t matter. I’m tired of this, Hirako. I can’t keep going through this.”

The Visored stayed where he was. “Where do you plan on going right now?”

“I’m going to go and see if Renji is upstairs, and then probably walk back to my house. I...I don’t think I can stay here right now.” Ichigo began to climb up the ladder.

“What about Kisuke?”

Ichigo looked down at him from high up above. “What about him?”

“Don’t you think you need to speak to him?”

“Good night, Hirako. Thank you for the sparring session. I’ll come to the Visored facility tomorrow to train more.” Ichigo didn’t bother answering the man’s question as he pushed the trap door up, reappearing in the hallway of Urahara’s shoten. The hallway was dark, with only the natural moonlight filtering in through a few open doors. He could see someone sitting down in the hallway, their legs extended out, back against the wall. He ran a hand over his face, approaching the lone figure. “Look, I don’t think I’m ready to speak to you yet.”

The shopkeeper nodded his head. “I can accept that.” Urahara pulled himself up off the floor and dusted his backside off. “I just wanted to make sure you were still in one piece. You were down there for quite awhile.”

“I’m fine,” Ichigo said. He began to walk past his lover, and felt his heart pang. Lowering his head, he stopped walking. “Why?” He whispered, looking down at the floor. “Why do you keep doing this to me, Kisuke?? Is it because of my age? Is that it? Because I really can’t figure out why you keep doing the same thing over and over.”

Urahara took his hand. “Let’s discuss this somewhere else, Ichigo. Please?”

“I don’t care,” Ichigo said. He had no more energy left in his body; he was completely tapped out. He could feel Urahara guiding him to someplace, but didn’t pay any attention to where they were going. He assumed that they were heading into his bedroom. He was left to stand in the middle of the floor, while Urahara left him to turn a light on. When the light came on, he blinked a few times. “Huh. I thought you were taking me to your room.”

The two were in the supply closet, where they used to spend most of their time, before all of the madness began. Urahara sat at his small work desk, leaving Ichigo standing in the middle of the room. Instead of being the stubborn one, he decided to take a seat and lean against the tall shelves that housed the extra candy that could not fit in the store.

Urahara placed his hands in his lap. “I thought it might be a nice change of pace. I didn’t want to take you to my bedroom, because I want us to have a serious talk right now. I didn’t want you to think that I was avoiding this talk, by presenting my bed to you.”

“Thanks,” Ichigo said sincerely, running a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “So, do you want me to start or do you want to?”

The shopkeeper pulled two sake cups from his bottom drawer, and grabbed the small bottle he kept with them and placed them on his desk. “I think I should be the one to begin, as you are the one that is upset with me. And Ichigo, I’m not going to tell you that you’re wrong. You have every reason to be upset with me.”

“Then why did you do it?” The strain was evident in his voice. He was trying to keep it together, to not lose his cool, as he was teetering on the edge of both anger and sadness. “Why do you _keep_ doing it, Kisuke?”

Urahara poured two shots of sake, and stared at his desk. “I....I don’t know. I guess I want to protect you.”

“By lying to me??” Ichigo asked, his voice cracking. “Kisuke, I swear to whatever entity is up above, I was _this close_ to losing my reserve to you earlier. When you showed up downstairs, I honestly didn’t care if I hurt you with my attacks. I _wanted_ to hurt you, because you hurt me. You hurt me so much by keeping this from me.” He sat up and looked at the pale blonde, blinking back the tears that kept threatening to fall. “Kisuke...I don’t think you get this. I need you to be honest with me. I need to know that you’re on my side. I need to know that I can trust you.” He took a shaky breath, staring at the two cups that seemed to be fascinating his lover so much. “Damn it, Kisuke! Look at me!”

Grey eyes filled with sorrow and despair looked back at him. Ichigo felt his breath hitch, seeing his own emotions in the man’s penetrating gaze. “If there was anyone that is on your side, Ichigo, it’s me. There are many things that I know that you are not aware of, which is why I tend to keep making the same mistakes. Yes, you are correct. I should be honest with you, no matter how that may affect you. I don’t know what else to say except that I am sorry. There really isn’t a lot more to say.”

“Why does this keep happening?” Ichigo asked, his eyes not faltering. He kept them on his lover, even though he wanted to look elsewhere. The man’s eyes looked so....haunted. “What’s really going on, Kisuke?”

“I should have told you about the others, but I was hoping that it wasn’t going to have to happen.”

Ichigo looked away. “But you knew that they were here. They’re using gigai’s, Kisuke. And unless there’s another shop that caters to shinigami, you helped them. The question is, why did you keep it from me?”

“I....” Urahara’s eyes looked past Ichigo, who had raised his head up to hear his answer. “I wanted you to have a normal day. I wanted you to have fun with Hirako. I knew that the moment they showed up, that things were going to change, that things were going to escalate at a pace I wasn’t ready to throw you into.”

The substitute shinigami didn’t know what to say. “Kisuke...what aren’t you telling me?”

“The two Arrancar you met with were powerful, Ichigo. Even for myself and Yoruichi.” Urahara’s voice was low, thick with emotion. “I know you heard what Toshiro said when he spoke to you.” He looked at Ichigo, his eyes watering. “You understand that this is going to be a very tough fight. Aizen is interested in you. Very much. And, if he’s anything like the man that is responsible for my being forced out of Seireitei, then we have to plan accordingly. So, forgive me for being a foolish old man, wanting to let you have a normal day with your friend, and enjoy your human life.”

Crawling on the floor, Ichigo moved to be in front of Urahara. He lifted himself up on his knees and placed his hands on both of Urahara’s thighs. “Kisuke...I know that it’s going to be tough. I realize this. I appreciate you trying to baby me, and hoping that I can have a normal day. But really? This is what I want.” He gestured to his body, still in his shinigami body. “I don’t think you seem to get that. You keep wanting to protect me from everything, but that’s exactly what I don’t want. I want to be the one to protect you. I want to be the one to protect everyone.” He stared up at his lover’s eyes. “Kisuke...I can’t do this without you. But...I need to know that you’re not going to lie to me anymore.”

“I’m not,” Urahara shook his head. “Ichigo, I don’t want to. I want to be honest with you. I didn’t lie to you about them being here. I just....neglected to tell you.”

Ichigo sighed. “That’s just as good as you lying to me. No more secrets. No more neglecting to tell me things that are important to know.”

“Understood.” Urahara picked up on of the sake cups and handed one to Ichigo. Ichigo took the offered cup. “Truce?”

The substitute shinigami looked him in the eyes. “I mean, Kisuke. Don’t treat me with kid gloves. I think you and I have shared too much to just throw that away because you are an idiot. I know that with the others here, there is definitely a major threat approaching. But we can handle it.” He raised his cup to Urahara’s, clinking the side. They both raised the cups to their lips and threw back the room temperature sake. Coughing, Ichigo set the cup down.

“I’m not an idiot,” Urahara said, setting his cup down on the desk.

“Yes, you are,” Ichigo smirked, standing up from the floor. “Look, I’m tired. I need a shower. Badly.”

Urahara looked up at him. “Are you going to go home?”

“Did you hear what I said to Hirako?” Ichigo asked.

“How could I hear -” Ichigo shot him a look. “Alright, fine. Yes, I heard what you said to him. It was rather difficult to not hear, as you were halfway up the ladder, I’m almost positive.”

Ichigo chuckled. “Now, was that so difficult to be honest with me?” The shopkeeper shook his head. “No, I’m not going to go home. I don’t want to be away from you, Kisuke. However, I really need a shower.”

“Go, use my bathroom. I’ll be in there soon.” Urahara said.

“The bedroom? Or the shower?” Ichigo raised his eyebrows up suggestively.

“Bedroom,” Urahara gathered the two cups.

“Right.” Ichigo said, beginning to walk towards the door. He turned around and went back over to where the pale blonde sat. He turned the man to face him, and lifted his face up, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “You have my heart and soul, Kisuke. I....I really can’t keep forgiving you. It’s either this, or that’s it. Do you understand?”

Urahara kept his eyes locked onto Ichigo’s. “I do, Ichigo.”

“Good.” Ichigo bent his head, kissing his lover softly. He let out a soft moan as their lips connected, a feeling of happiness flowing through him as their kiss deepened. He felt himself being pushed away, a disappointed groan escaping past his lips.

The shopkeeper gave him a soft smile. “Go, shower. We’ll continue when you’re finished. I promise.”

“Fine,” Ichigo said. “You better, because you owe me some really hot make-up sex.” He grinned as a look of shock crossed Urahara’s face. He walked out of the supply closet, feeling a lot lighter than he had since showing up at the shoten in the afternoon.

As he headed back to Urahara’s bedroom, he saw a light on in the room next to his. Walking over to the door, Ichigo knocked softly. “Come in.”

Opening the door, Ichigo poked his head into the room. “Hey, I just wanted to see how you were doing.” He saw Renji sitting on the floor, dressed in what appeared to be a rather pink kimono. “Uh....what are you wearing?”

“Shut up,” Renji said, pulling the garment around him tighter. “It’s Byakuya’s.”

Trying not to laugh, Ichigo walked into the room and closed the door. “I bet you miss him.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Renji sighed. “What brings you in here at this time?”

Ichigo leaned against the door. “Eh, I just got finished with Hirako downstairs, and I was going to come here first, but I got ambushed in the hallway.”

“He was waiting out there all night for you,” Renji said.

Scratching the back of his neck, Ichigo blushed. “He was?”

“Can you fault the guy for wanting to keep this madness away from you?” Renji asked, resituating himself on the futon. “I could have told you the truth, but I chose not to. You can be upset with me, if you’d like.”

“Why didn’t you?” Ichigo asked. “You’ve been here for two days. You could have come out with us yesterday.”

Renji shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t think it was necessary. Did it change anything that happened? No.”

“Well, no, it didn’t...but still.” Ichigo pulled away from the door. “Why not just be honest with me?”

“Again, it’s in the past. Not much we can do to change it now, except to move on. So, why don’t you go and do whatever it was you were going to do with the crazy shopkeeper.” Renji waved his hand, dismissing Ichigo.

“Right. Fine. Have a good night, then.” He opened the door and began to walk out.

“Oy, Ichigo!” Renji called out. He turned and looked back at him. “Try and keep the noise down, yeah? Byakuya said I couldn’t touch while he wasn’t here, and you are one loud mother fucker in the bedroom.”

“Renji!” Ichigo felt the heat race to his cheeks, shocked by his friend’s request. “I...I’ll do my best.”

Renji chuckled. “Yeah, well. You better, because if this is going to go how I think it is, I’m not going to be seeing Byakuya for a bit. And I don’t know what the longest you’ve gone without sex, but I can tell you that after two days of not being around him, I’m already miserable.”

“Enough!” Ichigo walked out of the room, closing the door on Renji’s laughter. Shaking his head, he walked to Urahara’s room, and was met with the shopkeeper laying on the bed, underneath the covers. “Oh, you’re in here already?”

Urahara nodded his head. “And I see you must have gotten side-tracked by Abarai.”

“Yeah, I wanted to go and see how he was,” Ichigo said. “I still haven’t showered...”

The shopkeeper motioned to the bathroom. “It is all yours.”

“I’ll be quick.” He saw his body laying next to Urahara on the bed. He jumped back into it, having forgotten all about it back down in the training facility. He turned on his side and looked at his lover. “You didn’t do anything with my body, did you?”

Urahara pushed Ichigo off the bed. “You are ridiculous.”

“Me?? You’re joking, right?” Ichigo stood up and walked over to the bathroom. “You’re hilarious, Kisuke.” He ducked into the bathroom before the shopkeeper could say anything else to him.

After thoroughly cleaning his body, making sure his hair was washed and conditioned, Ichigo turned off the hot water and got out of the shower. Quickly drying himself off, he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth, wanting a nice, fresh mouth for whatever was about to happen. He finished drying himself off and hung up the towel, figuring that Urahara knew just what he was going to want when he exited the bathroom. He opened the door, and as he began to walk out to the bedroom, he saw his lover on the bed, making a low moan escape from his lips at the sight of him.

While Ichigo had been in the shower, Urahara had somehow gotten himself tied up, his arms handcuffed to the headboard. And somehow, the man was also wearing a blindfold. “Holy shit, Kisuke.” Ichigo said, adjusting himself as he looked at his lover, waiting and ready for him. “H-How’d you manage to do this?”

“Well, you better tell Abarai you love him, because he was kind enough to help me with this while you were in the shower,” Urahara arched his back, adjusting himself on the bed.

“I thought you didn’t have anything like this here,” Ichigo said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He groaned, aching to touch his lover.

Urahara blushed. “I didn’t...I went and picked up a few items today, after your request last night.”

“Well, good choices.” Ichigo bent his head and licked at Urahara’s pale nipple, groaning as the man beneath him let out a low moan. “I bet you enjoy not being able to see, Kisuke...” He let his tongue flick across the erect nipple, earning another low moan from his lover.

Urahara arched him, trying to push Ichigo’s tongue back against him. “Yes...”

“What do you like about it?” Ichigo moved to the other nipple, flicking his tongue across it.

“Mmm....that I...” Urahara moaned louder as Ichigo decided to latch himself to his nipple, sucking on it gently. “Kami, yes...” Urahara moaned, pushing his chest against Ichigo’s mouth.

Pulling back, Ichigo looked up at the blindfold. “What was that, Kisuke? You didn’t tell me just why you like it.” He rubbed the back of his tongue against the erect nipple, pleased with how Urahara had become putty in his hands. “If you don’t give me an answer, all of this will stop...”

“Not knowing....is making me....” Urahara groan, lifting his chest up in hopes of finding Ichigo’s mouth.

Keeping himself back, Ichigo watched the man flounder around. “Is making you _what_ , Kisuke?”

“Ache to feel more of you,” Urahara said, turning his head to the side. “Please, Ichigo....”

Lowering his head, he blew across the tip of Urahara’s arousal, watching the small drops of liquid that had pool there ripple with his cool breath. He groaned low as he heard Urahara moan loud at the small touch. “Please...what?”

“Don’t stop!” Urahara begged, thrusting his hips upwards.

He gripped the man’s arousal with his hand, and pushed his hips back down with his other hand. “You want me to lick you, Kisuke?” He stuck out his tongue and licked the man’s arousal slowly, starting at the base and making his way up to the tip. He felt the man quake beneath him, making him moan with him. “Too bad,” he pulled back, feeling the power race through him as he watched Urahara struggle with the restraints.

“Ichigo...” Urahara groaned, bucking his hips upward, holding on to the restraints tightly. Ichigo brought his fingers to the shopkeeper’s lips, and let out a low moan as the man quickly sucked them into his mouth. Urahara’s tongue licked his fingers, coating them with his saliva.

As much as it pained him, Ichigo pulled his fingers out of Urahara’s mouth. He heard the man let out a soft moan, clearly not pleased at having them removed. Ichigo leaned down and kissed the man hard, placing his wet fingers against his lover’s entrance. They both shared a low moan as their tongues intertwined, both of their bodies grinding against one another as Ichigo slipped his finger deeper inside of the man. He knew he wasn’t going to last very long, if Urahara kept bucking against him, as their arousals were pushing against each other in the most pleasing way. He broke off the kiss as he pushed in his second finger, groaning as Urahara made the most delicious moan come out of his mouth.

“Kami.....!!” Urahara groaned, pushing against Ichigo’s hand, attempting to push the teen’s fingers deeper inside of him. “Ichigo....”

He hooked his two fingers, making it so he could brush against the man’s sweet spot with the new angle. “Say it, _taichou...._ tell me what you need...”

“You!!” Urahara moaned loud, bucking his hips as Ichigo worked his two fingers inside of him.

Pulling his two fingers out of him, Ichigo wiped them off on the side of the bed, not caring. He reached underneath the bed and pulled out the small bottle of lube that they had put there before. He poured some into his hand and quickly stroked himself, bucking his hips into his hand, the cool liquid feeling intensely good on his body.

He got between Urahara’s legs and placed himself at his entrance. “Tell me you need it, Kisuke..” He groaned into the man’s ear, pushing just the tip inside of him.

“Ichi-go....” Urahara moaned, trying to push against Ichigo. “No more...teasing...”

Pushing his hips forward, Ichigo sheathed himself deep into Urahara’s body, moaning at how tight the man was. He lifted one of the man’s legs, holding on to it as he began to push himself deeper into him, the new angle proving to be favorable for the both of them. The sounds of their moans began to fill the room as Urahara begged Ichigo to be rough with him. Slamming his body hard into Urahara’s tight channel, he began to move relentlessly, moaning louder and louder with each thrust. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Urahara’s swollen arousal, stroking him opposite of his thrusts, so that the man was receiving the maximum pleasure from what he was doing to him. After a few strokes, Ichigo felt his lover tighten around him, the warmth of his release beginning to flow over his hand as he quickly pushed himself as deep as he could go. He came almost two seconds later, unable to hold off his orgasm any longer.

The two panted in unison, their hearts racing together. Ichigo gently pulled himself out of Urahara, grunting low at the loss of warmth. He reached up and began to untie his lover. Once the bindings were gone, he pulled the man into his arms and held him close. Urahara wrapped an arm around him weakly, panting softly.

“That was....” Urahara spoke breathlessly.

“Wonderful?” Ichigo said, kissing his cheek. “Sorry I didn’t talk more dirty...I just wanted to take you.” He felt a blush creep on his face at the silly admission.

Urahara lifted his head and pressed his lips against his. “Don’t be sorry. I loved every second of it.” He rested his head against his chest, trying to regain control of his breathing. “I think I may need to pick up a few more items so we can use them here.”

“Did Renji really come in here and help you?” Ichigo asked, holding his lover close.

“He did,” Urahara chuckled. “But I had to promise him that he wouldn’t have to clean up the kitchen any time soon.”

Hugging his lover close, Ichigo smirked. “There’s always gotta be a trade, doesn’t there?”

“I suppose so,” Urahara said, yawning.

“Get some rest, Kisuke.” Ichigo placed another soft kiss on his forehead. “I love you. So very much.”

“I love you too, Ichigo. I hope you have -”

The man didn’t finish his sentence, as the air became thick and heavy. They became overwhelmed with a ridiculous amount of reiatsu closing in on them, seeming to appear out of thin air. Ichigo’s eyes widened in fear.

“This reiatsu.....It’s them!”

…

* * *

**A/N:** Up next....a new player enters the story. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Without hesitating, Urahara grabbed Benihime from where she rested by the side of bed and pushed the bottom of the cane against Ichigo’s chest, effectively popping his soul out of his body. Ichigo’s body laid on the bed, slack-jawed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Urahara reached over and closed his eyes, looking up at the orange-haired teen.

“Kisuke, I -” Ichigo said, looking him in the eyes.

“Go, Ichigo. Just....please be safe.” Urahara knew that he couldn’t stop him from leaving. And with the air getting thicker around them, he knew that they were going to be in some trouble soon, and the faster Ichigo was able to go elsewhere, the faster they could get the situation under control here.

Ichigo raced over to the bedroom door and yanked it open. “Oy! Where’re you going?” Renji was making his way down the hallway. “Do you feel that?”

“That’s why I’m going,” Ichigo said, walking as fast as he could through the shoten. “I need to make sure the others are okay.”

Renji grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Ichigo whirled around and stared at him. “What the fuck, Renji?”

“Don’t go into this blindly,” Renji said. “If it’s those guys you met before, then you need to go into this with caution.”

Removing the redhead’s hand, Ichigo turned back around. “I got it. Please, protect everyone here.” He walked out, beginning to use shunpo as soon as his feet touched the gravel.

Urahara appeared behind Renji. “Come along, Abarai.”

“Why are you just letting him go?” Renji asked, turning to look at the shopkeeper. “Out of all the people, I would think that you would want to keep him here, and not let him go out there alone.”

Sighing, Urahara looked down at the floor. “Of course I want to keep him here. And that’s just why I can’t.”

“You are making no sense, Kisuke.” Renji said, popping his soul candy into his mouth. His shinigami form pulled his Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, from his waist..

“Urahara-san?” Ririn poked her head from behind the door jam. “Is there something going on?”

“You three, stay inside,” Urahara said. “Yes, there is, but you’ll be safer here.” He looked at Renji. “I don’t have to make sense, Abarai. Now, do you want to go and see what’s going on outside, or shall I?”

The redhead shook his head. “I can handle it.” He darted outside, leaving the shopkeeper alone with the mod souls.

“Can we do anything?” Kurōdo asked. “Shall we get our gigai?”

But the shopkeeper didn’t hear him. He was already racing through the house, trying to find the black cat he knew was still there.

Moving as fast as he could, Ichigo made his way to where he could feel the spiritual pressure increasing. His breath came out fast, as he sped up to reach the area he knew that Sado lived. _Where are the others? Are they here? Didn’t Yumichika and Ikkaku go home with both Sado and Ishida?_ But before he could dwell on it any further, he saw Sado standing in the middle of the street, his left arm already in its Brazo Derecha de Gigante form. Ichigo raced faster towards his friend as he saw a hand begin to make its way towards the giant’s chest, where the medallion his grandfather had given him rested. With only seconds to spare, Ichigo made it just before the hand struck the medallion, effectively thwarting any danger to befall on Sado.

“I-Ichigo...” Sado’s voice shook, apparently shocked that he had been spared at the last second possible.

The substitute shinigami took in the person that had tried to hurt his friend. “Get out of here Chado.” He pushed the hand that he had been holding away from him. He sized up the opponent that had just tried to take out his friend without a proper fight. The odd-shaped headdress on their head, as well as the large circle that was placed where his sternum should be made Ichigo think of it as a Hollow of some sort. He wore the same white garb that the two in the park had been wearing. Whether he was similar to those that he had fought in the park was yet to be determined, but if the reiatsu and clothing were any indicator, all signs were pointing to yes. He reached behind him and drew Zangetsu, the white fabric falling back to the hilt. He turned and saw Sado still standing there. “What are you still doing here?? GO!”

“I can help Ichi-”

The orange-haired teen shook his head. “Go, please. You can’t help me here. The others need you. Where are they?”

“They felt the reiatsu spike and went to investigate.” Sado said. “Look, I can -”

“So....did you two forget about me?” The one that had tried to attack Sado spoke, his tone caustic. “Because, you know...I could just let you two keep bickering amongst yourselves.”

Ichigo glared at the man. “If you want a fight, then that’s what you’ll have.”

“Ichi-” Sado began.

But Ichigo chose to ignore him, as he stared at the figure in front of him. Trying to judge what the headdress on his head was hiding, Ichigo took in the man’s jagged, abnormal looking teeth. _What the hell is this guy?_ He stood and drew Zangetsu in front of him. He swung, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to hit the guy, but then stood in shock when the man threw up his hand, blocking the blade. _Did he....._

“Surprised, Shinigami?” The stranger grinned. He kept the blade pressed into the side of his hand. “I’m Arrancar Dieciseis, Di Roy.”

“Sad-” Sado began to speak, having not left the fight just yet, much to Ichigo’s chagrin.

“If I listened to the names of everyone I was about to trash, there wouldn’t be enough time.” Di Roy interrupted Sado from speaking any further.

Ichigo smirked, pulling the blade away from the man’s hand. “You know, you sure do talk a lot.” _Shit. He’s an Arrancar. Does that mean, his strength is going to be like that of the ones in the park?_ He held up his blade, pointing the tip at where the Hollow hole resided in the man’s sternum.

“Ichigo!” Sado’s voice was strained.

Before he could process what was happening, the reiatsu increased tenfold in the area that he stood. _Is this guy putting that much pressure out??_ Ichigo’s eyes widened, trying to sense where the arrancar had gone. He couldn’t feel anything but the overwhelming reiatsu, almost making him physically sick. _There’s no way that -_

Looking up at the sky, Ichigo saw another man, dressed in the same white garb as the chatty man before, stood high up above them. “Leave,” the shadowed figure said. Ichigo saw the man he had been posing to fight take off with the blink of an eye, disappearing into the night. Shock coursed through Ichigo as he was left with the being that seemed to be exuding an abnormal amount of high reiatsu. He could not tell if Sado had remained behind him or if he had finally taken heed of his warning and had run off. The only thing he could focus on was the figure above him.

“How do you do, shinigami? I’m Arrancar Seis - Grimmjow!” The being up above spoke down to him, fear racing through Ichigo’s mind. _If the one I was about to fight was number sixteen, and this guy is ten below him.... “Maybe he’s not going to be as tough, eh?” Shut up, Shiro. I really fucking doubt it works that way. “You never know until you ask, hmm?”_

The hole on this arrancar’s body was not in the same location as Di Roy’s, it was down towards the center of his body, where the man’s stomach should have been. In fact, it was where the last two stomach muscles should have been to complete the man’s very defined six-pack. He wore a white jacket that was kept open, exposing his chest, with a black collar. The sleeves were not full length, they stopped just above the arrancar’s elbows. His hakama were full length, unlike the jacket. There appeared to be a Zanpakutō tucked at the left side of his waist, the hilt jutting out. Finally looking up at him, Ichigo felt his breath leave his body as he saw the man’s face for the first time.

The arrancar called Grimmjow had baby blue spiky hair, the lightness of the color a stark contrast against the night’s sky. On his face was a growth that looked like his jaw was growing on the outside, rather than beneath the skin. _His Hollow mask? Is that what that is? “Gee, what gave that away?” Shiro...._ He saw that there appeared to be markings beneath the corner of his eyes, but he could not see them in the darkness. Grimmjow’s eyes were a bright cerulean, gleaming in the moonlight.

Ichigo charged at the man once he was down on the ground, only to have him block Zangetsu with his forearm, then gripped the blade with his fingers. _How is he doing that?!_ Unable to sense his next move, Ichigo was suddenly pushed backwards as the force of the arrancar’s reiatsu propelled him backwards, forcing him to be up in the air, away from the ground. _Shit!_

“Oy, are you making fun of me? There’s no way I want to fight you like this. This form on you is....less than appealing. How about this? How about you release that bankai of yours. And don’t tell me you don’t know what I’m talking about. I saw exactly what Ulquiorra saw. I know that you’re hiding a power within you.” Grimmjow’s hand was still up in the same position it had been when Ichigo first attacked him.

Looking down, Ichigo felt the adrenaline race through his body. “You think you can draw me out with those taunts?” He could hear his voice, but it didn’t sound like him. The question came out sounding not like him at all. Perhaps it was those teal markings underneath the arrancar’s eyes, making his cerulean eyes stand out even more, now that he could see his face in the proper light. _What the hell?_ He felt his stomach begin to flip-flop, the way it had before when he had gone on those roller coasters at the pier with Shinji. _Am I nervous? “Course, ya are. You know you can’t win against this arrancar. Especially if he’s number six.” Right. Nerves. Got it._ Before he could say anything else, the bluenette spoke again.

“Are you just going to stay up there all day? I mean, I know we’ve got lots of time and all, but this is getting to be pretty boring. Don’t make me wait, shinigami.” Grimmjow taunted.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo tried to regain control of the situation. _Stay out of my head, Shiro. I don’t need your help right now. Got it?_ When he didn’t hear the Hollow inside of him reply, he knew that he may have finally found a way to get the other to be quiet. Holding Zangetsu up with his right hand, he brought his left hand up and placed it on his right wrist. Channeling the reiatsu around him, Ichigo drew his power up and yelled out, “Bankai!”

“So, it _is_ you,” Grimmjow muttered under his breath from down below. “Wonderful.”

His kimono now longer, Zangetsu now obsidian and skinny, Ichigo took off and charged at the arrancar. Grimmjow dodged his attack, and extended his leg, kicking Ichigo in the gut, making the substitute shinigami grunt out in pain. Skidding to a stop, Ichigo charged back towards the arrancar, undeterred by what had just happened. The bluenette deflected his attack once, sending him backwards. As the arrancar charged towards him, Ichigo used shunpo to move out of the way, trying to remember all the things that Urahara had taught him, as this opponent was starting to show himself to be more and more aggressive. However, it seemed that the arrancar had a few tricks up his own sleeve as well. The minute Ichigo tried to strike him from behind, he was gone in a flash, moving almost as fast, if not faster, than what the substitute shinigami had just done.

The arrancar was down back on the ground, grinning up at him. Ichigo landed on his feet and charged, keeping Zangetsu out in front of him. As he approached his opponent, he thought he had the upper hand, until Grimmjow reached out and grabbed Zangetsu by the blade. Ichigo was too stunned that his opponent had actually grabbed it by the blade, and became even more surprised that Grimmjow was using his own weapon against him. His eyes became large as he felt himself fly through the air, being propelled by the forceful throw of Grimmjow, who had flung him across the street, letting go of Zangetsu.

Unable to stop himself, Ichigo swore under his breath. “Damn it!” He launched himself off the pavement, as the ground was not giving him any resistance from the throw. He stood in the air, his fist clenched tightly. _Who the fuck is this guy?!_ He couldn’t think for too long, as the bluenette was back in his face, his left fist flying fast to his own visage. Ducking out of the way, Ichigo used shunpo to appear on the other side of him, ready to attack once more. And just as before, the bluenette arrancar grabbed Zangetsu as if it were a fly stuck on flypaper and held Ichigo. Trying to react, Ichigo did not plan for the arrancar to use his feet, and before he knew it, he was flying back towards the earth, having been kicked by the arrancar’s left leg.

He landed in the street, a crater forming around the area where he had fallen. Standing up as quickly as he could, Ichigo swayed in his spot, gripping Zangetsu as tightly as he could, fear racing through his mind as he watched the bluenette ascend at an accelerated speed to where he was standing on the ground. _Please, give me strength. Please..._ He brought up his Zanpakutō, and prepared to unleash his powerful Getsuga Tenshō, but as he was about to release his attack, Grimmjow stopped him cold with the side of his left arm. Without hesitation, Grimmjow raised up his foot and struck Ichigo in the face, sending him flying backwards once more, only coming to a stop when his body struck a guardrail, preventing him from going any further.

Ichigo could barely move. _My entire body....Kami....how am I supposed to do this....Kisuke....What...what am I doing wrong?_ He tried to stand up, but found that his body was not willing to cooperate with him. He could hear the sounds of someone walking towards him, no doubt the one that was responsible for his current state of distress. Looking up, he watched as the arrancar approached it, and unable to stop him, was pulled up off the guardrail, and held in place by his right hand. Not knowing what to expect, Ichigo let out a groan as Grimmjow’s left fist connected with his face. Grimmjow let go of his kimono and began to punch his face repeatedly. All Ichigo could do was stand there, as he had absolutely no energy or drive to stop him from attacking. Grimmjow cackled as he continued to pummel his face, over and over and over. In his mind, Ichigo could see the last time he had engaged in a fight like this, when he was attempting to save Orihime from the two in the park, and now....now look at what was happening. He couldn’t do anything to save anyone, not even himself. _Kisuke...I’m so sorry...._ The bluenette stopped punching, allowing Ichigo’s body to finally begin to fall towards the ground. Grimmjow, however, was not done yet, and threw one last punch at the substitute shinigami, forcing Ichigo back up into the air, the momentum of the hit sending him sky high.

Gasping for breath, Ichigo could do nothing to stop himself, but it was not necessary. Seconds passed, and the arrancar was up in the air with him, extending his leg out to kick him. Ichigo let out a grunt as he fell back to the earth, all hope within him lost.

“You call that your bankai?” Grimmjow taunted from his perch high up in the sky. “Tscch, that was nothing. The only thing that improved was your speed? You’ve got to be -”

_“Let me help you!” I.....I don’t give a shit, Shiro. I can’t do anything right now. “I’ll give you my strength. Just hit the fucking bastard! Fight back!”_ The smoke had yet to clear from where Ichigo had fallen to the ground, giving him just enough cover as the added boost of strength appeared from his inner Hollow. Allowing Shiro to control his movements without manifesting, he yelled out loud, “Getsuga Tenshō!” The red and black wave of energy went sailing up to the arrancar, who had stopped speaking to block the attack.

Grimmjow lowered his arms, his chest now baring a gash across it from where Ichigo’s attack had hit him at full power. “What the hell was that?! Ulquiorra didn’t say anything about that on his report, Shinigami!” He grinned down at the battered Ichigo.

“So, maybe I won’t disappoint you then, arrancar?” Ichigo felt the small burst of strength had helped him regain his balance and a sense of pride, helping him stand up and keeping himself upright as they bantered back and forth with one another.

Cackling, the bluenette kept the grin on his face. “Now you’re talking, shinigami! Finally, you’re worth killing.”

Ichigo debated on what to do next, as he could feel Shiro’s power beginning to come forward more than he had anticipated. _Damn it, Shiro. I took your help. You need to stay out of this for right now. I’ve almost got him. “Hah! Do you see yourself? Look at the damage he took with that blow. You didn’t do shit. You need me, asshole.”_ Looking up at the arrancar, he saw that the wound was not as deep as he had originally thought, making his mind start to cave in on itself. _Shit, shit, shit._  

“Oy! You just gonna stand there, shinigami?” Grimmjow taunted him once more, trying to draw him back into a fight.

Ichigo held his hand over his face, not wanting the other to see what he had hoped was not there yet, if Shiro was going to listen to him. He blanched at the sound of a garganta opening, unsure of what was happening. Grimmjow was not made aware of the garganta, as he continued to speak. “Now it’s going to be my turn!” Reaching down the arrancar began to draw his Zanpakutō. He stopped speaking as a hand descended onto his shoulder.

“Put away your sword, Grimmjow.” The man with a silver band-like visor over his eyes spoke quietly.

“Tōsen!” Grimmjow said, sheathing his sword.

The substitute shinigami could not believe what he had just heard. “Tōsen?? The taichou that disappeared with Aizen?!” Ichigo could not stop himself from speaking out loud, still in shock at what he was seeing.

“Why are you here?” Grimmjow asked the quiet man.

“Why am I here? You really don’t understand, do you? You infiltrated the world of the living without orders, mobilized five arrancar to go with you without permission, and lost. All are against orders. You understand, yes? Aizen-sama is quite upset with you. Let’s go. Your punishment awaits in Hueco Mundo.” The blind taichou raised his hand and opened another garganta, the sound sending Ichigo’s stomach down to his feet.

Ichigo yelled out in frustration. “Wait!! Where are you going?!”

“Shut up! I’m going back home to Hueco Mundo.”

“No way!” Ichigo shouted, anger filling his senses. All weakness he had felt before was gone in an instant. “You came and attacked, and now you’re leaving?! Our match isn’t over!!”

“Shut up!!” Grimmjow turned and looked down at him. “The one who’s life was spared because of this was yours, shinigami. That earlier technique you threw my way damages you as well. You wouldn’t beat me in my released state.” Grimmjow flashed him another bright smile, sending unknown feelings through Ichigo’s body. “Remember my name, and pray that you never hear it again. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Next time you hear it, it will mean your end, shinigami,” Grimmjow walked through the garganta, the fabric of space closing with a sickening sound.

Staring up at the empty space, Ichigo could not figure out what had just happened. First, one of the ones from the Gotei 13 showed up to collect the arrancar he had been fighting, and he had gone off, like an obedient puppy. His body was still in extreme pain, and couldn’t believe how far away he was from Sado’s place at the moment. _Chado! Shit! Di Roy! Oh, fuck. I hope that Chado is okay._ Finally feeling the exhaustion take back hold of his body, Ichigo fell down to the ground, panting hard.

“Did the arrancars leave?” Renji’s voice came from the side of him. “Did you win?”

Ichigo looked over at the redhead and took a deep breath. “I......I lost.”

“The fact that you’re alive means you won, Ichigo.” Renji said, holding out his hand to the substitute shinigami.

“Don’t lie,” Ichigo took the offered hand. “If you were me, you wouldn’t say that. You would be feeling the same way I am right now.” He groaned as his body still was not willing to cooperate with what his mind had wanted. “Where’s....where’s everyone else? And what the hell is that flower doing on your chest?” Ichigo pointed at the lotus flower that was on Renji’s left pectoral.

Renji grabbed Ichigo’s arm tightly. “Everyone is regrouping back at Urahara’s. Come on. Can you shunpo right now?”

“I....I’m not sure...” Ichigo said truthfully.

“No matter. Just relax, and I’ll take us back there, okay?” Renji said. Ichigo did as he was told and felt the redhead guide him back to the shoten, his mind still going a mile a minute, even if his body was unable to.

They came to a sudden stop outside the shop, and could hear the din of everyone speaking. On the porch was Urahara, waiting patiently for them. Jumping off the small porch, Urahara walked over to them and picked up Ichigo into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

“K-Kisuke...” Ichigo’s voice cracked.

“Shhh....don’t speak right now,” Urahara said, holding him close. “Let’s get you healed, and then we can talk, alright?” His lips pressed against Ichigo’s left temple, sending comfort through

Ichigo’s body. He whispered softly, “Kami, I’m so glad to see you.” Speaking a bit louder, Urahara continued. “You did very well, Ichigo.”

Snorting, Ichigo felt the tears slip from his eyes. “If you only knew...”

“No more talking,” Urahara commanded.

Nodding his head, Ichigo allowed his lover to take him to one of the empty rooms, and let out a soft sigh as his head hit the pillow. 

…

* * *

**A/N:** And now we’ve met Grimmjow. Up next, the aftermath, and what happened to the others while Ichigo was battling Grimmjow. ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo groaned as he tried to turn over, his body protesting at the minimal movement he was attempting to make. After taking such a harsh beating, he had passed out, and was now just starting to awaken. He vaguely remembered Urahara taking him from Renji, but after that, he passed out. He wasn’t sure how long  he had been asleep for, but his body still felt like it could use more rest. _Did Inoue not heal me?_ The thought ran through his mind as his eyelids struggled to open. Everything in his body protested at trying to move, but he didn’t bother to listen. He began to slowly open his eyes, and let out a surprised gasp.

Thinking he had been stashed in one of the side rooms of the shoten, Ichigo found that he was completely wrong. Sitting up in the bed, moving way too fast, he let out a groan and clutched his head. Trying to figure out what was going on was almost impossible, as his head struggled to force himself back down on the pillow.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Urahara popped his head into the room. “Wonderful.”

Ichigo cleared his head, and looked over at his lover. “When did we get here?” He felt the love for the man over by the door start to overwhelm him. He looked over at the large picturesque window and saw both Ryuu and Kiko running around in circles in their pen. Ichigo sank back on the pillows and sighed, a contented sigh. If there was one surprise he couldn’t have wished for more, it would’ve been to return back to Urahara’s estate in Soul Society. And here he was, back where he had been wishing to return to since everything had begun to spiral out of control. He felt the bed shift as his lover sat down next to him, and placed a hand on top of his. “What about the others?” Ichigo couldn’t help but ask, as he knew that if they had gone through anything like he had, they deserved a bit of rest as well.

“Don’t worry about them,” Urahara’s hand pushed some of the hair off of his forehead. “They’re fine, and they all sent you here with their blessing.”

Closing his eyes, Ichigo gave the man’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I doubt that, Kisuke. It’s not fair that we’re here and they’re not.”

“Who says they aren’t?” Urahara said, forcing the teen’s eyes back open.

“You left Karakura Town without anyone there to watch it?!” Ichigo asked, sitting up. “Kisuke, we have to go back home, then.”

Urahara laughed, and shook his head. “Ichigo, I was just kidding. They’re all still there. The town is safe, for the most part.”

“So why are we here?” Ichigo asked, trying to allow himself to relax. “I should be back there, Kisuke. That...that arrancar...” Ichigo bowed his head. “You have no idea how powerful he was, Kisuke.” His voice cracked. “I....”

Running a hand through his orange hair, Urahara made a shushing noise with his mouth. “Do not do that to yourself, Ichigo.” Urahara kissed his forehead with a soft tenderness. “When you’re ready, come out to the living room, alright? I’ve made some tea and a light breakfast.” He pulled away from Ichigo, placing another soft kiss on his cheek.

“Okay,” Ichigo yawned. “I’ll be right out.”

Urahara’s lips curled up in a small smile. “Take your time.” He walked back out of the room, leaving the substitute shinigami alone.

Getting up from the bed, Ichigo walked over to the window and stared at the majestic animals, a quiet happiness filling his soul. He looked down at himself and saw that he was dressed in a pair of flannel pj pants, unsure of when he had put them on. _Probably when I was asleep_. Ichigo walked over to the door and headed out of the bedroom, not bothering to make the bed, when he knew he was probably going to be passing out again soon. He wandered out to the living room and stopped in his tracks, surprise passing through his system once more.

“Ohayou, Kurosaki-san!” The taichou of the thirteenth squad gave a small wave, his face scrunching up into a big smile.

“O-O-O-O...” Ichigo couldn’t get the word out, as he was staring at the other man sitting next to him.

“Kurosaki, you seem more surprised than you should be,” the taichou of the sixth squad sat there, sitting next to Ukitake, sipping his tea calmly.

“What do you mean, I shouldn’t be surprised?!” Ichigo finally found his voice, it coming out higher pitched that he would have liked.

Urahara came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I probably should have told you we had company, but I thought it would be a nice surprise.” Ichigo turned around to face him.

“A nice surprise is waking up in that bedroom, Kisuke. This? This is an ambush.”

“Ichigo,” Ukitake’s voice was soft. “Please, won’t you sit down? Do not be upset at him. It was my idea to keep you in the dark. If you would like to be mad at someone, direct that anger towards me.”

Ichigo turned back around and looked at the older man. “No, I can’t do that. I’m not mad at anyone. I’m not mad at all.” He walked over to the couch opposite where the two taichous were sitting and flopped down. “I’m guessing you want to talk to me, yeah?”

“If you’d like,” Byakuya’s tone was one of indifference. “We were just here, keeping Kisuke company while you rested. When we heard about what had happened in the World of the Living, we both had a feeling that you both would be returning here soon.”

Ichigo looked down at his lap. “Does everyone know what happened?”

“If you’re asking if everyone knows that you succeeded in staying alive, then yes.” Byakuya said, his words carrying a harsh tone.

He looked up and Byakuya’s slate grey eyes had a silent determination behind them. Ichigo blinked back tears and shook his head. “You don’t get it, Byakuya. I should have died. The only reason I didn’t die, is because Tōsen came to collect the Arrancar I was fighting.” He barked out a laugh. “Fighting, hah. More like, was getting beaten to death.”

“Enough,” Byakuya said, shaking his head. “You are stronger than this, Ichigo. Do not speak that way of your battles.”

Becoming tight-lipped, Ichigo glared at the tea cup that Urahara had set in front of him on the small coffee table. Urahara put his hand on Ichigo’s knee, squeezing it gently. “Yes, well. How about we leave Ichigo alone about that for now, hmm? He doesn’t seem to be in the mood to talk about it, so perhaps it is better for all of here to leave that subject alone for now?” Urahara said, looking between the three of them, Ichigo grateful once more for his lover’s calm exterior.

“Very well,” Ukitake said, setting his tea down. “Kurosaki-san...”

The substitute shinigami smirked. “Juushiro, when will you learn to address me by my first name? You had no problem doing so before.”

“Yes, well,” Ukitake smiled, brushing his long hair back off of his shoulders to lay down flat on his back. “My sincerest apologies, _Ichigo_.” Ichigo grinned at the use of his name. “Now, since Urahara has asked us to not speak on the subject why we are specifically here, I have a feeling our visit may be a lot shorter than intended.”

“It’s fine,” Ichigo said, looking at his lover. “Kisuke, if they want to ask questions, they can. I’ll....I’ll do my best to control myself.”

Urahara gave him a small nod. “If you say so, Ichigo. If you are comfortable with speaking now, then go ahead.”

Giving his lover’s hand another squeeze, Ichigo looked between the two taichous. “What do you want to know?”

“I suppose the best place to begin would be the beginning,” Ukitake said. “If you’re comfortable with that?”

Ichigo gave his full attention to the soft spoken taichou. “That’s fine. I honestly don’t know what happened, as I was quick to react. I left Kisuke, because I knew that Renji was there,” he looked over at Byakuya, who had a pensive look on his face at the mention of his fukutaichou, “and took off.”

“Were you aware that everyone was in the battle?” Byakuya asked, looking over at Urahara, who had given a small shake of his head.

“Not until just now,” Ichigo said, having no energy in his body to be upset. “But that’s probably because I was too busy focused on my own fight.”

Urahara cleared his throat, auburn eyes turning to view him. “I will tell you about it, Ichigo. For now, why don’t we focus on what you went through?”

“Okay,” Ichigo picked up his tea and took a small sip, the warm liquid soothed his raw throat. “So, I made my way to Chado’s place, where an arrancar by the name of Di Roy , and rattled off a number, was.”

“A number?” Ukitake said. “What number?”

“Dieciseis. Sixteen.” Ichigo said.

“That is very interesting,” Ukitake said, settling back against the couch. “Please, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

Ichigo shook his head. “It’s fine, Juushiro. Interrupt all you want. It makes this a little bit easier on me.” He fiddled with his pants idly, trying to think of the best way to continue this. _Just tell them the truth._ Listening to his inner voice, he spoke once more. “After telling Chado to get out of there, the reiatsu increased ten-fold. No, twenty-fold.”

“So much?” Byakuya said, his left eyebrow raising up in surprise.

The substitute shinigami nodded his head. “I could barely breathe. I don’t even know how Chado was able to handle it. After finally getting my head straight, a new person began to speak.” He could see the blue-haired man in his mind, taunting him with his swagger. “He said that he was Arrancar Sexta, Grimmjow.”

“Six?” Ukitake said. “That’s very interesting.”

“I wish I knew what it had meant,” Ichigo said, running a hand through his hair nervously. “I had no idea what I was up against. He said he wanted to see my bankai, taunting me to release it and fight him in that form.”

“And you gave in,” Urahara said, speaking quietly. Ichigo turned and looked at his lover and teacher, and gave a small nod of his head. “You were wise to have done that, Ichigo. Do not think you made the wrong decision.”

Ichigo looked back down at his lap. “How can you say that? Kisuke, I shouldn’t have given in to what he wanted.”

“Kurosaki, everyone in this room knows that when you enter your bankai state, your reiatsu increases to an exponential amount. You reverting to your bankai state is what probably helped save your life.” Byakuya said matter-of-factly. “You did what anyone else would have done. He did not have to goad you into it. It would have been a natural progression for you.”

Looking down at his lap, Ichigo shook his head. “I was weak. I shouldn’t have listened to him. I should have listened to myself. I thought I had control of the situation. But I didn’t. He....He....”

“It’s okay, Ichigo,” Urahara reached for his hand and held it. “If you don’t feel like continuing, you don’t have to.”

“I need to get this out, Kisuke,” Ichigo’s voice wavered, all of the pain he had felt during the fight coming back in full force. “You don’t understand. You weren’t there.” Tears began to fall from his eyes. “I was too weak. I gave up. I thought I had lost.” He wiped at his eyes. “He said that I was nothing. That the only thing that increased with my release was my speed, nothing else. He...he said he was disappointed.”

Ukitake cleared his throat quietly. “Ichigo, you’ve got no reason to be disappointed. You did the best that you could. You’re here now, yes?” Ichigo looked over at him, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. “Then, I would call that a success. You are only doing what you’ve been taught and instructed. Do not beat yourself up about it.”

He didn’t want to tell the others that he had used Shiro to help him, as he had yet to tell Urahara about it. _Now it makes sense why he wanted to me to train so much with the Visoreds. Wait a second..._ Ichigo glanced over at Urahara and saw that he was engaged in a quiet conversation with Byakuya. Looking back over at Ukitake, he spoke quietly. “You can say that, but it still feels like I failed.” He stood up, swaying a little on his feet. “Kisuke, I’m going to go back and lie down.”

“Are you okay, Ichigo? Do you need anything?” Urahara stood up, but stopped moving as Ichigo raised his hand up, signaling for him to not follow.

Ichigo shook his head. “No, I think I just need some more sleep.” He walked out of the room without saying anything further and headed into the master bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“That went about as well as I expected,” Ukitake said, sitting back to rest against the sofa. “Kisuke, are you sure that it was wise to bring him here?”

Urahara ran a hand through his hair. “It probably wasn’t, but if you had just seen the look on both his and Abarai’s face when they returned to the shop,” his eyes met Byakuya’s for a brief moment, “it was decided that he needed this break. There is still a lot of fighting ahead. What’s wrong with a few days of rest?”

“Are the others safe?” Byakuya asked. “Because if they need more reinforcement, it’s probably best if we get that in place right away.”

The shopkeeper nodded his head. “They are safe. Have either of you heard anything about the fight?”

“Only that they were granted gentei kaijo,” Ukitake said. “Was it that serious?”

“Considering the strength of these arrancar, or whatever they are, yes. I believe so.” Urahara said, taking a seat back on the couch, emotionally exhausted just thinking about what had happened the day before. “I know that Ichigo needs more training. I’m hoping that Yamamoto-soutaichou won’t mind.”

Byakuya shook his head. “He shouldn’t. If he does, we’ll tell him that this what we felt would be best. When do you plan on beginning?”

“I would say tomorrow, as he’s been through so much already. I need him to rejuvenate and not be so hard on himself.” Urahara placed his head in his hands. “I wish that there was more time.”

Standing up, Ukitake walked over to him and placed a hand on his thigh. “Listen, Kisuke. You’re doing far more than any of us could have done. I know that the situation changed when the two of you became romantically involved, but we all knew that Aizen-sama was going to do something eventually.”

“I know,” Urahara said, shaking his head. “If anyone knows that, it would be me.”

The older taichou removed his hand from Urahara’s leg. “Look, why don’t the two of you get situated. Perhaps the two of you can join us at Ugendō tomorrow evening.” Ukitake looked at Byakuya, nodding his head. “You are more than welcome to join us as well.”

“Without Abarai here, I must decline,” Byakuya said, the hidden meaning in his words not lost on either man.

Urahara looked up. “Thank you, I’ll ask Ichigo if he’d feel up to it. Just for dinner, perhaps.” He wanted to make it clear to the other taichou that he did not feel the need to bring up their arrangement, as what had happened the last time the two visited their estate.

“Of course,” Ukitake said, bowing his head. Standing up slowly, he glanced over at Byakuya. “Shall we take our leave?”

Byakuya nodded, standing up as well. “You mentioned you two would be here for a few days?”

“That’s correct,” Urahara nodded. “Unless the stubbornness wins out, which I’m afraid it might.” He let out a soft chuckle. “What can I say? I’d rather please him than have to deal with his wrath.” _Kami knows I’ve been on that receiving end all too often as of late._  

The sixth division taichou smirked. “Don’t we all feel that way in respect to our lovers?” He gave a small bow. “Let me know if there is anything I can do. You know where to find me.”

“Arigatou, Byakuya-san. And the same goes to you, Juushiro.” Urahara said, walking with the two over to the door. “I’ll keep you two posted.”

The two left without further pause, leaving the ex-taichou standing at the door. He walked out onto his porch, and took a seat on the small step that was there. He looked over at the peaceful lake, thinking back when he had first brought Ichigo to his estate, and how much simpler everything seemed to have been.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Two arms wrapped around his chest as he felt his younger lover sit behind him. Urahara let out a soft sigh, leaning back against Ichigo.

“I’d rather not say,” Urahara said truthfully.

Ichigo embraced the man with a gentle hug. “No secrets, Kisuke. Remember?”

“I know, but it really doesn’t matter, Ichigo. I’d rather just sit here and observe nature.”

Resting his head against Urahara’s shoulder, Ichigo looked out at the countryside. “Can you tell me what gentei kaijo is?”

“You were listening,” Urahara said, his insides twisting slightly. “Were you there the entire time?”

Ichigo shook his head. “No, I just opened the door a crack to let some air in, and I heard Juushiro say that. What does that mean? Is it something to do with shinigami? With the Gotei 13?” His voice was soft, no hint of anger in his tone.

 

“In a matter of speaking, yes.” Urahara said, placing his hands over Ichigo’s arms, threading his fingers through his. “Whenever one of the fukutaichou, or a taichou like Hitsugaya-san, come to the Living World, their power is limited. If they were to use their full strength, it would sap the reiatsu out of any living soul. Their power is limited to avoid that happening.”

The substitute shinigami let out a thoughtful hum. “What’s it limited to?”

“80 percent.”

Ichigo’s fingers tightened around Urahara’s. “So much??”

“It’s a necessary precaution. However, given the circumstances of the battle that occurred last night, Matsumoto-san contacted Seireitei, asking them to allow them to disregard their limit restriction.” Urahara said.

The orange-haired teen released his hold on Urahara and moved to sit next to him. Urahara turned and gazed at his auburn eyes. “Kisuke...”

“Now do you see what you were up against? Everyone was losing their battle, Ichigo.”

Ichigo shook his head. “No, Kisuke. They were only losing because they couldn’t fight to their full strength. _I_ was fighting at my full capacity.”

“What was the number you said that this blue-haired arrancar was?” Urahara said.

“Sexta. Six.” Ichigo sighed, his shoulders sagging. “So what?”

“So what? Ichigo, the ones that the others were fighting, they were in the higher numbers. No one fought anyone that had a number lower than eleven. As I understand it, the arrancar that Hitsugaya-san was fighting was eleven. Abarai fought one with the number of fifteen, and Matsumoto-san fought one who claimed to be number fourteen.” He saw Ichigo’s eyes widen. “Now you understand, yes? You were up against the most powerful of the bunch. You did as best as you could, with what you have. Do not beat yourself up because you feel that you lost. You are sitting here next to me. That means you did not lose.”

Ichigo sighed. “That’s what Renji said.” He shook his head. “Kisuke...what am I supposed to do??”

“Train.” Urahara said, reaching for Ichigo’s hand. “But how about we worry about that tomorrow, yes? I think you’ve deserved some relaxation.”

Ichigo squeezed his hand. “Is it bad that I feel the same way?” His voice was quiet.

“Not at all.”

The two stood up together, Ichigo resting his head against Urahara’s chest as the older man placed his arms around him, hugging him close to his body. “It’s going to be okay, Ichigo. I’m going to make certain of that. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“I wish I could believe you, Kisuke,” Ichigo whispered. “I want to. I really do. I just...”

Urahara lifted Ichigo’s chin, looking into his eyes once more. “Then believe me. Come on, how about a nice, hot bath?”

“Bath?” Ichigo said, his cheeks coloring slightly. “Bubbles?”

Chuckling softly, Urahara nodded his head. “If that’s what you prefer, then I don’t see why that can’t be arranged.”

“Let’s go!” Ichigo took Urahara’s hand and pulled him into the house, his energy renewed.

…

* * *

**A/N:** Back in Soul Society! Time for some much needed R &R for this substitute shinigami. Given that I’ve already addressed the Visored training in ‘Changes’, here is where I’ll be digressing from canon for a bit. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

They wandered into the house together, keeping their hands interlocked. Ichigo only let go of his hand when they had made it back into the master suite’s bathroom. Looking at the tub, Ichigo looked at the number of different bath choices he had at his fingertips.

“Gosh, Kisuke,” Ichigo said, picking up a few different bottles of bath salts. “How am I supposed to know what to use to get a nice bubble bath?”

Taking the bottles from him, Urahara chuckled. “Just get undressed, and I’ll take care of this. Is there a particular scent you would prefer?” He leaned over and turned the water on, testing it to make sure it was the right temperature. The blonde let out a low groan as he felt Ichigo press his body against him, pushing him against the tub. “I-Ichigo, there will be time for that soon, I promise.”

“There had better be,” Ichigo kissed the side of his neck before pulling away from him. “It doesn’t matter to me, Kisuke. Whatever you like me to smell like.”

Picking up the correct bottle for a scent he would always associate with his young lover, Urahara began to pour capfuls into the tub, watching as the pink liquid turned quickly into bubbles, as soon as it made contact with the water. He grabbed another bottle of bath salts, adding another particular scent to the mixture, knowing that the salt he added would help relax his lover. He set the bottle back down and turned, being greeted by the welcome sight of Ichigo’s naked body.

“Is it ready?” Ichigo asked, looking at the bath that was becoming filled with bubbles. “Can I get in?”

Urahara nodded and stood up. “It’s all set. Why don’t you get in? I need to go grab something from the kitchen. I’ll be right back, though.” He wiped his hands off. “Let the water run until you think you’re fairly submersed, alright?”

“Okay, Kisuke.” Ichigo got into the tub, and slowly sank down. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo blushed a deep shade, holding some of the bubbles in his hand. “Did you pour strawberry bubbles into the bath??”

Smirking, Urahara turned his back. “You said to use whatever I wanted you to smell like. I’ll be right back.” He headed out, listening to the protests of his young lover, amused by how unhappy it seemed it was by the fruit smell.

He headed into the kitchen and walked over to the fridge. He pulled a nice bottle of white wine from the door, setting it down on the counter as he bumped the door closed with his hip. Grabbing his corkscrew, he uncorked the bottle and poured a nice amount into two wine glasses, before corking the bottle. Debating on if he should put the wine back, or bring it with him, his inner voice won, which had been screaming to just take it with him. Once he had the bottle situated in the cradle of his right elbow, he made his way back to his master bedroom, and headed back into the bathroom.

“Is that wine?” Ichigo asked, his voice lethargic. It seemed as if the bath salts he had added to the bath were doing their job, much to Urahara’s enjoyment. He set his glass down on the sink as he took the bottle of wine and held it up for Ichigo to see. “Ah...wonderful....You brought me a glass, I hope?”

Urahara set the bottle down and walked over to the bathtub. “Now, what sort of boyfriend would I be if I only brought myself a glass, and the rest of the bottle?” He set Ichigo’s glass on the side of the tub. “Here’s your glass.”

“Arigatou,” Ichigo smiled, reaching for the wine. Urahara watched him struggle to grab the glass, trying not to laugh at his lethargic movements. “Did you put something besides strawberries into the water, Kisuke?” Ichigo asked, finally grabbing the wine glass by the stem and taking a small sip.

His grey eyes sparkling, Urahara took a seat on the bathmat and shrugged his shoulders. “Do you feel relaxed?”

“Horribly so,” Ichigo said, setting his glass down without spilling anything. “You didn’t bring a straw, did you? I don’t think I’ll be able to lift that glass back up again.”

Sipping his wine, Urahara set his own down to pick up Ichigo’s. Placing the glass against the orange-haired teen’s lips, he felt his body respond as Ichigo’s eyes snapped open. “I guess I’ll just have to help you, hmm?” Urahara said, tilting the glass back so that Ichigo could take another swallow of the crisp liquid. He lowered it and set the glass back down. “And yes, I did put something in the water. I wanted your body to be completely relaxed, Ichigo. You’ve been through a hell of a lot recently, so I thought it would be a welcomed feeling.”

“Being here is all the relaxation I really need, Kisuke,” Ichigo leaned his head back against the tile, groaning softly. “But, whatever you added to this strawberry mixture, I think I’m in love with it.”

Laughing, Urahara shook his head. “Baka, you can’t be in love with a substance. I’m glad that it’s doing the trick. It’s something I concocted years ago, trying to find the best remedy for the aches from....” He blushed, quickly picking up his wine.

“Remedy for what?” Ichigo asked, cracking an eye open. “For sparring?” 

He swallowed the rest of the contents in his glass. “Well....not really...”

“Kisuke?” Ichigo said, struggling to sit up. Urahara reached down and helped him sit up a little bit. “If it’s not sparring you created this for, what is it?”

A healthy red tint on his cheeks still, Urahara ran a hand through his pale blonde locks, fidgeting nervously. “For...certain activities.” He didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling shy about what he enjoyed, as he knew that his young lover tended to enjoy them with him. But there was so much more that he had yet to share with him, especially when it came to that particular activity.

“You mean _that_ room, don’t you,” Ichigo said, sinking back into the tub. Urahara nodded his head, grateful that Ichigo could put two and two together without having to be hit over the head with the information. “Well, gosh, Kisuke. Why didn’t you just say that?”

“I don’t know,” Urahara said truthfully.

Ichigo chuckled, sinking further down. “Mmm....I can only imagine the sort of things you’ve done in there to have to make your body feel this good in the bath.” Hazy auburn eyes met his own grey ones. “Are you going to join me in here, Kisuke?” Ichigo’s voice was laced with inviting possibilities.

“I need to make sure you don’t drown,” Urahara said, shaking his head. “I put a potent amount into the bath, wanting to make sure that you allowed yourself to relax.”

The orange-haired teen let out a loud sigh. “Fiiiiiiine. But next time I want to bone, I’m going to hold out on you, Kisuke.”

“Oh?” Urahara said, placing the wine glass back against Ichigo’s lips. The teen sipped, smiling goofily. “And why are you saying that?”

Ichigo leaned his head back. “Cuz you won’t join me in the bath.”

Grabbing a small water cup, Urahara filled it with the bath water and began to pour it over Ichigo’s head. “Wouldn’t you rather I bathe you?” He watched as his lover leaned his head back as he dunked the cup back into the tub, dumping another cupful of water over his head.

“Mmm...” Ichigo said, keeping his eyes closed as the water washed over him. “Why do you think of strawberries and me, Kisuke?”

Chuckling softly, Urahara grabbed the milk shampoo and poured some into his hands, working up a lather, then placed his hands on his scalp. “Are you serious, Ichigo, or are you just making fun of me?”

“Is it because of my name?” He cracked an eye open.

Urahara continued to wash his lover’s hair. “You are definitely making fun of me.” He finished lathering his hair, batting his lover’s nose with his index finger. “I’ll remember that, Kurosaki.”

“Awww...back to my last name. For shame!” Ichigo said, laughing before dunking under the water. Urahara watched him, the water still retaining some of the bubbles. He closed his eyes as Ichigo lifted his head up and began to shake his hair back and forth.

“Ichigo!” Urahara said, becoming soaked. “What are you doing??”

Ichigo placed his hands on the lapels on his kimono. “You’re wet now. Means you can get into the tub with me.”

“Baka,” Urahara smirked, grabbing a clean washcloth from the towel rack next to the bath. “You sure do know how to push my buttons, don’t you?” He poured some liquid soap onto the cloth after making it damp with the bathwater. Reaching forward, he began to rub the soapy cloth against Ichigo’s chest, making the substitute shinigami purr softly. “Ah, there we go. Now you’re sedated.”

“Am not...” Ichigo arched up, groaning as Urahara’s slipped over his nipples with the soft fibers of the washcloth. “Fuck, though....this feels nice.”

“Language?” Urahara said, flicking his lover’s chest. “I won’t tolerate that while I’m doing this. There is a time and place for that.”

“You mean, when I’m buried balls deep into your body, Kisuke?”

Dropping the cloth into the water, Urahara groaned as he could feel himself becoming aroused by what his lover was saying. Quickly regaining a sense of composure, Urahara blushed deeply. “Yes, well, I wasn’t going to phrase it quite like that, but I suppose that would be a good time to use that sort of language, yes.”

“Do you like it better when I’m on top, Kisuke?” Ichigo said, opening his eyes. Urahara’s breath left his chest as they looked at each other. “Or do you prefer it when I’m writing underneath you?”

“Ichigo...” Urahara said, the washcloth long since forgotten.

He sat up in the bath, touching the shocked shopkeeper’s hand. “If I haven’t made it clear, I’m really horny for you right now, Kisuke. I really need to touch you, or be touched by you.” He pulled the hand down, Urahara letting out a soft moan as he touched Ichigo’s very erect arousal. “See?” Ichigo moaned, pushing against Urahara’s hand. “Please, Kisuke....”

Stroking him slowly, Urahara leaned forward, kissing the lower part of Ichigo’s neck. “Are you sure you’re just not trying to make me fall into this bath with you..?”

“Take me out of the bath, Kisuke,” Ichigo moaned, his hips bucking gently, splashing water out of the tub. “If that’s what you’re worried about...I don’t....I don’t care...”

Letting go of Ichigo’s arousal, Urahara nodded his head and placed his arms underneath Ichigo’s knees. He lifted him out of the bath, not caring how wet he was becoming because of the water dripping off of his lover’s body. Still a bit off from the question Ichigo had asked him, he grabbed a towel with his hand, keeping Ichigo’ balanced against his body. He walked the two of them into the bedroom, groaning as Ichigo somehow managed to attach his lips to the side of his neck, nipping and biting him in just the right spots, sending pleasure running through his body.

“Ichigo...” Urahara groaned, quickly throwing the towel on the bed, setting the orange-haired teen on it. He quickly dried him off, which was a challenge in and of itself, as the substitute shinigami’s hands were trying to undress him at the same time. He felt his hakama start to slide down his legs, Ichigo successfully untying the tie.

“No underwear, Kisuke?” Ichigo said, his hand sliding over Urahara’s now naked backside. “That’s a first.”

The shopkeeper blushed, finishing his half-hearted attempt at drying off Ichigo. “No, it’s not. I tend to not bother with them here, especially with you, Ichigo.” He raised his head up, a small smirk appearing on his face as Ichigo returned the wicked smile. “Now, then.” He took off his kimono and sat between Ichigo’s legs, now as naked as he was.

“You never answered my question.” Ichigo said, spreading his legs automatically for Urahara, reaching up to pull him down towards his body. Urahara allowed himself to be led, kissing the side of Ichigo’s neck, making the substitute shinigami moan low in his throat.

Urahara nipped at the base of his neck, gently pushing his hips against Ichigo’s, rubbing his arousal against Ichigo’s. “Why does it matter, Ichigo?” Urahara slipped his arms underneath Ichiog’s shoulders, holding his body in place as his rolled his hips more.

“Do...do you want to knowaaaaah....what I like....?” Ichigo moaned, arching his back, their chests touching each other as each moved their hips slowly together.

Licking the small hollow of his neck, Urahara pushed his hips against Ichigo’s, moaning softly. “I-If you want, Ichigo...”

He groaned as he soon found himself laying on his back, Ichigo now the one between his legs, laying on top of him. Urahara moaned, excitement coursing through him as he watched his lover’s face become slack with need. “This, Kisuke...I like making you feel good...” Ichigo placed his right index and middle finger against Urahara’s lips. “Help me?”

Taking the offered fingers, Urahara began to suck on the digits gently, allowing his saliva to coat them slowly. He kept his eyes locked on Ichigo’s, groaning as he could see the love behind his eyes, the feeling overwhelming him. Moaning low, he sucked on Ichigo’s fingers more, anxious to feel them elsewhere on his body. Sensing his anxiety, Ichigo pulled his fingers out and began to kiss a small trail down Urahara’s chest. He dipped his tongue into Urahara’s belly button, making the pale blonde moan louder.

“Hm....never thought that would make you feel good,” Ichigo said, slowly swirling his tongue around Urahara’s belly button once more. He slowly let his hand slip further down, moving discreetly, keeping Urahara’s mind occupied on what his tongue was currently doing to him. “Does it make you feel good, Kisuke..?”

“A-Anything you do, Ichigo...is a delight...” Urahara moaned as he finally felt Ichigo’s index finger press against his entrance. He spread his legs, groaning as his lover kept his finger tip just barely against the opening. “Kami....if you want...to torture me....we’re in the wrong room...”

Ichigo smirked, pushing his finger against the tight ring of muscle, groaning as the tight heat surrounded him. “How long are we staying here, Kisuke?”

“Couple...days...? Unless...something....happens...” Urahara gripped the side of the bed, moaning as Ichigo added his second finger quickly after the first. “W-Why...?”

“No reason,” Ichigo said, slowly scissoring his fingers. “That feel good, Kisuke...?”

Urahara’s hair began to fall in front of his face, as he leaned his head back in with a low moan. “So good, Ichigo...” He let out a disappointed groan as he felt Ichigo’s fingers leave his body. “You are determined to torture me, aren’t you?”

“Relax,” Ichigo said, settling between his legs. He reached over to the nightstand and opened the small drawer, pulling out the small bottle of lube. “Do you want my fingers in you, or my _cock_?”

He licked his lips as he watched Ichigo pour some of the lube onto his palm, and stared shamelessly as Ichigo coated himself with the slippery substance. “Tough choice, Ichigo.” He met his auburn eyes, groaning softly.

“Pervert,” Ichigo said, another smirk appearing on his face as he placed himself at Urahara’s entrance.

“You love me,” Urahara said, trying to push against him, wanting to feel him inside of him.

Thrusting his hips forward, Ichigo groaned as he pushed himself into Urahara. “I do....”

“Balls....deep....?” Urahara moaned, wrapping his legs around Ichigo’s waist as he pushed his lover deeper inside of his body.

“Fuck...” Ichigo groaned, the warm heat gripping him tightly as he moved further into his lover’s body. “Can I....move....?”

Urahara nodded his head rapidly, pushing back against Ichigo, loving how good it felt when he was this deep inside of him. He moaned as Ichigo began to pump his hips, moving at a slow pace, frustrating him with the speed. He pushed against him, suggesting without words that he did not want it to be slow right now. Ichigo looked down at him, his jaw slack as he began to move his hips faster, making Urahara’s moans increase in volume.

“Harder!” Urahara cried out after one particular hard thrust, moaning as Ichigo obeyed his command, thrusting harder into his sweet spot over and over. “Oh, Kami.....oh, yes....oh, Ichigo...” His moans were laced with expletives, groaning as Ichigo spoke directly into his ear as he pounded into him.

“That’s it, Kisuke....just feel my cock inside of you....You love it, don’t you....You love how good it feels...how no one else can make you feel the way I can....” Ichigo moaned, unable to keep up the dirty talk much longer, as he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release.

Reaching between their bodies, Ichigo’s hand found Urahara’s throbbing arousal, and began to move his still somewhat lubricated hand up and down. He paid close attention to Urahara’s sounds, groaning as he heard the man’s moans become higher pitched as he pushed against his sweet spot, stroking him faster. Ichigo pounded into him relentlessly, and as soon as he felt Urahara release, the tightness of his body clamping down around him pushed Ichigo over the edge, both moaning as they rode out their orgasms together.

Ichigo rested his head against Urahara’s shoulder, panting softly. He could feel Urahara’s breath against his ear, the older man panting softly as well. “Kisuke...” Ichigo said, lifting his head up to look at him.

“Yes, Ichigo...?” Urahara said, taking a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s body.

Resting against his chest, Ichigo smiled. “Thank you...”

“For what?”

“For all of this,” Ichigo said, his hand waving around lazily.

Holding him closer to his body, Urahara shook his head. “Don’t thank me, Ichigo. Today is a day of rest. Tomorrow, we begin to train.”

“Well, then, thank you for today.” Ichigo said, nuzzling the side of his neck. “Do you want to go take a ride later?”

Urahara nodded his head. “We can do that. I know that Juushiro has invited us to dinner tomorrow evening. Maybe we could stop into Seireitei this evening? I do need to speak with Yamamoto-san.”

“About?” Ichigo asked, lifting his head. “Why do you need to talk to the old man?”

Kissing his cheek, Urahara shook his head. “I just want to make sure I get permission for what I have planned, Ichigo. That’s all. Nothing else.”

“I don’t know, Kisuke....You always say that, but then something else seems to happen.” Ichigo gently pulled out of him, both men grunting softly as he landed on the bed.

He kept his arms around the orange haired teen, pulling him back against his body. “There is nothing else, Ichigo,” Urahara said. “Don’t worry. I’m keeping you in the loop from now on.”

“I appreciate it, Kisuke.” Ichigo whispered, closing his eyes. “I don’t want to not trust you.”

Feeling his heart pang, Urahara kissed his cheek softly. “I know, Ichigo. I don’t want that either.”

Ichigo rested his head against Urahara’s chest. “Good.”

“Rest, now. We’ll go riding in a little bit, okay?” Urahara said.

“Okay, pervert.”

Chuckling softly, Urahara held his lover close. “You’re lucky I love you, strawberry.”

“Fuck you, old man.” Ichigo said, laughing quietly.

“I’ll show you who’s an old man.”

“Night, _ojisan._ ”

“Ichigo!”

...

* * *

**A/N:** Up next, a visit to Seireitei! ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

After only being able to sleep for thirty minutes, Urahara quietly got up from the bed, not wanting to disturb the orange-haired teen who was sleeping so peacefully. He had a feeling that Ichigo would be sleeping for a little bit longer, which didn’t bother him at all. He set off to take care of a few chores around his house, not wanting to bother with them later in the day, if he could avoid it.

Urahara walked into his kitchen, and took care of the tea set that he had used for the two taichou’s that had gone on their way. He debated for a few minutes, on whether he should send a butterfly to one of them, thanking them for the company that they had provided while Ichigo was asleep. Winning the internal argument with his conscious, Urahara stepped out on the porch and summoned a black hell butterfly with a soft whistle, one landing on his finger almost immediately. Speaking quietly, he watched it fly off towards Seireitei, hoping it would meet with the intended recipient.

He tended to his horses, making sure they were aware that they would be able to gallop and run around soon enough, depending on when Ichigo was to awaken from his nap. He let out another soft whistle, a second obsidian butterfly landed on his finger. Speaking softly once more, with Ryuu attempting to take the carrot he had hidden in his pocket away from him, Urahara gave a gentle drop of his hand, sending the butterfly on its way. He turned and took the carrot out, giving it to his faithful horse, and rubbed his snout gently as the mare chewed on it. Kiko came trotting over, expecting one for her. Urahara knew better than to show just one horse affection, so he reached into his other pocket, and pulled out another carrot for her. Rubbing her snout he looked over towards the lake, and caught sight of something small heading towards the horse pen. _That didn’t take that long._ He held out his hand once more, allowing the first butterfly to land back on his finger. As he listened to the transmission, he felt his cheeks become warm as the words he was listening to began to cause a rise in his blood pressure. He nodded his head, and watched the butterfly flutter away.

Shaking his head, he headed back into the house, wondering if he should go and check on Ichigo. He walked down the hallway, pausing at the door to the master bedroom. Slowly opening the door, he could hear the rhythmic snores of Ichigo, one loud snore followed by a soft snore. Biting his lower lip to not chuckle audibly at how cute Ichigo was, Urahara closed the door just as quietly as he had opened it, and wandered back out to the living room. He saw that both Ryuu and Kiko had decided to run around their pen, releasing their nervous energy.

He walked back out to the porch and sat down on the chair, just enjoying the peaceful stillness that surrounded his estate. He held out his finger once more when he saw another butterfly heading towards him, more likely than not a response from the second recipient. Giving another nod, he watched the obsidian creature float away on the wind, heading back towards Seireitei. He sat back back, and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Kisuke?” A voice from far away said his name. “Kisuke, are you asleep?”

Blinking a few times, he sat up and shook his head, on full alert. “No. I was just resting my eyes.” He looked over at his lover, smiling. “Did you enjoy your nap?”

“I did.” Ichigo said. Urahara sighed faintly as Ichigo’s fingers began to run through his hair. “Were you really resting your eyes, or did you fall asleep?”

“What time is it?” Urahara asked, keeping his head still to feel more of Ichigo’s fingers, the gentle motion of his tousling a quiet comfort to him. More so than he would ever admit to him, as he was never one to tell his lover just what felt nice.

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder, looking into the house. “A little after 5 in the evening.”

“I would have to say that I fell asleep,” Urahara chuckled softly. “Come on. You feel up for a ride into Seireitei this evening?” He stood up from the chair, groaning as his back protested at moving so quickly after being in a relaxed position for so long. “Or would you rather stay here?”

Lowering his hand, the substitute shinigami shrugged his shoulders. “I guess we can go into town? What for, though? I thought we had everything here already.”

“I need to have a short meeting with Yamamoto-soutaichou, as I need to ask him if we can actually train here.” Urahara said, watching as his lover began to nervously run his fingers through his hair. “What is it, Ichigo?”

“Nothing,” Ichigo blushed. “I guess that’s fine. Does that mean I gotta meet with the old man? Or can I just wait outside or something?”

Urahara headed back into the house, happy to hear his lover’s feet follow him. “You do not have to meet with him, if you do not wish to. As to what you’ll be doing, well, that I cannot answer for you. Since I’ll be in my own meeting.”

“Kisuke...” Ichigo whined, flopping back down onto the bed in the master bedroom, after following Urahara back to the bedroom. “I don’t want to be stuck down there talking with Jidanbō for an hour.” He turned over, exposing himself to Urahara, making it very difficult for the shopkeeper to concentrate.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Urahara patted Ichigo’s leg. “I’m sure that it won’t be _that_ long of a meeting, Ichigo.” He smirked when his lover groaned again. “Look, I am more than happy to have you stay here, but I thought it would be nice to get out of the house this evening.”

“No, you’re right,” Ichigo said, turning on his side. Urahara let out a soft moan as Ichigo wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him. “Fine, Kisuke. I’ll go with you. But I get to decide what we do when we get back home. Is that a deal?”

A small smirk reappeared on Urahara’s face. “Oh? And why is that?”

“Because if I get stuck in a conversation with someone I don’t want to be in a conversation, I want to have the opportunity to take it out on you.” Ichigo said, letting go of his waist. The orange-haired teen sat up and looked into Urahara’s grey eyes. “Deal?”

Staring into his auburn eyes, Urahara gave a small nod of his head. “Of course, Ichigo.” He groaned as Ichigo licked his lips, keeping their eyes connected. “You are a horrible tease.” Urahara stood up and began to put on his traditional shinigami hakama and kimono.

“You look good in all black,” Ichigo’s breath tickled the side of his neck, as his arms wrapped around him in a backwards hug. “However, I still prefer you in your green.”

Urahara’s cheek became rosy as the blood rushed quickly from the top of his head to another part of his body, a soft moan escaping as Ichigo’s lips connected with the side of his neck. “Yes, well,” Urahara said, tying his white sash around his waist. “I want to make a good impression on Yamamoto-soutaichou.”

“So, you wear the garb you used to before you got....wait, what exactly did happen to you before, Kisuke? Why did you have to leave Soul Society?” Ichigo asked, his arms slipping off of him.

Turning to look at him, Urahara shook his head. “There is not enough time to speak of that right now, Ichigo. Trust me when I say that it is a very long story.” He picked up Benihime, and placed her on his left hip.

“Damn it, Kisuke,” Ichigo’s reiatsu flared for a moment, stifling the air in the bedroom. Turning around, Urahara looked into his auburn eyes, his breath drawn. “I feel like you’re purposefully avoiding the subject with me!”

He walked over to his lover, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Ichigo, take a deep breath. Please? Your reiatsu...” Urahara waited until he felt the air return back to normal before continuing. “Thank you. Now, then. I’m not avoiding the subject.” He saw Ichigo’s eyes narrow dangerously. Sighing, Urahara ran a hand through his hair, another trait he seemed to be stealing from his lover. “Okay, maybe I _am_ avoiding it. It’s a long tale. And one I’m not too interested in speaking about right now, not when we’ve got somewhere to be. But I will tell you, Ichigo. I promise.”

“When?” Ichigo’s voice was quiet.

Sighing, Urahara shrugged his shoulders. “I guess before we head back home, as it ties in to things that are happening right now.” He inwardly groaned at his accidental admission.

“Kisuke...what the fuck are you talking about now?” Ichigo stared at him.

Urahara shook his head. “No, this has to be done properly. We don’t have time for this right now, Ichi-”

“Damn it!” Ichigo said, slamming his hand down on the dresser. “Don’t do this, Kisuke! I’m going to go to Seireitei with you, but I’m going to leave by the Senkaimon there. Fucking talk to me!”

Feeling his heart clench at the truth he heard in his lover’s voice, Urahara nodded. “I plan on it, Ichigo. Please, let’s go to Seireitei. After my meeting, I will talk to you. I will tell you everything, okay?”

“I want to believe you, Kisuke.” Ichigo took his hand from the dresser, shaking it out to take away the sting of the hit. “I really want to. But fuck, you make it so difficult to believe you.”

“I know,” Urahara said, walking over towards the door. “I did that to myself. I kept things from you, thinking that it would be better for you. I know I’ve made my mistakes, Ichigo. We all have. Please, I’m asking you to trust me. I will tell you. I have to.”

Ichigo quickly got dressed, placing Zangetsu across his back. “Remember what I said, Kisuke. I can only take so much more of this deception before I crack. I think I’ve done a pretty good job, considering the things you’ve conveniently kept from me over the past couple of months. I’d like to believe you. I really would. But please understand, it’s difficult right now for me to put that sort of trust into you.”

Urahara watched as Ichigo walked out of the bedroom, moving past him. He kept his mouth shut, knowing that anything he said would fall on deaf ears, as he could feel the anger radiating off of his young lover. He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door, and made his way out of the house.

He saw Ichigo standing over by the horses, petting Kiko’s nose with a tender touch. “Do you want to ride, or would you rather use shunpo to get there this evening?” Urahara asked. He had planned on taking the horses, but with the nervous energy Ichigo was still permeating, he began to rethink his decision.

“It doesn’t matter,” Ichigo spoke quietly.

“Then, I think we should use shunpo.” Urahara said. He walked over to Ryuu, and rubbed his snout before turning to look at Ichigo. “Please, Ichigo. I don’t want to fight. I wanted this to be a nice break. I promise you will get the answers you are seeking. I’m sorry that I’m old, and that I tend to just forget what’s really important when it comes to information like that.”

Approaching him with caution, Ichigo tentatively wrapped his arms around Urahara, hugging him gently. Urahara instantly wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him tight. He buried his face against the side of his neck, fear slowly leaving his system as he felt Ichigo’s hug intensify. Urahara held on to him, refusing to let go, and refusing to say anything to disrupt their moment.

“Kisuke,” Ichigo’s voice was thick with emotion. “I know you know a hell of a lot more than me. I know that it’s probably difficult to remember what I know and what I don’t know.” Ichigo kept his arms wrapped firmly around Urahara, the pale blonde keeping his his face pressed against his neck. “I’m sorry I let my temper get the best of me again.” Ichigo whispered, his voice cracking just a tiny bit.

He pulled back and held his lover’s face. “Stop, Ichigo. You don’t have to be sorry for that. I know that I can push your buttons faster than anyone else. I guess that’s part of why we love each other so much.” Urahara pushed some of Ichigo’s hair off of his forehead. “Come on. Let’s go. The evening air should help clear our heads.”

“Kisuke...” Ichigo leaned his head forward, speaking softly. “Just tell me you accept my apology. Please?”

Unable to refuse his lover’s plea, Urahara nodded his head. “Of course I forgive you, Ichigo. Even though you didn’t do anything wrong.” He kissed Ichigo softly, before pulling away. “Race you to the West Gate?”

“You’re on, oji-san.” Ichigo grinned, taking off without telling Urahara he was going to start using shunpo. Muttering under his breath, Urahara swore before he chased after the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo beat him to the West Gate, but Urahara really didn’t mind all that much. He came to a stand-still as he looked up at Jidanbō, who was already in a dialogue with Ichigo. “Ohayou, Jidanbō-san!” Urahara said, waving his hand at the giant.

“Konbanwa, Urahara-san. Ichigo says you’re here to speak with the soutaichou?” Jidanbō asked, adjusting the fez that sat on top of his head.

Urahara bowed his head. “That is correct. And Ichigo, well, he can keep you company if you’d like.” He looked around, and caught sight of someone he wasn’t expecting to see, but was happy none the less. He kept his mouth shut as the new arrival walked over towards them, Ichigo’s back still turned.

“Nah,” a familiar voice said, walking towards the two of them. “I can keep him company, if he wants.”

“Renji?” Ichigo said, turning around to face the redhead. “Renji, what are you doing here?” Ichigo was clearly confounded by the redhead’s presence. “What......what about....?”

The redhead chuckled. “Everyone is safe. Shuuhei is there, making sure everyone is safe. You don’t have to worry.” Urahara met the redhead’s eyes. “Don’t you have a meeting to be at?”

“Right.” Urahara nodded his head, walking over towards the opened door. “Ichigo, I’ll come find you two after my meeting, alright?”

Ichigo just stared at Renji, still unable to process what was happening. “He’ll be fine. We’ll probably be at the pub, drinking and eating.” Renji said, waving him off.

Knowing that his lover was in capable hands, he walked into Seireitei, a calm settling over him. He approached Yamamoto’s chambers, wringing his hands nervously. He raised up his right hand and wrapped on the door with his knuckles.

“Enter!”

Pushing the heavy door open, Urahara bowed his head low. “Soutaichou, apologies for my tardiness.”

“Nonsense,” Yamamoto said, his gravely voice carrying far in the large, open room. “You are right on time.”

Urahara kept his head bowed. “Arigatou, sir.”

“What is it you wished to speak of, Urahara-san?”

Taking a deep breath, Urahara began without much of a preamble. “You are aware of the outcome of the fight in Karakura Town, with the arrancar, yes?”

“Of course.”

Running a hand through his hair nervously, Urahara chuckled. “Right, of course. Well, you see, I brought Ichigo here to regroup after the attack. I was hoping that you would give the okay to train on the grounds of my estate.”

“You will take the necessary precautions?”

He nodded his head. “Of course, soutaichou. I always make sure to have everything properly secured. I know that there are Hollows that roam the fields, but I will make sure to not draw their attention towards us. I will make it so that we are essentially hidden from anyone seeing anything.”

“Is this Aizen?”

_Blunt as always, he is._ “It would seem that yes, that would be the case. The arrancar that Ichigo fought against was taken back to Hueco Mundo by Tōsen. If that is not a clear sign that these creatures work for Aizen, then I am not quite sure what is.” Urahara said, placing his hands behind his back.

“Will Ichigo be ready?” Yamamoto asked.

Urahara looked down. “I hope so,” he spoke quietly. “That is why I wish to train, away from the hoopla in Karakura Town. I want his complete concentration. I know that the others are watching over the town, and I know that this is only the beginning, soutaichou. The more time we have to prepare, the better it will be.”

“Fine,” Yamamoto said, waving his hand. “No one will come to your place while you train.” Urahara bowed low at the approval. “Will you be here long?”

He shook his head, his bangs falling into his face. “No, soutaichou. We’ll only be here for a few days. I want to make sure that Ichigo doesn’t walk into another fight, blindsided by his opponent.”

“Very well.”

Bowing once more, Urahara graciously thanked the older man, and made his way back out. He headed back towards the West Gate, hoping that the redhead was lifting Ichigo’s spirits. When he had received the message from Byakuya earlier in the afternoon, he had been informed of the change, the taichou apparently wanting to spend some more time with his own fukutaichou. He had mentioned there would be a slight possibility of the redhead meeting them at the West Gate, if Urahara were to arrive at the appropriate time. _I’m glad that it worked out nicely._ He tapped on the door, which was soon opened by the quiet giant.

“All set?” Jidanbō asked, stepping away to give Urahara plenty of space to leave the door.

The ex-taichou nodded his head. “All set. Which direction did Ichigo and Abarai head off to?”

“That way,” Jidanbō pointed to the right, where there were a string of shops.

“I appreciate your help, and your service,” Urahara bowed his head. He turned and headed in the direction the giant had pointed.

As he walked further down the street, he heard a roar of laughter from inside a smaller eatery. Shaking his head, Urahara ducked into the small establishment and saw a group he never thought he’d see sitting together. At a table towards the back sat Ichigo, Renji, a quiet Byakuya, as well as Yachiru and Kenpachi, who seemed to be in the middle of a story, guffawing as he slapped his hand on Ichigo’s shoulder.

Urahara walked over to the table, and tapped his lover on the shoulder. “Might I join your party?” He asked, grinning at the happy look that was plastered on Ichigo’s face, no doubt that it was there thanks to the three empty bottles of sake on the table.

“Kisuke!” Ichigo smiled brightly, patting the seat next to him. “I’m glad you made it back. Look at who found me!”

Yachiru giggled, snacking on green tea mochi. “Ken-chan thought he felt Ichigo’s reiatsu, so we ducked in here to investigate. Byakuya-chan only came a few minutes ago!” She giggled, looking over at the quiet taichou. “We only came to see if Ichi-nii was interested in sparring!”

“I can’t,” Ichigo shook his head, a grin still plastered on his face.

“Aww...” Yachiru pouted. “Ken-chan wants to fight with you like you guys fought before!”

Kenpachi’s bells tinkled as he shook his head. “It’s your loss, Kurosaki. Next time?” The taichou of the eleventh division said, standing up. Yachiru finished her green tea mochi and hopped up onto his back, giggling still. “Yachiru...”

“Sorry, Ken-chan!” She stopped giggling, but kept a smile on her face.

Ichigo nodded his head. “Sure, Kenpachi. I can’t refuse you.”

“Until then,” Kenpachi placed some money on the table, and walked out of the restaurant, with Yachiru glued to his back.

Urahara chuckled softly. “Well, that was interesting.”

“Quite,” Byakuya nodded in agreement. “Did your meeting go well, Urahara-san?”

He nodded. “It did.” He looked over at Ichigo, and saw that his lover’s head was practically falling to rest against Renji’s shoulder. “We’re all set to train tomorrow, Ichigo.”

“Mmmm....that’s good.” Ichigo said, his words a little slurred.

Raising an eyebrow, Urahara looked at Renji. “Just how much did he have to drink, Abarai?”

“Not that much!” Renji said, his cheeks rosy. “But he didn’t really eat. He said he wasn’t hungry.”

Urahara pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not want to have to deal with Ichigo becoming sick. Clearing his throat, Urahara turned and looked at the quiet taichou. “I have a suggestion?”

“Go ahead,” Urahara said. He looked over and saw that Ichigo’s head had finally wound up on Renji’s lap, the redhead’s cheeks about as bright as his hair was. Chuckling softly, he could hear Ichigo babbling about the fight with the Sexta, and how it was all a bunch of bullshit. Tuning him out, Urahara looked over at Byakuya. “What is your suggestion?”

Byakuya glanced over at Ichigo and Renji, then back to Urahara. “It seems that Kurosaki has had a bit much to drink. Why don’t the two of you stay at my estate for the evening? It’s a lot closer than yours.” Slate-grey eyes met his own.

“What about you?” Urahara wanted to make sure that he wasn’t inconveniencing anyone. “Will you and Abarai be staying at your division’s headquarters?”

“If that will make you more comfortable?” Byakuya asked, running a hand through the left side of his hair, where his kensaiken was not holding his hair back. “Or we can stay there with you. It’s really your call, Urahara-san.”

Urahara looked over and saw that Ichigo was grinning up at Renji, a goofy look on the orange-haired teen’s face. A look that Urahara hadn’t seen since they had been here last. He looked back over at the quiet taichou. “I accept your invitation for the both of us. I’ll leave it up to you decide where you want to stay.” He stood up, smoothing out his kimono. “Ichigo? Do you have enough strength to walk, or should one of us carry you?”

“I’m fiiiine,” Ichigo drawled as he stood up and swayed. Urahara was quick to be at his side, picking him up in his arms. “Kiiiiiisuke!!” Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck. “I said I could walk.”

Rolling his eyes, Urahara shook his head. “Of course you can, Ichigo. I just happen to like carrying you in my arms like this.” He kissed his lover’s cheek, making the substitute shinigami whine at the action.

The walk towards the Kuchiki estate was an uneventful one. As soon as they had made it onto the grounds, Urahara waited for Byakuya to instruct him where to go. When the taichou slid the door open, revealing his own personal bed chamber, Urahara raised an eyebrow up, setting Ichigo back on the ground.

“Are you sure, Byakuya?” Urahara asked, watching Ichigo walk unsteadily into the room. “Where will you be sleeping?”

“Here.”

Urahara felt the blood rush towards a part of his body he was hoping to keep in check for the evening. He looked over at his lover and saw that Ichigo had his hands on Renji, pulling the redhead towards him. He let out a soft moan as he felt Byakuya stand directly behind him, his breath ghosting on his neck. “I told Juushiro that we didn’t want to do anything like this on this visit.” Urahara’s voice betrayed the longing that was beginning to surge through his body at how close Byakuya was to his body. It didn’t help matters that Ichigo kept pulling on Renji, hopping up onto the bed.

“Right, but that was before Abarai came back,” Byakuya’s voice was soft, as he snaked an arm around Urahara’s waist, pulling the pale blonde closer to his body. “And now that’s he back, what’s the matter with one evening?”

Leaning his head back, Urahara groaned low as Byakuya’s lips connected with his collarbone, sending more blood rushing to his groin. “I...I suppose I should leave it up to Ichigo...”

“I’m fine with it, Kisuke.” Ichigo said. He met his auburn eyes, and saw the return of that raw passion ignited in his eyes. “Please?”

Never one to refuse his lover, Urahara nodded his head. “Of course.” Urahara smiled when he saw Ichigo’s face light up. “I guess that settles it, then.”

“Good.” Byakuya turned him around, and swiftly captured his lips in a searing kiss, forcing the ex-taichou to place his hands on his shoulders. He groaned low, opening his mouth to allow the quiet taichou entrance, as he heard his lover moan a few feet away from him. 

_So much for our discussion._

…

* * *

**A/N:** Back to Seireitei, and a friendly redhead appears. Now for some much need “fun” for these four. ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	16. Chapter 16

“Please...” Ichigo kept pulling on Renji’s kimono, trying to pull the redhead to be with him on the bed. “You heard him. He said yes.” The orange-haired teen looked over at his lover, and saw that he was otherwise engaged in a silent discussion with the redhead’s taichou, a soft moan leaving his own mouth as he watched the two of them.

Renji groaned, his body relenting to Ichigo as he moved back on the bed more. “Ichigo...” Renji’s head fell forward, kissing the side of his neck as Ichigo tossed his head back, arms circling around his back. “Are....are you sure...?” His lips pressed against the hollow of his clavicle, sending shivers racing through Ichigo’s body.

“I want you to touch me,” Ichigo groaned, his nails dragging down the soft fabric of his black kimono, as Renji’s tongue began to lap at the small indentation at the base of his neck. “Now....who's....the cock tease...?”

The redhead lifted his head and spoke softly into his ear, “Who’s the one that left without a proper goodbye last time...?” His tongue darted along the shell of Ichigo’s ear, making the substitute shinigami groan low, the simple action making his arousal throb painfully in his own hakama.

“That wasn’t....my fault...” Ichigo wrapped his legs around Renji’s body. Once he felt he had a secure enough grasp on his body, he rolled the two of them, forcing the older shinigami to be the one on his back. Reaching up, Ichigo pulled the white scarf off of Renji’s forehead, pushing it under the pillows rather than putting it on the floor. Once the article removed, he got rid of the black hair tie that was keeping Renji’s hair up, the red locks falling down from their position to frame the fukutaichou’s face. “There,” Ichigo ran his fingers through the long, crimson locks, watching as his fingers eased through the strands carefully. “Much better.”

The fukutaichou moaned, closing his eyes. “Only you....and Byakuya...get to see my hair down...” With a gentle roll of his hips, Renji pushed his arousal against Ichigo’s, the substitute shinigami meeting him with his own roll. “Mmm....I’m glad I came back...”

“Me too,” Ichigo said, rocking gently, his arousal seeking more attention from the redhead’s warm body. His body reacted to the soft moans that Byakuya was drawing out from his lover, making him move a bit faster to fulfill his growing lust for the redhead beneath him. He watched Renji’s face, watched the skin tightening around his closed eyes as they both began to rock together, their arousals rubbing against each other in just the _right_ manner.

Gripping onto Ichigo’s torso, Renji began to move at a faster pace, unrelenting as they rocked against one another. “P-Pants...”

“Right...” Ichigo moved himself off of Renji’s body, standing up on the floor. He watched as the redhead began to untie his hakama. His own hakama slipped off his pelvis, falling to the floor, puddling around his feet. He turned around and saw a sight that made him stop in his tracks, all normal thought leaving his mind.

On the floor were both Urahara and Byakuya, Urahara on his hands and knees, his legs spread apart. Byakuya was behind him, spreading his cheeks apart, licking at the pale blonde’s entrance slowly. The moans that were flying out of Urahara’s mouth made Ichigo’s toes curl, digging them into the soft folds of his own discarded hakama. His auburn eyes met Byakuya’s storm-grey eyes as the taichou’s lips attached themselves to Urahara’s entrance. Ichigo moaned low, unable to break off their eye contact as the taichou began to suck gently on Urahara, no doubt pushing his tongue deep inside of his lover’s body. He stared at Urahara’s waist, noticing his pale flesh becoming flush as Byakuya’s nails dug into his skin, holding onto him so he couldn’t move his body. Ichigo let out a loud moan as he was suddenly surrounded by a wet heat, drawing his attention back to the redhead he had been toying with only moments before. Looking down, he saw that Renji’s mouth was wrapped around his arousal, their eyes locking on to each other.

Reaching down, Ichigo pushed his hands into the soft waves of hair, gripping the follicles tightly as he pushed himself forward. Moaning, he tugged on Renji’s hair, keeping their eyes connected. “Don’t...make me....come...” Ichigo begged quietly, moaning softly as he felt the gentle suction begin to subside with a small nod of the redhead’s head. Moaning, he leaned his head back, enjoying the gentle motions of Renji’s tongue massaging his arousal. _So different from Kisuke’s mouth. Both are good in their own ways._ The sounds of Byakuya’s mouth working on his lover, and the sounds of Urahara moaning louder, begging the taichou to do more things to his body before he exploded were pushing the substitute shinigami into a lust-induced haze. He let out a soft whine as Renji’s mouth stopped, the gentle throbbing in his arousal slowly dissipating.

“You said....to not make you come...” Renji groaned as the sounds from their lovers began to change, as Urahara’s moans increased in pitch. “Ichigo....I need you...” Renji groaned, pulling the substitute shinigami to him, forcing Ichigo to bend his head to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

Ichigo moaned low, struggling to take off his kimono as he sat back down on the bed. Making a split decision, he laid down on his back and took Renji’s hand, placing the man’s long fingers against his lips as he licked his left index finger slowly. He met Renji’s eyes, the redhead groaning softly as Ichigo pulled his index finger into his mouth, his lips surrounding him as Renji had just done to his own arousal.

His finger fell out of Ichigo’s mouth as Renji placed an arm beneath Ichigo’s shoulders, turning the orange-haired teen to be on his side, facing him. Lifting his right leg to place onto Renji’s left hip, Ichigo felt his body begin to tighten as he felt the redhead’s finger approaching his entrance. Trying to let the sake that was still coursing through his body do its work, Ichigo took a deep breath. The tip of Renji’s index finger pushed against his entrance, the wet pad of his finger tracing small circles around the velvet soft skin of his entrance.

“T-Tease...” Ichigo groaned, trying not to push against Renji’s finger. His eyes were half-lidded, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan.

“Breathe,” Renji whispered into his ear, keeping his finger pressed just barely against Ichigo’s entrance. Shivering at the intensity of his whisper, Ichigo took a deep breath. As soon as the air rushed into his lungs, it left almost immediately with a loud moan, as Renji’s finger finally pushed past the tight ring of his entrance. Being in control of his own body, rather than having Shiro invade his psyche, Ichigo found he was able to relax more than Shiro had probably allowed him to the last time they had done this together. He knew he had told Urahara that he didn’t want to have anyone else take him, but curiosity was winning over, and he really wanted to feel something different. He knew that he technically had already been with the redhead, so it shouldn’t matter. Looking over at his lover, he saw that he was engaged in a very pleasant position with the taichou, a look of satisfaction on Byakuya’s face as the man pushed himself into Urahara’s body. Without him noticing, Renji slipped a second finger into him, the gentle stretching motion forced the substitute shinigami to lift his leg higher up on the redhead’s body. “That’s it, Ichigo...” Renji’s warm breath caressed his ear, sending more shivers through his body.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo lifted his left arm and gripped the redhead’s forearm, his fingers stroking the raised flesh of Renji’s tattoos. “No....more...” He groaned, rocking his body to push Renji’s fingers deeper into his body.

“You ready...?” Renji’s teeth tugged on his earlobe, making Ichigo moan low at the simple action. “Because I could keep teasing you...Even though I’m aching to feel my cock buried deep inside of you.”

Another low moan was released from Ichigo’s mouth as the redhead’s words made his own arousal throb painfully. “Y-Yes....I should be good.” Ichigo murmured softly as he felt the spread fingers leave his body. “What...what about you..?” Ichigo looked at the redhead’s arousal, tempted to return the favor of the earlier fellatio on him.

“Got it covered,” Renji grinned, reaching below the bed. He pulled up a small bottle of lube, which Byakuya must have kept there, as it was too convenient for it to just show up. Ichigo sighed with relief when he saw the bottle. Sitting up, he took it from Renji and popped the cap open. He looked into Renji’s eyes, waiting for the confirmation from the redhead before moving forward. When Renji gave a small nod of his head, Ichigo tipped the bottle, a small amount of liquid dribbling out of the small opening, falling onto the crown of Renji’s arousal. A hiss came from Renji, as the cool liquid settled on his skin. Pouring just a little bit more from the bottle, Ichigo watched as a small trail began to slip down the fukutaichou’s arousal. “You gonna touch it, tease?” Renji groaned, moving his body forward.

Wrapping his hand around him, Ichigo began to stroke him slowly, rubbing the lube all over his arousal. “You mean....like _this_?” Ichigo’s voice was quiet, looking into the redhead’s eyes. “Is this what you _want_?”

“I told you...I want to be inside of you,” Renji moaned low, thrusting upwards, making Ichigo move his hand more. “So...coat me, and let me stick it in...”

The orange-haired teen let out a low groan, releasing his hold on the redhead’s arousal. “Do it...” He closed his eyes, happy to still be in control, even though he still felt a little buzzed from the earlier encounter with sake.

_“You sure you don’t want me to take over?” Shut up, Shiro. I’ve got this. I’m fine. Thanks for the suggestion, though. “You know once you cross this line, it’s going to change, right?” What? Why are you telling me this now? What do you mean, it’s going to change? “Nothing, King. If you want to let the beef of a man take you, then that’s all fine and dandy. Just remember that when you’re with Kisuke again, you better tell him the truth.” Truth? What do you mean? “You better not lie to him and say that I took over. In fact, you should keep your eyes open, so your lover can stare at you and see that your eyes are normal.” Fuck off, Shiro. He doesn’t care. If you were paying any sort of attention, you’d hear that Byakuya is drawing noises out of him that I could never. And what the fuck. Go away. I’ve got things under control. Don’t I fucking deserve a break? After everything that I’ve been through? I just want to feel something different than what I’m feeling right now. So, go away. “Fine, Your Majesty.”_

When the silence continued inside of his mind for more than two minutes, Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up at Renji. “What are you waiting for...?”

“That.” Renji said, pushing the tip of his arousal into him. Ichigo grabbed onto his shoulder, a choked out moan releasing from his throat as Renji pushed himself further and further into him.

Turning his head, he met Urahara’s grey eyes, and saw a look he had not expected to see. As Renji kept pushing himself further and further into him, the substitute shinigami tried to not moan in pain at the girthiness of the man. Ichigo stared at Urahara, who was moaning softly as Byakuya stroked his arousal. But he could hear the subtle difference in his lover’s moan. _“Told you he wasn’t going to like it. Let me take over, Ichigo.” You were right. Shit. Shit. Shit._ His eyes instantly shifted, black and yellow appearing where white and auburn once were. As soon as Ichigo let Shiro take over, he heard Urahara’s moan return to a normal moan, the sound music to both of their ears.

Urahara groaned as Byakuya kept pushing against his sweet spot, the tightness of the taichou’s grip on his waist a welcome relief after seeing something he thought he had imagined. But one more look at Ichigo’s eyes, as he saw the redhead begin to move the lower half of his body, he saw the welcome sight of Shiro. He only hoped that he was the only one who saw it.Their eyes met for a brief instant, sending the wave of jealousy that had threatened to take over immediately disappear. He felt his heart lighten as Ichigo closed his eyes, removing the presence of Shiro from the others.

“H-Harder...” Urahara pushed back against Byakuya, instigating the man to move more. The calm taichou began to thrust harder into his body, the tip of his arousal pressing against Urahara’s sweet spot with renewed vigor. Urahara moaned low as he heard Ichigo’s voice, the sound normal, not garbled as he normally sounded when Shiro was in control. He just had to hope that it was still the Hollow. _I’m a hypocrite. I’m loving what this man is doing to me. How can I be upset if it is Ichigo who is in control of his body? We should have had our talk first._ Groaning, he reached down and began to touch himself, wanting to find the release he had been chasing away all evening, as he didn’t want the moment to end with Byakuya.

Pulling up on Urahara’s waist, Byakuya made him stand on his knees as he thrusted deeper into him. “Watch our lovers, Kisuke...” Byakuya groaned into his ear. “Watch how they’re both feeling good because of each other...”

The pale blonde bit his lower lip, groaning as he watched Renji’s body move in a steady, fast-paced rhythm. He watched Ichigo, his expressions changing on his face almost every five seconds - bliss, pain, lust, and contentment. Urahara could feel his arousal begin to throb as Byakuya’s words washed over him. “What....what about you...?” Urahara groaned, leaning his head back against Byakuya’s shoulder. “Am....Am I making you feel good...?” He was trying to block the waves of jealousy returning, wanting to only feel the man that was making him feel good.

“Always,” Byakuya turned his head, his lips barely touching Urahara’s, as he bucked ruthlessly, pushing further into the ex-taichou’s body. Urahara extended the tip of his tongue out, tangling it with the tip of Byakuya’s, moaning as they kissed each other more. He heard Ichigo scream Renji’s name, followed by the redhead’s yell of his lover’s name. Both he and Byakuya groaned low, their bodies moving at a remarkable rate. Urahara turned his head, breaking their erratic kiss, moaning loud as he finally released into Byakuya’s hand. He heard the taichou grunt low as he released inside of him, the rush of his release filling Urahara’s inner walls.

Placing his hands out, Urahara collapsed on the ground, his wrists supporting his weight. He felt Byakuya’s soft lips skim across his shoulder as he gently pulled out of him. Both let out a soft grunt, Urahara’s body collapsing even more now that his other support was gone. Before he fell to the floor, Byakuya’s arms wrapped around him and gently lifted him up.

“What...what are you doing?” Urahara asked, his lack of strength making it impossible to fight against being carried in his arms.

Byakuya spoke quietly into his ear. “I’m taking you to the bed, so you can rest with your lover. Renji and I will retire to a guest room. Do you want us to be back here when you wake up?”

“I...” Urahara was at a loss for words. He saw that Ichigo was already laying on his side, his breathing steady as it seemed the redhead had made him fall asleep. The ex-taichou gave a nod of his head. “Are you sure? We shouldn’t be taking up your bed, Byakuya.”

The noble set him down on his bed, allowing the ex-taichou to settle himself. “Nonsense. You are a guest of mine. I have no problem with you sleeping here. Now, we’ll be back soon. It seems as if Abarai has worn out your lover.” Byakuya and Renji shared a smirk, making the ex-taichou blush. “If you feel like joining the two of us, allowing him to sleep, we’ll be just next door. Forgive us if we’re too loud.”

“Kuchiki-san...” Renji automatically reverted to his lover’s honorific, his cheeks the same bright shade of red as his hair.

Laughing quietly, Urahara nodded his head. “I understand. It seems as if Abarai was privy to that at my establishment, so it’s only fair that the noises are reciprocated.” He winked at the redhead, causing Renji to blush even more. He watched the two leave the room, Byakuya pulling the sliding door closed. Relaxing back against his pillow, Urahara sighed softly.

“What is it.”

Urahara turned and looked at the supposed sleeping orange-haired teen. “You are a terrible faker, Kurosaki-san.”

“Guh...why my last name, old man?” Ichigo turned over, his eyes now their normal auburn color. “Are you trying to get under my skin?”

Smirking, Urahara shook his head. “Of course not, Ichigo. But I thought you were asleep.”

“I was, but then I felt the bed shift, so I was hoping it was going to be you laying next to me.” Ichigo moved forward, placing his head against Urahara’s chest. “Did you have a nice time with Byakuya?”

He wrapped his arm around Ichigo, pulling him closer to his body. “Of course, Ichigo.” Urahara didn’t feel like asking Ichigo about his time with Renji, as he was still feeling the itch of jealousy in the back of his mind.

“I’m sorry,” Ichigo spoke softly, pressing his face against Urahara’s chest.

“What? Why?” Urahara asked, placing his hand underneath his lover’s chin, lifting it up. “Why are you sorry, Ichigo?”

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo kept his eyes on Urahara. “I know you saw me, Kisuke. I know we talked about having no one else take me. That was my decision, remember? Not yours, not ours, but mine. I’m sorry if I upset you by deciding I wanted to try something a little different this evening.”

“If that is the case, then why did I see Shiro? Or did I just imagine him, Ichigo?” Urahara said, his heart tightening.

The substitute shinigami closed his eyes. “No, you saw him. He tried to tell me not to do it, Kisuke.”

Urahara’s eyes widened at that admission. “Now that is unusual.” He pulled back, looking at his lover’s face. “Why would he do that?”

“Because he knows that you don’t like sharing me. He made it very clear that what I was doing was wrong, and that I shouldn’t be that way towards you.” Ichigo’s voice wavered on the last word. “I don’t know why, but I really wanted to feel something different. Hearing Byakuya make you react that way, watching him touch you in that intimate way...I don’t know, Kisuke. And then, Renji had to go and remind me of the last time we had all been together, how we weren’t able to actually say goodbye to each other.” He sighed. “I knew that there was something off when he arrived in Karakura, but I just chalked it up to everything that was happening. We all had an agreement, right? To only do things here? Or am I just crazy?” Ichigo asked, looking up at Urahara.

The ex-taichou shook his head. “Ichigo, you’re not crazy. But, you are correct. Those are the boundaries we set. I did tell him he was more than welcome to join, but knew that he couldn’t touch. Byakuya’s strict orders.”

“This is all so weird,” Ichigo shook his head.

“Why did he appear, Ichigo?”

The substitute shinigami sighed. “Because he wanted to be nice. I know, I don’t understand it myself.”

“Was he in control the entire time?”

Ichigo lowered his head. “No.”

“It’s alright, Ichigo. You’re allowed to want to do things with them. You’re right. You’re the one that made that choice, not me.” Urahara pulled Ichigo into a tight hug. “But I’m not afraid to admit that I did get jealous. And please, pass along to Shiro that I appreciate the gesture. I’m surprised that he would act that way.”

“I know, me too.” Ichigo said, hugging him back just as tightly. “I blame the sake, Kisuke. I normally love hearing Byakuya do things to your body. But tonight? Tonight...it felt different.”

Urahara looked into his eyes. “Is it because you were a bit miffed with me before we left to go to Seireitei?”

“Maybe?” Ichigo said. “Look, I don’t want to talk about that here. Is that okay? Can we save that for later?”

“Of course,” Urahara nodded his head. He blushed as a particularly loud moan from Renji made its way through the walls. He looked down and saw that Ichigo had a faint blush on his cheeks. “What is it?” Urahara asked, kissing the top of his head.

“Nothing,” Ichigo tried to block out the loud moans that seemed to be increasing in pitch. “I...”

Urahara chuckled, pulling the substitute shinigami up on his lap. “I think you’re not being honest with yourself, Ichigo. I can clearly see that the noises Abarai is making are turning you on.” He looked down at the growing arousal. Pulling on Ichigo’s backside, he pulled him up closer to him, his backside now resting on his chest. Flicking his tongue, Urahara licked the tip of Ichigo’s arousal, his heart racing as he tasted the sweetness that only came from Ichigo secreting from the small hole at the tip of the crown. Groaning, Urahara quickly placed his lips completely around his lover’s arousal, swallowing him down his throat. Ichigo gripped the sturdy headboard, pushing himself against his tongue as Urahara began to suck on him faster. They both moaned low as they heard Byakuya begin to shout with Renji, their moans echoing through the quiet courtyard, and through the thin walls. Ichigo began to moan loud, bucking his hips as Urahara sucked on him faster, lowering his body to accommodate the position Ichigo was staying in, freeing up the substitute shinigami to pump faster into his mouth. Relaxing his jaw, Urahara swallowed him down his throat, moaning as he felt Ichigo begin to throb against his tongue.

“KISUKE!!” Ichigo shouted as he came, the warm liquid traveling down Urahara’s throat as he sucked on him, his tongue rubbing against him gently. Groaning, Urahara kept the suction going until he began to feel him grow flaccid between his lips. Then, he began to lick his lover clean, letting him fall gently out of his mouth.

Pulling him off of the headboard, Urahara cradled Ichigo in his arms. The substitute shinigami was panting hard, his body completely spent once more. “Rest, Ichigo.” Urahara murmured softly into his ear, holding him close to his body.

“What...about....you...?” Ichigo panted, clinging to his lover’s body.

He kissed the side of his face, licking his lips clean of any leftover fluid that might still be there. “I’m fine, Ichigo. Just get some rest.”

“We still need to talk...” Ichigo said, yawning. “Kisuke?”

“Yes?” Urahara began to rub Ichigo’s lower back, making small circles with his hand.

“I’m sorry again,” Ichigo nuzzled his chest, kissing the middle of his sternum. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

Feeling his heart clench at the sincere apology, Urahara just kept his arms wrapped tightly around his lover. “If I had a dime for everytime I said that to you, Ichigo, I’d be a rich man. This doesn’t matter. I promise.”

But the words fell on deaf ears, as Ichigo was already snoring soundly. Urahara closed his eyes, and did his best to ignore the moans that were continuing to cross through the wall. Turning over with his lover still secure in his arms, Urahara fell asleep, his mind quiet for a brief moment. 


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up a few hours later, Urahara felt that Ichigo was still nestled securely in his arms, snoring softly. He looked over at the shoji, and saw that Byakuya was leaning against the side panel, watching the two of them, the colors of dawn appearing in the sky behind him. Their eyes met as Byakuya raised up his hand, signaling tea. Smiling, Urahara gave a small nod of his head and watched as Byakuya slid the shoji back closed, leaving him alone with Ichigo.

“Ichigo,” Urahara whispered, lightly shaking the slumbering substitute shinigami. Ichigo snorted and rolled away, falling out of his arms. Exhaling softly, Urahara tried once more. “Ichigo...? Are you awake...?”

“Lemme sleep,” Ichigo grumbled softly, turning his head away from Urahara. “Still sleepy...”

The pale blonde chuckled. “Fine. Get some more sleep. If you wake up in the near future, I’ll be out in the garden with Byakuya.”

“Nngh..” Ichigo mumbled something unintelligible, forcing the ex-taichou to bite his lower lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. He placed the blanket over Ichigo’s shoulders, and watched as the teen burrowed himself further into the blankets, a soft snore falling from his lips.

Grabbing his black hakama, Urahara slipped the pants back on his body, along with his boxers, and quickly tied the tie inside the waistband. He grabbed his kimono and placed it on, keeping it open, as he didn’t feel like tying it properly. Urahara walked over to the shoji and slid it open just enough to allow himself to pass through, and quietly closed it behind him. He looked out at the open garden and saw that both Byakuya and Renji were sitting underneath one of the many cherry blossom trees in the yard.

“Ohayou, Abarai, Byakuya-san.” Urahara held up his hand in greeting as he walked over to the two men, kissing the side of each of their faces as a show of respect. He sat down, and looked at the small feast before him. “My, my. There is a lot here to choose from. You did not have to put all of this together,” Urahara said, picking up the teapot in the center, pouring some tea into a cup for himself. “Gentlemen?”

Byakuya shook his head. “We already have tea, arigatou. And it is my pleasure,” Byakuya said. “I take it Kurosaki is still asleep?”

“Yes,” Urahara nodded, sipping the warm tea. “I tried to wake him up, but he refused, saying he wanted to sleep more.” He looked up at the pink sky. “I’m surprised we slept through the night. I thought that we’d both wake up for...”

Coughing into his hand, Renji’s cheeks had become tinged with red once more. “Taichou, may I excuse myself?” Renji hopped up from where he was sitting. “I’d like to go freshen up.”

“Go ahead,” Byakuya said, nodding. The redhead darted back towards the guest room that the two had spent the night residing in. The quiet taichou looked over at Urahara, his face expressionless. “Will you and Kurosaki be leaving when he wakes?”

Urahara nodded, sipping his warm tea. He set the cup down and picked up a berry scone, tearing a piece off and plopping it into his mouth. “I think it would be best. You see, before running into the two of you last night, he and I actually had a prior date.”

“Kisuke, I -” Byakuya began to speak, but Urahara was quick to stop him from continuing.

“There is no reason for you to apologize, or say anything. I’m glad that we were able to come here together with the two of you.” Urahara tore off another piece of the scone and threw it into his mouth. “I don’t suppose the two of you will be joining us this evening at Ugendō?”

The quiet taichou shook his head. “No, I don’t think that we will. As appealing as it sounds, enjoying another night with....well,” Urahara knew what the man was hinting at, as a faint blush began to make its way onto his own face with the memory of just what the other man was alluding to, gave a small nod. “I will spend the evening with Renji, before sending him back to Karakura.”

“I understand.” Finishing his scone, Urahara picked up his teacup and sipped it without making too much noise. “I think that we’ll be returning in two days time. I’m not sure yet. I see no harm in keeping Abarai here until we head back, if you prefer, Kuchiki-san.”

“I appreciate that,” Byakuya said, looking off towards where Renji had disappeared to. “I just may do that. I’ll see what he wants.” Looking back over, their eyes locked onto each other’s. “If I do decide to do that, I’ll send notice to you. Perhaps he can just head back with the two of you.”

Urahara gave him a warm smile. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” He finished his tea and stood up. “I suppose I should see if Ichigo is awake now. Would you please excuse me?” He gave a small bow to the younger man, smiling as he heard Byakuya chuckle softly, the sound a rare one. Picking up a scone for his lover, Urahara left the garden.

He made his way back towards Byakuya’s room and slid the shoji open, smiling as he saw Ichigo getting dressed. “Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!” Urahara said, mock fanning himself with his hand, watching as his lover slid his hakama up his legs.

“Too early, Kisuke,” Ichigo grumbled, pulling his sandals on. “Is there food?”

“Someone woke up cranky,” Urahara said, walking over to where his lover was now standing. He wrapped his arms around the teen, hugging him close. “Hey, stop that.” He could feel Ichigo resisting. “What’s with you this morning?”

Ichigo sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Urahara’s waist. “I don’t know, Kisuke. I’m sleepy, hungry and horny as all hell. Oh, and my ass is sore.”

Laughing, Urahara pulled back and gave his lover a soft kiss. “So, perhaps you’ll think twice about letting Abarai take you? Is that it?”

“Shut it,” Ichigo grumbled, turning his face away from Urahara to hide his embarrassment. “Maybe I won’t.”

“You’re cute when you’re upset,” Urahara kissed the side of Ichigo’s face. “Come on. Let’s get back home. Then, we’re going back out.”

Ichigo looked at him, his auburn eyes wide. “Home, home? Or your estate here? And why not just go now then?” Ichigo asked.

“My estate here, Ichigo. And because, it will be easier to get there by horse, than by using shunpo. Especially if you’re cranky.” Urahara chuckled. “Will a scone be enough until we get back to my estate?” He pulled a baked good from his pocket, handing it to the substitute shinigami.

The orange-haired teen inhaled the scone with two large bites, forcing a sharp laugh out of Urahara’s throat. “That’s all I have, Ichigo.”

“Awww.” Ichigo’s sad face made Urahara’s heart flutter faster. “But, Kisuke...”

Shaking his head, Urahara took his hand. “I’ll feed you soon enough.”

They headed out, using the side gate to leave the Kuchiki estate. When they left, Urahara saw no signs of either Byakuya or Renji, a part of him sad that they were unable to say another proper goodbye to the two of them. He looked over at Ichigo and saw that he didn’t seem to mind, as he was constantly rubbing his backside, grumbling to himself.

“Can you shunpo? Or do I need to carry you?” Urahara asked, as they walked away from the Kuchiki manor, still within the confines of the noble’s property.

Ichigo turned to look at him. The orange-haired teen flashed him a smirk before taking off quickly, using shunpo to race away from him. Urahara took off after him, allowing the teen to keep the lead, as he rather enjoyed watching him move fast towards his estate. He could have easily surpassed him, as he knew his way back to his estate from the Kuchiki estate better than most of the routes he knew of in Soul Society. He pretended to be out of breath when they arrived at his own estate, standing in front of the porch.

“Oh, knock it off, you big wuss.” Ichigo shook his fist at Urahara, walking up the steps gingerly.

“Do you want me to run another bath for you, Ichigo?” Urahara laughed as the teen threw a murderous look his way. “Sheesh, gomenasai!” He held his hands up in defeat.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo walked into the house. “Give me a few moments. I’d like to take a quick shower before we go wherever it is you want to go. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Urahara nodded. “I’ll make us a proper breakfast while you take care of that. Unless you’d rather I join you?”

The substitute shinigami smiled. “I’d love for you to join me, but I’m also very hungry.”

“Understood. Go take your shower.” Urahara kissed his lover’s lips with a quick press of his own lips. “Go before I change my mind and follow you into the bedroom.”

Ichigo laughed and walked away from him, heading back towards the master bedroom. Urahara smiled as he listened to his younger lover laugh, and walked into the kitchen. He ran a hand through his hair, debating on what to make the two of them.

After twenty minutes, Urahara placed a plate of bowl of rice, a fluffy omelette stuffed with cheese and peppers, and a side of bacon. He placed some juice on the table and almost spilled it everywhere when he felt a hand on his back. Gripping the carafe, he set it down and turned around to face the orange-haired teen, clad in only a towel.

“You should not be so quiet,” Urahara chastised him playfully. “I almost ruined our breakfast.”

Ichigo lifted his head and gave Urahara a soft kiss on the lips. “Nonsense. Your reflexes wouldn’t have allowed you to do something that silly.” Ichigo rubbed his damp cheek against his stubble, making Urahara’s stomach begin to twist in the most pleasant manner.

“Ichigo...” His voice came out sounding like a soft moan. Blushing at the soft chuckle that he drew from Ichigo’s lips, Urahara turned back around towards the table. “Sit down and help yourself.”

“Awww....” Ichigo’s arms circled around Urahara’s waist, the pressure of his chin on Urahara’s shoulder forced the older man’s eyes closed. “What if what I want to help myself to some of my sexy boyfriend...?”

Biting his lower lip to get a control over himself, Urahara tapped on Ichigo’s hands. “Food first. Sex later.” He ducked and slipped out of Ichigo’s hold fast, laughing as he heard Ichigo begin to grumble. “Hey, at least I said later.”

“I assume you mean after our little field trip.” Ichigo sat down in a chair, and began to pile food onto his plate. “You sure made a lot. Are we expecting anyone else for breakfast?”

Urahara brought two glasses to the table for the juice. “No, I just tend to make too much food. Remember, there are quite a few people that live with me back in the Living World, Ichigo. So, my portion judgement is a little bit skewed.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll eat it all.” Ichigo grinned, shoveling food into his mouth. Urahara shook his head and began to help himself to his own serving. “So, where are we going?” Ichigo asked, his mouth full of food.

“Baka, I know that Isshin has taught you better manners than that.” Urahara said, smirking as Ichigo began to chew his food with a closed mouth and swallowed audibly. “And don’t worry, you’ll find out when we get there, alright?”

Ichigo nodded. “Apologies, Kisuke.”

“It’s fine. I’m just teasing you.” Urahara smiled.

“Are we training today?” Ichigo asked, in between bites. “Or has that been scrapped?”

“No, we’ll be training today. This afternoon, is what I had planned. And we’ve been invited over to dine at Ugendō this evening, if you’d like?” Urahara said casually, picking up a slice of bacon and crunched down on it.

The color appearing on his cheeks once more, Ichigo began to push the food around on his plate. “Just for dinner?”

“Yes, Ichigo. Just for dinner.” Urahara said, keeping his tone light. He knew what his lover was hinting at, and he knew that it wouldn’t matter either way to the soft-spoken taichou of the 13th division, and the supposed woman-loving taichou of the 8th division. He watched his lover’s reaction, and saw both a look of relief and sadness pass over his lover’s visage. “If you want there to be more, I highly doubt Jushiro, or Shunsui, will complain.”

“That obvious?” Ichigo said, his cheeks becoming the shade of Renji’s hair. “I just feel bad because of how I acted the last time we visited his place.”

Urahara  gave a small nod of his head as he thought back on that awkward morning. “It’s fine, Ichigo. It was a simple misunderstanding. Would you rather I tell him we’re otherwise engaged this evening?”

“No,” Ichigo shook his head. “I would like to see both him and Shunsui. Will we be going back home tomorrow?”

The pale blonde gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “Honestly, I’d like to spend as much time here as we can get away with, because I know when we go back, then it’s only....”

“Only what, Kisuke?” Ichigo asked, placing his chopsticks down on the table. “What is it?”

“I’m getting ahead of myself. Come on, I promised you a talk, didn’t I? Let’s finish up here, so we can be on our way.” Urahara said, picking up his plate and the empty dishes, and headed to the kitchen.

“Do I have to put clothes on?” Ichigo asked, following him into the kitchen.

Chuckling softly, Urahara rinsed off the dishes. “Yes, that would be wise. I doubt that Kiko would enjoy you riding naked on her back.”

“I don’t think I’d like that too much either,” Ichigo smirked. “Okay. I’m going to go put some clothes on. Want me to meet you outside?”

Urahara nodded his head. “Yes, I think that would be good.” He held out a soapy hand to Ichigo, pulling the substitute shinigami close to him. “I love you...” He kissed him softly before pulling his hand away.

“I love you too, Kisuke,” Ichigo smiled. “You don’t say that nearly enough to me.”

“Yes, well...think of what’s been happening between us lately.” Urahara said was a wistful smile. He saw Ichigo’s shoulders sag instantly, the smile falling from his face. “Ichigo, I didn’t mean -”

Ichigo shook his head. “No, I know. I know what you meant. I’ll see you outside, okay?” He left the kitchen, his towel riding low as he walked back towards the master bedroom.

“Baka,” Urahara muttered under his breath, furiously scrubbing the plates. Once he felt he had given himself enough punishment, he placed them in the automatic dishwasher and set the machine to run while they were gone. He headed over to the front door and slipped his sandals on, before heading out towards the horse pen.

Trying to figure out just why he would bring up their recent issues in their relationship, when his lover was trying to tell him he wanted to hear those three word more was keeping his brain on autopilot. He grabbed the saddle for Ryuu and walked over to Kiko, and began to place it on her back. When she whinnied real loud, he blinked a few times and laughed out loud.

“I’m so sorry, Kiko. I didn’t mean to place this on you. I’ve got a lot on my mind,” Urahara rubbed her snout with a tender caress, the horse braying softly as she allowed him to pet her more. He fished into his pocket, and found that in his daze, he had grabbed a handful of carrots. He held one out to her, which she took with a sharp snap of her jaw. “There. All is forgiven?” He watched as she chewed her carrot with a fierce chomp, her tail swishing back and forth.

Feeling like he was back into her good graces, he took the saddle and walked over to where Ryuu was standing, next to the watering trough. He placed it on his back, and waited for the horse to give him grief. When there was none, Urahara moved quickly to secure the saddle. Once he was all finished, he went digging back into his pockets and held out a few carrots as a peace offering to his male horse. Ryuu flicked his tail and gingerly took the vegetables, giving a soft whinny to the pale blonde.

“I thought you said I was going to ride Kiko?” Ichigo asked, dressed in his black garb. “I mean, I guess I’m up for trying to ride bareback, but...”

Urahara hopped up onto Ryuu’s back, grabbing the reins. “I have faith that you can ride her without a saddle. I’m sure you’ll find it’s an exhilarating experience. Come on. We won’t ride fast, unless that’s what you would like?” Urahara asked, guiding Ryuu to leave the pen.

“I’m fine with whatever,” Ichigo said, hopping onto her back. He began to slip off, making Urahara bite his tongue to not laugh at his lover. “What.” Ichigo glared at him, clearly observant that he was wanting to laugh. “Oh, just have out with it. Hah hah.”

The pale blonde burst out laughing. “Ichigo, grip her with your thighs. The harder you hold on to her, the better off you’ll be. Do you want me to go and get a saddle for you?” His laughter had subsided as he watched Ichigo finally get the hang of being on her without an apparatus. “Excellent work, Ichigo.” He forced Ryuu to the side, allowing Kiko to exit the pen with Ichigo on her back, his back stiff as a board. “Ichigo, relax. If you stay tense like that for the entire ride, you will hate life.”

“Maybe I already do,” Ichigo grumbled, his face beet red. Waiting for his lover to calm down, he saw the color begin to fade on Ichigo’s face as his shoulders began to relax. “Which way are we going?”

Urahara nudged Ryuu gently. “This way.” He began to head off towards the direction of Seireitei, a quiet calm settling over him as he led the horse down a path he had not traveled on in a very long time.

They trotted through the populated city street, keeping to the side to not get in anyone’s way. Urahara kept his head down, not wanting to draw any attention. If there was a time he was grateful for not wearing his kelly green kimono and hakama, now would be that time. He looked back and saw Ichigo looking around, Kiko guiding without any help.

“Are we in Rukongai?” Ichigo asked, looking around at the people wandering around, some dressed poorly, some dressed in nice clothes. Those some were few and far between, where most of the people wandering around were wearing nothing more that rags.

Urahara gave a small nod of his head, leading the horses down a dirt path, heading off towards the outlying forest. He could feel his heart and soul grow weary the further they traveled into the forest. He heard the soft clomping of Kiko’s hooves begin to sound in the same pattern as Ryuu’s, as Ichigo pulled up to ride alongside of him. The two rode in silence as they made their way further through the silent forest, Urahara’s chest constricting tighter and tighter the further they went in.

“Kisuke, where are we going? Are we still in Rukongai?” Ichigo asked, breaking the silence. There was a rustling in the trees, as a flock of birds took flight at the sound of Ichigo’s voice. The substitute shinigami grimaced at the loud noise. “This place is giving me the creeps.”

He gave a soft sigh as they came to a large clearing, scars on the ground still visible from the battle that had taken place there decades before. Urahara slipped off of Ryuu and looked at Ichigo. “Well, there’s a reason why I’ve brought you to this place.”

“Oh?” Ichigo asked, hopping off of Kiko. Urahara watched as the horse gave Ichigo a nuzzle as he walked in front of her, his lover rubbing her snout before turning to look at him. “Why’s that?”

“You asked if we’re in Rukongai still, yes? Well, to answer your question, we are.” Urahara said, walking over to where a rock jutted out and took a seat, his palms beginning to become clammy. “We’re actually in the an area called Fugai.”

The orange-haired teen took a seat across from Urahara, pulling his legs into a half-lotus position. “Why does this place feel.....off?”

“Yesterday, you inquired about why it was that I had to have certain permissions to do things here in Soul Society. And I’m sure you may remember when Hirako came to visit, when we were on our vacation, that he remarked that he shouldn’t be there. Do you remember?”

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. “Kinda? I mean, I vaguely remembering him saying that, but I was a little off that day.”

“Understood. I only bring it up as it ties into what I’m about to tell you. I guess it’s time you learned why I had to leave Soul Society, and how I’ve known the Visoreds for a very, very long time.” Urahara said, meeting his lover’s auburn eyes. “No more neglecting to tell you just what you want to hear. I just ask to listen to my tale with an open mind.”

“I love you, Kisuke. You should know this,” Ichigo said, placing a hand on Urahara’s knee. “If you think that whatever you’re about to tell me is going to change how I feel about you, don’t. Nothing can do that.”

Urahara took a deep breath, and looked away from Ichigo’s eyes, glancing back towards the way they had just come from. “It happened over 100 years ago...”

…

* * *

**A/N** : Up next, well...I’m sure you can guess what’s coming up, if you’re at all familiar with canon. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Let’s get to this. Most of the italics are straight from the anime/manga, so Kubo Tite gets full credit for that. I just throw in my own thoughts throughout.**

* * *

 

*******

“It began with the disappearance of Soul Society residents, but there was something unusual about how they happened.” Urahara said, crossing his legs to sit in a cross-legged position as he stared at the jutting of rocks. “It seemed innocent enough, but it turned out to be worse than anyone could have expected...”

Ichigo could feel his stomach begin to twist nervously. “What do you mean, Kisuke? What happened? Did people find them mutilated? I mean, you just said they disappeared, right?” The teen was trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

“We thought that there was an unknown pathogen. You are familiar that I created the research and development department, yes?” Urahara asked, looking at his lover.

The orange haired looked at him with a blank stare. “I thought you were a taichou?”

“I was,” Urahara chuckled softly, placing a hand on Ichigo’s knee. Relief flooded through Ichigo’s body at the small touch, knowing that his lover could never be part of the place that Kurotsuchi-taichou was in charge of. “But, I also decided that there needed to be a department that helped aid the shinigami. And it seems as if Yamamoto-soutaichou was in agreement.”

The blank stare returned. “But...isn’t that Mayuri’s department?”

“It is. I brought him into it. You do know which division I was a taichou, yes?” Urahara asked, his bangs flopping in front of his face. “I was always under the impression that you knew, Ichigo.”

He shook his head. “No, Kisuke. I don’t know what division. If I was told, I forgot. Are you telling me you were the taichou of the 12th division?” Ichigo asked. He watched his lover nod his head. “Then, if that’s the case, who was your fukutaichou? Surely it wasn’t Mayuri, was it??” He asked, aghast at the idea that the crazy scientist could have served underneath Urahara.

“And here is where we get to that part I mentioned, how I’ve known the Visoreds for a long time.” Urahara’s voice became a bit more serious, the playful tone he had just been using to tease Ichigo with gone. “When I stepped into the role of the 12th division’s taichou, the fukutaichou already assigned to that division was Sarugaki Hiyori.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened. “Hiyori?!?!”

“Yes, Ichigo. Now, if you don’t mind, let me start at the beginning.” Urahara asked, looking up and meeting his lover’s eyes. Ichigo gave him a small nod of his head, giving his lover his full attention.

_“Why do I have to go?” Hiyori asked, staring at him from the doorway._

_“Because, I need for you to do this as a favor to me.” Urahara gave her a big smile. “Besides, it shouldn’t take too long. They’re worried because they can’t get in touch with Kensei-taichou. It’s a special assignment, one I can’t trust anyone else to do.” He saw that that got her attention, and noticed that she looked away with blush on her cheeks._

_The bi-ponytailed girl gave a curt nod of her head. “Fine. But when I get back...”_

_“Yes, yes, Hiyori-chan. I understand.” Urahara went back to his work, giving her a small wave as he watched his fukutaichou leave, not knowing that it would be the last time he would see her like that._

_As the day progressed, Urahara had immersed himself in his work, trying to remove the nagging feeling he had had all day since sending Hiyori out. As night fell, his insecure feeling became worse and worse, upset that he had sent out his fukutaichou without any sort of idea what to expect, since he had none himself, only that there was an unknown pathogen in the area where she was headed. Just as he was falling asleep on his desk, that’s when the worries suddenly became a reality._

_Loud banging could be heard outside, as a shinigami hit the emergency system alert. “Emergency assemble! Emergency assemble! All squad leaders assemble immediately at Squad 1 barracks! There is an emergency with Squad 9! The reiatsu readings for Squad’s Kensei-taichou and fukutaichou Mashiro have vanished!’_

_Urahara stood up quickly, the tiredness seeping from his body as fast as water would slip off of an oiled pan. He began to race towards the room they were using for research, as the man continued to drone on. “As a result, an emergency meeting of squad captains will be convened!”_

_He burst into the laboratory. “Where’s Hiyori-sama??” He didn’t care if he wasn’t his calm self. He had a very bad feeling about everything that was going on, and he just wanted to be absolutely sure that she wasn’t involved in it._

_“She left awhile ago!” The girl with a metal chain wrapped around her head was quick to reply. Urahara’s eyes widened at the realization, and quickly turned to leave. “Taichou!”_

_Running as fast as he could to the first division’s barracks, he could hear the the emergency announcement repeat. “I should have gone,” he thought silently, as he ran fast. “I never thought this would happen.” He ran into the barracks completely out of breath._

_“You’re late, Urahara Kisuke.” Yamamoto said, standing at the head of the room, while the other taichou’s were flanked on either side of him._

_“Let me... go there, please!” Urahara spoke through short pants, as he was still winded from his fast running._

_After a moment of silence, the soutaichou replied with a simple, “No.”_

_“My second-in command is headed there now! I must-”_

_“Kisuke!” Yoruichi shouted over his hysterics, making him shut up immediately. “You’re making a scene. Pull yourself together!” She turned and looked at him, both hands on the small of her back. “Didn’t you make the choice to send her?! Can’t you see that your panic is an insult to her?! “ He stared at her, unsure of what to say._

_Shunsui walked over to him, placing his right hand on his upper arm. “Now, don’t just stand there.” He walked him over to stand next to him. “Line up over here.” Urahara moved blindly, still trying to process everything that was happening._

_“I will continue.” Yamamoto went on. “Captain of Squad 3, Ohtoribashi Rojuro - Captain of Squad 5, Hirako Shinji - Captain of Squad 7, Aikawa Love. The three I just named will head to the site. Captain of Squad 2, Shihoin Yoruichi, will stand by for further orders. Captain of Squad 6, Kuchiki Ginrei - Captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyoruaku and Captain of Squad 13, Ukitake Juushiro. The three of you will guard Seireitei. Captain of Squad 4, Unohana Retsu - you will stand by in the medical treatment room to await possible casualties that come in.”_

_“Just a minute, soutaichou,” Unohana spoke quietly. “If your concern is treating casualties, shouldn’t I head toward the scene?”_

_Yamamoto turned to look towards her. “As long as the situation remains unclear, we cannot risk dispatching the head of the medical treatment unit. I will send someone else to the scene.”  He looked at the door to the barracks. “Enter.”_

_As the door swung open, two men walked into the room. Urahara heard Ukitake let out a surprised gasp. “Tsukabishi Tessai. It’s been a long time since he came out into the open...”_

_“This has sure become a major issue, hasn’t it?” Shunsui said, looking over at the two newcomers._

_Yamamoto continued. “You’ve heard, I assume. I want the two of you to head to the scene.”_

_“Will do.” Tessai said, matter of factly._

_“Understood,” the larger pink coiffed man standing next to him agreed._

_Urahara stared at the floor, lost in his thoughts as he paid no mind at the two newcomers. So little that he wasn’t paying attention, he didn’t notice Shunsui regarding him. “Oy, Oma-ji!” Shunsui said, holding his hand up in the air. The soutaichou grunted, letting the relaxed taichou know he had his attention. “Sorry about that. But, you know, I was thinking, without knowing the situation, isn’t sending both the Kido Commander and his lieutenant a bad idea?”_

_“Then, what would you do?” Yamamoto asked, point-blankly._

_Looking backwards, Shunsui smirked. “I would send my lieutenant in place of the Kido Commander.”_

_“You’re going to summon her now?” Ukitake asked, clearly surprised._

_“That’s right.” He lifted his hand up. “Oy! Lisa-chan!”_

_Shunsui’s fukutaichou popped up behind him. “What is it?”_

_“You see?” Shunsui said. Looking back at her, he scolded her. “Didn’t I tell you that you must not peek into a Captain’s meeting?”_

_“I couldn’t help it,” Lisa said. “It’s human nature to want to see something you keep hidden!”_

_“And the details?” Shunsui looked back down._

_“I heard.”_

_“Can I ask you to do it?” Shunsui asked, looking back._

_“Of course.”_

_“Then I’ll be counting on you.” Shunsui said._

_She left without another word, as Yamamoto began to speak again. “Deciding things on your own like that...”_

_“We don’t get to see an incident this big very often. I’m like a parent who wants his subordinate to gain experience. Can’t you understand that?” Shunsui asked the soutaichou. “She’ll be fine. My Lisa-chan might not look it, but she’s pretty strong. That’s why.” He looked over at Tessai. “Will you let her do it, Kido commander?”_

_“It’s okay with me.” Tessai said. Turning his body, Tessai carried on. “Then I will take you up on your offer and sit this one out.” With Urahara so lost in thought still, the pale blonde did not notice the look the Kido commander gave him before leaving the barracks._

_With a bang of his staff, Yamamoto repeated himself. “Alright, then. Ohtoribashi Rojuro, Hirako Shinji, Aikawa Love, Ushoda Hachigen, Yadoramu Lisa. I am assigning you five as the investigation unit in charge of this vanishing reiatsu case!” The four that remained in the barracks used shunpo to vanish. “Dismissed!” Yamamoto spoke to the rest of the taichous._

_Urahara stayed put, his body not moving. Shunsui placed a hand on his shoulder, as he was walking out. “She’ll be alright. Hiyori-chan is strong.” Urahara’s eyes widened once more at the sound of his fukutaichou’s name. Shunsui removed his hand from Urahara’s shoulder. “Though, not as strong as my Lisa-chan.” He began to walk out, as the pale blonde tracked his movements by turning towards his leaving form. “Don’t look so worried.” Shunsui began to walk out of the barracks. “It’s a taichou’s job to have faith and wait.”_

_“But I can’t,” Urahara thought to himself, as he watched Shunsui leave. He left the barracks without another word to the soutaichou, knowing that the man wouldn’t hear any more of his pleas. He wandered back to his own division, and retired to his study, where he sat, lost in thought._

_“Taichou, I will be leaving now.” The girl he had questioned earlier about Hiyori’s whereabouts appeared at the door to his study._

_He stayed how he was, with his hands behind his head, looking out at nothing. “Oh, okay.” As soon as she left, he stood up quickly, tired of waiting around and doing nothing. He didn’t care if it was his job to sit there and wait. He couldn’t just do nothing, while who knows what was happening out there in Rukon forest. He walked back to his room, and withdrew two items from his closet that he had kept hidden from prying eyes - a black cloak and hat. After wrapping himself in the cloak, and placing the hat on his head, Urahara walked out of his division’s barracks, determined to get to the forest in time._

_“That’s quite an odd item you’ve created.”_

_Urahara lifted his head, surprised at the voice he heard. Walking around the corner of a building came the Kido commander, Tessai. “Creating a coat that completely shuts out reiatsu is no ordinary accomplishment.” He faced Urahara directly._

_Smirking, Urahara lifted his hand up, as he lifted the lip of his hat off of his forehead. “Drats. You saw me.”_

_“You’re going to rescue her, aren’t you?” Urahara kept his head down, refusing to meet Tessai’s eyes. “Your fukutaichou.” The larger man sighed. “I had a hunch this was going to happen from the time I saw how you were at the taichou’s meeting.”_

_“Gotta hand it to you,” Urahara said, a small smile on his face._

_Tessai lowered his head. “We both spent our time together at Yoruichi-sama’s mansion. Did you think I wouldn’t catch on to something like this?”_

_“Won’t you let me pass?” Urahara asked, the smile disappearing quickly, his grey eyes darkening._

_“Don’t be unreasonable. I’m not letting you go alone.” Shock coursed through Urahara as he stared at his longtime friend. “Tonight, I, like you, felt a fear beyond words.” Tessai held out his hand towards him. “Come on, let us rush there together to where they are!”_

_They raced towards the forest where the 9th division had been reported of disappearing. What they came across wasn’t anything Urahara was expecting, nor was he ready for. He could hear Shinji screaming as they got closer, the sound of his screams making his blood run cold._

_“We have to hurry,” Urahara said, trying to shunpo faster. He knew that Tessai was close behind him, but didn’t have the patience to wait. He could hear Shinji screaming louder, and decided to draw Benihime from his side, launching himself at the man who was standing near Shinji, his sword drawn. He swung his sword in an arc, slashing off the fukutaichou’s badge, as Aizen Sōsuke turned to stare him, only sensing him a second before he struck. The badge went flying as Urahara’s feet touched the ground._

_“Well....what an interesting guest.” Aizen said, the moonlight reflecting off of his glasses. Urahara stared at him with hatred in his eyes, never fully trusting the man who served under Shinji. Aizen looked at him with an ambivalent gaze. “What brings you here, Urahara-taichou, Kido Commander Tsukabishi?”_

_A small shinigami with silver hair spoke up, a wide smile on his face. “This is bad. They found us.”_

_“I will kill them,” Tōsen said, as he began to draw his sword._

_Aizen spoke quietly. “No, that won’t be necessary.”_

_“But...”_

_“Kaname,” Aizen said, turning to look back at the blind man. “I said it wasn’t necessary.”_

_“Y-Yes, taichou! Please forgive my impudence.” Tōsen pushed his sword back into its resting place on his hip as he bowed in forgiveness._

_Urahara stared at the scene, showing no emotion on his face. “K-Kisuke..” Turning to look towards his left, he saw Shinji had uttered his name from where he stood. “Why’d you come, you idiot?” His face was half covered with a white mask, similar to a Hollow’s mask._

_“What’s with that vulgar mask?” Urahara asked, surprised by its appearance._

_Shinji panted, staring at him with a smirk on his face. “That’s right, say what you want.”_

_Urahara gave him a small smile before he turned and saw his fukutaicho laying on the ground, her face obscured by the same type of mask. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, knowing that he was responsible for her current predicament, but quickly shook it off as he looked over at Shinji’s subordinate. “Aizen-fukutaichou.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Nothing.” Urahara stayed quiet, letting the man speak his peace. “As you can see, I just happened to find the members of the investigation unit in charge of the vanishing soul case who were injured in battle, and I was attempting to rescue them.”_

_Shinji struggled to speak. “You bastard! How can you lie shamelessly like that?!”_

_“Why are you lying?” Urahara asked, closing his eyes in thought._

_“Lying? Is there a problem with a fukutaichou helping his taichou?” Aizen asked, perturbed._

_Urahara kept his head down. “It’s not that. That’s not what’s bothering me. Injured in battle? You call these injuries?” He looked around at his fallen comrades, all with white masks on their faces. “You mustn’t lie.” He lifted his head and stared at Aizen. “This is Hollowfication.”_

_He heard Tessai and Shinji both gasp at the term. “The vanishing soul case...Squad members disappearing one after another as if erased. And now, it’s come to this. Those were probably Hollowfication experiments. By someone, you see. But given the situation, there might be any need to bewilder things by saying ‘someone’.”_

_“I see.” Aizen spoke. “You are indeed the man I thought you were.” He sheathed his sword back on his hip. “I’m glad you came here tonight. Gin, Kaname...We’ve fulfilled our objective.” He began to walk towards the forest, away from the carnage. “Let’s go.”_

_“Wait, Aizen!” Urahara shouted. “I’m not done talking to you!”_

_Tessai shouted out quickly, “Stand clear, Urahara-dono!”_

_He quickly jumped to the side, reacting purely on instinct as Tessai used Kido on Aizen’s retreating form. “Hado 88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!” A burst of blue electricity flew out of Tessai’s palms as Urahara darted out of the path, aimed straight at Aizen’s party. Urahara watched as the flames traveled fast._

_“Bakudo 81, Danku.” Aizen spoke quietly, a smirk on his face as the trio escaped into the forest, the Hado being blocked by the invisible wall Aizen created. A wall of flames shout out everywhere, as the spell hit the wall._

_“That’s impossible!” Tessai said, once the smoke had cleared. “A fukutaichou stopped my Kido using Danku without an incantation?!” The invisible barrier cracked and split away. “Forgive me. It seems I let him get away.”_

_Urahara stood back up. “Tessai-san. What in the world is he?” Before he could ask any more questions, Shinji let out another scream as tendrils of white began to try and make its way towards more of his face. He and Tessai rushed over to the taichou, quickly grabbing him before he hit the ground. “Hirako-san!”_

_“Let’s deal with Aizen and the others later, Urahara-dono! Right now, we need to treat Hirako and his group!”_

_“But, with the Hollowification so far advanced, we can’t treat him here!”_

_Tessai spoke quietly. “Urahara-dono, it seems you know something about this matter, which you described with the unfamiliar term ‘Hollowfication’.” Shinji’s body writhed on the ground, spasming as the process began to try and solidify. “Can I assume that you know how to deal with this as well?”_

_Looking away, Urahara debated about whether or not he should say anything. But, then his knowledge won out. “I do know.” He looked at Tessai. “Although the method is a gamble.”_

_Standing up, Tessai nodded. “Understood. Even so, it’s better than nothing!” He surveyed the area. “We’ll bring all eight of them back to Squad 12’s barracks in their current condition.” Urahara stood up quickly, surprised by his friend’s suggestion. “With the facilities in the barracks, we can save their lives.”_

_“In this condition?!” Urahara tried to not let his panic show. “But how are you going to do that?”_

_“By using Time Stop and Teleport.” Tessai replied, matter of factly._

_“What?” Urahara asked, more shock surfacing as his eyes grew larger._

_Tessai turned to look back at him. “Both are forbidden techniques. Their use is strictly banned. That is why I’d like you to close your eyes and ears for a moment.” He clapped his hands together, creating the spell without any incantation. Urahara kept his eyes open, watching as they all began to disappear. He closed them finally, and when he opened them, they were back in the laboratories of the 12th division._

_Fixing the hat on his head, Urahara began to speak quietly. “Hollowfication is one of the outcomes I arrived at as I studied how to strengthen the souls of shinigami.” He pulled off the hat with his right hand, looking around the space. He walked over to the safe, and began to punch in the code to open it. “In the process, I created a material that instantaneously destroys and then creates the boundary between Hollows and shinigami.” He placed his hand on the handle and pulled it open, revealing the object he spoke of. “I will use that to treat Hirako and the others.”_

_“What is that material?” Tessai asked._

_Urahara pulled the object from the safe, keeping it covered with a small white cloth. He walked over to Tessai and removed the cloth quickly. “I call it the Hogyoku.” Resting on his palm was a small sphere with a bright light trapped inside of it, swirling around._

_“Hogyoku.” Tessai looked down at it. He thought to himself, “What is this sensation of pressure? Is it spiritual pressure? No, it’s not the same.” He wiped the sweat off of his brow. “It is ‘presence’. The presence this stone possesses is trying to push away my presence. What on earth is this? What has Urahara-dono created?” He kept his eyes on the swirling mass. Speaking out loud, Tessai said, “Can Hirako and the others really be saved using this?”_

_Urahara kept his eyes trained on the stone. “No. I’ve already told you, the method is a gamble.” The luminescence of the stone shone on his facial features. “The likelihood that Hirako and the others will return to the way they were by using the Hogyoku is, even by a generous estimation, about twenty percent, I’d say.”_

_“Twenty percent?!” Tessai exclaimed softly._

_“If the series of vanishing soul cases was Aizen-fukutaicho’s doing, then I’d assume that he never even considered the possibility of a treatment for Hollowfication.” Urahara looked deep into the stone, sighing. “There is no other way, but this.”_

_He worked through the night, finally passing out on his desk. He woke up the next morning, and saw that the mask had fully formed on each of the shinigami’s faces, all still in the same position they were in last night. Urahara stood up quickly, pushing his chair backwards._

_“Urahara-dono.”_

_“I’m sorry, Tessai.” He kept his eyes downcast. “It didn’t work.” He turned away quickly. “Excuse me. I need to go outside to get some fresh air.”_

_As he made his way out to the courtyard, he lifted his head and looked up at the sky, sighing softly. He had sincerely hoped that the Hogyoku would work, and that he would find the taichous back to their normal visage. But seeing that they were still Hollowfied, he knew the procedure had failed, and couldn’t stand the thought that he couldn’t fix it, couldn’t make it right. His eyes grew wide as he felt the strength in reiatsu begin to increase, as shinigami began to drop into the courtyard._

_“What’s going on?” Urahara asked, bewildered by the presence of the shinigami._

_“Urahara Kisuke, taichou of the 12th division, and Kido Commander of the Kido Corps, Tsukabishi Tessai! A warrant for your arrest has been issued by Central 46!” Urahara stared, frightened by what the man was saying, clearly not understanding why this was all happening. “Come with us!’_

_The pale blonde stood next to the larger man in the middle of the Central 46’s meeting hall, his arms bound by wooden handcuffs behind his back. “What is the meaning of this?” He asked the faceless members of Central 46._

_“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak.” A man replied. “You have been summoned here for an inquest. You are not to speak other than in response to a question. Is that understood, taichou of Squad 12?”_

_Urahara’s thoughts began moving fast. He thought to himself, “Inquest? Am I being suspected of something?” He bowed his head. “I’m sorry,” he apologized to the faceless voice._

_“Where were you last night shortly after midnight?” Another voice asked._

_“In the forest district six in West Fugai district.” Urahara answered directly, without hesitation._

_Another voice drifted down from higher up. “Were you there conducting Hollowfication experiments?”_

_Urahara quickly turned around. “Just a minute! Who told you such a thing?” His voice was erratic, shaken by the lies that were being pinned on him._

_“You tested Hollowfication, the results of your evil research, on the taichou of Squad 6, as well as seven other captain-class members in the Fugai district.” Urahara felt his blood run cold as he listened to what the man was saying. “So, it is true?”_

_A memory flashed through Urahara’s mind of Aizen, and something he had said to him the night before. “You are indeed the man I thought you were.”_

_“Who was it?” Urahara asked, trying to break free of his bindings._

_Another voice spoke out. “You do not have the right to ask questions.”_

_Looking down, Urahara spoke quietly. “Was it Aizen-fukutaichou?”_

_“That makes twice, taichou of the 12th Squad. The next time, we will add to the charges.”_

_“That was his doing!” Urahara shouted, unable to control his anger and frustration. “We went there to rescue Hirako and the others!!” His voice grew louder, more impassioned as he tried to explain what really happened._

_“When your lies go that far, they become comical.” A member of the 46 said. “The fukutaichou of Squad 5 never left Seireitei last night.”_

_Urahara leaned back, speaking softly. “What?!”_

_“We have statements of 124 squad members, and one taichou. That leaves no room for any doubt.”_

_“That can’t be,” Urahara gasped._

_A member of the elite squad appeared behind him. “I have information to report.” Urahara turned and looked at the man. “Numerous traces of Hollowfication experiments were found in the research wing of Squad 12’s barracks!”_

_Urahara could feel his chest tighten more as he heard the false reports leave the man’s mouth. He knew that he was doomed, that there was no way out of the situation._

_“That settles it.” The disembodied voice banged his gavel. “I will pass sentence! Kido Commander Tsukabishi Tessai - for the crime of using a forbidden technique, you are sentenced to imprisonment in Underground Prison 3: Shugo. Taichou of the Squad 12, Urahara Kisuke - for the crime of conducting research on and applying taboo phenomena to deceive and cause serious injury to your fellow squad members, you are sentenced to eternal banishment to the World of the Living after you have been stripped of all reiatsu! Furthermore, the pitiful taichou of Squad 5, along with the other seven captain-class members, who became victims of your heinous experiments will be dealt with severely as Hollows!”_

_“But that’s...just a minute!!” Urahara shouted._

_The door burst open to the meeting room, a figure standing there, dressed in a white turban and cloak. “Who gave you permission to enter the conference room while proceedings are in process? Leave this place immediately, lowly oaf!”_

_Urahara recognized the person immediately, and felt the crushing weight he had been feeling on his shoulders suddenly disappear. The bright yellow of Yoruichi’s eyes shone as she began to fight off the messenger, and quickly broke apart both men’s wooden handcuffs. She grabbed the two of them and, using shunpo, took them out of the Central 46, retreating to their old play area._

_“Thank you, Yoruichi-san.” Urahara said._

_She took off the white turban. “You don’t have to thank me. I’ll even save the swift kick I was going to give you for not saying a word to me last night for later.”_

_He shook out his wrists, trying to make the pain of being restricted for so long go away. He was going to say something, but was stopped by Yoruichi continuing on, as he looked over at where she was looking at._

_“I brought all eight of them here. And the new Gigai prototype you were working on as well. Get started on it.” She closed her eyes briefly, before opening them back up. “From the moment you heard about this incident from Hirako, you envisioned the worst case scenario. And you also came up with the best solution to counter that.”_

_He held her gaze for a few minutes, before a smirk began to appear on his face as he looked away. “You saw through everything, I see. You are a nasty one.”_

_“Look who’s talking.” Yoruichi said._

_Turning to look at the larger man, Urahara spoke swiftly. “Tessai-san put a Time Stop on Hirako and the others. Then place a double and triple barrier around this place.” He turned to face both of his friends. “Starting now, for the next twenty hours, you and I will build a total of ten Gigai built with reiatsu masking function, for the two of us, and Hirako and the others.”_

_“What about Yoruichi-dono?”_

_Smirking, Yoruichi looked at Tessai. “Don’t worry about me. I can always manage to get away.”_

_“We’ll lay low in the World of the Living,” Urahara said, “and take our time to solve the mystery. We will, without fail, find a way to undo this Hollowfication.”_

Urahara could feel Ichigo’s eyes on him, and blindly reached for his hand, not wanting to meet his eyes just yet. When he felt Ichigo’s hand give his a reassuring squeeze, he exhaled a soft sigh. “Now you know the reason why I left here. And why I know Hirako and Hiyori.”

“Kisuke...I....” Ichigo pressed his palm against Urahara’s. “Have you ever told this story before?”

He shook his head, keeping his eyes down. “Never. That’s why I felt the need to come here and tell it, so you have a solid understanding of what you’re up against. I can only assume, and rightfully so, that Aizen is using the Hogyoku that he took from Rukia’s body to create those Arrancar you’ve had to fight.” He lifted his head, his eyes full of love and worry. “Now do you see why it is essential we get you trained properly? Ichigo, I...”

“Don’t say it,” Ichigo said, meeting his grey eyes with his auburn eyes blazing. “Kisuke, you don’t have any reason to doubt me. You know that I know how to take care of myself. I’m sorry I thought I lost. Everyone was right. I didn’t lose, because I’m still here, able to tell my own story. I....I know that I’m not ready to go back yet, because if I were to meet that blue-haired freak again, I know I would fail.”

Urahara reached up and touched Ichigo’s cheek. “No, you won’t. That’s why we’re here.” He let go of Ichigo’s face and stood up. “Come on, let’s go find our horses and get out of here. This place is making me feel things I haven’t thought about in over a hundred years.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you look really good for being over a century old.” Ichigo said, smirking as they headed out of the area.

“Because that doesn’t make me feel like a pervert,” Urahara joked.

Ichigo stopped walking and pulled Urahara into a tight hug. “Ah, but you’re _my_ pervert. Right, _taichou_?”

“Ichigo...” Urahara groaned, resting his head against the teen’s shoulder, surrendering to the love he could feel flowing out of him. “Let’s find the horses, quickly.”

“Feeling a little... _frisky_?” Ichigo asked, keeping his voice innocent.

“Baka,” Urahara pulled away. “You have a one track mind.”

“I only learn from the best.” Ichigo’s smirk grew larger as he raced over to where Kiko and Ryuu were waiting patiently for them.

Rolling his eyes upward, Urahara grumbled to himself, “Baka.” He walked over to Kiko and took his place on her back. He saw Ichigo was already seated on Ryuu’s back. “Home?”

“Home.” Ichigo kicked Ryuu’s sides and took off in a fast gallop, leaving Urahara and Kiko sitting there. Laughing, Urahara gently nudged Kiko and took off at a trot, happy to leave the ghosts and memories behind. 


	19. Chapter 19

Gently squeezing his thighs, Ichigo made Kiko slow down to a trot, so the pale blonde could catch up to them. They weren’t that far off from Urahara’s estate, and he wanted to ride up there with him, rather than race to the finish.

“Something the matter, Ichigo?” Urahara asked, as he and Ryuu began to trot next to him. Ichigo shook his head, keeping himself balanced on Kiko’s back. “Then why did you slow down?”

“I’ve been thinking,” Ichigo said, watching as the horses’ pen came closer and closer. “Where are we going to be training?” He looked over at his lover, and saw that he was watching him intently. “Kisuke?”

A small smile began to blossom on Urahara’s face. “Well, I was going to set up an area behind my place, or....”

“Or?” Ichigo asked, hopping off Kiko, after guiding her into her pen.

“Or we could go where you worked to discover your bankai.”

Ichigo stopped what he was doing, and looked back at him. “You mean, where Yoruichi-san and I trained? Your old hideout?”

“Well, when you put it that way, perhaps it was silly of me suggest it.” Urahara said, sliding off of Ryuu’s back. He went over to the shed and grabbed a handful of carrots for both horses, and headed back into the pen.

Watching as the horses nibbled on the carrots, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. “I suppose we could go there. I mean, if you think that would be best?”

“With the training I’d like to use with you, it might be beneficial to go train there.” Urahara pulled the saddle off of Ryuu while the horse was occupied eating his carrots, and set the saddle back in the shed. “I think that if we were to go there, we’d still be under the radar, even though Yamamoto-soutaichou gave us the permission to train. So, really, I suppose it doesn’t even matter where -” He stopped talking when Ichigo put his fingers on the still moving lips, his other hand turning him around to look at him face to face.

Ichigo kept his fingers against Urahara’s lips, his hand staying firmly planted on his shoulder. “You know, you’re adorable when you babble, Kisuke.” He removed his fingers, moving closer to him. Closing his eyes swiftly, he closed the gap between the two of them, kissing him with a quick grace, before pulling back to look at him. “Let’s go to your old hideout. Besides, it makes sense to go there, as those springs that are there seemed to help get my body back into shape after being beaten up badly.”

“Well, the lake here has similar properties,” Urahara turned and looked at the small lake near the house. “So, if that’s your biggest concern, then why not just stay here?”

Auburn eyes turned and looked at the lake. “Really? Why did I not notice that before when I went swimming?”

“I think it’s probably because we weren’t really concerned about what we were doing,” Urahara turned and met his eyes. “Was that your only concern?”

Thinking for a moment, Ichigo shook his head. “No, it isn’t.” As his thoughts about the fight with Grimmjow came to his mind, he spoke quietly. “I’m going to need to learn how to control _him_ more, aren’t I?”

“Yes.” Urahara said without hesitation. “As much of a nuisance he can be, he can give you that power that can match the Arrancar that you’ve yet to come across. It would be foolish if we didn’t utilize him.”

_“I knew the pervert knew I was useful.” Shut up, Shiro._ The familiar quick banter between the two of them made Ichigo’s heart begin to be beat faster, hating that he wasn’t able to do this all on his own. He inhaled slowly, keeping his eyes closed. “Then we shouldn’t do that here. I know that he’s taken over while we were inside, but I don’t want to train and frighten anything that’s nearby, if you’re saying I have to learn how to utilize his power. Who knows what he’s capable of, in just a small space.”

Ichigo didn’t feel Urahara’s hand on his arm until he was close to the man’s body, both arms now firmly wrapped around him. “You must not think negatively on this, Ichigo.” The substitute shinigami rested his head on Urahara’s shoulder, exhaling. “I can see those negative thoughts written all over your face.”

“I can’t help it,” Ichigo whispered. “Kisuke, you don’t know what I’ve had to go through. I’m afraid of losing control. How are we supposed to train? I don’t want to hurt you. And if I let him take over completely, then there’s a really good chance that could happen.” He opened his eyes and looked into his lover’s grey eyes. “I don’t like that I can’t do this on my own.”

The horses whinnied as they looked at each other, neither breaking the contact. “You _are_ doing it on your own, Ichigo,” Urahara said, breaking the silence. “Shiro is as much a part of you as you are a part of him. Whether or not he sees it that way, that’s the way it is.”

“Besides, it’s not like you’re going to be training with him the entire time.”

Quickly letting go of Urahara, Ichigo turned around and saw one of the ghosts from Urahara’s story standing there in front of him. “W-What are you doing here?”

“Who do you think is going to help train you more?” Shinji said, his newsboy cap twirling in a semi-circle on the tip of his left index finger. “It should be pretty obvious what I’m doing here.” He smirked, placing the cap back on his head. “Now, then. Where are we going to do this?”

Urahara’s lips were set in a small smile. “Hirako, glad that you made it here safely.”

“No thanks to that kitty of yours,” Shinji shook his head. “I swear, that woman has got it out for me.”

Ichigo still couldn’t process that the Visored was here. “So, are you here to train me?”

“Baka, were you not listening to a word I said?” Shinji’s smirk widened. “Yeah, I’m here to train you. Now, where are we going?”

“I’ll lead the way.” Urahara said. Auburn eyes met grey once more. “Are you ready to go, Ichigo?”

Still not quite sure what was happening, as everything was moving so fast, the substitute shinigami could only nod his head. “I guess so?”

“Don’t worry,” Shinji looked at him. “I’m only here for this training, and then I’m gone. Not that I don’t trust the others to take care of things while I’m here, but things are a bit different now.”

Feeling his stomach twist at the thought that he was only going to be here only the training, Ichigo gave a small nod of his head. “I mean, you don’t _have_ to go back so quickly, do you?”

“Are you two finished talking, so we can go?” Urahara said, looking at the two of them. “Ichigo, he’s right. He is needed back in the Living World. I only asked him at the last minute to come here and train you, specifically for the reasons you were just so concerned about. Unless you’d rather I take a go at Shiro myself?” Urahara met his eyes.

_“Fuck yes! I am up for that challenge!” Shut up, Shiro. I won’t let you damage him. Not here. “What about in sack? Can I do some damage there? You know how much he enjoys things to be rough.” Stop it. I’m not having this conversation right now. Things are too important to cloud my head with thoughts of....”That why you’re sporting a raging boner right now?” SHUT. UP._

Not wanting to make his problem obvious, Ichigo nodded his head. “I remember where we’re going.” He took off quickly, heading towards the outskirts of Seireitei, wanting to flee the other two men. Ichigo hated admitting to himself just how much Urahara did like that sort of stuff, but he was always too worried that he would hurt him. _Maybe after dinner tonight, I can see if I can do it without any help. “Good luck, prissy boy. You know that you need me for that.” Fuck off, Shiro. “Oh, I would like to do that. But you fled before either of those two sexy men could do anything to appease our thirst, hmm?” Oh, Kami. Please, just stop. Or I’ll just train without you. “I’d love to see you try.”_

Refusing to argue with Shiro any longer, Ichigo dropped down, slipping through the cracks of the secret entrance to Urahara and Yoruichi’s secret hideout. Thinking about what Urahara had just told him, he had so many questions, but didn’t know if it was going to be an appropriate time to ask, since Shinji had now joined them. He looked around and saw that the place was as it had been when he had been here months ago. It felt like longer, the memories of him fighting with the tool that Urahara had designed himself. _The man has always been pushing me, whether I noticed it or not._ He smiled as he watched both Shinji and Urahara drop down into the area, one landing with grace, and the other...

“Shit, that drop was too much!” Shinji said, picking up his newsboy cap. “You could have at least warned me how steep the drop was.”

Urahara chuckled softly. “It isn’t my fault that you didn’t bother asking. Why would I divulge information, when you’re not even trying to ask for it?”

“You know, Kisuke...” Shinji said, tossing his hat to the side. “I don’t have to help him out. I can just go back to the Living World and make sure nothing is happening there.”

Ichigo stared at the both of them. “Why are you guys talking like I’m not even here?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck. “I mean, it isn’t like I’m a ghost or something.”

“Did you hear something, Kisuke?” Shinji teased, looking around, pretending not to see the orange-haired teen. “Because, I thought you said Ichigo would already be here.”

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo took Zangetsu off of his back. “Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Hirako.” He looked around, and met his lover’s eyes, thoughts of domination beginning to run rampant in his mind once more. _“Pervert.” I’m not going to bother to tell you what you know I want to say. “Shut up?” Yep._ He gave Urahara a small smile. “Should I release my bankai?”

“I think that would be wise, as that’s when your reiatsu is at its most powerful.” Urahara said, silently saying Kido spells, protecting the area even more so than it already was. Once he was finished walking around, he looked back at both Shinji and Ichigo. “You two should be safe. This place is already hidden, but just in case the reiatsu spikes too much, I’ve added more precautionary measures.”

Ichigo held out his right hand, holding Zangetsu straight in front of him. Clamping onto his right wrist with his left hand, he summoned all of the reiatsu he could, channeling it into his body. “BANKAI!” He shouted, allowing the power to consume him, as he called on his bankai. Once the transformation was complete, he held the obsidian blade in his hands, Tensa Zangetsu resting comfortably in his grip. He lowered his left hand, holding his zanpakutō with one hand, his kimono now longer, his transformation complete.

“Wonderful.” Urahara said, taking a place high above the canyon. “Hirako, do not go easy on him. What was the last amount of time you said he was able to keep his mask on?”

Shinji waves his hand over his face, making his Pharaoh mask appear. “Twenty five seconds,” his voice came back garbled. “Sometimes, he had moments of brilliance, lasting more than a minute, but they were so few and far between, no one bothered to mark them down.”

“Fuck you,” Ichigo pulled his right hand over his face, making his own mask appear. “If you want to get me riled up, you’re doing a fine job.” His voice was garbled, just as Shinji’s was, but wasn’t quite at the same pitch that Shiro would take, when he had full control over his body.

Urahara gazed down at the two below. “Then, you know what needs to be done. Ichigo, don’t let him take over unless absolutely necessary. Is that understood?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ichigo waved his hand, not paying attention to the man up above. He only cared about Shinji, who was standing in front of him with his zanpakutō. “Aren’t you going to release your bankai?” He asked the other man.

Shinji shook his head, holding his sword out. “You don’t want me to do that, Ichigo.” He placed himself in a defensive stance. “Besides, when have I ever drawn my bankai out for you? It’s always been in its sleep form, so why does it matter now?”

“Because -”

“Enough!” Urahara shouted down at them. “Time begins now!”

Ichigo held Tensa Zangetsu tightly in his hands, and raced forward towards Shinji. The Visored blocked his attack effectively, pushing Ichigo backwards with enough force to send him flying into the rock wall. Groaning, Ichigo picked himself back up and could feel the mask still on his face. Grinning, he took a charge at Shinji, knowing that the man would block his attack, but wanted to see if he could keep the Visored on his feet. As soon as his blade made contact with Shinji’s, he spun around and threw a punch to his back, forcing the Visored onto all fours with the strength of the hit.

“C-Cheater,” Shinji wheezed, picking himself up off the ground. “Swords or nothing.”

Cackling, Ichigo shook his head. “No. It’s the element of surprise. You weren’t expecting it. Why can’t I use something like that?”

“Because the ones you’re going to be fighting are much stronger than me.” Shinji said, making his mask disappear. “You need to understand your opponents before you engage in another battle. I wasn’t there to see what happened with the Espada you faced, but I’ve heard enough to know that you are damn lucky to be here right now.”

He removed his own mask, before he felt it begin to crack. “What’s it to you? I’m still here, aren’t I? I’m tired of everyone tiptoeing around this shit. I get it. I should have died. But I didn’t. So, let’s work on this shit, so I can get fucking better, and I can kick some ass!”

“Nice attitude.” Shinji grinned, pulling his Pharaoh mask back up. “That’s what you need to take into the next battle. Because, I know you’re not stupid. There’s going to be another battle. Which makes my time here precious, so stop wasting it and fucking attack me!” Shinji’s garbled voice taunted him, swinging his zanpakutō in front of him in a wide arc.

Feeling the hair on the back of his head stand up, Ichigo charged once more, landing one solid attack before being pushed backwards once more. He could feel Shiro itching to take over completely. _“Just let me have some fun!” No! This is about us working together. Now, please, let’s do that. “Only if you let me fuck your boyfriend later.” No. That won’t happen. I refuse to give into you. “Pussy.” Shut the fuck UP, Shiro!_ He drew his zanpakutō backwards, shouting out, “Getsuga Tenshō!” He released his powerful attack, the black wave leaving the tip of his zanpakutō, heading towards Shinji.

Before it hit, a blood-red shield appeared in front of Shinji, Urahara no longer up on his perch up above. “Careful,” Urahara said, the shield disappearing as he lowered Benihime. “We need to keep each other alive, if we’re going to train properly, yes?”

“Sorry,” Ichigo said, his mask crumbling off of his face. He staggered forward, trying not to fall after exuding so much energy at once. He shook it off, and waved his right hand back over his face, making the mask appear once more. “If you came down here, that means it must have been a pretty powerful attack.” His voice became higher pitched, cackling at what just happened. “I mean, you think Hirako couldn’t keep up with me, oji-san? Is that it??”

Both Urahara and Shinji exchanged a look at the term. Urahara swore under his breath. “I thought he could hold on more than that. This isn’t good.”

“Oh, but it is,” Shinji spoke quietly, keeping his eye on the substitute shinigami. “If we can get Ichigo to recognize just what it feels like with Shiro in power, then perhaps we can channel that into his actual performance. Think about it.”

Ichigo’s body shook with laughter. “You two sure do talk a lot. Why can’t we fight? Isn’t that why we came down here? So we could fight with all of our power? What’s wrong with fucking around a little? Or is that what you two are speaking about? You want to go a round in that hot spring over there? Because I know Ichigo could totally go for some fun time. Nah, fuck him. _I_ could go for a round!”

“Enough!” Urahara shouted, pointing Benihime at his lover’s chest. “Shiro, enough. If you want to show us your full power, then do so. Show us what you did that night you attack the Espada.”

Shinji shook his head. “Are you fucking nuts, Kisuke?? Didn’t you hear the damage it did to that guy?”

“I know, but I’m sure that we’ll be fine. We need to see just what sort of balance of power there is. Once he’s done the attack, we’ll see if Ichigo can replicate it. Do you see what I’m saying?”

The Visored shook his head, preparing himself for the worst. “Sometimes, I wish you weren’t as smart as you are.”

“I feel the same way,” Urahara sighed softly, watching as his lover’s body hopped back and forth. “Alright, Shiro, attack us with your full power, please.”

The ex-taichou stared at the Hollow’s yellow eyes, hoping that Ichigo wasn’t freaking out too much by relinquishing his control. Urahara had hoped that this would happen, but didn’t want to tell his lover as he knew how difficult it was to just let go. So, instead, he set up the stage to make it happen. He wasn’t proud of himself, and he would tell Ichigo after all was said and done, but it was the only way to see just what sort of power they were working with.

Shiro pulled back the blade and threw another attack at them, the wave of black sailing right for them. As quick as he had been before, Urahara muttered, “Chikasumi no Tate,” creating another strong blood-red shield. The attack hit them with a force stronger than the last, the shield beginning to spiderweb, as the reiatsu dissipated. The shield held until the wave passed over them, shattering moments later.

“Bring him out, Shiro,” Urahara said, standing up as he dusted himself off. “Now, you two will work together to produce that same force. You cannot act as a rogue. If you do so, he will die. Which means, _you_ will cease to exist.”

Yellow eyes quickly turned to auburn as the mask fell away. “He’s not too happy with you right now,” Ichigo said, tilting his head to crack his neck. “Why were you provoking him?”

“Because he needs to see that you two need to work together,” Urahara said. He turned and looked at Shinji. “Just how were you training him before?”

The Visored looked at him. “Just the way we’re doing now. It’s not my fault that _your_ presence seems to make him a bit more off kilter than normal.”

“Don’t blame him, Hirako,” Ichigo said, walking over to the two of them. “If anyone is at fault, it’s me. I need to learn how to keep him at peace. Because he was getting worked up before we even got here, so that’s my fault.”

Urahara placed a hand on his lover’s shoulder. “Listen to me, Ichigo. It is never your fault. I can understand what Hirako is saying, as I’m sure you’re worried that I may get hurt. Remember what I told you before we came here. I’m a pretty resilient man, so you shouldn’t trouble yourself with worrying about me.”

“I know,” Ichigo whispered, looking down. “But I can’t help it, Kisuke. Do you know how broken I would feel if it was you that was being attacked, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it? You’re not always going to be there, and that scares me. It scares me so much, that I try not to think about it.”

His eyes widened at the admission from his lover. “Ichigo, listen to me. This is why we’re training. So, if that day should ever come, you’ll be prepared And one only knows, here’s hoping that whatever I’ve trained you will actually stick inside that head of yours.” He touched his orange locks, running his fingers through the short strands, the minimal contact enough for the moment. “I wanted him to take over, but didn’t want to let you know, in case it didn’t happen the way I was hoping.”

“Really?” Ichigo asked, keeping his head down. “You should have just told me. He’s been dying to play.”

“Ya know, I’d kinda like to get more training done, so this time isn’t all that wasted,” Shinji said, picking his nose. Ichigo rolled his eyes. “What?”

The pale blonde pulled the Visored’s finger out. “That’s what. That is just.....”

“Disgusting?” Ichigo offered, a smile once more upon his face.

Shinji scoffed. “Like your little lovey-dovey talked wasn’t disgusting.” He smirked, pulling his Pharaoh mask back on. “Come on. Let’s do this, please. Time’s a wastin.”

“Mask back on, Ichigo.” Urahara said, stepping away from the two of them. “Let’s continue this. Now, can you remember how it felt when Shiro took over just a moment ago?” Ichigo nodded his head slowly. “Good. Then, hold on to that, and try to mimic it by doing it alone.”

Ichigo pulled the mask back onto his face, growling low in his throat. “Kisuke, you sure do have a fucked up way of training, don’t you?”

“I told you it’s his fault,” Shinji said, the sound of a snort very distinctive, even with the Hollow mask on. “Now, come on. Attack me!”

This went on for a few more hours, with both men attacking each other back and forth. Sometimes, Ichigo relented to his Hollow, allowing him to take over, as he was becoming exhausted. With the renewed burst of energy the Hollow delivered, it made it easier for him to fight. After one brutal attack of Shinji’s he collapsed on the ground, and waved his hand, signaling he needed to stop. It had become too much for him. Too much, too fast.

“I think we’ll call it a day for now,” Urahara said, jumping back down from the lip of the canyon, landing softly on his feet. “Hirako, are you heading back now?”

Shinji gave a nod of his head, sheathing his zanpakutō on his side. “I’d love to stay and keep you guys company, but with how things are at home...”

“Go,” Ichigo said, sitting up with the help of Urahara. “Please, keep everyone safe. I...I think we’ll be back home tomorrow. Or the day after.”

The Visored met his eyes. “You take as much time as you need, Ichigo. Trust me when I say that you should spend as much time here preparing as you can. There are no distractions here, except for your fuck buddy.”

“Hirako,” Urahara grumbled, his face becoming heated. “Is that really necessary?”

Cackling, the Visored gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Maybe not, but I just love seeing you uncomfortable.” He hopped up the side, heading towards the crack in the landscape. “I’ll be patrolling. If you need me to come back, you know how to get me here. But, I think that today helped out a lot, and whatever you two can accomplish tomorrow, we should be ready for the next wave of attacks. Because we all know they’re going to happen. Aizen-sama isn’t going to sit around and wait too much longer.”

Ichigo was about to open his mouth to say something, but Shinji disappeared from the hideout, leaving Urahara and himself alone. He groaned as he tried standing up, and let out a gasp as Ichigo felt himself being swept up off his feet.

“Kisuke?!” He said, staring at his lover, who was now carrying him bridal style in his arms. “What are you doing?”

Urahara chuckled softly. “Taking you to those springs over there, so you can heal up. I thought it would be easier if I just picked you up, rather than watched as you struggled to walk the few yards.”

“I wouldn’t have struggled,” Ichigo mumbled, closing his eyes. He moaned low as he felt the warm water begin to surround his body. “Wait, what about my clothes?!”

Urahara untied his hakama and pulled off his pants. “I’ve got that covered, silly. Just enjoy the warmth of the water.” He pulled Ichigo forward, effectively taking off his kimono, the long tail of his bankai hakama sopping wet. “Now, does that feel better?”

“Immensely,” Ichigo nodded his head, resting the back of his neck on the side of the spring. “Are you going to get naked too, or is it just going to be me in my birthday suit?”

Standing up, Urahara began to disrobe. “Oh, what sort of boyfriend would I be, if I left you to be naked alone?”

“A cock tease?” Ichigo asked, pulling him close to his body, once Urahara was finished undressing. He nuzzled the side of his neck, inhaling deeply. His nose cringed and he backed away quickly. “You stink.”

“And so do you!” Urahara laughed, taking no offense to the teen’s remarks. “Now, how about we sit in silence for a little bit?”

Ichigo rested his head against Urahara’s shoulder. “Fine. But you let me know when we can speak, because I’ve got a lot of questions, Kisuke.”

“I figured you might.” Urahara wrapped his arm around Ichigo’s waist, allowing the warm water to do its work. “For now, silence.”

The orange-haired teen nodded, biting his lower lip, not wanting to ruin the quietude his lover so peacefully sought. 


	20. Chapter 20

After a lengthy hour of silence, Ichigo turned and looked at his lover. He saw that Urahara’s eyes were closed, a peaceful look on his face. All the pain that he had felt earlier had since disappeared, the healing properties of the water making him feel as he had before they had trained, if not better. Reaching over, he gently pushed the two strands of hair that always clung to the sides of the pale blonde’s nose, pushing the hair back behind his ears.

“How’re you feeling?” Urahara asked, his eyes opening a little. Ichigo gave a small shrug of his shoulders, afraid that if he spoke, he’d change the atmosphere. And he was quite content, except that he was becoming a little bit antsy. “You can use your words, Ichigo.” Urahara’s grey eyes seemed to glow, the light reflecting off the water and onto his irises.

Sitting back down, Ichigo ran his hand through his hair nervously. “I guess I feel okay. I mean, I feel better than I did before, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I actually meant in general, and not just about your body,” Urahara stood up from his spot, and settled himself on Ichigo’s lap, much to the surprise of the teen. “Now, you said something about wanting ask me some questions, did you not?”

Ichigo placed his arms around his lover’s waist naturally, happy to have him on his lap. “I did,” he tried to keep his libido in check for the moment, but was having a difficult time with his lover being so close to him. “Kisuke, before you became a taichou, what division were you part of?”

“ _That’s_ what you want to know?” Urahara chuckled softly. “Out of all the questions I was expecting from you about how the Visoreds came to be, this was the one question I wasn’t expecting.”

Resting his head on his lover’s pale shoulder, Ichigo hid his face from his sight. “Well, I want to ask about that stuff as well, but I know that you don’t just become a taichou. So, you had to start somewhere, right?”

“Are you aware of who is the taichou for the Second Division?” Urahara asked, lifting Ichigo’s face up, the teen trapped.

“Suì-Fēng, right?” Ichigo asked, focusing on his lover’s nose. He lifted his head and met his eyes, and saw that the smile that was on the former taichou’s lips had reached his eyes.

Urahara shook his head, laughter bubbling up from his chest. “Well, she was the fukutaichou at the time I was in that division.”

“You were in that division???” Ichigo’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Seriously?”

Laughing more, Urahara flicked his lover’s earlobe playfully. “Just what is that supposed to mean? You’re surprised by the division I was a taichou of, but you’re even more surprised of the division that I came from.” Urahara began to slide off of Ichigo’s lap, but the substitute shinigami kept a firm grip on his waist, keeping him just where he was. “Ichigo...”

“You are the one that put yourself here,” Ichigo met his eyes. “I’m not allowing you to move just because I get to ask you some questions. Now, who was the taichou if it wasn’t that insane woman?”

“Yoruichi.”

Ichigo blinked a few times, uncertain he heard Urahara correctly. “......Yoruichi was a taichou?”

“Did you think she just happened to be at that meeting of taichous I spoke of as a guest?” Urahara shook his head, chuckling softly. “I did mention that she was there, and she made me feel like a fool in front of everyone, but I knew that I was right. And I was, which is why I still went against the soutaichou’s orders.”

“I....I really didn’t put two and two together. I was interested in what you were telling me.” Ichigo glanced down at the water, a little embarrassed. “Well, if that’s the case, why did she do what she did to save you?”

“Why did you come to Soul Society to save Rukia?”

“Because it was my fault she was punished. I knew I had to save her,” Ichigo kept his eyes on the water, becoming a bit uncomfortable with this talk of the woman that had tried to tear them apart. “And I would do it again, even given the circumstances of how she and I are.”

Urahara slid up on Ichigo’s lap, the teen welcoming him into his arms. They hugged each other close, as Urahara spoke softly. “That is why Yoruichi came to save me, even though I’m pretty sure Tessai and I could have managed to get away on our own. I was more concerned about the others, and how the Central 46 were going to execute them.”

“That’s why you brought them to the Living World, to save them.” Ichigo said, keeping his arms wrapped tight around Urahara.

“In a matter of speaking,” Urahara pulled back, Ichigo focusing his eyes on Urahara’s. “Ichigo, I...”

He shook his head, leaning forward to kiss Urahara’s soft lips, which were so close to his face. Once he was satisfied with a few soft kisses, Ichigo pulled back. “I know what you’re going to say. You don’t need to say it.”

“Do you, now?” Urahara rested his head against Ichigo’s shoulder. Ichigo raised his left arm and circled his lover’s back, holding him close. “Tell me what I was going to say.”

Glad that his lover couldn’t see his face, Ichigo spoke quietly. “You always knew that Aizen was up to something, didn’t you? After that night, after walking into that nightmare, you had a feeling that he was going to try something, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Urahara replied without hesitation. “He was too strong, stronger than any of us knew. That night, when he stopped Tessai’s [Kidō](http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kid%C5%8D) without an incantation, a fukutaichou should not have been able to do that. I always had suspicions about him, and I know that Hirako would tell you the same. Now, did I know that he was going to take the [Hōgyoku](http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/H%C5%8Dgyoku) I had buried inside of Rukia? No, not really, but I suppose that’s because I never thought he would attempt to do something of that nature.”

Ichigo closed his eyes, resting his head against Urahara’s. “Kisuke, you can’t be serious. Did you really think he wouldn’t try something like that? And how did he even know you had placed it inside of her?”

“Because, Ichigo, anyone that has ever had contact with the [Hōgyoku](http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/H%C5%8Dgyoku), whether it be the one I built, or the one that Aizen had created, you can sense it. It’s just something that’s indescribable. It’s like a living thing, but it isn’t. I didn’t think that he would take the one I created.” Urahara sighed softly. “That’s me being an old man. I should have recognized that it was a poor place to hide it. I told you before, when you came back home, that I was sorry for the deception. I didn’t want you to think that was the only reason I was sending you there.”

Lifting Urahara’s head up, Ichigo gazed into his eyes. “You don’t need to repeat yourself to me, Kisuke. I remember perfectly, and I know that that wasn’t your only reason sending me there. Listen, just what can this [Hōgyoku](http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/H%C5%8Dgyoku) thing do? It obviously can make shinigami turn into hollows.”

“The properties of it are far and wide,” Urahara’s grey eyes lost some of their luster as he spoke. “The Espada that you fought was more than likely created into the Arrancar that he is because of the item. This is why we have to keep training you, as they will come back. Aizen isn’t the type of person to just allow these things to happen. I have a feeling he was testing you.”

Ichigo’s eyebrow raised up. “Testing me? Why?”

“I told you before that you’re different. You have a magnificent amount of power, Ichigo. There is something about you that separates you from the rest. And it’s not because you are human. I just....we need to make sure that you’re as ready as you can be for what’s to come.”

“But, what’s coming?” Ichigo’s shoulder sank. “If I don’t know what’s coming, how are we supposed to train properly? What if it isn’t enough?” He closed his eyes, fatigue hitting him hard. He could feel the tears threatening to leak from his eyes, but kept them closed tightly. “What if what we’re doing isn’t enough? I.....I don’t want to die,” Ichigo whispered.

Urahara placed both of his hands on Ichigo’s face, forcing him to open his eyes. “Listen to me, Ichigo. You will not die. You may get close, but this is why we train. I don’t know what’s coming. I wish I did, so I could tell you. I just know that we need to be ready for anything, because Aizen is a wily man, who will stop at nothing to get what he wants.”

“Kisuke....I....”

His words were stopped by Urahara’s lips, his mouth surrendering to his lover’s as his lips parted, welcoming the feel of Urahara’s tongue against his own. Groaning low in his throat, Ichigo began to sweep his tongue around in his lover’s mouth, the tip of his tongue touching the roof of Urahara’s mouth. He felt his lover move higher up on his thighs, his arm slipping down back into the water, placing it around Urahara’s waist. Feeling the tips of their tongues meet, Ichigo’s mouth fell open with a soft moan. He planted his feet, and pulled himself and Urahara out of the water, his back now on the dirt ground centimeters away from the hot spring.

“Sorry,” Ichigo mumbled, pulling his lover to lay on top of his body. “It was getting to be too hot.” He groaned, leaning his head back as Urahara’s lips began to kiss the base of his throat. “Nngh....Kisuke...”

Urahara placed his knees on either side of Ichigo’s hips, teasing his arousal by placing it against his entrance. Ichigo groaned low, pushing against the tight ring, anxious to be inside of his lover. Gripping onto the pale blonde’s hips, Ichigo pulled him down, sheathing himself in the tight heat, moaning low as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle, feeling Urahara’s smooth inner walls wrap tightly around his already throbbing arousal. Moaning softly, the ex-taichou placed his hands on Ichigo’s chest, anchoring himself while arching his back, pushing himself further down onto Ichigo’s length. The teen looked up and watched his lover’s face, trying to ignore the rocks that were pushing into his back, focusing his attention on the soft gasps that kept flittering from Urahara’s mouth each time he pushed his hips upwards. He groaned low as he found himself in as deep as he could go, and watched as Urahara began to roll his hips, the tip of his arousal pushing against his lover’s sweet spot. With each thrust against that spot, Urahara’s nails dug deeper into Ichigo’s flesh, the teen relishing the sharp sting of the pain, making it quite euphoric. Urahara’s arousal bounced with each thrust, Ichigo’s eyes drawn to it, as the tip began to shine with the man’s precum. He dug his own nails into pale blonde’s hips, moaning louder as Urahara’s rolls began more erratic. Lifting his right hand off of Ichigo’s chest, Urahara began to stroke himself, Ichigo moaning lower as he enjoyed the show. He bucked his hips, not wanting to let go until he knew his lover was close to his own release, and as soon as he felt Urahara’s right hand dig hard into his chest, he felt Urahara’s inner walls begin to tighten fast. He feasted on the sight of his lover reaching his climax, the warm liquid splattering his chest and stomach. The sensation of being squeezed tightly sent him into his own climax, a low groan stumbling past his lips as he pushed himself in as far as he could go, listening to Urahara’s soft moans as he came down from his high.

Panting softly, Ichigo unclenched his hands, the color coming back fast on Urahara’s pale skin. “K-Kisuke...I....”

“Yes...?” Urahara pulled himself up off of Ichigo, settling beside him on the dirt. He leaned over, and began licking up the mess of his own release. Ichigo stared at him, moaning low at each sweep of his tongue on his body.

“If you keep that up, we may just have to go again,” Ichigo moaned, threading his fingers through Urahara’s soft hair. Ichigo arched his back, tightening the grip on his lover’s hair as Urahara began to lick a line from his belly button up to his chest. “Kisuke...”

“Just wanted to make sure you were all clean,” Urahara pulled back, forcing Ichigo to let go of his hair, a small smirk on his face. “One more quick dip before we leave here?”

Ichigo sat up, grumbling as he felt the pebbles he had been laying on start to dislodge themselves from his now straight back. He moved forward on the ground, and sank back into the hot spring, sighing softly. “Much better.”

“Next time, I’ll be sure to bring something to spread out on, hmm?” Urahara said, sitting next to him in the hot spring.

Leaning his head back, Ichigo gave a small nod of his head. “That sounds like a marvelous idea, Kisuke.”

“You know, I was quite content on just staying in here,” Urahara rested his head on Ichigo’s shoulder.

The substitute shinnigami rested his head on top of Urahara’s, finding his hand beneath the water with his own. He interlocked their fingers together, as he spoke quietly. “Maybe you were, but it was getting to be too warm. I don’t mind a few rocks in my back, for what we just did.” He turned his face, seeking his lover’s lips blindly. Finding them, he kissed him softly, keeping his lips together for the quick peck. “What time are Juushiro and Shunsui expecting us?”

“They said any time after 4 would be fine, and it’s well past that time now. So, we should probably start thinking about getting out of this hot spring and getting dressed.” Urahara lifted his head up as he moved away from Ichigo. Squeezing his hand tightly, Ichigo shook his head. “What, Ichigo?”

“Don’t go away just yet, please?” He kept his hand intertwined with Urahara’s, not yet ready to leave. _“Pussy.” I swear to Kami, Shiro. “What? It’s true.” I’m ignoring you now._

Urahara obliged, scooting closer to Ichigo. As they both recharged once more, they sat in companionable silence. Once Ichigo felt like he had had enough, he let go of his lover’s hand, and stepped out of the hot spring. Turning, he held his hand out to Urahara, helping the man out of the water. His eyes lingered over the lower half of Urahara’s body, his own becoming alive by the beauty of it.

“Ichigo, I thought I said we were going to be going.” Urahara turned away, his cheeks a light pink.

Chuckling, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and walked over to where his now dry kimono and hakama were. “Yeah, well, when it’s your body, I can’t help but appreciate the gifts that you have.”

“Baka,” Urahara muttered, pulling his clothes back onto his frame. “You are terrible, you realize this, yes?”

“But that’s why you love me, hmm?” Ichigo’s kimono had returned to its natural state, a normal length, as he tied his hakama properly. “It’s not my fault that your naked body drives a spark into my own.”

“Ichigo,” Urahara warned him softly, “keep this up and I’ll just leave you down here. I’ll get Mayuri down here to train you.”

Auburn eyes grew wide, as Ichigo clamped his mouth shut. He heard his lover start to laugh, making him feel flustered at actually believing him. Grumbling, Ichigo began to climb up the rocks, heading towards the opening at the top. Once back outside, Ichigo stepped away and waited for his lover to reach the surface. The moon was slowly rising up, the sun having disappeared while they had been down below.

“I hate how you can’t tell how much time has passed down there,” Ichigo shook his head. “I hope the other two aren’t waiting to eat because it’s so late.”

As the words were leaving his mouth, an obsidian butterfly began to fly over to where the two of them stood. Ichigo observed his lover, the butterfly landing on his extended finger. Lips moved in a silent whisper, and the butterfly took off. Urahara’s grey eyes looked at him, a smile on his face. “It seems as if dinner has been delayed, because both were tied up in a training exercise. I told them to expect us shortly.”

“Well, I guess that’s a good thing.” Ichigo said, scratching the back of his neck. “Are we using shunpo to get there, or should we go and get the horses? I mean, how far away is it from where we are now?”

Urahara laughed, his hair falling onto his face. “Are you afraid of a little exercise, Ichigo? It’s not too far. It would take longer to get back to my estate, and then go there, than it would to just go directly there from here.”

“Fine,” Ichigo looked at him. “Are you going to lead the way, or should I just know where we are going?”

“Temper, temper,” Urahara teased, kissing him softly. Ichigo grunted, pulling away from his lover playfully. “I’ll lead the way. Don’t worry.” He took off quickly, before letting Ichigo get a reply.

Ichigo hastily followed, keeping pace with his lover, sometimes moving faster than he did. The night air felt good on his skin, the gentle calm over the fields a welcoming feel, as Ichigo rarely had this much abandon at home. Even before the trouble had started, there was no place quite like the openness of Soul Society, and it was something that the teen was very appreciative of. As they made their way closer and closer to Ugendō, Ichigo began to feel those nervous butterflies appear in his belly. He slowed to a trot, Urahara joining him in the slower pace.

“Is something the matter, Ichigo?” Urahara took his hand as they made their way to the gate of the estate.

Shaking his head, Ichigo sighed. “I just...I don’t know why I’m so nervous right now.”

“Ichigo, it is just dinner.” Urahara gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “There are no plans to stay the night.”

He turned and looked at his lover. “Kisuke, I.....I don’t think I’d object if the suggestion came up. I think that’s why I’m nervous.”

“Let’s just see how things go, shall we?” Urahara smiled softly. “Don’t overthink things, Ichigo. Your mind tends to see the more....”

“Negative side?” Ichigo muttered, walking up the few steps to the front door. “I’m sorry, Kisuke. I’m trying very hard to not let that happen anymore.”

Urahara chuckled softly. “No, I was going to say that you tend to focus on the physical aspects of these events. Probably your age and hormones, which is fine. But just know that we’re all adults here, and are more than capable of having a normal conversation over a nice dinner.”

Reaching up, Ichigo knocked on the door. “Kisuke, that’s besides the point. And technically, I’m not an -”

“Ah, good evening.” Ukitake stood at the door, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. “I was just getting started on our dinner. Won’t you please come in?”

Ichigo felt the breath leave his chest at how the soft spoken taichou looked with his hair pulled back. His feet moving automatically with Urahara’s, he slipped his sandals off at the door and walked further inside, moving at a slow pace.

“Is Ichigo alright?” Ukitake asked quietly, looking at both men.

Urahara nodded his head. “He is. I think you caught him off guard when you answered the door.”

“Oh?” Ukitake asked. He stood in front of Ichigo, who had stopped walking and just stood straight. “Ichigo? Are you feeling alright?”

Blinking a few times, Ichigo snapped out of his daze. “I’ve never seen your hair like that. It looks nice.”

“Why, thank you.” Ukitake bowed his head slightly. “I pull it back when I’m cooking. Please, would you two like to sit in the living room? I believe Shunsui is out there, having just opened a bottle of sake.”

Ichigo looked at Urahara, who nodded his head. “Sure, we can go and do that. Do you need any help in the kitchen?”

“No, no. I’m fine. But thank you for offering.” Ukitake headed back into the kitchen, as Ichigo felt himself being dragged away from there, and headed into the living room.

“Ah, welcome, welcome.” Shunsui said, standing up from his seat on the couch. “Would you like some sake?”

Ichigo’s head began to pound at the mention of the drink, but knew that having some would probably calm his nervous stomach. “I would, please.” Ichigo said, taking a seat on the couch.

“Same,” Urahara said, sitting down next to him. “Thank you, Shunsui.”

Pouring some sake, Shunsui handed both men their cups. “To old friends?”

“Old friends.” All three raised their glasses, and drank the liquid fast. Ichigo felt immensely better as the warm liquid traveled through his system. He relaxed against the back of the couch, a smile forming on his face. It was starting off to be a good evening, and could only go up from here.

...

* * *

**A/N:** Up next, dinner! And then, will they stay or will they go back home? Guess we’ll find out soon! :D Thanks for reading! 


	21. Chapter 21

Holding his hand out, Ichigo watched as the scruffy faced taichou poured more of the sake into his cup. He had his mouth open, about to say thanks, when the soft spoken taichou walked into the room, his hair still tied back. Ichigo felt the butterflies that had been quelled by the shot return with a fierce vengeance. Standing up, he approached Ukitake, grateful that Urahara had not tried to stop him.

“Ichigo? Is something the matter?” Ukitake stood in his spot, watching the orange-haired teen approach him.

Knocking back the second shot of sake, Ichigo set it on a nearby bookshelf, then sank to his knees, bowing his head. “Please forgive me for my behavior.”

“Ichigo,” Urahara spoke from his seat on the couch. “Ichigo, what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to apologize for my horrid behavior. I never properly apologized for my jealousy before, as I stormed out of here the last time they hosted us. And, because of what happened, we never made it back here.” Ichigo turned his head, meeting his lover’s grey eyes. “Kisuke, I have to do this.”

“But you don’t.” A warm hand touched the orange haired teen’s chin, lifting it up gently. “Ichigo, we have seen each other before now. Why is it necessary to you to bring something up something that has been long forgotten?”

His eyes not wavering from the green orbs that looked down at him, Ichigo shook his head. “It hasn’t been forgotten by me. I acted like a brat. I had no right to treat anyone the way I did. I...I’m sorry. I’m just, I’m really....”

“How about we save this conversation for after dinner?” Shunsui appeared by Ukitake’s side, kissing his still shocked face. “Come along. I’m sure you came out here to inform us dinner is ready?”

“Hai,” Ukitake concurred. Ichigo watched as Shunsui led the white-haired taichou into the dining room.

Ichigo stood up from the floor, brushing off his knees, running a hand through his hair. He turned and saw that Urahara was watching him, a small smile on his face. “What?”

“Nothing,” Urahara walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “What were you going to say just now?” He walked with him with a slow gait to the dining room.

“It doesn’t matter,” Ichigo muttered. “You heard Shunsui. Guess it’s not appropriate to apologize.” He sat down at the table, looking at the food on the table. “Wow, this looks good, Juushiro.” He felt Urahara’s leg press against his under the table, as the man sat close to him. Reaching under the table, he touched his lover’s hand affectionately, which Urahara quickly reciprocated.

“I’m sorry it isn’t that much,” Ukitake picked up Ichigo’s plate, beginning to serve him. “We had a training exercise that ran late.”

“What sort of training?” Ichigo picked up his chopsticks, waiting for the others to have food in front of them before eating. Once Ukitake had served everyone some fish and rice, Ichigo dug into his plate.

Shunsui coughed into his hand. “Well, Kurosaki-san, it’s actually top secret information.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the substitute shinigami, earning a groan from the teen. “What? It’s not my fault we have to keep some secrets.”

“You can’t be serious, right? You’re just teasing me?” Ichigo asked, setting his chopsticks down. “Because, if this has got anything to do with what happened in the real world, then I think I have a right to know.”

He felt Urahara’s hand on his leg, squeezing him gently. Turning to look at his lover, he saw that Urahara wore a solemn look on his face. “Ichigo, there are some things that need to be the way they are. If Kyōraku-san feels that we’re not meant to know, then it’s better to not ask. There will always be things happening that you are unaware of.”

“Ichigo, why don’t you tell us more about what happened in the Living World? Shunsui has yet to hear your tale of what you encountered,” Ukitake said, raising his water glass to take a small sip.

His shoulders sagged as he knew the older taichou was trying to change the conversation, and rather than act like a brat again, Ichigo knew he should respect the wishes of their gracious host. “There really isn’t a lot to tell. You already know what I went through. I know that you know about how the taichou’s that were sent there had their limit released.”

“Is that so? You didn’t tell me that, Juu,” Shunsui sat back in his chair. Ichigo noticed the brief look the two lovers gave one another, before Ukitake shook his head.

“It wasn’t my story to tell. I knew that they would be joining us for dinner this evening, so I thought I would let Kurosaki-san tell you the story himself.”

“Except,” Urahara interjected, “that Ichigo was not aware of that event until he told me that he had eavesdropped on our conversation.”

Trying not to squirm in his seat, Ichigo felt the heat race to his cheeks, feeling highly embarrassed about being called out by his lover. Both Ukitake and Shunsui laughed, elevating the tension in the room almost immediately. Looking up, Ichigo wore a confused look on his face. “What’s so funny?”

“Ichigo, you look like you’re in pain. It’s okay if you listened. We weren’t trying to hide anything from you,” Ukitake said, placing his napkin on the table. “I’m surprised you weren’t made aware of that the first time the others went to the Living World, when they helped out with the Bounts.”

The orange-haired teen shook his head. “I never thought to ask. I was never aware that you were put on restriction when coming there. If that’s the case, I mean, not saying that I am that powerful or anything, but why doesn’t it matter for me?”

“That is an excellent question, Ichigo.” Urahara ate some of his fish, swallowing before continuing. “You do have immense power, but you are still not at the level of the other taichous.”

“But I’ve got my bankai-” Ichigo began, but was hastily cut off by Shunsui.

“Ah, that you do. But have you been taught any kido spells? Have you learned all the ways of the shinigami? Or are you just going on what you’ve learned through your experiences, with some training thrown in?”

“I....” Ichigo didn’t know what to say. He had no real answer, as what the scruffy taichou was all true. He had not been taught any spells, but he had never thought to ask. He just relied on the power that was in him, never thinking about anything else.

Urahara shook his head. “Be nice to him, Kyōraku-san. He may only have what training I’ve given him, but he can hold his own against these Espada that Aizen seems to be lording over.”

“Enough of this,” Ukitake said, clapping his hands together lightly. “If there is one subject I do not wish to speak on this evening, it would be him.”

“But you just asked,” Shunsui began, but stopped as soon as Ukitake held up his hand.

“Are we all finished in here?” Ukitake stood up from his chair. Ichigo looked around and saw everyone had cleaned their plates. “If you all wish to retire to the sitting room, that’s fine.”

Standing up, Ichigo took his and Urahara’s plate. “May I help you clean, Juushiro?” He didn’t wait for an answer, as he walked into the kitchen with the empty plates. He heard Urahara and Shunsui get up, and presumably head back to the sitting room. He set the plates in the sink, thinking of the last time he had been in this kitchen, and felt that guilt return in the pit of his stomach, as he began to scrub the plates.

“Ichigo.” A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, mimicking the scene he had walked in on, sending the orange-haired teen’s head spinning. “Ichigo, you don’t have to help with the dishes.” Ukitake’s breath caused the hair on the back of Ichigo’s neck to raise up at its soft caress.

Knowing that if he kept scrubbing the already clean plate, Ichigo was liable to break it. Setting it down gently, he allowed the older man to keep him in his embrace. Sniffling, he shook his head. “I do have to help. I need to make it up to you for what happened before. I shouldn’t have let my thoughts run away with false information.” He muttered low, biting his bottom lip.

“I said before that there is no reason to bring up that time,” Ukitake coaxed him to turn around, leaving the plate discarded in the sink. Ichigo faced him, looking down, scared to look in his eyes. “Ichigo, look at me.” Breathing deeply, Ichigo lifted his eyes and looked into his green orbs. “That’s better. Now, when I say there is no reason to bring it up, that should be the end of the matter, yes?” His voice was firm, while his lips held a soft smile.

“I guess, but...” Ichigo stopped talking, as Ukitake’s finger touched both of his lips with his right index finger, silencing him.

“I know that you and Kisuke have an arrangement. I understand that you have enjoyed Kuchiki and Abarai’s company, and I would like to offer to you to enjoy our company this evening. Kisuke said he didn’t want to do anything, but I think he was more concerned for your well-being.” Ichigo gave a small nod of his head, Ukitake’s finger still gently pressed against his lips. “I would like to enjoy both of you this evening, as I’m sure Shunsui would as well.”

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo parted his lips to give his reply. _“Why not make it more fun? You know this man digs you. Answer by doing something.” If there is one place you cannot come out, it’s here, Shiro. Leave me alone. “Just do what I said. Make it more fun. Then I’ll leave you alone.” Promise? “Even if I said yes, you wouldn’t believe me. HAHAHAH!!”_ Taking the advice of his inner Hollow, instead of vocalising his consent, he lowered his jaw slowly. Tilting his head a little, he fixed his lips over the tip of Ukitake’s finger, sucking it gently into his mouth. He kept his auburn eyes focused on Ukitake’s green eyes, observing the quiet taichou’s demeanor change almost immediately, as Ichigo rubbed his tongue along his finger. Ukitake moaned low, moving closer to the orange-haired teen’s body. Ichigo alernated between suckling on the digit, and licking it, letting a soft moan permeate the air as Ukitake withdrew his finger from his lips.

“Come with me, Ichigo. Let’s go find our lovers?” Ukitake took his hand, leading him out of the kitchen. Complying with the older man, Ichigo felt his feet move on their own accord as they walked out to the living room. Where it seemed their lovers were waiting for the two of them, sitting very close to one another.

Ichigo met his lover’s eyes, and saw him look down at his and Ukitake’s joined hands. With his other hand, Ichigo scratched the back of his neck nervously, shrugging his shoulders. He heard Shunsui laugh. “I take it you spoke with Kurosaki-san, Juu?”

“I did.” Ukitake looked at Urahara, following his line of sight. “I hope you’re not mad, Kisuke?”

The ex-taichou got up from the couch, and made his way over to the two of them. “Why would I be?” He took Ichigo’s other hand, the teen between both men. “Are we retiring for the evening?”

“I thought that would be a good idea,” Ukitake let go of Ichigo’s hand, taking Shunsui’s offered arm, who had appeared out of nowhere, now suddenly next to the soft spoken taichou. “If you’ll follow us?” Shunsui and Ukitake led the way back towards their shared bedroom.

Ichigo still felt as if he was outside of his body, his feet moving on their own, vaguely aware of Urahara’s hand in his own. “Ichigo, if you don’t want to do this, don’t be afraid to say no,” Urahara spoke quietly. “I don’t want you to become upset again.” They stopped walking, as Shunsui and Ukitake walked into the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar for the two of them.

“I know, Kisuke,” he groaned softly as he suddenly found himself against the wall. “W-What are you doing?”

Grey eyes locked onto him. “I’m going to tell you right now, that after our last time here, I believe it is their intention to swap this time. Are you going to be okay with that?”

He took a moment to understand what his lover was saying, and felt his stomach twist a little, and not in a kind way. Wanting to show his lover that he didn’t care, he met his grey eyes once more. “I won’t be jealous. I know that you love me, Kisuke. I know that after all that’s said and done, you are my boyfriend. I trust you more than I trust anyone else.” As he heard the words leave his mouth, he knew that they were true. Even if that pesky jealousy still wandered around in his mind, making him think he was never going to be as satisfying of a lover as he knew Ukitake was.

“Promise me,” Urahara implored, both hands cupping Ichigo’s face. “Promise me, that no matter what’s going to happen, you will always remember that.”

“I’m not the same person I was the last time we were here, Kisuke,” Ichigo whispered, afraid to show his lover just how nervous he was about all of this. “Things have changed since then.” He leaned forward, kissing his lover with a simple tenderness, wanting to wash away both of their fears.

A soft cough came from the darkened bedroom. “Are you two going to keep us waiting all night?” Ukitake’s voice floated out towards them. Ichigo met Urahara’s eyes, as his lover’s hands were still holding onto his face.

“Coming,” Urahara replied with a soft lilt to his voice. Ichigo shivered, his body both anxious and nervous to step through that door. With how serious Urahara had just become, he was not sure just what was going to happen in that room. He exhaled inaudibly, stepping away from his lover. Walking towards the open door with a sense of trepidation in his body, Ichigo stopped in the open doorway, surprised by what he saw.

It seemed that the other two men were antsy to begin the evenings’ festivities. Ichigo wasn’t sure what he was going to see when he walked into the room, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t what the reality was. He figured he would find both men on the bed, perhaps already naked. And, they were just as he thought they would be. Only, Ukitake was in the middle of the bed, spread-eagled in the center, Shunsui between his legs, orally satisfying him. Ichigo moaned low as he watched Ukitake’s face, his lips parting with a rather lustful moan as Shunsui’s head bobbed slowly up and down. Ichigo felt Urahara press against his back, the ex-taichou’s arms wrapping around his body, pulling Ichigo closer to him.

“Now, you two are not playing fair,” Urahara’s chin pressed down on Ichigo’s shoulder, as their hips began to rock slowly together. Ichigo’s eyes were focused on the curly-haired taichou, captivated by how his muscular body moved, the defined muscles on his back becoming taunt as his head began to bob more.

Ukitake looked over at them, as his legs spread wider. “Took....too long....” Ukitake leaned his head back, a low moan cutting through their ears. Ichigo saw him pat the bed beside him. “I-Ichigo...please....come over here....?”

“Go on,” Urahara nudged him forward with a soft swat against his backside. Blushing furiously, Ichigo walked over to the side of the bed, still watching Shunsui, impressed by how into the act he was. He stood next to the bed, and felt his clothes being stripped off of him by his lover who was back by his side. Nowhere to hide, Ichigo stayed perfectly still, not sure if he should sit down on the bed, or if he should sit near Ukitake’s head, or if he should get behind Shunsui. Too many different options with no one to guide him kept the substitute shinigami rooted to his spot.

An idea popped into Ichigo’s mind, and before he let his mind debate it away, he acted fast. Sitting on the bed, straddling one of Ukitake’s’ legs, he bent his back, angling to be below where Shunsui’s body was. Once he was satisfied with his position, Ichigo’s tongue rolled out of his mouth, and began licking at the taut skin of Ukitake’s sac, making sure he was at an angle where he was not in Shunsui’s way. He felt his body move as the white-haired taichou spread his legs more, widening himself up to both men. Slipping off of his leg, Ichigo now shared the space with the curly-haired taichou, their eyes meeting as their tongues continued to bathe the writhing man. As their silent exchange took place, the bed shifted once more with the weight of Urahara joining them, sitting next to Ukitake’s head.

A quiet ‘ _pop_ ’ filled the room, Shunsui pulling his mouth off of Ukitake’s arousal. Ichigo took the opportunity to let his wet muscle lick the base of him, tasting both the sweet taste of Ukitake, as well as a hint of sake, left behind by Shunsui. He moaned low as Shunsui’s tongue swept against his, their tongues moving in succession with each other, the white-haired taichou making noises Ichigo had never heard him make before, albeit muffled. Glancing up, he saw that his lover’s arousal was painting Ukitake’s lips as he teased the head of his cock against his moist lips, the sight sending Ichigo into overdrive. He moaned low as he felt Shunsui move away from him, giving him full access to Ukitake’s arousal. His lips slipped further down, taking the man completely into his mouth, focusing on both his and Urahara’s low moans.

He was so involved that he naturally spread his knees apart, not realizing that there was someone guiding him to do so. He could only feel the soft ridges of Ukitake’s arousal sliding back and forth against his tongue, as the quiet taichou thrust his hips in a slow manner, pushing himself in and out of the substitute shinigami’s mouth. As he pressed his nose against Ukitake’s kinky curls, his eyes flew open as something wet pressed against his entrance.

“I’m only preparing you,” the soft rumble of Shunsui’s voice rolled over his body as the man’s tongue licked his entrance once more, this time agonizingly slow. Ichigo whimpered, pushing his hips back towards the man’s mouth, the feel of his tongue incredibly different from Urahara’s. He heard his lover moan his name, no doubt enjoying how he was displaying himself. He felt Ukitake’s hand slip through his messy hair, pulling gently. Ichigo rocked his hips, moaning louder around the taichou’s arousal, as Shunsui’s tongue began to dip into his body, the unique sensation quite pleasurable. He wanted to just allow himself to feel, but didn’t want to neglect

Ukitake’s swelling problem. Rolling his hips, Ichigo began to suck harder on Ukitake, the man’s hips moving with his own. He glanced between his legs and cried out loud as he watched Shunsui’s hand begin to cup his sac, the gentle touch going straight to his own cock.

Ukitake’s arousal fell from his mouth as he moaned loud. “Please...” Ichigo moaned, quickly putting his lips back around the crown of Ukitake’s arousal, sucking vigorously on him. He spread his legs more, his chest touching the bed as he tried to push Shunsui’s tongue deeper into his body, as well as feel more of his hand, hoping that it would slip up higher than his sac. He heard his lover’s pants begin to increase, the soft moans washing over his body. Ichigo swallowed Ukitake down to the hilt, looking up at the two men above him. He groaned low, watching as Urahara began to release, the tip of his arousal barely inside of Ukitake’s mouth. He stared as the milky fluid shot into Ukitake’s mouth, the soft taichou’s moans becoming garbled as he began swallowing the treat down. Ichigo sucked faster, wanting to taste Ukitake’s own release, finding himself perilously close to his own orgasm, even with Shunsui’s torture. He felt the soft taichou begin to throb in his mouth, his hand tightening in Ichigo’s hair. With a hard tug, Ichigo opened his throat and began to swallow down the sweet liquid, moaning at its bitter-sweet taste.

Lifting his head up, Ichigo began to lick Ukitake clean, wanting to make sure that there was nothing left behind. He moaned as Shunsui began to lick his entrance once more, not realizing the man had stopped as he had been too busy concentrating on making the taichou come for him. He placed his hands on the bed, lifting his chest up as he tried to push back against Shunsui’s lips, his hand refusing to glide upwards. He felt the bed shift again, almost making him lose his balance. The legs which he had been between were suddenly no longer there, Ukitake now laying a few centimeters away, tangled up in Urahara’s body as the two of them watched his pathetic display of neediness.

“Ichigo,” Urahara’s low moan made his body shiver as he looked up into his lover’s eyes. “Don’t be embarrassed. You look so beautiful right now.”

“I...I do....?” Ichigo moaned, gripping the bed tightly as Shunsui began to suck gently on his entrance, the gentle suction making his mind go blank. “Aahh....”

“Oh, yes,” Ukitake concurred, sitting up a little to watch the two of them. “I’m sorry, Ichigo, but I tend to enjoy the sweet torture, and it seems that Shunsui is doing to you what I like. Do you want him to stop?”

“No!” Ichigo was quick to reply, mewling as Shunsui’s hand began to tease his sac. “No, please don’t....”

With a final lick, Shunsui pulled himself away from Ichigo’s body. The curly haired taichou’s arousal was suddenly in his face, the impressive girth quite daunting to Ichigo. Looking into the taichou’s brown eyes, Ichigo’s tongue began to sweep across his arousal, coating it liberally with his spit. He pulled his head back, as he placed his lips against the crown, just as he had done for this man’s lover only moments ago. He swallowed as much of him as he could, but found that at the odd angle, and the size of his cock, he was unable to swallow as much as he would have liked. Shunsui rocked his hips a little, before pulling himself out of Ichigo’s mouth.

“That’s good,” Shunsui cupped Ichigo’s face, the substitute shinigami turning his head to place a kiss in the center of his palm. “I will go slow, alright, Ichigo-kun?”

Ichigo nodded his head, watching the man move to be back behind him. Turning to face the front, he saw both his lover and Ukitake watching him, as their bodies moved slowly together.

He saw that Ukitake was hard once more, and could see his lover’s arousal slipping slowly in and out of his entrance. Moaning low, Ichigo felt Shunsui begin to push against his entrance, the tip making him spread his legs apart more to pull it inside of his body. Ichigo gasped loud as Shunsui began to push further into his body, moving at a very slow pace, as he had stated he would.

“Ichigo,” Urahara’s soft voice forced his head to look up at him. “Breathe deeply, and he’ll go in more for you...” His soft command had been punctured with low groans, as Ukitake began to push his hips backwards, the soft taichou’s hair falling over his lover’s shoulder, as their bodies rocked together.

Breathing deeply, Ichigo gripped the bed more, a low groan sounding from his throat as Shunsui finally pushed himself all the way in. He could barely feel the man’s hands on his hips, too overwhelmed by the girth that was inside of him, his body not used to feeling this stretched. Taking a few more deep breaths, Ichigo lifted his head, looking back at the curly-haired taichou. “M-Move...” His voice stuttered, unsure if that was what he really wanted, but it was too late to go back.

Ichigo cried out, his voice cracking as Shunsui did as he requested, the feeling of him beginning to move was almost too much for his body. Ichigo looked up and saw that both Ukitake and Urahara were staring at them, the sounds of their bodies slapping together filling the room. He saw Urahara’s hand wrap around Ukitake’s arousal, both men moaning softly as they watched both Ichigo and Shunsui. Gripping the bed tighter, Ichigo gave his attention to the man behind him, closing his eyes to block out the minimal pain that was occurring. Soon, the pain was gone, replaced by the exquisite feeling of being completely filled. He rocked his hips, urging the man behind him to move faster, and was soon rewarded with a hard thrust, his vision turning white as the man hit his sweet spot dead on. He heard a scream, not realizing it was himself that was making the noise, as Shunsui began to pound into him harder, each thrust pushing his body to its limit. Ichigo let go of the bed, and pressed his upper body down, pushing his hips back against Shunsui’s hips. His mouth found his prize, his tongue rubbing along both Urahara’s hand, and Ukitake’s arousal. Urahara’s hand soon found its way into his hair, as Ichigo’s lips slipped back down over Ukitake’s cock, sucking hard on the man, his moans becoming muffled. He could hear Shunsui’s grunt with each thrust, as Ukitake began caterwauling, Urahara’s relentless pounding and Ichigo’s mouth sending the taichou’s body into overdrive. Ichigo cried out around Ukitake’s length, as Shunsui’s hand found his aching arousal, stroking him fast as he thrust harder and deeper into his body. Ukitake began to throb in his mouth, and soon, Ichigo was swallowing down the sweet liquid once more, moaning low. He felt Urahara’s fingers pull on his hair, making the substitute shinigami scream as his own orgasm hit him hard. He felt Shunsui push deep inside of him once more, before groaning low as he found his release moments after Ichigo.

The four men panted erratically, each in a different state of euphoria. Ichigo slipped off of Ukitake’s arousal, resting his head on the bed as the lower half of his body stayed in its current position. He heard Urahara slip out of Ukitake, both men grunting at the sudden loss. Blinking a few times, Ichigo gave his lover a small smile, pleased that he was not at all upset in any fashion. There was a slight tug and soon, Ichigo found his whole body was now pressed against the mattress, the act of Shunsui slipping out of him made his body fall.

“Are you okay?” Shunsui chuckled softly, pulling Ichigo to lay higher up on the bed, next to where Ukitake and Urahara laid. “I should have warned you.” The soft caress of the man’s facial hair against his neck sent shivers down Ichigo’s body.

Meeting his lover’s grey eyes, Ichigo watched as Urahara nuzzled the side of Ukitake’s neck in a similar fashion. “It’s okay,” Ichigo smiled. “You two aren’t going to leave us now, are you?”

“Do you want us to sleep in here with you?” Shunsui’s arms wrapped around his body naturally, Ichigo relaxing against his burly chest. “Juu and I can do whatever you two would like.”

Ichigo tried to meet his lover’s grey eyes, but saw that they were closed, and heard a soft snore fall past his lips. Shaking with silent laughter, Ichigo looked back at Shunsui. “Well, considering your lover is trapped, I would think it would be best if you two stayed in here.”

“Did he already pass out?” Ukitake said, trying to turn over. “Yes, yes he did.” He chuckled softly.

“Seems like you wore him out, Juu,” Shunsui snuggled closer to Ichigo’s back. “I am glad you two decided to come here this evening.”

Leaning back, Ichigo nodded his head. “I am too.” He looked over at Urahara, smiling as he watched his lover sleep. “Since he’s asleep, there’s something I wanted to ask the two of you about.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Ukitake asked quietly, all of them speaking in soft whispers.

“I wanted to ask you about what it was like when Urahara was a taichou.”

...

* * *

**A/N:** Anyone want to take a bet how long Kisuke is going to stay asleep? ;) Up next, an interesting conversation. Thanks for reading! 


	22. Chapter 22

“Things were very different back then,” Ukitake’s word were soft, as the man they were about to speak of was snoring in his ear. “I wouldn’t say it was better or worse, then, but different.”

Shunsui’s hand was touching Ichigo’s chest lightly, the orange-haired teen welcoming the gentle touches with his back arching towards the man. “Yammy-jin still looked like he does now.”

“Does that man never age?” The teen asked, groaning softly as Shunsui’s hand began to move towards his stomach.

Both men chuckled. “I think the same could be said of us, neh?” Shunsui’s hand stopped moving as Urahara moved away from silver-haired taichou. Ukitake took that moment to move towards the two of them, his arm resting over Ichigo’s side, effectively trapping the substitute shinigami between the two older men. “Just what sort of questions did you have?”

“I’m not sure,” Ichigo met the quiet taichou’s green eyes. “I guess what I want to know most was if he was a good leader.”

“He changed the way the 12th Division worked, by adding the Research and Development Institute. Whether or not that was a good accomplishment or not will depend on who you ask.” Ukitake answered.

Sighing softly, Ichigo closed his eyes. “I can’t stand that creepy scientist that’s the head of that division now.”

“You might not, but in all fairness, your lover is the one that brought him out of jail, and placed in as his third seat. And when he was exiled, after the incident with the missing fukutaichou of his, that’s who was placed as the taichou.” Shunsui’s hand resumed touching his stomach, his hand lifting up occasionally, touching the white-haired taichou in the same spots.

_“Did you hear that?” Not now, Shiro. “I ain’t playing, Ichi. Did you hear what he said.” About Kurotsuchi? “Nah, about that bitch that hates you.” Rukia? “No, freak. The pig-tailed vixen.” Hiyori? What about her? “Do you ever pay attention to what your fuck buddy tells you? You even said something. She was his fukutaichou. That means, these guys don’t know that they’re still around.” Oh shit. So, what do I do? “Play dumb.”_

Ichigo opened his eyes, the auburn eyes clear of any blackness. “Who was his taichou? Was it someone I know?”

“A girl that went by the name of Hiyori. She suffered in the accident that Kisuke was exiled for.” Ukitake rested his head against Ichigo’s shoulder, his long white hairs tickling the side of Ichigo’s arm. “I’m still not quite sure what happened to her, or the others.”

“Was Aizen a taichou then?” If he was going to continue playing ignorant, he wanted to see what sort of information these two men would tell him. He wanted to know what he was up against, and why it seemed that Aizen was the cause of all of this, creating those Espada, and challenging the Gotei 13. “I mean, he was, right? He was a taichou when we....well, when we were considered royka.”

Shunsui snorted again, the hot breath against his other shoulder sending a chill through his body. “No, he wasn’t. But he wanted to be. That man has always been power hungry. He was the fukutaichou of the division he was taichou of when he left to go to Hueco Mundo.”

“Who was his taichou, then?” Ichigo turned his face, groaning as the curly haired taichou began to scatter kisses on his shoulder blade. “Hey, quit trying to distract me.”

“Gomen, gomen.” Shunsui chuckled. “Juu? Want to answer that question?”

The white-haired taichou pulled away from Ichigo’s shoulder, and rested back against the pillow. “Another victim of that tragic night. Hirako Shinji.”

_What? “Ichi, come on. You think that these people were randomly hollowfied? Nah. That fucker had a plan.” So, I’m still supposed to play dumb? “You got it. You don’t know them. You know nothing.” Right. Nothing. Which is a bunch of bullshit. “Now you know why your boyfriend keeps secrets from you.” Not helping, Shiro. “What? I’m just sayin. Now you know what it’s like on the other side of the fence. So, don’t get all high and mighty with him, when you know he knows something and isn’t telling you.” This isn’t the same. “And why the fuck not? It should be, because you’re keeping these two out of the loop.” But it’s for their safety. “Their safety? Shit, they don’t give a fuck. You think they know they’re in the human world? Probably not. Do they care? Who the fuck knows. What matters right now is you gotta find out more about these guys, since it seems yer boyfriend only tells you what you need to know when you need to know it.” Shiro, shut the fuck up._

“Oh? Wow. It sounds like a lot of important people were lost that night.” Ichigo closed off his Hollow’s voice, not wanting to listen to him rant anymore.

“More than you can know,” Shunsui let out a sad sigh. Ichigo saw Ukitake’s hand touch the side of Shunsui’s arm, rubbing it gently. “Thanks, Juu.”

He felt the air change with that subtle gesture, and was tempted to ask why it seemed the taichou resting behind him was reacting the way he was, but decided against it. “Is Aizen going to be difficult to fight?”

“Yes.” Both answered in unison. “Ichigo, you don’t have the power to face him. You would be putting yourself up for failure if you were to challenge him.” Ukitake looked him in the eyes, his green orbs wavering. “You do not know what you’re up against.”

Scoffing, the substitute shinigami shook his head. “He’s made it a point to send these things he’s created to my town. I’m tired of fighting them. I want to get to the root of the problem. Fight him, and then, my friends and family will be left alone.”

“You sure about that?” Shunsui asked. “Because, Ichigo, you know that he’s got a -”

Ukitake coughed into his hand, silencing the curly haired taichou. “Juushiro? Are you alright?” Ichigo watched the older man’s cough persist. The warmth that was behind him moved away abruptly, as Shunsui went into the bathroom to grab a glass of water. Ichigo helped the coughing man sit up, without disturbing the slumbering man next to him. Shunsui handed Ichigo the glass of water, which he placed up against Ukitake’s lips. “Take a sip.” The taichou did as he was told, and wiped his hand off, little flecks of spittle staining the back of his hand.

“I think it’s time for the two of us to retire.” Shunsui spoke quietly. Ichigo removed himself from the bed, allowing the curly haired taichou room to scoop the still coughing taichou into his arms. “We’ll see you in the morning, Kurosaki-kun.”

“S-Sleep well, Ichigo.” Ukitake coughed, clutching the glass of water in his hand. Shunsui closed the door quietly with one hand, leaving Ichigo alone with his lover.

Looking down, he saw the subtle shift in Urahara’s face. “Alright, faker. How long have you been awake for?”

“Faker? I have no idea what you speak of.” Urahara grabbed Ichigo’s wrist, pulling him down to lay next to him. Ichigo chuckled, happy to be wrapped up in the warmth of his lover’s body. “And not that long. Around the time you were playing dumb.”

His cheeks began to burn with heat as he realized he had been listening almost the entire time. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He turned over and looked into his stormy eyes.

“Truthfully? I wanted to see if you were going to admit you knew who those two were.”

Ichigo groaned low. “I’m not an idiot, Kisuke. No matter how often you may call me one, I know better than to say anything like that.”

“Well, now you know how it feels, hmm?” Urahara’s lips grazed the shell of his ear, teeth gently nipping his earlobe.

He leaned his head back, urging his lover silently to not stop what he was doing to him. “That’s exactly what _he_ said.”

“Shiro? My, that’s surprising.” The pale blonde pulled back, tilting Ichigo’s face towards him. “What else did he say?”

Closing his eyes, the orange-haired teen sighed. “To play dumb. But I was already planning on doing that, Kisuke.” His auburn eyes opened, still their normal color. “I just wish I knew what Shunsui was going to say. I was hoping to get some more information on Aizen.”

“If you want to get information on him, then I would suggest you look closer than you think.” Urahara’s thumb stroked his cheek gently, quelling the heightened emotion that Ichigo felt when he mentioned the name of the man he genuinely did not like. Even hardly knowing him, it still made his blood boil, all the things he and his friends had suffered through because of that arrogant man.

He hesitated for a moment. “You don’t mean you, do you?” Ichigo asked, turning over completely, pulling away from his lover’s body to get a good look at his face. He saw his cheeks turn the same shade his had been only moments before. “Kisuke, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Ichigo, listen to me. If you’re thinking I had some sort of affair with him, well, sorry to burst your bubble, but that did not happen.” Exhaling loudly, Urahara smirked at his lover’s reaction. “You let your mind go to strange places, Ichigo.”

The substitute shinigami rolled his eyes, laying on his back. “Oh shut up. You, who’s had how many lovers? I don’t think you can blame me for questioning if you had some sort of relations with him. And honestly,” he turned his head to the side to look at Urahara, “if you’re lying to me, and I find out later that you did have some sort of sexual relationship with him, you know I’m not going to be very happy.”

“Ichigo.” Urahara placed his hand on his sternum. “Did I think about it? Of course, because he is an attractive man. But no, I never engaged in that sort of activity with him. Not that he didn’t try, but he and I...well...”

“You knew what Shunsui was going to say, didn’t you?”

That soft blush appeared back on his lover’s cheeks. “I think that I might.”

“Juushiro’s fit was fake, wasn’t it.” It wasn’t a question. As soon as his lover admitted to knowing what it was that the curly-haired taichou was going to say, he put two and two together. “Why? I mean, didn’t we all just...?”

Urahara cupped his cheek gently with his hand. “Ichigo, this has nothing to do with you, nor does it have anything to do with what we all just did. No, it’s more than that. It’s his respectful way of avoiding a subject he knows I’m sensitive about.”

“What’s that? That he got you thrown out of Soul Society?” Ichigo leaned into his touch, closing his eyes as he breathed in his lover’s scent, among other smells on his hand. He turned his head slightly, kissing the palm of his hand. “Honesty, Kisuke. That’s all I want right now.”

The pale blonde gave a simple nod of his head. “That would be one of the reasons, yes. And the fact that it seemed he was jealous of my knowledge of the Hōgyoku, and what it took to produce a Hollowfication. As well as a number of other things. He seemed to think that he was the best at everything, but at the time I knew him, he was not. I am not saying that I was, but if you ask Shinji, he’d tell you in a heartbeat that he didn’t trust him. For a taichou to not trust his second in command is something one cannot take lightly.”

“Is that who you were talking about, then, if it wasn’t you?” Ichigo asked, looking into his lover’s eyes as his eyelids opened slowly.

Urahara shook his head. “No, as a matter of fact, it was not. But, that doesn’t mean you can’t ask him. However, consider what Aizen-sama did to him. Perhaps Shinji isn’t the best person to ask those sort of questions.”

“Then who?”

“Abarai.”

Ichigo stopped breathing. “What? No. How? What?”

“It was after my time there, so I only know what Yoruichi-san told me, as she went back and forth between here and the human world. He used to be in the fifth division, before moving to the eleventh, and then wound up as Kuchiki’s fukutaichou.” Urahara glanced over at the wall. “He may not have any other information that what I’ve told you. But, it may be worth a shot to ask him.”

He sat up in the bed, running his hand through his short spikes. “What...? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Does it really matter that much?” Urahara asked, sitting up next to him. “It was a long time ago, Ichigo. A long time prior to you becoming the substitute shinigami, which is probably the reason he never thought to bring it up. I mean, do you talk about past things like that?” Urahara moved to sit behind Ichigo, kneeling behind him as he put his hands on his shoulders. “Sheesh, you’re tense.” His hands began to massage his shoulders, forcing the orange-haired teen’s head to drop forward with a low groan.

“But is he the one I should be worried about, Kisuke? Or what about those Espada? Will I have to fight all of them before I reach him? Is he the one I should be most worried about?” The worry was evident in Ichigo’s voice, cracking a little as he finished his thought.

Urahara hugged Ichigo from behind, holding him close. “Let’s not play the game of ‘what-if’s’, Ichigo. It will only make you miserable. Don’t think about what’s to come yet. Let’s just keep training, and we’ll hope for the best.”

“Kisuke...” He rested against his lover’s chest. “Is it too late to go back home right now?”

“You want to go?” Urahara was clearly surprised by this question, letting go of his lover’s form. “Are you sure? Don’t you want to have some breakfast with Juushiro and Kyōraku-san?”

Standing up from the bed, the orange-haired teen shook his head. “No. Besides, I don’t want to put the two of them out. I’d rather we just head out tonight.” He pulled his hakama back on, and grabbed his black kimono.

“That’s fine, but you at least need to tell them we’re leaving.” The ex-taichou gathered his things and began to get dressed. “I’ll meet you downstairs?”

Ichigo nodded and walked over to the door. “I’ll be there momentarily.” He opened it quietly, then looked down the hall, trying to remember which room it was the two of them were going to be in. Since they had taken over their bedroom by default, Ichigo thought that perhaps Shunsui had moved himself and Ukitake to the room that was meant for them. Tiptoeing down the hallway, Ichigo strained his ears, to see if he could hear any sort of noise, but came up with nothing. Pausing in front of the door to the room that Urahara and he had been in before, he placed his hand on the knob and turned it softly, not making any noise. When the door was wide enough to poke his head through, he did just that, and his mouth dropped open with a silent gasp.

The two were in that bedroom, but it was the way Ichigo had found them that had caused his reaction. There was no light, only the natural light from the moon shining brightly outside, the shadows of the room all distinctive. Shunsui’s long, curly hair swayed side to side, his head bent down, his hands gripping Ukitake’s pale hips as he pushed himself further into the man’s body. Ukitake’s moans were muffled, thanks to a gag that had been put over his mouth, the sounds making Ichigo become lightheaded. He saw that the gag was not the only apparatus the two were using, as Ukitake’s hands were bound with a tie of some sort, resting on a pile of pillows. Ichigo heard Shunsui moan low, and stared helplessly as the man pulled Ukitake up towards him, pile driving into him harder. Ukitake’s tied hands slipped over Shunsui’s head as his back arched up, those moans becoming higher pitched as Shunsui began to stroke his neglected cock, both men balancing on their knees. Before he lost it himself, Ichigo stepped backwards, closing the door as quietly as he had opened it.

_“You shoulda gone in, dummy.” Not now. I can’t even think straight right now. “Don’t blame ya. Those two are fucking hot. Who knew they were into bondage like you and sicko?” Shiro....._ He listened to his hollow begin to cackle as he walked down the hallway, adjusting himself. He saw his lover was already outside, waiting for him. He walked out, the night breeze feeling heavenly on his flushed skin.  
“Ichigo?” Urahara glanced at him. “Are you alright?”

“Let’s go.” Ichigo said, grabbing his lover’s hand. Seeing the way those two had moved together, he was anxious to get on with their evening. “I want to go one more place before we head back to your estate.”

The ex-taichou looked over at him. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay? You look extremely flushed. Did you tell the others that we were leaving?”

“We’ll send a butterfly. They were...busy.” Ichigo looked down at the ground. “Can we go to the sixth division headquarters?”

A soft chuckle permeated the air. “Busy, hmm?” They walked down the path, moving away from Ugendō. “You want to talk to Abarai that badly? Can’t it wait until the morning?”

“Kisuke, you should know me better than that. You know that once my mind gets set on something, I need to follow it through. So, no. It can’t wait until the morning.” He took off, using shunpo, heading in the direction of Seireitei. He heard no argument from his lover, but could feel his presence nearby. He just wanted to see if Renji was awake, and if he was, then he planned on trying to find out as much as he could about this man that seemed so interested in him.

Both slowed down to a walk as they came to the gate for the sixth division. Walking through the small door, Ichigo looked around. “How late is it, Kisuke?”

“Well after midnight,” Urahara looked up at the sky. “Perhaps even closer to 2 in the morning. Have you thought that perhaps Abarai is sleeping? Just because we tend to keep strange hours, they might not?”

The orange-haired teen shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think it matters.” He headed towards the living quarters. “Are you going to stay out here?”

“I think that might be best,” Urahara leaned against a tree, watching his lover with a small smile on his face.

Ichigo paid no mind to his lover, and headed into the building. He knew where Renji’s room was, as he had been there countless times before when they had been there trying to finish the Bounts. His gait was slow, not wanting to wake any of the others that may or may not be sleeping. As he passed by Byakuya’s office, he stopped moving, rooted to his spot. Through the small crack in the shōji doors, he saw a shock of red hair. Peering into the room, he noticed the taichou of the sixth division was sprawled on his back, covering his desk, his hands gripping the back of the desk. Renji was between his legs, the sounds of fellatio barely audible over the low moans of Byakuya. Ichigo bit his lip as he stood there, unable to take his eyes away from the sight he wasn’t expecting to see.

“E-Enough...” Byakuya moaned, reaching down with one hand to pull on the redhead’s hair. “Stop teasing...”

Renji pulled back, a smirk on his face. “Oh, come on. You know you like the torture.” His head lifted up, his eyes meeting Ichigo’s. Ichigo’s eyes widened and shook his head, not wanting to get him into trouble if he paid attention to him. The smirk stayed on Renji’s face as he stood up, pulling off his hakama to free his arousal out of its confines. Ichigo’s mouth dropped open as Renji kept staring at him, the redhead swiveling his hips.

“Please...” Byakuya’s soft moans were making the substitute shinigami deaf.

Their eyes broke connection as Renji leaned over Byakuya, kissing him as he entered into his body. Ichigo turned on his heel and walked back outside, shaking his head in disbelief. He saw Urahara still by the tree, looking up at the night sky. He grabbed his hand, and walked out of the sixth division, sighing irritably.

“What’s the matter?” Urahara asked.

“Is there something in the air here? I mean, really. Everyone’s hormones are out of control.” He grumbled under his breath. He almost shrieked as Urahara picked him up in his arms, knowing better to not struggle in his lover’s grasp. “What are you doing?!”

Urahara smiled softly. “Come on. Let’s get home so we can partake in our own...hormonal overload, as it were. I’m sure you could use the release yourself.”

“You have no idea,” Ichigo bit his lip as his lover palmed him gently, a low groan emitting from his throat.

“Oh, I think I do.”

They made it back to Urahara’s estate in record time. Keeping Ichigo in his arms, Urahara looked down at his lover’s still flushed face. “Bedroom?”

“Please. Need you now...” Ichigo moaned low as Urahara kept rubbing his palm against him in a teasing manner.

“Your wish is my command.”

...

**A/N:** Ah, here we are again. Apologies for another lengthy delay. I blame the current arc in the manga from distracting me. But, since this is canon divergent, I’m just going to ignore the stuff that’s happening in the manga. I hope you all won’t mind too much. This story is far from over. ;) Up next, some much needed sexy time for these two. Thanks for reading! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Urahara’s lips began to kiss Ichigo’s flushed skin, closing the door with his foot. As he began to make his way towards the master bedroom, Ichigo began to shake his head.

“What is it?” Urahara asked breathlessly, pausing a moment in the hallway. “Do you not wish to go back to the bedroom now?”

Lust-filled auburn eyes shone brightly. “No. O-Other room.” Ichigo panted softly, rolling his hips a little, as Urahara’s hand was still cupping him gently.

“Really?” He couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice. “But I thought you wanted….”

“Kisuke, don’t make me beg.” Ichigo pleaded, panting softly. “Please, just take us there, and I’ll tell you why, alright?”

“This isn’t because Shiro wants to come out, is it?” Urahara changed directions, and began to head towards the room of Ichigo’s request. He shifted the teen’s weight in his arms, as he pushed the door open, closing it with his foot, just as he had done with the front door. He placed Ichigo on the bed, his hands beginning to untie the belt around Ichigo’s waist.

Ichigo lifted his hips up, as Urahara’s cool hands began to touch his chest in a teasing manner, not removing his top. “I saw…. I saw Juushiro tied up when I walked in on them. He couldn’t use his hands.”

“Did it turn you on, Ichigo?” Urahara’s fingers splayed on his chest, enjoying the soft moans that were leaving his young lover’s mouth. “Did seeing him in that manner make you aroused?”

“So bad,” Ichigo whimpered, as Urahara’s fingers gave a gentle twist on both of his nipples simultaneously. “He looked so good like that, and I wanted to be in that position so badly. And then, walking in on Renji and Byakuya…”

Urahara pulled off Ichigo’s hakama swiftly, revealing just how turned on his was. Leaning down, he blew cool breath against the tip of his arousal, biting his lip as he watched Ichigo’s body tremble. “What did you see there?” He reached under the bed, and grabbed some silk sashes, keeping Ichigo preoccupied by asking him another question. “Tell me what you saw, Ichigo.”

“I saw him,” Ichigo whispered, pushing his hips up towards where Urahara’s lips were. He kept them away from his arousal, knowing that if he were to surrender to what the teen wanted, he wouldn’t be able to tie him up without him noticing. Giving in just a little, Urahara rubbed his tongue against the crown, biting back a low moan as the familiar taste of his lover slid down the back of his tongue.

The orange-haired teen stopped talking, now moaning softly as Urahara’s tongue continued to tease the tip. Not realizing he had continued to do so, Urahara pulled away, blowing more cool air against his skin.

“What did you see, Ichigo?” He asked, shifting around on the bed. He pulled Ichigo’s body more towards the center, staying between his legs for a few moments. Once the teen began to speak again, he moved with minimal movement, and stood off to the side of bed.

“I saw Renji,” Ichigo spoke in a low timbre, the desire evident in his voice. Urahara found it difficult to not want to touch the youth more, his own selfish needs becoming overwhelming as he listened to Ichigo’s memory. “I saw Byakuya, laying on his back on his desk, while Renji was…. was…” Ichigo moaned loud.

Urahara took that moment to gently guide Ichigo’s arms to be above his own head. He slipped the silk sash around his wrists, going in a criss-cross fashion, before tying a knot with ease. He slipped another sash through the knot, making it so that it was tied to the bed. This knot he did not tie as tight, as he had a feeling Ichigo was going to want to move, even without the help of his hands.

“What was Abarai doing, Ichigo?” Urahara spoke softly into Ichigo’s ear. He grabbed something out of the drawer that was next to the bed, and slipped it over Ichigo’s eyes.

Ichigo moaned, as the blindfold obscured any vision he wished to have. “He was sucking him off,” Ichigo spoke breathlessly, as his hips began to gyrate in a small circle. “He was sucking him off, teasing him…. _torturing him_.”

Stepping out of his clothes, Urahara placed his hand on Ichigo’s inner thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. “What else did he do?” He let his hand ghost more towards the center, but would not touch his lover’s arousal.

“He stood up,” Ichigo moaned, as Urahara had resettled himself on the bed, and began to lick up the length of his cock slowly. “He stood up, and saw me.”

“That must have been shocking,” Urahara breathed in deeply, enjoying that he could smell both his lover’s own musk, mixed with a hint of Shunsui’s scent. Neither of them had had the opportunity to clean up after their romp with the two other men, and Urahara wasn’t about to bring it up to him. He could tell Ichigo was too far gone, and if he had mentioned that they were both not clean, he might break the spell that had been cast in the bedroom. He would make it up to him later, if it became an issue, but would not stop what he was doing for anything other than death.

“It was. All I could do was shake my head.” Ichigo groaned, pushing his hips downward. Urahara had begun to lick at his sac, imitating what he had seen Ichigo do earlier in the evening. He saw just how much Juushiro had enjoyed it, and thought that perhaps Ichigo would enjoy it just as much.

“Then you came and found me?” Urahara questioned, as he pulled his head back. Looking up, seeing his lover’s mouth opened with a silent moan was doing terrible things to his libido. He wanted to just take his over already, but had a feeling there was more that Ichigo had seen to get him this riled up.

Turning his head to the side, Ichigo’s cheeks became a bit pink, the blindfold staying in place. “No,” Ichigo admitted. Urahara began to lick the tip of his cock again, coaxing more soft moans out of the teen. “Renji took…. Renji took his pants off and waved his cock around, making Byakuya beg for him.”

“I see,” Urahara said, smirking at the mental picture that Ichigo had painted for himself. “I bet you wanted a taste of that cock, hmm?” He licked at the slit, moaning softly in his throat as he collected some pre-cum on the tip of his tongue.

“So bad,” Ichigo moaned, thrusting his hips a little. “I wanted to be between the both of them. I physically couldn’t stand it when I saw him thrust into Byakuya’s body.”

“Were you jealous?” Urahara asked, giving Ichigo’s sac a gentle squeeze. “Were you upset because you hadn’t been asked to play?”

“Yes,” Ichigo moaned low, the sound going through Urahara’s body. “Kisuke, what is wrong with me?” His hips thrusted up more, as Urahara’s tongue began to travel down the length of his arousal.

Licking his way back up, Urahara looked up and saw the pained expression on Ichigo’s face. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Ichigo. You’ve got excellent taste in lovers, and have a normal libido for your age.” He suckled on the tip for just a few moments, before pulling away from him. “Don’t overthink why your body reacts certain ways, Ichigo. Just accept it, and know that there is nothing wrong with you.”

“Why….why doesn’t it bother you when I tell you this?” Ichigo asked, gasping as Urahara’s lips slid down the length of his cock. “Oh, _fuck_ , Kisuke…”

Smirking a little, Urahara pulled back once more. “If you didn’t tell me, then it would bother me. Since you’re so honest, why should I be upset? It’s as you said earlier this evening. You are my lover, and the one I call my significant other. At the end of the day, that is all that matters.”

“Stop teasing me, and take me, _taichou_.” Ichigo moaned, his head tilting downwards.

Urahara groaned low, loving how needy his bound lover sounded. He wanted to give him everything he wanted, but wasn’t ready yet to end his sweet torture. He took him back into him mouth, sucking on him gently. He felt Ichigo’s legs drape over his shoulders, his heels digging into his back. Slipping his hands over Ichigo’s thighs, Urahara began to suck on him more, almost wishing he had tied up his lover’s feet as well. But then, he wouldn’t have that wonderful pressure on his back, which began to increase as he sucked harder on his lover’s cock.

“G-Gonna….” Ichigo moaned helplessly, as he began to struggle with his arms. Urahara was surprised it took the teen that long to figure out his hands were bound, but paid it no heed as his mouth began to work vigorously. He felt the warmth of his release begin to coat the back of his tongue, as he swallowed it down, groaning low in his throat.

Once he felt Ichigo begin to soften on his tongue, he pulled back slowly. Licking his lips, he moved to lay on top of his lover’s body. He watched Ichigo twist his his head a little, and debated on whether he should remove the blindfold or not.

“Are you comfortable, Ichigo?” He spoke softly, not wanting to startle the teen.

Ichigo nodded his head. “Quite.” He chuckled breathlessly. “When the hell did you tie my hands?”

“Before I put the blindfold on you.” Urahara let his lips caress Ichigo’s parted lips briefly, before removing them slowly. “Tell me how you found Juushiro and Shunsui, Ichigo.” He slipped the second sash off of Ichigo, allowing his bound wrists to move away from the bed.

Ichigo sat up, and placed his arms around Urahara’s neck. “Let me just show you?”

“I’d love that,” Urahara groaned softly, unable to keep his lips off of his lover’s. Their kiss became heated fast, as their mouths opened together, tongues touching each other with an urgency that stole both of their breath away.

Pulling away from him, Ichigo turned around on the bed, pushing his ass backwards. Urahara moaned low, hands falling naturally onto Ichigo’s hips, as his cock became nestled between his asscheeks. He rolled his hips, watching as Ichigo pressed his chest into the bed.

He tilted his head to the side, looking back towards Urahara. “When I saw them, this is the position they were in, except….”

“Except….” Urahara pulled his hips back, and pushed the tip of his cock against his entrance in a teasing manner. He licked his palm, before pulling back to coat himself with the limited use of saliva onto his body. “Sorry if this hurts…”

Urahara pushed into him slowly, moaning as he clenched his jaw, not wanting to come too fast. Ichigo was still rather tight, and pushing himself in was proving to be a difficult challenge. He was just as riled up as Ichigo had been, but had yet to find his release. Moving with ease, he waited until he was fully sheathed within his lover’s body until he allowed himself to exhale.

“ _Taichou_ ,” Ichigo moaned into the pillow. Urahara gripped onto his hips tightly, as he began to move slowly.

Moans began to tumble from his mouth, as he rocked his body into his lover’s core. He could feel the tightness increasing around his cock, as Ichigo had begun to hump the bed, seeking relief for his overstimulated arousal. Urahara reached down with his left hand, and began to stroke Ichigo in time with his thrusts, enjoying each loud moan he extracted from the teen’s throat.

Ichigo sat up to be on his knees quickly, his bound arms coming to rest behind Urahara’s head, effectively pushing Urahara deeper into his body. “Y-Yes, Kisuke,” Ichigo moaned, rocking his hips faster.

Biting down on Ichigo’s shoulder, Urahara let himself go. He pounded into his lover’s body with a fervor that wouldn’t last long. His hand moved up and down on Ichigo’s cock, being egged on by his lover’s loud caterwauling. He pushed himself in as deep as he could go, and was rewarded with a loud “YES!” from his lover, after finding his sweet spot. He began to thrust in the same way, knowing he was pushing Ichigo closer and closer to his second release. He could only pray that he would last until then, as he was ready to explode at any moment. As the tightness around his cock became increasingly unbearable, Urahara let out a loud moan around Ichigo’s shoulder, unable to hold off his orgasm any longer. The moment he began to release, he felt the warmth of Ichigo’s own orgasm coat his hand, thanking to whatever goddess that they were able to finish together. Both moaned in unison, Ichigo’s head planted against his shoulder as Urahara rode his orgasm, teeth still sunk into the tender flesh of Ichigo’s shoulder.

The euphoria ended, bringing the both of them back down from the stratosphere. Urahara pulled out of him slowly, grunting low at the sudden loss of warmth. He helped Ichigo remove his arms from being around his neck, and untied the sash. Last to be removed was the blindfold, which Urahara took and placed back in the drawer of the nightstand. He collapsed on the bed, panting softly, welcoming Ichigo into his arms.

“Thank you,” Ichigo whispered, curling up against his body.

“For what?” Urahara asked, running his hands along his lover’s back. He thoroughly enjoyed this moment, always loving the tenderness that the two exchanged after a heightened session such as the one they had just had. Sex was fun, but it was the afterglow that Urahara enjoyed achieving the most with Ichigo.

A soft yawn fell from Ichigo’s mouth. “This. Taking me in here. Making me,” Urahara could feel the heat on Ichigo’s face as the youth blushed. “For making me tell you what I saw.”

“It was hot, wasn’t it?” Urahara chuckled softly, hugging Ichigo close to him. “Thank you for indulging me. I love hearing you talk dirty like that.”

“Guess I should do it more often?” Ichigo looked up at him, his auburn eyes containing a look of satisfaction.

“You know I wouldn’t complain,” Urahara agreed. He knew his own eyes reflected the same look. “Get some rest, Ichigo. I think we may have a long day ahead of us.”

Ichigo nodded. “Can we try to speak to Renji again?” He yawned, and rested his head on Urahara’s chest.

“I think that if I suggested anything else, it would be met with disapproval.” Urahara replied, but it fell on deaf ears. He looked down, and heard the familiar soft snores of Ichigo, signalling the teen had fallen asleep.

Careful not to jostle him too much, Urahara picked him up in his arms, and moved him back to their master bedroom, personally preferring to wake up in that room. He made sure Ichigo was tucked into bed, leaving enough space for him to join, after he went to straighten up the other room. He grabbed their clothes, and headed to the laundry, wanting to make sure everything was clean for them in the morning.

Stepping outside, he whistled softly. Seconds later, a Hell butterfly landed on his fingertip. He told it what he wanted, and it took off in flight, passing by his two sleeping horses. He thought it would be best to inform the head of the sixth division that they would be paying his fukutaichou a visit in the morning.

Satisfied that everything was all set, Urahara returned to the bedroom, and saw that Ichigo had turned over, and was snoring loud. Smiling, he crawled into bed with him, and snuggled against his back. Pushing some of the hair out of his face, Urahara closed his eyes and just listening to the sounds of his lover breathing.

…

The next morning dawned sooner than Urahara would have liked. Blinking a few times, he almost let out a gasp as he saw Ichigo staring at him.

“Good morning,” he spoke softly. “Have you been awake long?”

“No,” Ichigo shook his head. “Not really. Did I wake you up?”

Urahara shook his head and yawned. “No, but you did startle me. I wasn’t expecting you to be that close.” He chuckled, and gave his lover a gentle hug. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I did.” Ichigo said, sinking into the hug. “But, when did we move?”

“After you fell asleep.” Urahara smiled. “I figured you’d rather wake up to that nice view, than nothing.” Urahara pointed at the large window, watching both Ryuu and Kiko playing in their pen, dirt swirling around their two bodies.

Ichigo nodded, and smiled. “This bed is more comfortable.” He nuzzled Urahara’s neck, making him moan softly. “Feeling frisky, Kisuke?”

“Perhaps, but I think we should probably shower first.” Urahara said, kissing his lover’s cheek.

The orange-haired teen stayed still for a moment. “Shower….Oh my gosh, Kisuke. We didn’t shower last night!”

“Did you honestly want me to stop what I was doing to tell you that?” Urahara asked, sitting up. He stood up from the bed, and held his hand out to his lover. “Let’s go take one now, and that’ll take care of everything, alright?”

“But…” Ichigo stammered, shaking his head.

Urahara chuckled, and pulled Ichigo up off of the bed. “No, Ichigo. I won’t let you shut down right now. It’s quite alright. I knew what I was doing, okay? You shouldn’t be disgusted, or upset. Now, we should probably get moving, if we’re going to keep our appointment with Abarai.”

“Renji? Appointment?” Ichigo asked, as Urahara led him into the bathroom. “We set up an appointment?”

“ _We_ did not. _I_ did.” Urahara turned the shower on, making sure the water was nice and warm. “Now, let’s get a move on. We don’t have time for hanky panky in here this morning.”

He watched as his lover pouted. “That’s not fair.” Ichigo said, stepping into the shower with him. “What if I want to suck you off?”

“I can’t say that I’d complain,” Urahara groaned low, as he watched Ichigo begin to sink to his knees. “Kami, Ichigo. You are trying to make me insane, aren’t you?” Urahara pulled him back up. “Let me at least wash up for you, if you’re serious about doing that.”

Ichigo began to kiss his back, as his hands worked the soap into a lather. “I’m always serious about sucking you off, Kisuke. I rather enjoy how your cock feels in my mouth.”

“Baka,” Urahara moaned, as he washed his growing problem, the more he listened to his lover’s words. “You should wash up.”

“After I taste you,” Ichigo said, scattering more kisses on Urahara’s back. The shopkeeper closed his eyes, as the water washed away the filth on his body. “Can I do it now, Kisuke?”

Urahara nodded his head, as he was pushed against the shower wall by Ichigo. He watched as his lover sank to his knees, his mind becoming blank the moment he felt Ichigo’s lips on his arousal.

After reciprocating the oral pleasure he received from Ichigo, the two finally made it out of the bathroom after a half hour. Urahara grabbed two towels, and handed one to Ichigo, before wrapping the second around his body.

“I’m going to get our clothes,” Urahara said, as he watched Ichigo scrub the towel over his head. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Ichigo said, going back to towel-drying his hair.

Urahara walked out of the bedroom, and headed to the laundry room. He grabbed their clean clothes, and almost dropped them on the floor when he saw that they had company.

“Did you two knock?” Urahara asked, surprised to see both Byakuya and Renji sitting on the couch. “I thought we were coming to your division to speak?”

A small smirk appeared on the taichou’s face. “Yes, well. Abarai said he would rather come here, but if you prefer we head back to our division, then we can do that.”

“I think that may be-”

“Kisuke? What’s going on? Where are our clothes?” Ichigo said, stepping out of the bedroom, completely naked. Urahara glanced over at their guests, which Ichigo saw only a second later. “Oh, shit.” He covered himself up quickly, and began to head back to the bedroom.

“Nothin’ we ain’t seen,” Renji grinned cheekily, sitting back on the couch.

Urahara laughed, and shook his head. “We’ll be right out, alright?” He headed back to the bedroom, and saw the mortified expression on Ichigo’s face. “What’s wrong?” He closed the bedroom door, giving them some privacy.

“I thought we were meeting them?” Ichigo said, grabbing the clothes out of Urahara’s hands quickly. “I mean, isn’t that what you told me?”

“It is. And that is what I told them. But, it looks like they didn’t want to wait, or they didn’t want to have this conversation in the presence of others. You do realize that all of Seireitei is already on edge because of Aizen. If you bring up his name in conversation, someone may take it the wrong way, and report it to Yamamoto as you being a traitor.”

He saw that that thought had not crossed his lover’s mind, and was pleased to see the understanding suddenly appear on his face. “I didn’t even think about that.” Ichigo said, as he got dressed. “Does that mean that Juushiro and Shunsui…?”

“No.” Urahara shook his head. “Even though they may be close to Yamamoto, more than any of the other taichou’s, I know that we are not in any immediate danger. But, if you begin to question others, then that may raise a red flag.”

He walked over to where Ichigo stood, and gave his shoulder a firm grasp. “I think that Abarai may be able to give you a few answers, but I know someone who may be a better fit to these types of questions.”

“Hirako.” Ichigo said, looking at him. “But, won’t he have a biased opinion?”

“Won’t Abarai? Given what was done to Rukia?” Urahara said, shrugging his shoulders. “I think that you need more information from the different sources. I will also tell you what I know, when you speak to Hirako.”

“I would ask for you to promise, but I think I would rather not do that.” Ichigo said, sighing softly. “Come on, we should go out there and talk to them.” He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. “You coming?”

“I’ll be there in a moment.” Urahara said. “You go on ahead.”

“Alright.”

Ichigo left him alone in the bedroom, the words he had just said lingering on Urahara’s mind. It pained him to know that his lover didn’t want him to make any promises, since he had failed so miserably in the past with them. He was determined to show Ichigo that it was okay to ask him that sort of thing, that he wouldn’t muck it up like he had done before. He hoped.

Opening the bedroom door, he headed out and joined the others in the sitting room. They were making small talk, obviously waiting for him to join them. As he sat down next to Ichigo on the couch, he looked over at both Byakuya and Renji.

“Thank you for both coming, but I think Ichigo more or less wanted to speak to Abarai.” Urahara said. “Can I offer either of you anything to drink?”

“No, thank you.” Byakuya shook his head. “Would you prefer I leave, Kurosaki?”

Ichigo shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I just wanted to ask Renji about his time in the fifth division.”

Urahara saw Renji sigh. “Perhaps I’ll take that drink, Urahara-san?” The redhead asked, looking over at him.

“Of course.” He stood up. “I’ll be back with that in a moment.” Urahara headed into the kitchen, grabbing the tea kettle. Once the water had finished boiling, Urahara made a pot of tea, then grabbed four tea cups. He headed back into the living room and set the pot down, pouring the tea into each cup.

“So, here’s the story…”

…

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, that is a terrible place to stop. But, if I didn’t, this may wind up being a 10k chapter. ;) I hope that this was worth the lengthy wait for an update. Thanks for reading!


End file.
